


A Werewolf In Nerima

by USA_Tiger



Category: Ranma 1/2
Genre: F/F, F/M, Multi, Were-Creatures
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2013-04-26
Updated: 2015-09-08
Packaged: 2017-12-09 13:20:54
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Underage
Chapters: 28
Words: 154,140
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/774669
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/USA_Tiger/pseuds/USA_Tiger
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>A friend from Ranma's past shows up and boy does she have a secret, she's a immortal werewolf. And she's in Nerima for a reason, a reason that deals with Ranma....</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

Disclaimer: The characters of Ranma 1/2, of course, belong to Rumiko Takahashi (and lots of others). Sati Li, and any other strays that may appear, belong to me, unless otherwise noted.

 

Timeline: starts at some point before Nodoka finds out *Ranko* and Ranma are one and the same, but I'm not sure where...

 

Warnings: There is some bashing of the characters Akane Tendo and Genma Saotome. There are lemon chapters later one, depending on where this story is posted, it will either be the full chapter or a link can/will be provided to the full chapter.

 

A Werewolf in Nerima

 

By: USA Tiger

 

Chapter 1

 

It was a calm, peaceful morning in Furinkan, located within the Nerima Ward of Tokyo, Japan. The sun was shining, the birds were singing, and the weather service had predicted clear skies and temperatures in the upper-seventies for a high. Yes, it looked as if it was going to be a perfect day. Which to an Outsider, would have seemed at odds with the unusually tense and hushed expectancy of the Nerima residents. It almost seemed as if time had been turned back to the end of the Second World War, to shortly after the Americans had begun their bombing runs of Japan, and the Nerima residents knew that an attack was coming... they just didn't know precisely when the attack would begin. And, until the first bombs began to explode, they didn't know which way to run.

 

Meanwhile, at the Tendo Dojo, which just happened to be located in the Nerima Ward, the residents were blithely unaware of the nervous attention their home was receiving from their neighbors... those that hadn't already moved _far_ away, that is. In any case, in the modest garden beside the house, and often hovering over the large koi pond within said garden, Genma and Ranma Saotome, father and son respectively, were engaged in their usual morning sparring match. At least, that was what they called it, if asked. In actuality, Genma was once again attempting to beat his offspring into submission and, as had become far too common as of late, he was failing, miserably.

 

Within the residence itself, Soun Tendo sat at the low table in the main room, reading his morning paper and only occasionally glancing out through the open doors leading to the garden whenever one of the two combatants yelled something that might be of interest to him. Nearby stood Soun's middle daughter, Nabiki, seemingly only half-awake, with her normally immaculate hair a mess, and still dressed in her pajamas. She'd paused momentarily on her epic morning trek to the furo to admire the physical form of Ranma who, by the way, was wearing nothing more than his boxer-briefs and a muscle-t, which granted Nabiki quite a bit to look at, as Genma hadn't seen any need in allowing his son the time to don an athletic supporter before tossing him out of the house and attacking. Needless to say, Nabiki was watching his every move with rapt attention. Well, as much attention as she could manage before her bath and her usual cup of strong hot coffee, at any rate.

 

In the kitchen, Soun's eldest daughter, Kasumi, was humming along with the tune playing on the radio, gliding gracefully about the room, as she went about the task of preparing breakfast for her family and their houseguests, although she truly considered Ranma to be more of a family member than a houseguest. The less she thought about his father, the easier it was for her to maintain her optimistic and pleasant outlook on life. And finally, there was Soun's youngest daughter, Akane, who was just returning from her usual morning jog. And having long since grown bored with the Saotome's customary morning free-for-all and yelling match, she didn't even glance in their direction as she rushed into the house and sped back out the side on her way to the dojo to finish her own morning training, by destroying yet another pile of helpless and inoffensive building materials.

 

There was, actually, one other... person... in residence at the Tendo Dojo, but he was presently out and about somewhere, and with the _very_ remotely possible exception of Kasumi, not one of the other residents would have cared if that particular individual was ever seen again... by anyone. So, let's not borrow trouble where it's not needed and worry about _him_ , if and when he makes an appearance, shall we?

 

All in all, it was a rather uneventful and relatively quiet morning at the Tendo Dojo which, of course, was why the remainder of Nerima was on High Alert. The longer that nothing out-of-the-ordinary occurred, as defined by the rest of the world and not the residents of the Tendo Dojo, the greater the property damage and risk of personal injury tended to be.

 

"Breakfast!" Kasumi eventually called out to everyone, causing Ranma to jerk about, halting his leap to attack his father and thereby leaving Genma, who had already leapt into the air, suspended above the koi pond without anything to bounce off of. Of course Gravity, already rather irritated at how often the Saotome’s tended to ignore its laws decided that this was the perfect opportunity to remind Genma of their existence, by sending him plummeting into the very cold water of the koi pond.

 

**SPLASH**

 

"Better luck next time, Pop!" Ranma laughed, having already jumped clear of the resulting spray of cold water, as a shivering panda broke the surface of the pond. Rushing inside, he was just about to sit down at the table and dig into another of Kasumi's excellent meals, when Nabiki drew his attention by clearing her throat loudly.

 

"As much as I enjoy the view Ranma," Nabiki stated with a definite appraising look, and a bit of a leer, as she took her place at the table, "don't you think you should get cleaned up and dressed before joining the rest of us?"

 

"Idiot!" Akane growled, about to take her own place at the table, but turning instead to head toward the stairs, and calling back to him over her shoulder. "Since I'm already up, I'll get you some clean clothes, but don't expect any of us wait on you before starting to eat!"

 

"Surely, you want to set a good example for your son, Mr. Saotome?" Nabiki said pointedly, as a still very wet Genma-panda had been about to sit down.

 

With a "Growf" and a sigh, father and son headed off to the bathing room.

 

*****

 

Ranma had been trying to ignore it, and had been wracking his brain in an attempt to discover what he might have done wrong this morning. And yet, try as he might, he couldn't think of any reason for Akane to be glaring at him so intensely ever since he'd returned from the furo. Deciding that a full stomach would slow his reaction time, Ranma sighed and set down his empty bowl, without asking for a fourth helping of rice.

 

"What did I do this time?" he asked in a resigned tone.

 

"Who is she, you pervert?" Akane snarled her voice fairly laced with pure venom.

 

"What are you talking about?"

 

With a growl Akane slammed her hand down flat onto the table, only to lift her hand back up and reveal the photograph of a rather attractive young woman, seemingly in her late-teens.

 

"Well?" Akane snarled, fists clenched and teeth beginning to grind audibly.

 

"Another girlfriend, Ranma?" Nabiki asked curiously, leaning forward for a better look at the photo, while attempting to remain out of the range of her father's waterworks as he began to wail about the families never joining and demanding to know why Ranma was cheating on his baby girl. "Hmm, very attractive, too!"

 

"Boy, how could even think of cheating on Tendo's daughter?" Genma bellowed, about to jump up and demand that Ranma marry Akane immediately in order to protect the family honor, when Ranma snatched up the photo and showed it to him. To Kasumi and Nabiki's surprise, Genma calmed instantly. "Oh, it's just her!"

 

Ranma turned back to face Akane, now showing a glare of his own.

 

"What gave you the right to go through my stuff, Akane?" Ranma growled at her, thankful that she had apparently not discovered his stash of letters. "And don't even think of saying you found it while getting me some clothes! This photo was in my pack, not the dresser!"

 

"Who is that floozy, you jerk?" Akane growled back, completely ignoring his question. "And don't you tell me what I can and can't do in my own home!"

 

"It's none of your business who she is, you Un-cute Tomboy! And my personal belongings--"

 

"RANMA YOU JERK!" Akane screamed in self-righteous outrage, her massive mallet already in motion.

 

**WHAM**

 

"Hmm, looks as if you're going to break your old record, Akane," Nabiki noted, calmly judging Ranma's current rate of ascent, present altitude and direction of travel. "He's actually going to be on time at school for once, it seems. That is, of course, if you didn't actually kill him this time."

 

"Why should I care what happens to that baka?" Akane snarled.

 

‘ _Because if you ever do kill him, little sister, there's no way I could save you from going to prison for murder! Not with your reputation of abusing him,’_ Nabiki thought, as she gathered her things and headed out the door to school. She was shortly followed by a still boiling tomboy.

 

You can breathe a little easier now people of Nerima, the pressure valve has vented a bit, so the damages should be kept to a minimum this day... but keep your fingers crossed, just in case. And perhaps an offering or two at some nearby shrine wouldn't hurt, either.

 

*****

 

It was nearing noon when a gaijin girl, seemingly in her late-teens, was noticed making her way into the residential section of Nerima. A bit taller than the average Japanese female, at around five-foot-seven or -eight, she was otherwise unremarkable physically, possessing a rather slender, yet fit, musculature, with a modest bust and slender hips. Her hair, a rich dark-brown, was pulled back into a low-set ponytail that extended to just between her shoulder-blades. And her complexion was clear, but fairly light, as if she didn't spend a great deal of time under the sun. All in all, there wasn't really anything about her physically that would draw the eye of others, unless you considered the mirrored sunglasses which concealed her eyes.

 

Her choice of clothing on the other hand was a bit more unusual for the area, and it was this that attracted the attention of passers-by...

 

She was dressed entirely in black, which made her already light complexion seem even paler in comparison. First, there was the cut-off, sleeveless, black t-shirt with the words _Oh crap, you're going to try and cheer me up now, aren't you?_ written in red across the chest, which left her mid-riff bare and exposing the fact that she wore a fish-net undershirt beneath. Next were her loose-fitting trousers, made of black denim, and with an unusual number of seemingly pointless zippers and straps. And finally, there were the black, heavy, combat boots, which didn't really look as if they'd be all that comfortable to those who'd never worn such. Overall, if she'd presently been in let's say New York, in the Americas, she wouldn't have drawn any attention at all, being considered just another Goth, but... she wasn't in America, so her attire did draw the eye of the locals.

 

Eventually, the girl seemed to reach her destination, pausing to read the sign adorning the wall beside the main gate, **Tendo's Martial Arts - School of Indiscriminate Grappling,** before pushing open the gate and proceeding inside. Stepping up to the front door of the residence contained within the outer surrounding wall, she knocked loudly and then patiently waited. After only a fairly brief few moments, the door opened in response to her knock and she was greeted by yet another girl of about the same height and age as herself.

 

"Welcome to the Tendo Dojo," the new girl said in a friendly manner, bowing politely. "I'm Tendo Kasumi. May I help you?"

 

"Nice to meet you, Kasumi." the girl responded, bowing in turn. "Are either Ranma, or Genma, Saotome here?"

 

"Ranma is attending school at the moment, but Mr. Saotome is here. Do you wish to see him?" Kasumi asked a little startled at the girl's informality.

 

"Yes, I would."

 

"May I ask your name please?" Kasumi asked, stepping back and motioning for the girl to enter.

 

"Li Sati," the girl responded, stepping through the doorway, and then followed Kasumi further into the house.

 

*****

 

Genma and Soun were once again in the midst of one of their seemingly unending games of Go when Kasumi and Sati entered the main room of the house.

 

"Mr. Saotome, someone is here to see you. A Miss Li Sati." Kasumi stated, before heading back to her kitchen to prepare some tea for their guest.

 

"Hello, Genma," Sati said, slipping off her sunglasses to reveal highly unusual amber-colored eyes.

 

Soun noted his old friend stiffen and begin to sweat, a normal reaction for Genma when his past had caught up with him. ‘ _Not another one, old friend_ ,’ Soun thought to himself, remembering that this had been the girl in the photograph from earlier that morning. If Ranma had cared enough for this girl to keep a photo of her, the agreement to unite the families could be in serious jeopardy.

 

"H-h-hello, Sati. Um... uhhh... H-how are you?" Genma stuttered in fear. It was one thing to look at a photograph of the girl, when he'd been fairly certain of never seeing this particular individual ever again. It was quite another when she was only standing a few feet away and phantom pains of past injuries dealt out to him by her were once again being felt. Not even his wife's katana frightened him as much as this seeming girl did. After all, he could outrun the katana, but Sati... No. Running wasn't an option in her case, as she'd just overtake him.

 

"I've been doing all right," Sati said, placing her sunglasses into a pocket and raising an eyebrow. "Aren't you going to introduce me?"

 

"Intro-... Oh, uh, S-Soun... This is... Li Sati," Genma stated, continuing to stammer and fidget nervously, as Sati bowed to Soun. "Sati, meet my old friend, Tendo Soun."

 

"Hello. I'm honored to meet you," Sati said standing straight again. "And before you ask, no, I'm not another fiancée of Ranma's." She noted his questioning expression and continued, "I've known Genma for about seven years now; I know what he's like. That and the letters I get from Ranma have kept me up to date on Genma's habit of engaging the poor boy left and right."

 

Releasing a frustrated sigh, Soun motioned for Sati to sit. His building anger at the arrival of yet another supposed fiancée for Ranma, due to Genma's stupidity, laziness, and lack of honor, dissipated, but... he and his _old friend_ were definitely going to have a long talk, later. From Genma's reaction to her, Soun was fairly certain that he wasn't going to like the latest trouble Genma had brought to his home... even if she wasn't a new fiancée.

 

"Kasumi, bring some..." Soun began to call out, but trailed off as Kasumi entered the room with a fresh pot of tea and cups on a tray. Turning back to Sati, he decided to see what he could learn from the girl, before he had his talk with Genma. "So, where did you meet Saotome and his son?"

 

"Uhh... This is the person who snapped Ranma out of the Neko-ken, that first time," Genma said before Sati could respond, as she accepted a cup of tea from Kasumi who returned to her kitchen. He ignored Soun's raised eyebrow at his statement, as he _really_ didn't want to discuss that period of his past again.

 

"I don't mean to seem rude, but I plan to be in the Nerima area for a while and will need a place to stay. I was hoping that I might be able to stay here, if you have no objections," Sati said, and pulled out her wallet, opening it slightly to display that it was quite well stocked with a substantial amount of cash. "Of course, I can pay a reasonable amount for room and board."

 

"Of course, of course. I'll have Kasumi prepare you a room," Soun said, and called out for his eldest daughter again, who exited the kitchen at his summons. "Kasumi, Miss Li will be staying with us for a time. Can you be a dear and prepare a room for her?"

 

"But Father, we haven't any rooms available, unless you want her to stay in the storage room beneath the stairs?" Kasumi said, a bit distressed, turning to look at Sati. "Would you be opposed to sharing a room with one of the others? Or myself?"

 

"Let's see this storage room first. I don't want to impose on anyone, if it can be avoided," Sati said, getting to her feet and motioning for Kasumi to lead the way.

 

As it turned out, the storage room beneath the stairs was just large enough for a futon and a bit of moving about room, and the built-in shelves could double as a make-shift dresser. There was even a small window looking out onto the yard beside the attached dojo. Sati felt that it would do for her stay and helped Kasumi carry the few items stored inside out to the dojo, but Kasumi politely refused any further aide in cleaning the room, so Sati returned to the main room of the house to await the arrival of Ranma.

 

"So, Genma," Sati began, making herself comfortable at the low table once more, refreshing her cup of tea from the pot, and interrupting Soun and Genma's game of Go. "Have you told Soun there about me?"

 

"Um, only that you traveled with the boy and me for a time," Genma nervously said. "And that you'd helped the boy snap out of the Neko-ken, of course."

 

"Yes," Soun agreed, but gave Genma a dubious look, as he knew for a fact that Genma wouldn't have allowed _any_ female to travel with his son or himself if he'd had any choice in the matter. "However, you'd said that it had been an _old_ woman who'd done that. Miss Li can't be much older than Kasumi, if that, and would have been but a child when she traveled with you and your son."

 

"Actually, I'm far older than I look, and please, just call me Sati, I detest honorifics," Sati said with a small grin, before adopting a serious expression. "In truth, I'm essentially immortal. Both Genma and Ranma are already aware of what I am, but I feel that you, also, have a right and... need to know. I, Tendo Soun, am a Werewolf."

 

"What?" Soun asked in disbelieving shock.

 

"Oh, come on! Genma here turns into a panda from what Ranma said in his letters, and you're having a hard time believing that I'm a Werewolf?" Sati snickered. "Here, I'll show you."

 

Soun's mouth fell open and his eyes shot wide as Sati closed her amber eyes and... shifted. Sati's face quickly elongated into a short muzzle, with a black nose, and dense, dark-gray, fur suddenly sprouted all over her body, while her ears seemed to move higher upon her head, becoming a bit larger and more triangular in shape. She also appeared to become a bit larger, more muscular, and a thick, bushy tail could be seen resting on the floor behind her. Oddly enough, the hair atop her head remained the same dark-brown, rather than turning gray to match the rest of her.

 

"I think he's in shock, Genma," Sati stated, ironically, when she opened her amber eyes to note Soun's slack-jawed, wide-eyed gaze upon her.

 

"He'll be fine in a few minutes," Genma sighed, and sure enough, a minute or two later Soun shook himself out of his daze.

 

"You're not going to bite any of us and turn us into werewolves too, are you?" Soun asked warily, eliciting a burst of laughter from Sati.

 

"I'm not that kind of werewolf, Soun!" Sati said, still chuckling, and shifted back to her full-human form. "My _bite_ won't turn anyone into another werewolf, as I am a _true_ Lycanthrope. I was born as I am; not turned into one by being bitten. In any case, could you do me a favor and keep this to yourself? I'd prefer it if the number of people knowing about what I am kept to a minimum, for obvious reasons."

 

"Will you inform my daughters, as to your true... nature?" Soun asked.

 

"I don't have a problem with it, but I'd like to be the one to show them, if that's okay?"

 

"Provided that you do so as soon as possible, I am agreeable to your request," Soun said and returned his attention to the go board. Noting that Genma still seemed a bit preoccupied with watching Sati, Soun took the opportunity to rearrange the board to his advantage before coughing softly and gaining Genma's attention. "I believe it was your move, Saotome!"

 

"Huh? Oh, sure, I was just about... What?!?" Genma sputtered, looking frantically at the new arrangement of the pieces.

 

*****

 

"I didn't do nothin'! Nabiki, you tell her! You were there, too!" Ranma loudly stated as he entered the Tendo home, and thereby announcing that the school day had ended and that he, along with the two younger Tendo sisters, had returned.

 

"Sorry, Ranma, but I was talking with one of my associates and wasn't paying attention," Nabiki stated calmly, as she followed him and Akane into the house. "What was it again that you supposedly did?"

 

"He was being his usual perverted self and hitting on another girl, that's what was he was doing!" Akane growled.

 

"I was givin' her directions, for cryin' out loud!" Ranma responded. "She wanted to know how to get to Ucchan's after school, and I was tellin' her how to get there! Sheesh! I can't even talk to somebody without you jumpin' to some whacked-out conclusion where I'm bein' some kind of pervert!"

 

"That's because you _are_ a pervert!" Akane growled as they stepped into the main room.

 

"Hello, Cub!"

 

"Hiya, Auntie," Ranma responded without looking, but subconsciously recognizing the voice that had greeted him. "And I am _not_ a... Huh?" Ranma stopped his rebuttal of Akane's claims in mid-sentence as his brain caught up with what he'd just heard. Turning in the direction from which the voice had come, he was overjoyed to see Sati sitting at the table.

 

"AUNTIE!" Ranma shouted, and jumping over to her, proceeded to give her an enthusiastic hug, much to the growing ire of Akane and the stunned shock of Nabiki.

 

**********

Edit 5-4-14: Mostly changed the format from notepad to word, didn’t change much. Just cleaned it up here and there.

 


	2. Chapter 2

Disclaimer: The characters of Ranma 1/2, of course, belong to Rumiko Takahashi (and lots of others). Sati Li, and any other strays that may appear, belong to me, unless otherwise noted.

 

A Werewolf in Nerima

 

By: USA Tiger

 

Chapter 2

 

"AUNTIE!" Ranma shouted, and jumping over to her, proceeded to give her an enthusiastic hug, much to the growing ire of Akane and the stunned shock of Nabiki.

 

The Tendo’s could only stare in stunned shock. Ranma Saotome, supposed man amongst men, a socially inept, gender-challenged, and overly-macho all-around insensitive jerk, who couldn't express his more tender emotions if his life depended on it, was _hugging_ a girl, tightly, and grinning from ear to ear. Ranma hadn't even shown this much genuine affection to his own mother... not that he was actually able to considering he had to hide himself behind his curse whenever she appeared.

 

"D-did you just... _hug_ her?... Voluntarily?" Nabiki asked, being the first to get over her initial shock.

 

"It's the _hussy_ from that picture!" Akane snarled, with all of the subtlety of a herd of stampeding bull elephants, pointing her finger accusingly at Sati.

 

"What did you call me?" Sati growled softly, losing the smile she'd been wearing at Ranma's greeting, and turning to glare, narrow-eyed, at Akane.

 

Nabiki felt a shiver run up her spine, as she detected an almost bestial undertone to Sati's question. Human vocal chords shouldn't be capable of producing such menacing tones, but... Sati had done so. Naturally, Akane missed it entirely.

 

"A Hussy! Just like all the other girls that _pervert_ lets hang all over him!" Akane stated as if it was the most obvious thing in the world. "So let me guess, you're another one of the Pervert's fiancées, right?"

 

"Actually, she's not a fiancée of Ranma's, Akane," Kasumi replied as she entered the room. "However, she has asked to stay with us for a time, and will be staying in the room beneath the stairs."

 

"We can't afford another houseguest, Kasumi!" Nabiki said in protest, being the only one in the house fully aware of just how fragile their financial situation truly was.

 

"You must be Nabiki," Sati stated. "Don't worry about the bills increasing, I can pay my own way, and even help out around here, if needed."

 

"I don't trust her!" Akane snapped, never letting up on her glare. "And I don't want her staying in this house!"

 

"And you must be Akane," Sati said, returning her gaze to the scowling tomboy and smirking slightly. "Ranma's frequently mentioned you in his letters, but... while I'll agree with him that you're kind of cute, that extreme possessive streak, jealousy, and violent temper is a definite turn-off."

 

"I am _not_ possessive, I am _not_ jealous of that perverted jerk, and there's nothing wrong with MY TEMPER!" Akane snarled, fairly screaming the final words, her face flushed with rage proving her statements a lie.

 

Nabiki simply arched an eyebrow at Akane's outburst, while Kasumi uncharacteristically rolled her eyes heavenward as if seeking divine aide.

 

"I thought you said she was a martial artist and Soun's heir?" Sati asked, looking at Ranma. "I can see that she has some potential, but her lack of control and violent temper makes her nothing more than a Brawler, not a Martial Artist."

 

"WHAT DID YOU SAY?!?" Akane screeched indignantly. "I'll have you know that I'm the best martial artist in Nerima, and I can take you on anytime!"

 

It was Sati's turn to arch an eyebrow, before slowly getting to her feet and bowing, mockingly, a smirk on her face. "Shall we test that theory in the dojo, Cub? I'll even give you some time to change into more suitable clothing, if you like."

 

"Dojo! Ten-minutes! If you're not _afraid_ , that is!" Akane snarled, before storming up to her room to change into her gi, while everyone else made their way out to the dojo.

 

*****

 

"Alright Saotome, what's going on?" Nabiki asked, pulling Ranma aside once they were all in the dojo and waiting on Akane. "I know for a fact, that you don't have an _aunt_ , on either side of your family! So who is she, what's she doing here, and how badly is Akane going to get her ass handed to her?"

 

"Her name's Li Sati," Ranma replied, never taking his eyes off of Sati as she did some stretching exercises. "We're not related by blood, but... she took care of me after the... n-neko-ken training and... I just started calling her that and it stuck. I don't know why she's here, but I'm glad she is. And... I've never beaten her in a sparring match... yet! She won't hurt Akane, much. Probably just bruise her up a bit, as some kind of object lesson."

 

Nabiki just stared at Ranma, as Akane, now dressed in her gi, stormed into the dojo. ‘ _He willingly admitted that that girl could beat_ him _! Mr. Macho-Man himself, Mr. Never-admit-defeat, Mr. Do-or-die, Mr. Saotome Ranma-doesn't-lose, just admitted that a_ girl _was better than him! And Akane doesn't have a clue as to just how deeply she's stepped into it.’_

 

"After I've won our fight," Akane growled, moving to take up a position opposite Sati in the center of the dojo, "you'll leave Nerima and forget all about Ranma!"

 

"My, oh my! Confident, aren't ya, Cub," Sati chuckled, assuming a relaxed position with her hands upon her hips. "However, you seem to be making a false assumption, this is a sparring match intended for you to show your skills as a martial artist... not a challenge match, or duel. And it has nothing to do with Ranma. This is about your credibility as a martial artist, and your claim of being the best."

 

"Then I challenge you!" Akane barked.

 

"Challenge refused," Sati calmly responded. "I'm not a practitioner of _any_ style that stupidly requires that _all_ challenges, no matter how idiotic, be accepted. You claimed to be a martial artist, and to be the best in Nerima, we're here for you to prove it. No more, no less. Now, Cub... put up, or shut up! Spar with me, or go back into the house! Your choice!"

 

"Fine, then!" Akane snarled, assuming her standard offensive stance. "And stop calling me _Cub_! Ready?"

 

"Whenever you are... Cub," Sati replied with a grin.

 

Akane let go with an inarticulate snarl and swung at Sati's grinning face who merely moved aside, grabbed Akane's now overextended arm, and flipped her over on to her back. Akane landed on the floor hard, having the air forced from her lungs, and it took her a few moments for her to recover.

 

"I wasn't ready!" Akane growled when she finally rose back onto her feet.

 

"You attacked first, y'know. Wanna try again?" Sati asked, raising an eyebrow enquiringly.

 

For the first time, Akane noticed the unusual color of Sati's eyes, and felt a slight shiver of unease pass through her body from looking into them. She'd seen eyes that color before, the color of a pale moon, but that had been on a school trip to the Tokyo Zoo, and the eyes had belonged to a wolf that had stared at her, as if _she_ were its next meal. Shaking away the sense of unease, Akane resumed her ready stance, and they resumed sparring, but with Akane being a bit more cautious.

 

Meanwhile, on the sidelines, Nabiki was trying to get more information out of Ranma.

 

"What's with the _Cub_ bit, Saotome?" Nabiki asked, curious. "And are you certain your _Auntie_ won't seriously injure Akane?"

 

Ranma turned to look at Nabiki for a moment, his gaze seeming to weigh her somehow, before turning back to watch the sparring match. "If Auntie wants you to know about it, you'll find out what she means by _cub_ , Nabiki. It's not my place to say. And as for injuring Akane... If Akane's seriously injured, it'll be her own doing. All Auntie's doing is redirecting Akane's own attacks, Auntie has yet to even attempt a single attack."

 

Nabiki, herself, had noted the same thing, recognizing most of Sati's techniques as being either simple judo, or aikido, throws or blocks. Techniques which Akane _should_ have recognized and adapted for long ago. Even so, it was several more minutes of wasted punches and kicks, not to mention a lot of wasted energy, before Akane seemed to _finally_ catch on and back off, trading her offensive stance for a defensive one.

 

"My turn, huh?" Sati asked, smirking. "Your offense isn't all that bad, really, if you're up against the usual run-of-the-mill martial artists. But, you'll need to increase your skill, speed, _control_ , and stamina, if you want to compete in the major leagues, Cub!"

 

"Are you all talk," Akane growled, breathing heavily from the effort she'd already put into their match, "or are you actually capable of doing more than dodging and running away?"

 

"Object lesson, Cub," Sati said, her voice losing all trace of humor. "Never ask a question, if you're not prepared to learn the answer. I hope you're ready?"

 

"Bring it on, you _hussy_!"

 

Sati blurred forward, and the sound of flesh striking flesh was heard in the dojo, as she pounded on Akane. And try as she might, Akane just couldn't seem to block or dodge even one of Sati's attacks. Finally, in a move of desperation, Akane lunged forward at her top speed in an obvious attempt to grapple with her, but Sati just... stepped aside, and Akane ran headlong into the dojo wall.

 

**THWACK**

 

For just a moment, Akane remained absolutely motionless against the wall, before slowly falling backward like a felled tree to collapse onto the floor with a loud groan. (1)

 

"I believe I won our little match," Sati stated as she motioned the concerned Kasumi over. Then she turned to face Ranma. "What about it, Cub? Care to spar with this _old_ woman?"

 

"I've improved a lot, since we last sparred, Auntie!" Ranma said, grinning broadly as he moved out to the center of the dojo.

 

"Less talk, more action, Cub!" Sati responded, returning his smile and taking an obviously more serious stance than the one she'd taken with Akane.

 

"She cheated!" Akane was heard saying, as Kasumi helped her over to sit near Soun and Genma. No one chose to respond to her comment, however, as they waited to see how Ranma fared against Sati.

 

For several long seconds neither moved, and then, at some unspoken command, Sati and Ranma leapt at each other becoming blurs of motion. Ranma a red blur, because of his red blouse, and Sati a black one, due to her black clothing. Maybe Soun and Genma could see what was happening, but for the others the match was nothing but the two blurs bouncing about the inside of the dojo and the sounds of flesh meeting flesh, with only a clear glance of either combatant when they paused long enough to change direction.

 

"What the..." Nabiki gasped, as she caught a glimpse of Sati when she rebounded off of the far wall, but... Sati had looked... "No way!"

 

"What? What is it?" Akane asked.

 

Nabiki didn't answer, just continued to concentrate her attention on the blurred form of Sati, as a new sound was heard... metal on metal, in addition to flesh on flesh. Then just as suddenly as they'd started, both Ranma and Sati stopped, only...

 

"Oh my!" Kasumi gasped, wide-eyed.

 

"That... is an understatement, Sis," Nabiki dryly.

 

"It's a demon!" Akane yelped, jumping to her feet.

 

"No... _that_ , Akane, is a Werewolf!" Nabiki corrected.

 

Meanwhile, near the center of the dojo, Ranma was struggling to hold back the katana trapped between the palms of his hands as Sati, now in her hybrid-form, attempted to press forward her attack. Ranma managed to twist to the side, but was forced to release his entrapment of Sati's blade in doing so, and this time the girls saw him block the return blow upon the felt bracer of his right arm. To their surprise, sparks appeared at the contact.

 

‘ _So, not so dumb after all, eh Saotome?’_ Nabiki thought, realizing that the bracers Ranma habitually wore were actually pieces of felt-covered chain-mail.

 

"Not bad, Cub! Not bad, at all!" Sati said, causing her katana to simply vanish into thin air. "But I hope that's not all you've got to show me?"

 

"Oh, I've still got a few tricks up my sleeve, Auntie!" Ranma chuckled, cupping his hands down near his side and a glowing blue ball of chi suddenly appeared, which he rapidly hurled at her with a cry of, "MOKO TAKABISHA!"

 

"MOON CLAW SLASH!" Sati cried in return, slashing her right hand before her and releasing what appeared to be a silvery-white crescent-shaped chi-blast of her own, which sliced through Ranma's, diverting it to the sides and away from her, before slamming into Ranma's chest and sending him to crash against the dojo wall, stunned. You could have heard a pin drop, as everyone stared in shock. "You _have_ improved, Cub, if you've learned to throw chi-blasts around. But, you're still not up to my level... yet."

 

*****

 

Later, after everyone had been assured that Sati wasn't a demon intent on consuming their souls, as Akane vehemently maintained, and after Ranma and Akane had bathed, both having worked up a sweat during their matches with Sati, they all sat down to enjoy a fairly quiet dinner and to talk. Things were a little awkward though, as the Tendo’s were still coming to terms with their newest houseguest's unusual nature.

 

"How long have you been a werewolf?" Nabiki asked, struggling to maintain her usual mask of casual indifference.

 

"All my life," Sati replied, amused at the girl's obvious attempts to hide her intense curiosity.

 

"You were born like that? I thought that you had to be bitten by another werewolf in order to become one?" Nabiki asked, wondering what other supposed _beliefs_ concerning such creatures were wrong.

 

"Only the _cursed_ kind. My kind has to be passed through the genes," Sati explained. "If you'd like, I can explain it in more detail later, but I see no reason to bore the others at the moment."

 

"Okay, but I'm going to hold you to that," Nabiki agreed, then thought of her next question. "How did you meet the Saotome’s?"

 

"I met Ranma first, when he climbed into my lap, acting like a cat. _Someone_ had just put him through the Neko-ken training," Sati stated, not needing to indicate just who that _someone_ happened to be. Still, the girls all blinked as they made another connection to the tale they'd been told of the Neko-ken training.

 

"Mr. Saotome told us that it was an _old woman_ that snapped Ranma out of the Neko-ken the first time," Akane said, questioningly.

 

Sati just shrugged her shoulders and said, "Technically, I _am_ an old woman."

 

"So how old are you?" Akane asked, bluntly.

 

"Oh, around a couple of thousand years or so, I'd guess," Sati replied, as she seemed to give the question a little thought.

 

"Thousand?!?" Nabiki choked out, having nearly inhaled a lungful of her tea when Sati had responded to Akane's question.

 

"Somewhere around there," Sati agreed. "After a time, you tend not to keep track anymore, as it can get a little depressing if you dwell on it."

 

"Bwee!"

 

"P-chan!" Akane cried out, as she leaped over the table to scoop up the little black piglet that had appeared on the porch and held him tightly to her bosom.

 

For once, Ranma was in too good of a mood to say anything insulting and simply groaned, rolling his eyes, as Akane fussed over her wayward pet. Sati, having been informed about the truth concerning the little porker through Ranma's letters, just softly chuckled to herself over the situation.

 

"SWEETO!"

 

The entire household went dead-silent at that terrifying cry, and began to go pale when they located the source of it nestled happily within Sati's bosom. And they began to edge away from the pair as Sati shifted back to her hybrid-form, her large triangular ears laying back flush against her skull and her lips pulling up, rising in a grimacing snarl, to expose a large assortment of very impressive teeth, followed by a rumbling growl.

 

"Happosai! If you don't let go, this instant... you **_will_** be in a world of pain!" Sati growled menacingly, her amber eyes flashing.

 

**********

 

Edit 1-11-14 Author Note: After so many years after working on this story I have come to realize just how silly it is to have Sati in her millions so I have retcon it so she is only about a thousand years or two. Before the edit I said she was 6 million years old in case new readers are wondering.

 

Edit 5-4-14: Changed the format and patched up things here and there. Nothing much changed.

(1)    Timber!


	3. Chapter 3

Disclaimer: The characters of Ranma 1/2, of course, belong to Rumiko Takahashi (and lots of others). Sati Li, and any other strays that may appear, belong to me, unless otherwise noted.

 

A Werewolf in Nerima

 

By: USA Tiger

 

Chapter 3

 

 

"Happosai! If you don't let go, this instant... you **_will_** be in a world of pain!" Sati growled menacingly, her amber eyes flashing.

 

Happosai froze in the middle of rubbing his wrinkled face from side to side in Sati's bosom at the rumbling, inhuman, growl. Ever so slowly he tilted his head back, and found himself nose to nose with a pissed werewolf.

 

"...oh shit..." he squeaked, before leaping away to the other side of the room from her. "Heh-heh, um... Sati, what a... p-pleasant surprise to find you here, of all places! So... uh, what brings you here, if I might ask?"

 

Everyone in the room, with the exception of Sati, were surprised to note that Happosai had begun to sweat, heavily, and was obviously terrified of the werewolf. Not even Pantyhose Taro's monster-form had unnerved the old letch this badly.

 

"Hello, Happi. I see no one's killed you... yet," Sati said smoothly, her ears rising from their flattened positions atop her skull, but still exposing an impressive amount of teeth. "As for why I'm here... why, I just came to visit Ranma. Someone I consider to be like another son to me. I _do_ hope you've been treating him well. Or should I say _her_ , considering Ranma's curse?"

 

Happosai visibly paled at this revelation and his eyes began darting about the room, obviously in search of a quick escape route, if it should prove to be needed.

 

"Valamar will be _so_ pleased to see you again too, as she's been hoping to repay the kindness and courtesy you showed towards her when last the two of you met!" Sati said, leaving no doubt that she was being ironic in her statements. "Why, she's spent over a century on putting together just the _right_ spell to express her sentiments of gratitude towards you!"

 

"Hahaha... Well, uh," Happosai began, _very_ nervously, while edging towards the exit, "I'd love to stay and get reacquainted with her, but something's come up, rather suddenly, and I've... uh... I have to leave the country for a while! No telling when I'd be able to get back, so, uh, just give her my best wishes and all that, okay? Gotta go, bye!"

 

Everyone watched silently, as Happosai disappeared from view, moving faster than any of them had ever seen him move before.

 

"I don't think I've ever seen the ol' freak that scared of anything before," Ranma said after a bit, turning back to face Sati. "What'd he do to Valamar?"

 

"I've got a better question," Nabiki spoke up. "Who's Valamar, and is she coming here? Do we even want to meet her, if she can scare the old pervert _that_ badly?"

 

"Valamar is my daughter, and Happosai... well, I don't really know what happened between them, but Val's been working on a _special_ magical spell, just for him, for quite some time," Sati stated, while getting up from the table. "Which is rather odd, as she doesn't normally hold grudges like that. In any case, I think I'll put my gear away now and start getting ready for bed. Rest well, everyone."

 

****

 

Sati looked about the rather small room, really just a large closet beneath the stairway, and quickly noted that Kasumi had done more than just clean it up. The original bare bulb on the ceiling now had a paper shade surrounding it, draperies bordered the small window, and a small vase of flowers adorned one of the shelves along the wall. And, of course, a comfortable looking futon, pillow, and down comforter completed the set up. Not a bad place to stay for awhile and she'd definitely had worse living conditions in her long life.

 

Getting started, Sati began pulling her things out of the subspace pocket where she'd stored them and began filling up the shelves. She decided to fold some of her clothing that would normally be hung, which were colored in various shades of black, red, or silver, and place them into the shelving, rather than take up more of the limited space by hanging them from the rod positioned along the outside wall. Then came the little knick-knacks she'd picked up here and there, and the personal care items, such as a hairbrush and small mirror. And finally, she pulled out a framed photograph and placed it on the shelf beside the small vase of flowers.

 

**Tap, tap**

 

"Come in," Sati called as she gazed at the photograph.

 

The door slid aside to reveal Kasumi, carrying a large fluffy towel and a wash-bucket of bathing articles.

 

"I thought you would like to bathe, before retiring," she said, stepping a bit closer and noticing the photograph on the shelf. "Oh, who are these people?"

 

In the picture were five people, all about the same apparent age as Sati herself. First was a girl, with light-brown hair and golden-yellow eyes similar to Sati's, wearing a dark-blue robe and smiling at the camera. The next person was a boy, whose hair was a bit darker than the girl's and with eyes the color of fine jade, dressed in a blue poet's shirt and black dress pants, arms crossed over his chest. Sati was in the middle, with a torn up black shirt and tight black jeans, with an arm around the shoulders of the next person in the picture, another boy, of apparent Chinese ancestry, wearing white silk pants and shirt, who had his fingers in a peace sign. The last person in the picture was also a boy, with golden-brown hair and dark-blue eyes, dressed in blue jeans, a black shirt, and a black leather jacket, with his hands in the pockets.

 

"My children. Going left to right are, my daughter, Valamar, and my sons, James, Sai, and Luke," Sati explained, pointing out each in turn. Grabbing up her night clothes, a pair of black velvet shorts and a red tank-top, she took the towel and bucket from Kasumi. "Thanks for telling me about the bath, Kasumi, I would have thought that you'd have drained it by now."

 

"Oh, no. Nabiki often bathes before retiring, as she claims a hot soak before bed helps her to relax and fall asleep," Kasumi said, stepping aside to allow Sati to exit. "She usually drains the furo when she's finished."

 

"Well, if I'm still in there once she's done, I'll be sure to drain it after I'm finished soaking then," Sati responded, and headed off for the bathing room.

 

Kasumi stepped out of the small room as well, but paused before sliding the door closed to take another look at the photo of Sati and her children. They looked so happy together, like her own family had been before her mother passed away. Sighing softly, Kasumi slid the door closed and preceded upstairs to her own room for the night, memories of happier times with her mother playing through her thoughts.

 

******

 

Sati hissed softly to herself as she sank into the furo, the water feeling hotter than it actually was after she'd washed up with only cold water. She sighed, luxuriously, as she felt the heat relaxing the muscles of her back and legs. And gingerly, she probed the healing wounds on her right shoulder and left thigh.

 

‘ _Fucking hell, I hate silver_ ,’ she thought as she leaned her head back against the side of the furo. A moment later, she raised it again, as she heard the door to the changing room slide open to admit Nabiki, a wash bucket in her hands.

 

"Hope you don't mind if I join you?" Nabiki asked.

 

"Not at all," Sati responded, leaning her head back against the side of the furo and closing her eyes. "Kasumi mentioned that you liked a good soak before bed, so I was sort of expecting you."

 

"I'm just glad to see that you have better manners than Mr. Saotome, and changed forms before bathing and getting into the furo," Nabiki chuckled, taking a seat on a bathing stool and beginning to lather herself up. "You wouldn't believe the amount of shampoo he went through when he first arrived, and he still gets into the furo to change back, rather than just dumping a bucket of hot water over his head. Kasumi has to clean and refill the furo every time he bathes."

 

"Hmpf," Sati snorted. "Sounds like he needs to be housebroken. Why doesn't she say something about it? It must be costing a fortune in heating bills."

 

"It is," Nabiki sighed. "Unfortunately, Kasumi's far too polite to bring it up, and Daddy's forbidden me to charge him for the extra costs, since he's a _guest._ Funny how he doesn't have the same concern for Ranma, though."

 

"Is Ranma also that bad?" Sati asked, sitting up and turning to look at the much younger girl, chronologically speaking anyway. Sati had to admit that despite not being as obviously physical as her younger sister; Nabiki had apparently taken some pride in her appearance and kept her form well-toned and taut, without being overly muscular. Quite an enticing figure at that, Sati noted with a pang of longing. ‘ _Damn! It's been far too long since I've taken a mate, but... maybe she'd be interested in a tumble or two, if nothing more? Not too sure if I want to hang around for any real length of time, ‘though. Ah well, time will tell._ ^

 

"Not really," Nabiki said, rinsing the soap suds off. "It's just that Daddy has more than a few _double-standards_. His dear _old friend_ can get away with just about anything, because of their _shared suffering_ under their perverted old master, and Mr. Saotome takes every opportunity to remind Daddy of it, every chance he gets."

 

"Genma always was a lazy opportunist," Sati chuckled, as Nabiki rose and walked over to the furo. She was about to step into the furo, when she paused, noting the ugly wound in Sati's shoulder.

 

"What happened to you? It looks like you got shot!" Nabiki stated, entering the furo, her eyes scanning over the rest of Sati's lithe form, noting the other wound in her left thigh.

 

"That's what happened, all right! With silver bullets, no less. Regular bullets wouldn't take nearly so long to heal, or leave scars. When I was visiting Romania, recently, some wannabe werewolf hunter decided that I was next on his list of kills. He's been chasing me ever since," Sati explained, then suddenly yawned, expansively. "Gods, I'm more tired than I thought!"

 

"Someone's after you?" Nabiki asked, her eyes narrowing in demand for an answer.

 

"Don't worry about it," Sati said, waving a hand dismissively. "I know how to take care of him. 'Sides, he has some kind of screwed up sense of honor, that won't let him risk hurting a bystander. You and your family are in no danger by allowing me to remain here."

 

"Sounds a bit like Kuno-baby," Nabiki snorted, as Sati rose up out of the furo and began to dry herself off. "Although, Kuno's never seemed to be all that concerned about _bystanders_ , unless they come between him and something he wants."

 

"Now that's funny, that's the boy's name, Kuno. Kuno Taeko, the _Silver Werewolf Hunter_ of Romania." Sati said, as she wrapped the large towel about herself and began walking toward the changing room. "Still haven't figured out what a _Japanese_ Hunter was doing in Romania, of all places. Oh well, I'll worry about it later. In any case, I know I told you that I'd tell you about the differences between the various types of Lycanthropes, but... can it wait till tomorrow?"

 

"Sure, no problem," Nabiki said, making herself more comfortable now that she had the furo to herself. "Good night, Sati."

 

"G'night, Nabiki," Sati responded, while stifling another yawn.

 

*****

 

"Auntie?"

 

Sati paused as she was crossing the main room of the house on her way back to her room, noting with only a minor bit of surprise that Ranma was still seated at the dining table.

 

"What is it, Cub?" she responded, stifling yet another yawn. She was _really_ looking forward to a good night's rest.

 

"I thought we could, you know... talk? There's only so much you can say in a letter," Ranma said, looking a bit embarrassed for some reason.

 

"Okay," Sati chuckled, moving to take a seat across from him at the table, when Ranma held up a hand to stop her.

 

"Umm, not here!"

 

"My room, then? It's a little cramped, but..."

 

"No!" Ranma yelped, startling Sati, and looking about frantically. "Uh, no, that's okay! I was thinking about the roof, if that's okay with you, Auntie?"

 

"Sure, Cub," Sati responded, motioning for him to lead the way, and then followed him out into the garden, listening to him grumble about overly-jealous, violent tomboys catching him in another woman's bedroom at night. From the garden they leaped up onto the roof, and made themselves comfortable.

 

"I love a cloudless night. The stars are so clear. It's so peaceful up here, I can see why you like sitting up here," Sati said, settling to the roof to sit Indian-style and lean back onto her hands, her face turned upwards to gaze upon the stars.

 

"It's peaceful... most of the time. I can get away from my life, for a time, up here," Ranma stated, sounding more than a little tired, as he also sat down beside her, drawing his knees up to his chest. "So, where have you been, Auntie, since you left?"

 

"Lots of places, Cub. Egypt, America, England, and Romania. Even got a wannabe werewolf hunter on my tail now," Sati noticed Ranma's questioning gaze, and continued. "Oh, don't worry. I'll be alright. It's gonna take more than a couple of silver bullets to take me down." She pulled the wide strap of her tank-top aside and showed him where one of the silver bullets had hit her, and also indicated the wound on her thigh.

 

"Maybe you should go see Dr. Tofu. He might be able to make it heal faster," Ranma said as Sati readjusted her top.

 

"Nah, it's okay!" Sati stated, shaking her head. "Time will take care of it, and only strong magic could speed up the healing process. So, has that idiot father of yours let you meet your mother, as her son, yet?"

 

"Nope, he's still afraid that she'll kill us 'cause of the curse. It's his fault for taking us to the damned place," Ranma stated as he thought dark thoughts about his father.

 

"I still say you should tell her, Ranma," Sati said softly. "She's your mother, and I seriously doubt that she would kill her own cub, for any reason. The Jusenkyo curse doesn't change who you are, and there are far loftier goals to reach for than just being a _man-among-men_. Such as being a good person which you definitely are."

 

"Thanks, Auntie," Ranma responded, laying back upon the roof to stare up into the night sky. "I appreciate it."

 

"No problem, Cub," Sati chuckled, and stretched out along the roof as well. "So... which one do you like?"

 

"Huh?" Ranma grunted, wondering what she was talking about. "Which what?"

 

"Your fiancées, of course!" Sati clarified, grinning, rolling onto her side and propping her head up with her hand. "Which of your fiancées do you find most appealing? Or do you prefer someone other than one of your so-called _official fiancées_ , hmm?"

 

Ranma sighed, heavily, in obvious frustration. "Can we talk about it later, Auntie? Please?"

 

"Sure, I was just curious, Ranma. Don't worry about it," Sati said, and suddenly yawned, massively. "Damn, but I'm beat! Right now, I really want to find out how comfortable that futon Kasumi made up for me is! I'm going to be staying for a while, so we'll have lots of time to talk. So, if you'll excuse me..."

 

"Good night, Auntie!" Ranma said, but made no move to get up, as Sati did so.

 

"Don't stay up here too long, Cub," Sati stated as she walked over to the edge of the roof. "A cold roof is a poor substitute for a warm futon."

 

"I won't. I just want to watch the stars a bit longer, that's all."

 

"Whatever. Good night, Cub," Sati said, jumping down from the roof and heading inside for the night.

 

****

 

Edit 5-5-14: Just a little clean up and format change.

 


	4. Chapter 4

Disclaimer: The characters of Ranma 1/2, of course, belong to Rumiko Takahashi (and lots of others). Sati Li, and any other strays that may appear, belong to me, unless otherwise noted.

 

A Werewolf in Nerima

 

By: USA Tiger

 

Chapter 4

 

Sati yawned as she slid open the door to her small room and stumbled down the hall to join the Tendo’s and Saotome’s for breakfast in the main room. The futon had been remarkably comfortable, but she could have done without the wake-up call provided by the two yelling Saotome’s as they fought. Stepping into the main room, she looked about for a moment, before deciding to just plop down at the low table beside Nabiki.

 

"G'mornin'," Sati mumbled, stifling yet another yawn, and attempting to rub the sleep from her eyes. Nabiki just grunted in reply, continuing to nurse her strong morning coffee, while Soun peered over the top of his paper long enough to nod a greeting in return.

 

"Good morning, Sati," Kasumi called cheerfully from the kitchen doorway. "Did you sleep well?

 

_‘Nobody should be that chipper this early in the morning,’_ Sati thought to herself, as she stretched the kinks out of her neck. "Yeah, I did. Thanks. I don't suppose I could get some of that coffee, could I?"

 

"Of course," Kasumi responded, disappearing back into her kitchen, only to reappear a few moments later with a large mug of the hot beverage. "I'm afraid that it is just instant coffee, as Nabiki is normally the only one to drink it."

 

"As long as it's not decaf, it'll be fine," Sati responded, savoring the aroma.

 

"Decaf ain't coffee," Nabiki mumbled, taking another sip from her own mug. "Just dirty water."

 

"No arguments here," Sati mumbled back, and then proceeded to slowly drain her mug's contents in companionable silence alongside Nabiki, as Kasumi began carrying out food items from the kitchen and placing them on the table.

 

Shortly, the remaining residents of the household arrived, taking their places at the table, and breakfast got under way. As did the all-too-familiar dueling of the Saotome’s for the most food, which just caused Sati to roll her eyes at their antics.

 

"Morning, baby," Akane cooed, as P-chan _finally_ stumbled into the main room of the house, after a side trip to Beijing and Nantucket while trying to find it, and trotted happily over to his mistress, who promptly lifted the little piglet into her lap and began feeding him morsels off her plate.

 

Sati could almost hear Ranma's teeth grinding together, as Akane continued to baby her _pet_. It would have been hilarious, if it hadn't been so potentially disastrous.

 

"Say, Akane... How long have you had that pig?" Sati asked, as she slapped the back of Genma's hand with her chopsticks when he attempted to steal some of the food from her plate. He'd have a painful welt on the back of his hand for the rest of the day, as a result. After several moments of apparently intense concentration on her question, Sati earned a glare from the youngest Tendo when she muttered, "Don't hurt yourself!"

 

"I found him in my room not long after Ryoga came after the Pervert," Akane said, lifting the piglet up before her and rubbing her nose against his snout. "Didn't I, P-chan?"

 

Sati rolled her eyes, as Akane's speech descended into a bunch of babying gibberish. ‘ _That girl is either extremely dense, or willingly blind to the facts,_ ’ she thought, before resuming her meal.

 

Eventually, everyone finished their breakfast, and Sati watched as the youngest members of the household left for school, while Genma dragged Soun off somewhere. Only then did she turn to give the little piglet perched on the table a particularly penetrating look. "You're about as pathetic as they come... _P-chan_."

 

"Bwee?" P-chan... um, bweed, looking up at her in apparent confusion.

 

"Yes, I'm talking to you! What do you think is going to happen when she finds out that you and her dear little _pet_ are one and the same? Hmm? And she _will_ find out, eventually," Sati told the little piglet, and released a sigh. "If you're lucky, she'll just kill you, if not... Well, there are worse fates than death. And the longer you wait to tell her, the worse it will be."

 

"You can understand Ryoga, Sati?" Kasumi asked, pausing in her clearing of the table.

 

"When you're basically an animal, as well, it's not that hard. That and I guessed," Sati responded, smirking as she got up from the table. Then, her expression became more serious. "I am rather curious as to why everyone lets Akane continue to believe that he's just an ordinary piglet? Obviously, you know who he really is. I know why Ranma keeps it a secret, but you and the others..."

 

"Father made me promise not to tell," Kasumi said, obviously not liking the situation she'd been forced into.

 

"Let me guess," Sati sighed. "He's hoping that it will make Ranma jealous, right? Sounds like one of Genma's ideas."

 

Shaking her head at the idiocy of the situation, Sati headed back to her room to get dressed for the day.

 

****

 

Dressed in black-leather pants and a black t-shirt, with _QUitE bRaiN oR I'lL PokE YOu wiTh a Q-TiP_ written in white across the chest, Sati poked her head into the kitchen as she adjusted the black wristbands she'd placed upon her wrists. "Hey Kasumi, I'm headin' out for awhile, would you like me to pick up anything?"

 

"Yes, please," Kasumi replied, setting aside the dish she'd been washing. Drying off her hands, she quickly wrote out a few items on a notepad and handed it to Sati. "I only need a few items for the dinner I'll be preparing this evening. You shouldn't have any difficulty getting them for me."

 

"Not a problem, Kasumi," Sati responded, looking over the short list before placing it in her pocket. "See ya later!"

 

***

 

Sati had spent the morning exploring the Nerima Ward, comparing it with some of the descriptions that Ranma had written about, and just getting a feel for the area as a whole. She'd been past Furinkan High School, although she hadn't entered as classes were in session, and walked through the park, savoring the feel of growing things surrounding her. She'd even passed by Ucchan's Okonomiyaki which, according to Ranma, belonged to his _best buddy_ , Ukyo Kuonji. She intended to eventually meet all of Ranma's many suitors, but it appeared as if Miss Kuonji would have to wait, as there'd been a sign in the window stating that the shop would be closed for a while, as she was out of town visiting a sick relative.

 

Sati paused in her explorations, as her stomach rumbled, rather loudly. It was one of the few complaints she'd always had concerning Asian cuisine... too easily digested by Westerner stomachs, not to mention a Lycanthrope's. Still, it was approaching lunch time, and looking around; Sati spotted another location she'd intended to check out in any case... The Nekohanten or Cat-Cafe as it was also known.

 

Ranma, of course, had written to her about his problems with Chinese Amazons, and she'd had a few encounters with them, herself. She couldn't recall ever meeting anyone named Shampoo, and _Old Ghoul_ was far too generalized a description to identify any of the Amazon Elders that she'd met, as they all looked like old ghouls.

 

"Nihao! Welcome to Nekohanten! Am Shampoo, I show you seat and take order, yes?"

 

Sati blinked at the lushly endowed, lavender-haired, bundle of bubbly cheerfulness that had bounced up to her when she'd stepped through the entrance. Shampoo was extremely cute, appeared to have a _very_ out-going personality, and possessed a soft-looking, shapely, body that seemed to scream, "Cuddle me!" Sati wasn't fooled, however, into believing that Shampoo was as soft and innocent as she appeared. Just from the way she'd moved, Sati could tell that there was some real muscle beneath the soft appearing exterior, and that she was well-skilled in the martial arts.

 

_‘I can see now, why Ranma's so concerned about this girl,’_ Sati thought, chuckling inwardly as she followed her to a booth. _‘She's practically a male's wet-dream come to life. If she were to back off and stop pressuring Ranma to go back to China with her, and just tried to be his friend...’_

 

"Shampoo let look at menu," Shampoo bubbled, handing Sati said item. "Come back, take order when ready, yes?"

 

Sati nodded, and scanned over the listing of food items available, occasionally glancing up to watch Shampoo move about the restaurant. ‘ _Poor cub must be taking one hell of a lot of cold showers, if_ that _girl's coming on to him as forcefully as he's said!’_

 

"You make choice?" Shampoo asked, bouncing up to Sati's booth. "Ready order now?"

 

~Yes. I'll have the #5 special,~ Sati responded in Mandarin.

 

~You speak Chinese? Great! I get so tired of sounding stupid in Japanese!~ Shampoo fairly gushed in appreciation. ~The men seem to like it, but it makes me sound like some kind of an air-head. It's refreshing to actually talk normally with someone. Anyway, I'll have your order right out!~

 

****

 

Sati had continued to watch the young Amazon as she awaited her meal, noting the way she adroitly avoided the groping hands of more than a few salary men as she made her way about the room. But then she detected a long unfelt, yet familiar, ki-signature drawing near and looked over to see an obviously ancient, very small, woman pogoing towards her.

 

~I thought I heard a familiar voice out here,~ Cologne said, placing Sati's order before her. ~Hello. Doing well I hope.~

 

~Hello, yourself, Cologne,~ Sati responded, taking a sip of the ramen broth. ~Mmm, I see you still haven't lost your touch in the kitchen. Tasty as ever! Still, I never expected to run across you, of all people, in Japan. I thought you were going to concentrate on training an heir, so that you could retire into relative obscurity, and spend your idle time terrifying the young men of your village?~

 

~For the most part, I am,~ Cologne stated, hoping over to take the seat across from Sati. ~Shampoo, there, is my designated heir, and I can train her anywhere. The Council can see to the running of the day to day affairs of the Village, and... _terrifying_ young Japanese boys, is so much more satisfying then doing it to the males in the Village, who are all desensitized to an overbearing, know-it-all, ancient old woman.~

 

~True, true!~ Sati chuckled, pausing in the eating of her ramen. ~So, what else brings you to Japan, other than the ready entertainment?~

 

~Shampoo. My great-granddaughter is here to retrieve her wayward husband,~ Cologne answered. ~And never a more obstinate and stubborn young man, have I ever encountered!~

 

~So, this young man challenged and defeated your great-granddaughter?~ Sati asked.

 

~He did indeed!~ Cologne cackled. ~Not once, but twice. It's quite a story.~

 

~Why don't you tell it to me,~ Sati prompted, and listened closely as Cologne related the story of how Ranma came to be Shampoo's intended husband, although Cologne never referred to Ranma by his name, only as Son-in-law.

 

~An interesting and entertaining story, Cologne,~ Sati stated, as Cologne finished talking. ~But, aren't you bending your laws a might? After all, from what you described, the boy, even as a girl, never actually challenged your great-granddaughter for her hand in marriage. Instead, _she_ challenged Shampoo for a prize feast, during an open tournament, and then _he_ accidentally defeated her in the defense of another.~ (1)

 

~Not really,~ Cologne shrugged, indifferently. ~Our laws are written so as to be flexible to our interpretation, as the need arises. And in this case, I have chosen to interpret them as binding upon Son-in-law.~

 

~To each their own, I suppose,~ Sati sighed, noticing the time and climbing out of the booth. ~Anyway, I've got to be going. I've got some shopping to take care of.~

 

~Where are you staying?~ Cologne asked, hopping out of the booth to perch upon her staff.

 

~At the Tendo Dojo. I'm visiting a young friend mine, by the name of Ranma.~

 

~You know Son-in-law?~ Cologne asked, arching an eyebrow, to which Sati merely shrugged and smiled.

 

~See you later, Cologne! Nice meeting you, Shampoo!~ Sati called out, as she exited the restaurant.

 

_‘Why am I not surprised?’_ Cologne mused, and wondering how Sati's presence might alter things in the days to come.

 

*****

 

By the time Sati returned to the Dojo school had apparently let out, and after dropping off the groceries she'd purchased with Kasumi, she stepped out on to the porch to see Akane and a wet redhead, which she assumed was Ranma's cursed form, arguing beside the koi pond. As this was the first time she'd actually seen it, Sati took a few moments to get a good look, noting that Ranma made an extremely cute young girl... even while scowling.

 

"You make a very cute girl, Cub!" Sati stated, chuckling at the put-upon look she received from the petite redhead, as she walked over to the two of them and interrupting their argument. "So, do I even want to know what the two of you are arguing about?"

 

"This jerk insulted my cooking!" Akane snapped, pointing an accusing finger at Ranma. "I worked extra hard in Home-Ec to make him something for lunch, and he wouldn't even taste it!"

 

"I don't eat nothin' that _glows_ in broad daylight, and _growls_ at me!" Ranma stated firmly, crossing her arms beneath her ample bosom.

 

"I don't think I want to know," Sati said, shaking her head. "Akane, where's Nabiki?"

 

"In her room, where else?" Akane snapped, glaring at the redhead. "You could have, at least, tried it, Ranma! You didn't have to throw a stick at Kuno and yell 'fetch'!"

 

Sati walked away, shaking her head as Ranma went into a giggling fit as she started to describe how hilarious it had been to watch Akane's cooking chasing the kendoist about the schoolyard trying to “fetch” Kuno's bokken.

 

Entering the house, and heading upstairs, Sati easily located Nabiki's bedroom and knocked on the door.

 

"It's open!" Nabiki responded from within.

 

"So, you ready for me to tell you about Lycanthropes?" Sati asked, once she'd stepped into Nabiki's bedroom and closed the door behind her.

 

****

 

Edit 5-5-14: Fixed a few grammar and spelling mistakes. Changed Ryouga to Ryoga as that is how I’m spelling it now in all my fics.

(1) The story of the Contrary Jewel, in the OAV "Desperately Seeking Shampoo", wherein Ranma does challenge Shampoo, has not occurred in this universe, and therefore Ranma has never, officially, issued a Marriage Challenge to Shampoo.


	5. Chapter 5

Disclaimer: The characters of Ranma 1/2, of course, belong to Rumiko Takahashi (and lots of others). Sati Li, and any other strays that may appear, belong to me, unless otherwise noted.

 

A Werewolf in Nerima

 

By: USA Tiger

 

Chapter 5

 

"So, you ready for me to tell you about Lycanthropes?" Sati asked, once she'd stepped into Nabiki's bedroom and closed the door behind her.

 

"Absolutely," Nabiki responded, motioning for Sati to take a seat upon her bed, as she pulled a tape recorder out of her desk drawer and set it upon the desk top, before swiveling her chair about to face her. "I hope you don't mind if I record our discussion, I like the information I get to be as accurate as possible, and I hate taking down written notes during the actual discussion."

 

"Suit yourself," Sati responded with a shrug. "You can take everything I tell you and write a book, for all I care. Only those who'd actually met some of us would likely consider it as anything other than a work of fiction. Just like so many others."

 

"You'll forgive me, if I decide to test that theory out for myself, I hope!" Nabiki said, pressing the record button. "So, you were going to tell me about _Werewolves_?"

 

"Actually," Sati began, "I was going to tell you the difference between _Lycanthropes_ and the _cursed_ werewolves made so popular in movies, perhaps a legend or two, and answer some of the questions I'm certain you'll have. Fair enough?"

 

"Agreed," Nabiki responded, nodding.

 

"The first difference is forms." Sati began, adopting a lecturing tone. "A _True_ Lycanthrope, of which there is quite a variety as it's not just limited to wolves, has three: A human form, which is the weakest, physically; a full-animal form, which is the strongest form, and tends to be far larger than what a normal animal could ever attain; and finally, there is the middle form, sometimes referred to as the furry or hybrid form, which isn't as strong as the full-animal form, but is stronger than the human one. The size of the hybrid form varies, however, from individual to individual, although for the most part it tends to be much larger than the human form. I'm actually smaller than most."

 

"Could you elaborate on that, please?" Nabiki asked. "I noticed that you seemed a bit larger in your hybrid form!"

 

"I'm actually something of a runt among lycanthropes," Sati chuckled. "Let me put it this way... Most Lycanthropes would need to wear clothing that is the size of a small tent, if they wanted to wear _anything_ while in their hybrid form, but in that form normal clothing would be _far_ too small. And shifting to full-animal form usually destroys any clothing they might have been wearing, no matter how large. Myself, I don't really change that much in size, going from human to hybrid, except for gaining a few inches and putting on a bit more muscle mass. Fortunately for me, my daughter created a means by which I can enchant my clothing to go into a type of subspace pocket whenever I need to go into my full-wolf form. Let me tell you, it can get very expensive if you have to continually replace destroyed clothing."

 

"Enchant?" Nabiki queried with a raised eyebrow.

 

"Valamar is a mage. She knows all kinds of magic," Sati explained. "Now _Cursed_ Lycanthropes, or just your garden variety shape shifters, don't have a hybrid form, and their behavior can vary drastically depending upon how they came to be. The most common variety, which is wolves, came about around a hundred-years before I was even born. What happened was a group of wizards tried to copy the way True Lycanthropes changed shape. Needless to say, since they decided to use Dark Magic, something went wrong. Anybody bitten or born from their descendants can only transform once a month, during a full moon, but they have no real control over their animal forms, as their baser instincts override their human intellect. And finally, there's the most well-known, but rarest type of cursed lycanthrope, the infamous _Wolfman_ of movie legend. To me, they look more like were- _dogs_ , than werewolves. Anyway, that type can't assume a full-animal form and have been all but completely killed off by humans in the last few centuries.

 

"Now onto silver and why it affects Lycanthropes like it does. This is one of the legends I mentioned at the beginning." Sati stated. "Long before even my own mother was born, there was a young, but powerful, wizard who was in love with a young female werewolf that was beautiful beyond imagination. He declared his undying loving to her, but she told him that she was unable to return his affections, as she was in love with silver and that was all she needed. Back then, Lycanthropes loved the metal, just as much as gold. So, the young wizard thought that she only wanted the metal like a spoiled brat. In a jealous rage, and purely for spite, he cursed _all_ Lycanthropes, werewolves, weretigers, wererats, etcetera, etcetera, saying that since silver was all she loved, then it would be the end of her. Ironically, she hadn't been referring to the metal at all! The truth was that _Silver_ was the name of a young werewolf male that she had agreed to become mates with."

 

"Wait a minute, the curse with silver was over a misunderstanding?" Nabiki asked in disbelief.

 

"Yep. The wizard had thought she'd meant the metal, but it had been her future mate that she'd been referring to." Sati chuckled. "So, any other questions?"

 

"Hmm, what about wolf's-bane?" Nabiki asked.

 

"Tryin' to run me off already?" Sati asked in return, grinning. "Yes, it affects werewolves, but only werewolves and not all of them. It's like an allergy; most are affected by it, while others aren't. I've had pack-mates who'd become violently ill just from the smell of the stuff. I'm one of the few it has no effect on."

 

"That's good to know," Nabiki said, smirking. "Akane was asking Kasumi where she might be able to get some. That and some garlic."

 

"What? She thinks I'm part vampire, or something?" Sati asked, amused. "She'll be disappointed, I like garlic."

 

"Okay, but let's allow her to discover that on her own, shall we?" Nabiki said conspiratorially. "Next question... How many types of Lycanthropes are there?"

 

"Not as many as there used to be," Sati stated sadly. "Most of the non-predator types were hunted to extinction, long ago, as sources of food for the ever-expanding human population. Even some of the predator types are now extinct, or bordering upon it. Just as an example, there's only one werecheetah left in the world, that being a Brittany Elan Digger, over in America." (1)

 

"I only have one other question," Nabiki said, after an uncomfortable silence. "Are there any other Lycanthropes that are older than you, and still alive today?"

 

"Yes," Sati responded, after a bit of thought. "Last I heard, anyway. Jade VonWolf is one of the first of our kind, and she's roughly about … well.. that’s the thing no one really knows but she’s much older than me. If I can ever get a hold of her, she can tell you a whole hell of a lot more of the history of the world, than I ever could. And if that's all of your questions, let's head on downstairs. I believe I can smell Kasumi's cooking, and that must mean it's about time for dinner."

 

*****

 

Not a lot occurred over the next few days, although Sati did manage to convince Genma that it wasn't necessary or beneficial, especially for him, to wake up the entire household _every_ damn morning to train with his son. Afternoon sparring matches were just as affective, and far better for his continued good health. Sati had also come to the conclusion that Kasumi was working far too hard, trying to take care of everyone all by herself, and was presently attempting to force her out of the kitchen.

 

"Look, even you need a break every now and then. Take the day off. Go see a movie or something, and let me take care of the cooking and cleaning today!" Sati said as she lightly pushed the Tendo girl into the main room.

 

"But..." Kasumi started, but ceased as Sati shook her head firmly.

 

"No buts, just sit there! I'll make breakfast this morning, as well as the cub's school lunches today. You're taking the day off! You'll drive yourself into an early grave if you don't take some time for yourself, occasionally," Sati said over her shoulder as she walked back into the kitchen. "Now then, let's see what I can make in the way of an American breakfast. Something that'll stay with ya for more than an hour or two."

 

Several minutes later, a disgruntled and wet redhead made her way into the room, who promptly rushed back to take a quick peek into the kitchen after seeing Kasumi sitting at the table. Apparently satisfied with what she'd seen in the kitchen, Ranma headed outside and into the garden to do some katas before breakfast. Not a moment later, Akane entered the room, swinging a now empty bucket.

 

"Kasumi? But I thought..." Akane stammered, blinking in confusion and looking from her eldest sister and back to the kitchen doorway where sounds of industrious cooking could be heard.

 

"Sati said that she was doing the cooking and other chores today. Isn't that nice of her? She insisted that I take the day off," Kasumi said with a smile.

 

Walking back to the kitchen, Akane stepped inside and watched as Sati went about the task of cooking pancakes, eggs and bacon. She was even preparing the bentos for them to take to school, all at the same time.

 

"Perfect timing, Cub. Here, go give this to Ranma, so she can change back," Sati said as she placed a cup of hot water into Akane's hands and pushed her back out the doorway. ‘ _Whew! Avoided that disaster, don't want breakfast to run off_.’

 

*****

 

"Is it safe?" This was the question upon the minds of the Tendo family as they looked over the unusual breakfast items Sati had placed onto the table. Their answer was Ranma and Genma digging into the unusual food with their usual gusto as soon as Sati gave the go ahead. Shrugging, the Tendo family also began to eat, getting their first taste of an American-style breakfast. It wasn't their usual fish, rice, and miso soup, but... Nabiki, at least, had found a new favorite food, the pancake! With lots and lots of syrup! Where Sati had acquired Maple syrup on such short notice never even entered her mind as she savored the light and fluffy delicacy.

 

Later in the day, after she'd cleaned up the lunch dishes, Sati found a sedate Kasumi sitting on the porch, just looking out into the garden.

 

"Didn't I tell you to go out? Go see a movie, I'll even pay for it!"

 

"I'm quite alright, Sati," Kasumi responded hesitantly, not truly knowing what to do with so much _free_ time, now that she had it.

 

"Look, you need to go out and do something, not just sit around the house! I hear there's a good romance movie playing at the mall, go see it! Be a teen for once, I insist!" Sati argued, ushering the girl onto her feet and towards the front door.

 

Kasumi was still hesitant, but Sati wouldn't give an inch on the matter, and she was soon on her way to the local shopping mall to catch the latest chick-flick.

 

"Dang, but that cub is stubborn," Sati sighed, watching from the doorway to make certain Kasumi wasn't about to run back into the house. She'd been more than a little worried that Kasumi was going to be one of those women who were actually afraid to leave the safety of their homes, after spending so much of their lives sheltered within them.

 

**********

Edit 5-6-14: Fixed spelling and grammar mistakes here and there. Retconed mentioned character’s Jade VonWolf’s age as well, leaving it open to being older than Sati but not how much older.

 

(1) I do not own Gold Diggers.

 


	6. Chapter 6

Disclaimer: The characters of Ranma 1/2, of course, belong to Rumiko Takahashi (and lots of others). Sati Li, and any other strays that may appear, belong to me, unless otherwise noted.

 

A Werewolf in Nerima

 

By: USA Tiger

 

Chapter 6

 

Now let's go back a bit, to earlier in the morning, as the youngest members of the Tendo household made their way towards Furinkan High School. As usual, of course, Ranma was running along the top of the fence, while Akane raced along the ground, this time accompanied by Nabiki who had been delayed from departing the residence at her usual time by a second helping of Sati's delicious pancakes.

 

"What right does that monster have to order Kasumi around like that?" Akane huffed. "Kasumi enjoys cooking for us and taking care of the house! I'll bet she's just doing it to get everyone out of the house, so she can go through our stuff and learn all of our most intimate secrets!"

 

"Auntie would never do anything like that!" Ranma snapped, more than a little put out by Akane's constant hostile attitude towards Sati, and jumped down from the fence top to ask just what the tomboy's problem was, but was side-tracked by a face-full of water. The Old Lady of the Ladle had struck again, and Ranma would once more arrive at school in girl-form, as they didn't have time to stop by Dr. Tofu's clinic for some hot water.

 

"Lighten up, Sis," Nabiki panted, unused to trying to keep up with the other two, "even if Kasumi does enjoy cooking and cleaning and stuff like that, it can't be good for her to do it day in and day out, every day, to the exclusion of all else. I happen to agree with Sati that Kasumi needs to get out more and act her real age. And besides, if you have any secrets that I don't _already_ know about, then they're not worth knowing."

 

"I don't have any secrets," Akane growled at her sister. "So don't even think of trying to blackmail me, Nabiki."

 

"Oh? What about the items you keep hidden under your mattress, hmm?" Nabiki asked, with a decidedly wicked smirk, as Akane suddenly flushed and began to sweat.

 

"I don't know what you're talking about!" Akane snapped. "And what are you doing searching through my room, anyway?"

 

"Why, looking for dirty little secrets, of course," Nabiki replied easily, walking past the other two girls. "You never know when they might come in handy to know."

 

"What d'ya have under your mattress?" Ranma asked curiously.

 

"None of your business, you pervert!" Akane snarled, still blushing furiously.

 

"I'd be a little more careful about calling others _perverts_ , if I were you, Akane," Nabiki called back to the two. "Now hurry up, or you'll both be late!"

 

*****

 

Lunchtime at Furinkan...

 

"Hey, Kuno-baby, I've got a deal for you," Nabiki said, as she stood in front of his desk, as their classmates filed out of the room.

 

"And what, pray tell, would that be, Nabiki Tendo? More photos of my loves?" Kuno asked haughtily.

 

"Indeed," Nabiki responded, placing two _tasteful_ pictures of Ranma-chan and Akane before him. "I'll _give_ you these, _if_ you can tell me if you have a relative, named Taeko? If you do, and if you can provide with detailed information about him... you'll get these, as well," She laid out a few more photos of Kuno's two _loves_ , and these photos were somewhat more risqué in nature, which Kuno pounced upon like a starving man.

 

"I do, indeed, have a cousin by that name. I will have my servant bring you the information you require!" Kuno stated, drooling over the photos, which Nabiki promptly snatched back.

 

"You can have these, when I have the information I asked for. Nice doing business with you, Kuno-baby," she said, as she headed outside for lunch.

 

*****

 

Nabiki paused once she'd stepped out of the stuffy school building, savoring the fresh cooling breeze. Looking about the schoolyard, she saw Akane eating her lunch with her friends, Sayuri and Yuka, and considered joining them when she noticed Akane scowling and glaring across the yard. Turning to see what had her baby-sister in such a foul mood, again, Nabiki felt her heart skip a beat and her body temperature begin to rise a few degrees.

 

It was, not unexpectedly, Ranma that Akane was glaring at. He was on the other side of the schoolyard, with his so-called _buddies_ , Hiroshi and Daisuke. For whatever reason, Ranma appeared to be demonstrating a kata, and Nabiki's eyes couldn't help but follow the smoothly flowing, graceful and powerful movements. It was akin to watching a tiger, or some other large predatory animal. Grace and power flowed smoothly and unconsciously through every motion, with no wasted energy. A demonstration of absolute physical control. It was deceptively beautiful, and in reality, so very deadly if the need should ever arise.

 

Where Akane's look was one of jealousy and resentment, Nabiki's look, if seen by anyone who didn't think they knew her, would have been one of longing and intense... hunger. What many would have described as... Lust! Then again, Nabiki had never made it a secret that she considered Ranma to be a _Hunk_ , and about the only female in the entire school that ever indicated otherwise... was Akane. But then, the majority of the female student body had always considered Akane's sexual leanings to be in serious doubt, ranging anywhere from lesbianism all the way to bestiality, the later being heavily favored whenever P-chan made an appearance at the school.

 

"Hey, Boss!"

 

Nabiki sighed, forcing her mind away from the fantasies that she wanted to indulge in, and turned to see what her _associate_ wanted.

 

*****

 

Ranma looked about the schoolyard, having sensed that he was being watched intensely, but without the hostile feelings he usually felt from the Tomboy, and noted Nabiki turning away from him to talk with another girl. He didn't understand the middle Tendo girl most of the time, but attracting her attention had seldom proven to be a good thing in the past. Almost wistfully, he recalled the time she'd been his _Tendo_ fiancée, and of how she'd offered to wash his back that one time, after he'd returned to the Dojo after a particularly grueling day of having been rented out to all of the various sports clubs at school. He'd almost accepted the offer, just to see if she'd go through with it, and to get a bit of payback for what she'd put him through. Despite what many believed, he was not unaffected by the sight of a pretty girl, and Nabiki was far from being considered ugly. If only...

 

Any further contemplations that Ranma may have had about his relationship with Nabiki, were put on hold by a terrifying sound. The ching-a-ling of a bicycle bell. The sudden terror that gripped Ranma wasn't due to the sound of the bell itself, but rather by what it signified as about to occur, especially as the sound had originated at a point above and behind him. Before he could recover from his suddenly frozen state of terror, and dodge out of the way of what he knew was coming, the Bike of Doom's front tire connected with the back of his head and slammed him to the ground.

 

"Nihao! Shampoo bring Airen lunch!" the overly-cheerful Amazon sing-songed as she held up her delivery box. Then, looking down beneath her Bike of Doom at a pained grunt, she asked, "Why Airen under Shampoo's bike?"

 

"Shampoo," Ranma sighed in the tone of the long-suffering. "Get offa me!"

 

"Shampoo make too too delicious lunch for Airen!" Shampoo chirped merrily, as she wheeled her bicycle off of her husband, allowing him to roll over and sit up, brushing off any debris clinging to the front of his silk blouse. "Airen eat now, yes?"

 

"Auntie already made me a big enough lunch, Shampoo. Thanks, anyway!" he said, holding up his empty bento.

 

"That remind Shampoo. Great-Grandmother say to ask if nice wolf-girl can come to Nekohanten for dinner Sunday night. Great-Grandmother want talk with her more and maybe spar after dinner, if nice wolf-girl willing," Shampoo said, relaying the message, to which Ranma just blinked.

 

"The Old Ghoul knows Auntie?" he asked.

 

"Airen ask if wolf-girl come, yes?" Shampoo asked, as the bell signaling the end of the lunch period rang.

 

"Umm... Sure, I'll tell her," Ranma responded, wondering what his future held. Auntie had never mentioned knowing Cologne.

 

"Shampoo see Airen later, maybe go on date, yes?" Shampoo happily stated, hopping back onto her bicycle and racing out of the schoolyard, cheerfully calling "Bai-bai!" over her shoulder.

 

**********

Edit 5-6-14: More editing of spelling and grammar.

 


	7. Chapter 7

Disclaimer: The characters of Ranma 1/2, of course, belong to Rumiko Takahashi (and lots of others). Sati Li, and any other strays that may appear, belong to me, unless otherwise noted.

 

A Werewolf in Nerima

 

By: USA Tiger

 

Chapter 7

 

It amazed Sati that someone could have such a bad sense of direction, it really did. The boy, Ryoga, was standing there looking at a map trying to find the Tendo Dojo. Never mind the fact that the map was of Juuban and not of Nerima, he was standing right outside the gate of the very place he was looking for. All he had to do was turn around and see the sign. Sati reached out and tapped the fanged-youth on the shoulder, causing him to turn towards her.

 

"Can I help you with something, Cub?" Sati asked.

 

Ryoga had the vague sense that he had seen this woman before, but he couldn't immediately recall when or where that might have been. "Can you tell me where the Tendo Dojo is from here?" he asked, embarrassed as usual to be asking for directions.

 

"Turn around," Oh yes, his bad sense of direction was truly amazing, but she also found it rather amusing, as well.

 

Ryoga did as instructed and came face to face with the sign on the wall declaring the building within as the Tendo Dojo. He chuckled with nervous embarrassment, blushing, and reached up to scratch the back of his head. How could he have missed seeing that?

 

"Ranma isn't here yet; he's still at school at the moment. But you could come in and wait for him," Sati said as she opened the gate and looked back at him in invitation. Grinning sheepishly, Ryoga followed Sati through the gate and she then escorted him into the house to the main room. Looking him over, as this was the first time she had seen his human form, Sati had to admit that with his unruly black hair, cute little fangs, and rugged build, he was actually quite handsome. It was a shame really that he seemed so obsessed with Akane, but nobody said she couldn't attempt to draw his attention to her. Sighing, Sati shook her head at her present train of thought. After all, Ryoga was the same age as the boy she considered to be her youngest son. Not that it really mattered, of course. With the exception of Valamar's sire, all of her mates, both male and female, had been much younger than herself.

 

"If you'll take a seat at the table; I'll make us some tea and we can talk about some of your travels, while we wait for Ranma to get out of school," Sati said, before proceeding into the kitchen. She also needed to check on the chicken she was preparing for dinner that evening.

 

*****

 

Sati was laughing hilariously as Ryoga told her of the time he'd found himself in a Nunnery, NAKED, after changing back into his human form and of his desperate attempts to escape from the male-starved women, when Kasumi returned from the theater. Sati noted that the eldest Tendo daughter looked better and more relaxed than earlier.

 

"Hey, Cub! Enjoy your movie?" Sati asked as she poured some tea for Kasumi.

 

"Yes, Auntie. The movie was quite enjoyable." Kasumi responded joining them at the table. "Hello, Ryoga."

 

"Hello, Kasumi," Ryoga responded in kind, then noted Sati hold up her hand and began a countdown, curling down a finger upon each number.

 

"5... 4... 3... 2... 1..." Then Sati pointed out into the garden towards the koi pond, where an object suddenly dropped into it with a large splash. A moment later, an irritated redhead broke the surface of the pond, spitting out water and muttering about short-tempered tomboys. "Wonderful splash, Cub! There's hot water in the kitchen."

 

"Thanks, Auntie," Ranma said, flashing her a smile before rushing past and into the kitchen. Not long after Ranma disappeared into the kitchen, Akane and Nabiki could be heard entering the house and announcing they were home. While Nabiki went up to her room to get started on her homework, Akane decided to see if Kasumi was home and to talk to her about what she'd done on her _day off_. Of course, she completely forgot about that upon seeing Ryoga at the table.

 

"Oh, hi Ryoga!" Akane gushed happily upon seeing him, and moved to sit beside him, pouring herself a cup of the tea before asking him about his latest adventures.

 

Ranma exited the kitchen, male once more, and frowned at the way Akane seemed to fawn over the eternally lost boy, before walking over to plop down at the table next to Sati.

 

"What did you do to make her mad this time?" Sati whispered into his ear, not having missed his earlier expression at his fiancée’s behavior towards Ryoga. Ranma released a frustrated sigh and explained about Shampoo's visit to the school earlier in the day.

 

"Oh, and she also said that Cologne wanted to know if you wanted to join her for dinner on Sunday, to catch up on things and maybe spar a little," Ranma added.

 

"Hmphf, she hasn't changed a bit," Sati snorted, leaning onto the table and propping her chin in her hand. "Cologne always did try to get others to do things for her. Don't get me wrong, that Amazon is a really good friend of mine, but even 200-years-ago she was getting others to do her leg-work for her. I guess old habits are hard to break, eh?"

 

Ranma smiled ruefully and shook his head. Sati never seemed to run out of things to amaze him with. He could remember sitting with her next to the campfire, when she had traveled with himself and his father, telling him stories of her travels and of the people she'd met. He hadn't even known until recently that she'd known the pervert Happosai, managing to scare the old man shitless, and the old mummy, Cologne. He should really ask her how she had met the two of them sometime. He managed to keep the frown off his face as he turned his attention towards Akane and Ryoga, who was still blushing a bit as he talked with her.

 

"So, P-chan, you didn't stay away as long as you usually do," he lightly teased.

 

Ryoga quickly lost his blush as he turned to glare at his rival, and growled, "Ranma..."

 

"Ranma, leave Ryoga alone!" Akane snarled at the same time, causing Sati to roll her eyes.

 

"Oh come on you two. Even I could tell he was just joking around. There's no need to get so angry over it," Sati said, laying a hand on Ryoga's arm to calm him down. She grinned as the fanged-boy became flushed and distracted at her contact. She was going to have fun with this one. Akane, meanwhile, simply huffed indignantly at being accused of overreacting and, after sending an angered glare in Sati's direction rose from the table and stomped her way out of the room and up the stairs to her bedroom.

 

Noting the time on a nearby clock, Sati stood up from the table, stretching, not so unconsciously displaying herself for Ryoga's benefit, and headed for the kitchen to finish preparing dinner. Pausing in the doorway, she turned back to face the boys, who were now glaring at each other over the table. "Why don't you two cubs go spar or something. I'll call you when dinner's ready!"

 

"Sure, Auntie! C'mon P-chan," Ranma said as he reached over to take Ryoga by the arm and lead him out into the garden.

 

"Don't call me **P-chan**!" Ryoga growled, shaking off Ranma's grip on his arm, but following him outside.

 

"Do you need any help, Sati?" Kasumi asked, still sitting at the table, but looking a bit out of sorts from a lack of having anything to do. "I wouldn't mind, really!"

 

"I suppose I could use some help on preparing the salad," Sati replied good naturally, still chuckling at the boy's banter. "You've relaxed for most of the day, which is good, but I guess old habits _are_ hard to break! I don't want to hear anything about helping with the dishes, after dinner, though. All right?"

 

"Of course," Kasumi said, rising from the table. "Perhaps I'll watch some television after dinner, then."

 

"Works for me," Sati said then grinned devilishly. "Or, you could always go up on the roof and... watch the sunset with Ranma?"

 

Sati snickered softly at the contemplating expression that suddenly appeared on Kasumi's face, before turning back into the kitchen and caught sight of the calendar on the wall.

 

_‘Shit! The full moon is tomorrow night!’_

 

**********

 

Edit 5-7-14: More spelling and grammar corrections. And changed Ryouga to Ryoga.


	8. Chapter 8

Disclaimer: The characters of Ranma 1/2, of course, belong to Rumiko Takahashi (and lots of others). Sati Li, and any other strays that may appear, belong to me, unless otherwise noted.

 

A Werewolf in Nerima

 

By: USA Tiger

 

Chapter 8

 

Meanwhile, across town, a young man in his early-twenties walked down the street, pausing occasionally to ask individuals for directions, or to flirt with an attractive young lady that had caught his eye. He was about six-foot even, with wavy dark-brown hair and ebony eyes. From the way the young man was dressed, one would think he was a big fan of the movie character Indiana Jones. He wore a khaki shirt with a dusty brown leather jacket over it, a pair of brown slacks that looked well worn, and a pair of scruffy brown boots. But instead of a beat up old fedora, as Dr. Jones would wear, he had wrapped about his head a wide strip of white cloth, upon which a prayer of some kind had been written in red kanji. On his right hip he had an almost antique .45 Colt revolver holstered, which everyone assumed was a prop for his costume, while at his left hip and thrust through his belt, was a katana, which many would have been very surprised to learn had been inlayed with silver.

 

Eventually, he arrived at his apparent destination and after staring at the relatively immense estate, in comparison to the surrounding properties; he entered through the gates and made his way up to the large house itself. Arriving before the large doors of the house, he brusquely pounded upon them for a bit, somehow completely missing the little button and speaker mounted into the wall to one side and then waited for someone to respond from within. Finally, after three more repeated beatings upon the very solid doors, they opened in response.

 

"Ma-master Taeko?! What are you doing here?" Sasuke, the long-suffering, yet faithful, Kuno ninja retainer asked. To which the young man merely sneered down upon his cousin’s servant before responding.

 

"I am here to see my cousin. Now be quick, and inform him that I am here," Taeko stated, rudely shoving his way past the small ninja and entering the house uninvited. Sasuke muttered a quick, "Hai!", as he disappeared into the house to find his master. Shortly, Tatewaki Kuno arrived to greet his cousin.

 

"Taeko? What are you doing here?" Tatewaki asked, grimacing a bit at his cousin’s choice of apparel.

 

"Not even so much as a ‘Hello’? Really Cousin, I’m here on business, hunting down another of those demonic ‘werewolves’. This one has managed to keep herself from my grasp, but I have learned that she has made her way here," Taeko explained, as Tatewaki led him into the large living room of the Kuno mansion. "I felt that since it’s been a while since I have last been in the area, that you could help me and show me where everything is." Taeko flopped down in one of the couches and promptly propped his booted feet up in front of him upon a very expensive coffee table.

 

"Indeed, Cousin!" Tatewaki said, nodding. "One should know one’s hunting ground, thoroughly, before beginning the ‘Hunt’. And I would be remiss in not aiding you in your honorable pursuit of such demonic spawn. Verily, the Kuno Clan shall rid the world of such creatures, in time. And mayhap, we will also have the good fortune of ridding myself of the foul sorcerer Saotome and freeing my loves from his nefarious spells."

 

 _‘Am I the one sane member of this family?’_ Taeko pondered, rolling his eyes at Tatewaki’s speech. Aloud he said, "But, not tonight! I’ve traveled quite a distance, in a short time, and I think I shall rest for a bit!"

 

*****

 

Nabiki looked up from her computer screen as a tapping noise reached her ears. She raised an eyebrow when she noted Sasuke, hanging upside-down, outside her bedroom window and holding a folder in his hands. She took the folder and glanced at the contents, realizing that it was the information she had for on one ‘Taeko Kuno’.

 

"Took Kuno-baby long enough to get this for me," Nabiki muttered, as she took a small envelope from her purse and handed it to Sasuke, who promptly disappeared, intent upon returning to his master with the photos of Ranma-chan and Akane.

 

**Tap tap tappity tap tap**

 

"Yo, Nabiki! Supper’s ready!" Sati’s voice called from the other side of the middle Tendo daughter’s bedroom door.

 

"Hai!" Nabiki called back, putting the folder into her desk drawer. Locking the drawer, she hurried out of her room and headed downstairs to see what the werewolf had fixed for them this time. Sati, as it had turned out, was quite an accomplished cook.

 

*****

 

The following day, which was a Sunday, Ukyo finally reopened her restaurant, having returned from visiting her sick relative the night before. As there was no school today, she knew that it would be a busy day, and she was proven right... if not exactly in the way she had anticipated. It was just as the lunch-rush was ending that Akane came stomping into her shop, which caused the last few hangers-on to rapidly finish their meals and leave, quickly. All of Nerima knew that it was hazardous to one’s health to remain in the vicinity of an irritated Akane Tendo. If it had been an irritated Nabiki Tendo, their health would have been one of their least worries, as their wallets and reputations would have been in jeopardy.

 

"What’s up with you, Sugar?" Ukyo asked her sometime rival/friend as Akane took a seat at the counter.

 

"That PERVERT is spending FAR too much time with that... HUSSY!" Akane growled.

 

"Ranma-honey’s spending time with Shampoo?" Ukyo asked, pulling out her battle spatula and preparing to go make some Amazon Okonomiyaki.

 

"Not that hussy. That demonic succubus, Sati!" Akane angrily snapped, causing Ukyo to blink in confusion and then groan in exasperation at the likely explanation of what Akane was implying.

 

"Don’t tell me _another_ fiancée has appeared."

 

"No, but with that pervert, it doesn’t really matter! They’re probably making-out, like a couple of rabbits, since I’m not there to keep an eye on them!" Akane snarled as she stood from her stool and stomped her way back out of Ukyo’s shop.

 

 _‘It could just be Akane being her overly-jealous self. No need for me to worry about Ranchan!’_ Ukyo thought to herself. ‘ _Heck! Akane even admitted that this ‘_ Sati _’ person wasn’t another fiancée!’_

 

A few moments later, after leaving instructions with Konatsu to clean up the restaurant and get it ready for the dinner rush, Ukyo was rapidly making her way to the Tendo Dojo. She needed to check things out for herself.

 

*****

 

Ranma had no idea what was about to happen, as he silently sat on the porch looking out over the garden. For some reason he couldn’t understand, he wasn’t feeling... right. In fact he felt kind of antsy and on edge, as if... as if he were holding a live electrical wire in his hands. He was tense, every muscle taut and ready, but... why?

 

He’d snapped at Akane that morning, after she’d awakened him in her customary manner with a bucket of ice-cold water. Then he, at the time _she_ , had managed to easily avoid Akane’s mallet, something he’d never really tried too hard to do in the past, and then she’d really laid into the other girl, verbally, even though she’d desperately been fighting off the urge to actually _hit_ Akane.

 

Ranma had been rather disturbed by his violent reaction to what Akane had done, and while he’d managed to control the urge... it had still been present. Was he losing control? Was he becoming a danger to those around him? He’d avoided unnecessary contact with everyone since, but even now... he was tense, agitated. It was taking nearly all of his control just to remain seated and stop himself from pacing like a caged animal. Which is probably why he never detected the figure silently and skillfully creeping up behind him from the shadows.

 

"BANZAI!!!" Sati yelled, as she pounced from the shadows and roughly tackled the younger boy about the waist. Both of them sprawled out on ground as they fell off the porch, and while Ranma felt that he was nearly bursting with excess energy, his every muscle wound taut, Sati was still faster. Even as Ranma began to kick himself up onto his feet, Sati was upon him, attacking his exposed and unguarded ribs with strong, yet nimble, fingers.

 

"ACK! NO! Auntie! Stop!" Ranma yelped, trying desperately to get away from Sati and her tickle attack. To no avail, as he began laughing uncontrollably, wriggling about on the ground and still trying to get away. In the doorway to the dojo stood Ryoga, who just watched the two figures roll about in the yard. He wasn’t sure how he’d gotten inside the dojo, since he’d been looking for the kitchen, but right now that wasn’t on his mind. He just wished he’d had a camera right about now.

 

Meanwhile, Ranma had managed to finally get away from Sati, and her nimble fingers, and launched his own tickle attack in reprisal, which quickly degraded into a wrestling free-for-all. When the dust finally cleared, so to speak, Ryoga really began to laugh. Sati and Ranma were virtually nose-to-nose, with Sati on top, her legs entwined with Ranma’s, and with her holding his arms above his head, effectively pinning him in place.

 

Akane would have literally blown a gasket, if she’d been present to witness their positions. So would Ranma’s other fiancées, no doubt.

 

"This isn’t funny, _P-chan_!" Ranma growled from his position beneath Sati, still struggling a bit to free himself.

 

"Ye-yes it is! Bwahahahahaha!" Ryoga managed to get out as he held his stomach, his face beginning to turn red from his struggles to hold in his laughter.

 

Sati untangled herself from Ranma, and releasing her hold upon his arms, crawled off of him, allowing him to sit up. Giving him a conspiratorial look, a wink and a nod in Ryoga’s direction, she held up a hand and wiggled her fingers. Ranma just grinned and nodded. Then both of them leaped at the laughing teen, causing the fanged-boy to squawk in surprise, as he was subjected to a double-tickle-attack from two sides. In no time at all, there was a three-way free-for-all taking place all over the Tendo’s garden.

 

"Ahem!" someone said, clearing their throat, loudly.

 

The roughhousing trio came to a halt, in a rather undignified and embarrassing position... if one were to have a pervert’s mind-set, that is. Sati had Ryoga in an inverted headlock, which just happened to press his face into her bosom, while Ranma’s head was trapped between her strong thighs, facedown into her crotch. Not too surprisingly, her own children would be all too willing to attest, Sati had been winning their impromptu wrestling match against both boys.

 

"Heh heh heh. Uh... Hiya, Ucchan!" Ranma said, his face turning red now from embarrassment, rather than exertion, as Sati released her leg-lock on his head and he realized how things might have appeared. Especially with where his face had just been.

 

*****

 

"So, let me get this straight, Sugar. She’s a _werewolf_ , was the _old woman_ who brought you out of your _Neko-ken_ that first time, and helped raise you for a couple of years?" Ukyo asked pointing a finger at Sati as the other female sipped her tea. The four of them had moved into the main room of the house, sitting around the table, and where partaking of the tea Kasumi had thoughtfully provided, while Ranma tried to explain his _Auntie_ to his friend and fiancée. Ukyo had heard, as had Ryouga, about the Neko-ken and the story behind it as well, even if neither had seen it for themselves, yet. Ranma could not keep the secret of the seemingly teenage girl beside him from his _best buddy_ , so with the go ahead from Sati, he had told her about Sati’s being a werewolf. "That’s a pretty wild story, Ran-chan. Even for you!"

 

Sati chuckled from her spot at the table. "Well, seeing as the sun is going down in a couple of hours, I suggest you stick around and see for yourself."

 

*****

 

Edit 5-7-14: Just more Grammar and spelling.


	9. Chapter 9

Disclaimer: The characters of Ranma 1/2, of course, belong to Rumiko Takahashi (and lots of others). Sati Li, and any other strays that may appear, belong to me, unless otherwise noted.

 

A Werewolf in Nerima

 

By: USA Tiger

 

Chapter 9

 

Ranma sat back from the table with a satisfied sigh, and once again complemented the eldest Tendo daughter on a most excellent evening meal. His contentment, however, was fairly short-lived as he couldn't help but notice the suspicious glances that Ukyo would occasionally send in Sati's direction. Well, at least they were better than the openly hostile and jealous glares that Akane was giving her.

 

Still, the abundant amount of tasty food seemed to have temporarily taken the edge off of the tension that he had been feeling for most of the day, although it hadn't completely disappeared. And the wrestling/tickling match between himself, Sati and Ryoga had also seemed to help a great deal. He was still a bit on edge, and felt as if he needed to do something... anything... just to be doing something, but at the moment, the feeling wasn't as strong as it had been before.

 

Soun and Genma had immediately moved back to the shoji board as Kasumi cleared the table, and Ranma found himself watching her graceful movements with greater intensity than ever before. Kasumi really was a very attractive young woman, with a lithe and mature figure that exuded both grace and beauty without even trying. He found himself becoming fascinated with the gentle sway of her hips beneath her conservative dress as she walked and the subtle bounce of her ample bosom, before his eyes were drawn elsewhere.

 

 _‘How the hell did I ever mistake her for another boy?’_ he wondered, his gaze zeroing in on Ukyo's shapely posterior, encased in her form-fitting tights, as she rose from the table to join Akane and Ryoga over near the television. He noted her long legs, the gentle flaring of her hips, her narrow waist and the subtle swelling of her surprisingly large breasts beneath the concealing thickness of her okonomiyaki seller's outfit. _‘Heck! Akane's built more like a boy than Ukyo!’_

 

Speaking of Akane, Ranma's eyes drifted over to his most volatile fiancée. Even after all this time, he didn't know what to make of her. She could be unbearably cute one moment, and downright intimidating the next. Actually, when she wasn't smiling, she was really rather plain, now that he compared her looks with the others in the room. Sure, her face could be extremely cute in appearance, when she wanted to be that is, but... Okay, so she wasn't anywhere near as flat-chested as he often accused, but she wasn't nearly as well-endowed as any of the other girls in his life. And her waist was a bit broader than one would have expected, giving her a more masculine appearance from behind, when she wasn't wearing a skirt. And her rather short legs, in comparison to the others, were almost entirely densely packed muscle, even more so than Kodachi, a gymnast, whose legs had been thickened and shaped through long gymnastics practice. Overall, with the exception of the occasional bouts of excessive cuteness, Akane wasn't nearly as physically attractive as the others. And yet... there was something that still drew the eye...

 

"Well, I've got some reading to do," Nabiki announced, rising from her own place at the table. "I'll be in my room, if you need me."

 

Ranma's eyes darted from Akane to Nabiki as she rose, immediately noting the comparatively larger size of her breasts beneath her sheer white blouse, which he surprisingly noted weren't being restrained with a bra. He'd never really noticed before just how rounded and firm they appeared, despite their size. Almost against his will, Ranma found his gaze traveling down her body as she rose and turned towards the hallway, noting her tiny waist and slender hips, which seemed to sway with an unconscious and sensual movement. His gaze continued further south, noting her gently rounded thighs, long legs, well-formed calves and rather small feet, before rising once more to her bottom. Nabiki had always seemed to favor shorts, often very tight and extremely short ones, and today had been no exception. They seemed almost molded to her rather high, very firm, and well-rounded petite little bottom.

 

Ranma flushed, and squirmed in his seat, as his body began to react to the sight of Nabiki's swaying backside, but he couldn't seem to pull his gaze away until she was out of sight. Desperately, he prayed that no one had noticed his body's betrayal, or where his gaze had been riveted. Unfortunately, someone had noticed, but fortunately for Ranma it had been Sati, who had actually been watching him carefully and expecting this kind of reaction from him.

 

"Come on Cub," Sati announced, finally rising from the table herself and reaching out to pull him up to his feet, but also turning him to face away from the others, thus helping to conceal something that would have caused him no end of embarrassment... and possibly a considerable amount of physical pain. "You and I really need to talk about a few things."

 

"Hey!" Akane barked, and thus drawing the attention of the others. "Where are you two going?"

 

"Just up on the roof," Sati responded without looking back, pushing Ranma out onto the porch. "We need to talk about some things, and I won't have time for it later tonight."

 

"So? You can talk with the baka just as easily in here, as on the roof," Akane growled, starting to rise.

 

"Sit down, Cub!" Sati growled, baring her teeth in warning. "His fiancée you may be, but that doesn't give you the right to listen in on private conversations, or poke your nose where it doesn't belong. If Ranma chooses to tell you what we talk about, that is his decision to make, not yours! And I would strongly advise everyone else to mind their own business, as well!" Sati concluded with a hard look at all of the others, giving clear indication that she wouldn't tolerate eavesdroppers.

 

"Ran-chan's my fiancée, as well," Ukyo felt compelled to say, reluctantly deciding to back Akane this time. "Anything that affects my Ran-chan, I consider my business!"

 

"Fiancée?" Sati asked, now with a noticeable growl to her voice. "Or property? There is a difference, and I suggest the two of you think about that, as no one likes to think of themselves as being 'owned' with no right to any privacy of their own. And I find it rather disheartening that neither of you even seemed to consider Ranma's feelings on the matter. In any case, as I said, if Ranma chooses to tell you of what we discuss, that is his decision, but... it is _my_ decision that our talk be held in private! And I don't take kindly to people sticking their noses in my affairs! They have the annoying habit of losing said appendage!"

 

*****

 

"Was it really necessary to threaten 'em like that, Auntie?" Ranma asked as he leaped onto the roof after her.

 

"Hmpf! If they had their way, you wouldn't have any privacy at all Cub," Sati explained, walking over to a certain section of the roof before sitting down and motioning for Ranma to join her. "You've written to me often enough, about how they're all continually sticking their noses into your affairs. Just because they're your fiancées, doesn't grant them the right to take control of your life. Remember that! Everyone needs privacy, _especially_ in any kind of serious relationship, such as an engagement!

 

"Granted, the kind of relationship you're involved in with all these girls implies a sharing of 'private' secrets, but..." Sati continued as Ranma sat down beside her, "it is the knowing and _willing_ revealing of those same secrets that is one of the foundations to a truly loving relationship. It's a declaration of trust, if you choose to reveal something to one of them, and _trust_ is the very cornerstone of any relationship. To forcibly impose themselves into one of your private conversations, to force you into revealing things you'd rather keep to yourself, is not a sign of trust, but of a desire to maintain their control over you and to use your secrets against you."

 

"Sounds a lot like Nabiki," Ranma snorted. "She's always sticking her nose into everyone else's business and then using what she learns to make money and control everybody."

 

"Smart girl!"

 

"Oh, she's that alright!" Ranma chuckled. "Not that I can really blame her for what she's been doing. After all, she's the one that keeps all the bills paid, and keeps food on the table. It's just so... embarrassing, at times!"

 

"Yes, you've written about a few of her more... embarrassing endeavors to earn money for her family," Sati chuckled. "And truly, she could have done so, in a less... callous way. Still, from your description of events, you were just as responsible for the resulting embarrassment, as she was. Really, Cub, you need to learn some restraint, patience, and social skills. Not to mention stop jumping at every so-called 'cure' for your Jusenkyo curse, without first learning all of the pros and cons involved."

 

"I can't help it!" Ranma snapped. "I _hate_ turning into a girl!"

 

"Really?" Sati asked. "Do you really 'hate' turning into a girl? Or is it the fact that you can't control when it happens that you really hate?"

 

Ranma didn't immediately respond, thinking it over. He had to admit, there had been times when he had actually enjoyed being a girl, such as when his mother was visiting and they worked together in the kitchen. He'd never be able to do something like that if he hadn't had the curse, and while he always complained about it in front of others, the time he'd spent as 'Ranko' shopping with her 'Auntie Saotome' had also been enjoyable in its own way, and again it was something they couldn't have shared otherwise. Even so, if it hadn't been for the constant anxiety of his curse being revealed before his mother...

 

"You're right, Auntie," Ranma finally sighed. "It's the lack of control I hate. I could probably live with the curse, if I could control it, somehow."

 

"It's something to think about," Sati sighed. "But, your curse isn't why I needed to talk with you, in any case. What we need to discuss is far more serious and of more immediate concern."

 

Ranma simply raised an eyebrow in unconscious imitation of Nabiki.

 

"Ranma, I didn't come here just to visit, or to avoid some werewolf hunter," Sati began. "I had a very good reason for seeking you out, at this time."

 

"Don't tell me Pops really did engage me to you?" Ranma asked in a serious tone, but with a twinkle of amusement in his eyes.

 

"No, no. Nothing like that," she replied, laughing lightly. "Although the thought isn't without its appeal. You're quite handsome, strong and, judging from the bulge you developed in your pants while staring at Nabiki's backside, quite handsomely endowed, as well."

 

Ranma blushed scarlet, and adjusted his position a bit, to better conceal the remaining evidence of his earlier arousal.

 

"Auntie!" Ranma whined.

 

"Really, Cub! You haven't got anything to be embarrassed about," Sati chuckled, as she watched the boy squirm. "I'm sure Nabiki would be flattered to know that she was able to get such a response from you, whereas the other girls didn't. In any case, while I might go for a tumble or two with you, I'm not currently looking for another mate."

 

"Then, why did you come here?" Ranma asked, hoping to divert the conversation away from his present... condition.

 

"Well..." Sati paused, struggling to find the right words. "As a werewolf, you can probably guess that my sense of smell is a lot better than a human's, right? Werewolves have even better senses of smell than bloodhounds."

 

"Makes sense," Ranma agreed, wondering what she was getting at.

 

"In fact," she continued, "we can tell a great deal from a person's, or animal's, scent. Their overall health, where they've recently been, and so on. We can even tell who their parents are, just from their scent and the scent of their parents."

 

"And?" Ranma hesitantly asked, when Sati didn't continue, but suspecting what she was going to reveal. After all, he might not have been the smartest kid on the block, but even he wasn't oblivious to the fact that he looked nothing at all like his supposed father. And neither Genma, nor his mother, had his blue-grey eyes, which had to have come from one of his parents. "Let me guess, Genma's not my father, is he?"

 

"No... he's not," Sati agreed. "Not biologically, anyway. But, I'm guessing that you already knew that, or at least suspected, right?"

 

Ranma sighed.

 

"I'd always hoped that I wasn't related to him, especially whenever his stomach, or stupidity, got us into trouble, but... I never had any real reason to suspect that he wasn't my _real_ father," Ranma explained. "Then, in Biology Class we learned about genetics and recessive genes and stuff. Neither Genma, nor Mom, have eyes like mine, which means that Genma isn't my real father."

 

"Think you might have been adopted?"

 

"It's possible, I suppose," Ranma sighed. "Although, everyone says my girl-form looks a lot like my Mom, only younger. I just have a real hard time thinking of Mom as having been with someone other than Pop, ya know?"

 

"She may have taken a lover _before_ she married Genma," Sati stated, trying to salvage Ranma's opinion of his mother's apparent lack of faithfulness towards her legal husband. "Actually, judging by what I've seen of Genma, it would explain how that man could get someone to marry him!"

 

"So you think Mom was already pregnant with me, when she married Pops?" Ranma asked, thinking about it then chuckled. "Well, it certainly answers _that_ question! I never could understand how someone like Mom could ever marry a deadbeat lowlife like Pop! If she didn't find _someone_ to marry, she'd have been dishonored by havin' me! But then... who _is_ my real father?"

 

"Only your mother would be able to answer that question," Sati sighed. "And she would be, understandably, reluctant to answer. Especially, if she has allowed Genma to believe himself to be your biological father."

 

"I'm not even sure if I should even ask her about it," Ranma admitted. "It wouldn't change anything, anyway. I'd still be Saotome Ranma legal son of Saotome 'Mr. Panda' Genma."

 

"I think you should, Ranma," Sati said softly, and prayed to the spirit of her first mate. ‘ _Seto, please let him take this well.’_

 

"Why? It's not likely that I'd ever run across my real father, or that I'd even want anything to do with him, if he was the type to get Mom pregnant and then dishonor her by not marryin' her," Ranma stated.

 

"I think you should ask her about your real father, Ranma, because..." Sati paused, and sent up yet another prayer. "Because you're not _fully_ human."

 

"What?" Ranma asked, after a _long_ pause.

 

"You're a werewolf, Ranma," Sati explained. "But not a full-blooded one, a half-breed. One of your parents, most likely your mother, was human, but... your father was a werewolf. If it had been your mother, I find it extremely unlikely that she would have waited this long to tell you of your heritage. I could smell what you were all those years ago, when we first met, and it's why I'm here now. To help you through your first transformation and to answer as many of your questions as I can."

 

"A werewolf? Me?" Ranma said, more than a little stunned at the revelation. As if his life wasn't already a complete mess.

 

"You're not mad 'cause I've kept this from you, until now, are you?" Sati asked with some trepidation. "I would have told you, years ago, but you were too young to fully understand and I wasn't going to be around to answer your questions. Still, I've kept in touch, and sought you out to explain things when the time came."

 

"No. No, I'm not mad... not really. I mean, it's just another bit of weirdness to add to my crazy life," Ranma sighed, wondering how this was going to affect him... and the others.

 

For a time, they sat in companionable silence, watching the sun begin to set. Sati knew that Ranma needed some time to think about what she'd said, and was more than willing to grant him all the time he needed.

 

"Auntie?"

 

"Hmm?"

 

"You said... when the time came?" Ranma asked. "My first... transformation? It's... It's going to happen soon, isn't it? That's why I've been feeling... weird, all day, right?"

 

"Yes. Although, you won't transform this full moon; I can tell from your scent. It's normal for a half-breed, like yourself, to not come to their first transformation 'til their late teens. Even so, I almost didn't get her in time. Feeling like a live wire, a caged animal, is pretty normal for all of us Weres, just prior to a full moon. I'm nearly two thousand years old, and right now it's all I can do to sit still," Sati explained, getting to her feet and stretching.

 

"Why won't I... transform this full moon, if I'm feeling just like you?" Ranma asked, also getting to his feet.

 

"Ranma, did you feel like this at the last full moon?" Sati asked then continued when he shook his head. "It's sort of the body's way of telling you that's it about to change, that it's reaching maturity. At the next full moon, the feelings will be even stronger, as your body reacts to the moon's cycle. Believe me, Cub. I've had four kids of my own, the three youngest were males and half-breeds themselves, I know what I'm talking about.

 

"For now, though," Sati continued, looking to where the sun was disappearing beneath the horizon, "I think we should return to the others. The moon will be rising soon, and we need to get everyone together."

 

"Umm... A-Auntie?" Ranma hesitantly asked, uncertain about how to ask his next question. Or if he really even wanted to ask it.

 

"Yeah, Cub?" Sati asked, looking back over her shoulder at him.

 

"About... well... the way I, uh... reacted... earlier... to Nabiki... I mean," Ranma struggled to say, blushing profusely. "Is, uh... that part of the change? I mean, is it normal? I've never..."

 

"Never really noticed a girl _sexually_ , you mean?" Sati asked with a broad grin, as Ranma became even redder in the face. "Don't worry about it, Cub. It's perfectly normal. Young males often don't even recognize females as members of the same species, until they begin to approach their first transformation. And then..."

 

"And then?" Ranma asked, not feeling all that comfortable.

 

"Let's just say that the girls had best watch out," Sati chuckled. "You're becoming an _adult_ , and being young, you're beginning to feel the need for a mate. Perfectly normal, as I said. Of course, werewolves tend to be a bit more... aggressive, in their relationships, than mere humans."

 

"Um..."

 

"Like I said, don't worry about it," Sati chuckled, glancing in the direction of Nabiki's open bedroom window. "You won't _force_ yourself on any of them, but... if they should _tease_ you too much, they just might get more than they bargained for. Unless, of course, that was their intention from the beginning!"

 

*****

 

Nabiki eased back from the window, trying to sort through what she had just overheard. Ranma was a werewolf? Like Sati? And he wasn't Genma's son?

 

Well, it would certainly explain a few things. Such as why Sati was here in the first place, rather than in hiding from the hunter that was certain to be coming after her. On one thing the report of Taeko Kuno had been explicit about... like his cousin, Tatewaki, Taeko just didn't know when to quit, and he would go to extraordinary lengths to accomplish his goals, be it chasing a girl, or a werewolf. Unless, of course, he were to become distracted with yet another pretty girl or another werewolf.

 

Still, the question remained, what to do with this new information? If anything? Oh sure, she could sell the information to various interested parties, but... would the profits outweigh the damages that would certainly result? Did she want to get on Ranma's bad side, let alone Sati's, by using the information as 'blackmail' material? Was there really any profit in it?

 

Of course, no matter what she decided to do with the information, if anything, with Ranma's near complete lack of privacy and his inability to lie with a straight face, it was only a matter of time before the whole of Nerima knew all about his secrets. She was rather surprised that a horde of Demon Hunters hadn't already appeared on their doorstep seeking to attack Sati, as Akane had made no attempts, whatsoever, to keep quiet about their houseguest's unusual heritage.

 

And then, there were Sati’s references to Ranma's maturing sexual interests, and his apparent complete lack of interest in that regard before now. She'd often wondered how Ranma had managed to avoid the traps laid out for him by such willing and physically attractive girls, like Shampoo and Kodachi. She never had been able to understand how he could be so sexually naive as he appeared. But now, it made a weird kind of sense.

 

And, if she'd heard correctly, Ranma had become _aroused_ , for possibly the first time in his life... by her! Not by the sex-kitten, Shampoo. Not by the sultry, yet maniacal, Kodachi. Not by his 'best-buddy', Ukyo. And definitely not by her overly-tomboyish younger sister, Akane. But, by herself, Nabiki, the Ice-Queen of Furinkan High. The girl voted most likely to never have a date, unless she paid for an escort or blackmailed some poor schmuck into it!

 

 _‘Hmm... Sati all but said that Ranma would be becoming more '_ aggressive _' in his dealings with the girls...’_ Nabiki pondered, mentally picturing a more assertive and masculine Ranma. More... wolfish. And, more sexually aware.

 

Nabiki's thoughts began to drift off into images of what Ranma might appear like in a hybrid werewolf form. And shortly a decidedly hentai smirk began to appear on her face as those images became ever more... explicit. Especially when she considered the fact that Ranma may not have been as enamored with her younger sister, as she had originally believed.

 

*****

 

"All right, everybody, it's almost moonrise! I need all of you in the dojo, please!" Sati called out. "Ranma, could you go and tell Nabiki to come out to the dojo, as well?"

 

"Sure, Auntie," Ranma said, heading upstairs.

 

"Why do you want us all out in the dojo?" Akane asked, not really wanting to leave her position in front of the television, but nevertheless getting to her feet. Taking Ryoga by the hand, she began to lead him out to the dojo.

 

"I've something to show you," Sati responded, smirking at the way Ryoga was allowing Akane to lead him along, a somewhat giddy look on his face. "And there's more room in the dojo for everyone to see it!"

 

"I'm still not convinced that you're a werewolf," Ukyo stated, heading for the dojo as well. "And I didn't appreciate the way that you implied that I didn't take Ranma's feelings into consideration when you dragged him up on the roof to talk."

 

"Did you?" Sati asked, not expecting a reply, and not getting one.

 

Shortly, everyone was inside the dojo, save for Ranma and Nabiki, sitting along the wall. When Ranma and Nabiki finally appeared, Sati couldn't suppress a knowing smirk when she noted that Nabiki had changed clothes. She'd replaced her blouse with a form-fitting t-shirt and her previously tight shorts with a pair of cut-off jeans that bordered on indecent, being as tight and short as they were. Sati also noted that Nabiki was making a clear effort to remain directly within Ranma's field of view and seemed to be placing a bit more sway into her hip movement.

 

 _‘Poor boy!’_ Sati silently chuckled, struggling to keep her laughter in upon seeing Ranma's expression. He was desperately trying to ignore Nabiki's antics, but his eyes kept darting in the direction of Nabiki's shapely derriere. _‘Oh well, he won't be that way for much longer! I just hope I've read that girl correctly, and that she can keep up with him, when his time comes upon him.’_

 

Glancing outside, Sati noted that she still had a few minutes before moonrise, and she used the time to once again contemplate the girls in Ranma's life. She hadn't met Kodachi, yet, and she hadn't really spent any time around Shampoo or Ukyo, but Ranma had certainly written enough for her to get a fair idea of how they stood in his eyes.

 

Kasumi, being the eldest of Ranma's admirers, didn't really seem to have a 'romantic' interest in him, and Ranma had readily admitted in his writings to viewing her like an older sister, or substitute mother figure. Nabiki was a constant source of irritation, frustration, embarrassment, and... enticing mystery, and Ranma's writings on her had always been tinged with more than a little respect. As for Akane, Ranma's writings had been filled with attraction, frustration, sadness, and vexation. Sati wondered if the young girl even had a clue as to how deeply she had hurt Ranma when she had all but withdrew her initial offer of friendship and refused to extend him the slightest hint of trust.

 

Ukyo, had been his first and best friend but, whether the girl knew it or not, she had tarnished that friendship and continued to place a strain upon it, by insisting that Ranma was her fiancé, regardless of Ranma's own feelings on the matter. Shampoo was on even rockier ground, lacking the earlier friendship Ranma and Ukyo had shared, and like the others, ignoring Ranma's feelings. Ranma had left no doubts, whatsoever, as to his feelings in regards to the girl named Kodachi... she all but terrified him.

 

"Well?" Akane growled, interrupting Sati's thoughts, having grown impatient after only sitting beside Ryoga for all of five minutes. A whole two minutes after Ranma and Nabiki entered the dojo.

 

Sati sighed in frustration, as she glanced once more into the night sky, noting that the moon was beginning to rise about the horizon. That girl was really beginning to get on her nerves with her constant anger and sniping.

 

"I called all of you out here, 'cause I think it's important for you to see this," she stated, feeling the growing moonlight tugging at her senses, growing stronger by the moment. "Now watch."

 

Everyone watched raptly as Sati stood in the growing moonlight in the dojo entrance, even Genma, who had witnessed this all before. Then, several gasps were heard, as the moon fully rose above the horizon and dark-grey fur started to sprout all over Sati's body. She fell forward onto all fours as her legs and arms began to alter shape, and her ears seemed to flow upwards upon her head, becoming more triangular in form. Several faces within the dojo grimaced, as Sati's face and head became distorted, shifting into that of a wolf, her muzzle tipped with a black nose pad and adorned with a rather impressive amount of sharp teeth. Her dark-brown hair seemed to be absorbed into her new body, and her clothing simply vanished before a large bushy tail sprouted from her backside. Within the space of only a few seconds, Sati had been replaced with a very _large_ grey-furred wolf.

 

"Wow..." Nabiki said after a few moments, pretty much conveying the sentiments of nearly all the others who'd never seen the transformation before. For her part, Akane was repulsed, and unconsciously moved a bit closer to Ryoga, although she'd vehemently deny that she was even the least bit unnerved by Sati's transformation. Jusenkyo curses were one thing, but this... it was 'unnatural', as far as Akane was concerned, an affront to, and perversion of, Nature itself.

 

"Oh my! What a lovely wolf!" Kasumi said, earning a disbelieving look from Ukyo, who was struggling to make sense of what she'd just witnessed. Sure, she'd witnessed several Jusenkyo curse transformations, but this... it was just _too_ weird! At least the Jusenkyo curse transformations were nearly instantaneous and you didn't have to see the body actually shifting into another form.

 

Sati-wolf slowly walked back and forth in the entrance, allowing everyone a good look at her full-wolf form, which was nearly as large as a small horse, before casually strolling over to Nabiki and bumping against her with her now massive head, knocking the girl over. Nabiki shrieked and giggled, as Sati took advantage of the exposed skin of Nabiki's midriff, her too small t-shirt having ridden up when she fell over, to press her cold, wet nose against Nabiki's exposed belly, forcing Nabiki to roll away and onto her feet.

 

"What?" Nabiki asked, watching Sati-wolf carefully, as she laid down upon her belly before her and swing her massive head towards her back. "You want me to get on your back?"

 

Sati-wolf nodded, and looked at the other girls present, before repeating her gesture.

 

Nabiki shrugged her shoulders and carefully climbed onto Sati's back, surprised at the softness of the dense grey fur. Kasumi walked over and took up a side-saddle position behind Nabiki, who's slender waist she held onto. After a bit of thought, a quick glance in Ranma's direction, Ukyo took up a position behind Kasumi, lending the older girl further support. Akane merely sniffed and turned her face away. Sati looked to Ryoga, and indicated that he too was welcome to ride upon her back, but he just shook his head, smiling softly at the girl's now obvious delight at riding a wolf.

 

Moving carefully, Sati headed out of the dojo and gave the girls a short ride about the yard, even breaking into a short, but smooth, loping run at one point, which resulted in several squeals of girlish delight. She then elicited a shriek or two, when she jumped over the koi pond, before heading back inside the dojo. Both Kasumi and Ukyo were giggling as they climbed off of Sati's back, and Nabiki, equally in good spirits, climbed off of Sati's back with obvious reluctance.

 

Once she'd unloaded her passengers, not having missed Nabiki's reluctance to end her ride, Sati moved out into the center of the dojo and quickly shifted into her hybrid-form. To the surprise of several, her clothing reappeared, as well.

 

"Well, what do you think?" Sati asked, turning about with a wolfish grin.

 

"That was so cool!" Ukyo said, having enjoyed the ride immensely, to which Kasumi heartily agreed.

 

‘ _I could easily get used to riding wolf-back,’_ Nabiki thought, smiling broadly, recalling the feel of Sati's soft fur and the play of her muscles as she moved. Casually, she sent a speculative look in Ranma's direction, before returning her attention to Sati. "Not bad, got any other tricks up your sleeves?"

 

"Not that I'm willing to reveal at this time, Cub." Sati responded with a grin, beginning to walk towards the entrance of the dojo. "Well, now you've seen what I can become on nights with a full moon, and I doubt that any of you have any further doubts as to my claims of being a werewolf."

 

"No..." Ukyo admitted, looking a bit sheepish. "No more doubts."

 

"Good," Sati said. "Now, if you'll all excuse me, I've got a dinner date with an old friend."

 

"But you just ate?" Akane stated.

 

"That's still no reason to be rude," Sati responded, stepping out into the yard. "Besides, I didn't eat that much, and I _did_ accept Cologne's invitation. So, catch ya later!"

 

And with that, Sati bounded over the wall and headed off in the direction of the Nekohanten.

 

*****

 

Edit 5-8-14: Just more fixing up. And fixed Sati’s age.

 


	10. Chapter 10

Disclaimer: The characters of Ranma 1/2, of course, belong to Rumiko Takahashi (and lots of others). Sati Li, and any other strays that may appear, belong to me, unless otherwise noted.

 

A Werewolf in Nerima

 

By: USA Tiger

 

Chapter 10

 

Sati bounded across the rooftops toward the Nekohanten, making good time, and soon sighted her destination. Noting the closed sign in the front window, she made her way around to the side alley delivery entrance and rapped brusquely upon the door, quickly ducking inside when the door opened.

 

~Good evening, old friend!~ Sati said cheerfully, bowing respectfully to the Amazon Elder as she turned about from re-locking the door. ~Thank you for inviting me to dinner. I'd have come to the front door, but...~

 

~I'm just happy to see that you could make it. Although, I also see that my timing was a bit off on the moon's cycle,~ Cologne responded, chuckling, as she took note of Sati's rather furry condition. Returning a respectful nod, Cologne then motioned for Sati to follow and led her through the kitchen into the living area at the back of the restaurant. ~Well, at any rate, it's long past time for my Great-Granddaughter to see her first true Werewolf, and to learn that her Elders are not just making up tall tales in an attempt to frighten irresponsible young warriors.~

 

~She has never seen a werewolf before? The last I heard, there were at least three full packs in continuous operation throughout that region of China! And that's not even taking into consideration lycanthropes of other types,~ Sati commented.

 

~Oh, she _has_ met a few before, unknowingly, and only while they were in human form. Until now, of course, there wasn't any real reason for her to learn the truth of your kind's existence,~ Cologne pointed out.

 

~Ah, that is a good point.~

 

The two friends sat down at the table where the food had already been set out, and Cologne called out for Shampoo to join her at the dinner table. A moment later, the bubbly teen Amazon came bounding the stairs.

 

~Great-Grandmother, is your friend here... AIYAH! A Wolf-Demon!~ Shampoo cried as she caught sight of Sati. Instantly, she produced her bonbori from sub-space, assuming a ready stance and prepared to attack the 'demon' when Cologne stopped her.

 

~Shampoo, stop! This is Sati. She is not a 'Wolf-Demon' as you put it,~ Cologne informed her heir, causing Shampoo to freeze in place and glance questioningly at her, while keeping Sati within her sight. ~Sati is a Werewolf. And yes, they _do_ exist. You've met a few of her kind before, even if you didn't realize it at the time. So put your weapons away and sit down. Our dinner is getting cold.~

 

Shampoo cautiously returned her bonbori to storage within her sub-space pocket, before making her away around Sati to her own customary seat at the table, looking over Sati's hybrid form with intense interest the whole time. Unlike the hideously deformed and ugly werewolves in those weird gaijin movies that Shampoo had snuck into occasionally, she found that the densely furred female seated at the table, and returning her appraisal calmly, was actually rather attractive, in an odd sort of way. Her feline instincts, which she'd acquired with her Jusenkyo curse, however, were screaming 'PREDATOR' and advising _extreme_ caution. Still, her great-grandmother had invited this... 'woman' to dinner, and seemed totally unconcerned of any potential threat from her, so Shampoo offered a tentative and nervous "Nihao" in greeting.

 

 _‘I didn't realize that the nickname I ended up giving her would be so true_ ,’ Shampoo thought to herself, finding her gaze drawn almost hypnotically to the woman's slowly swishing bushy tail, as her great-grandmother and Sati began talking of the past and catching up on each other's many adventures since they'd last met.

 

**CLANG-CRASH**

 

"What in the--" Sati began, reverting back to Japanese, startled as much as the others at the sudden _loud_ noises coming from the kitchen area. Then she had no further time for any words, as she found herself dodging numerous chains, many of which were tipped with spear-points, that suddenly emerged from the kitchen doorway.

 

"Don't worry Shampoo! I'll save you from that evil creature!" Mousse yelled, emerging from the kitchen with a sauce pan upon his head, as he continued to hurl weapons at said creature. Sati, who had by now guessed the identity of her attacker, simply continued to dodge everything Mousse was throwing at her, waiting for her host to deal with the interloper.

 

~MOUSSE! STOP THIS NONSENSE AT ONCE!~ Cologne ordered, dodging herself as several daggers flew in her own direction. The only thing preventing her from killing the boy, for attempted murder of an Amazon Elder, was the fact that Mousse wasn't presently wearing his glasses and was now sending various bladed weapons and chains throughout the entire room in an attempt to injure Sati.

 

"STUPID DUCK-BOY! SHAMPOO NO NEED SAVING!" Shampoo yelled at her unwanted and highly annoying suitor as she advanced on him, fully intending to vent some of her frustrations upon him. Unfortunately, Mousse suddenly retracted some of his chains, the ends of which had become embedded in the dinner table, and ended up flipping the table over and pulling it into the air. Normally, this would have simply resulted in Mousse catching said table full in the face, but... for whatever reason, Cologne had decided upon _iced_ -tea to accompany dinner, and the large pitcher, naturally, emptied its contents unerringly upon the only two Jusenkyo victims in the room.

 

~You've overstepped your boundaries, once again, Mousse!~ Cologne growled, digging through the remains of the destroyed dinner, the overturned table, and Mousse's robes, to yank out an angrily quacking white duck by the neck. ~Perhaps a few days in your cage will teach you better manners than to attack one of my guests?~

 

"My word, Shampoo, don't you make a cute little kitty-cat," Sati chuckled as she helped the nekofied Shampoo out of her wet clothing. Lifting the white and lavender cat to her chest, Sati began scratching her head and about the ears, which quickly elicited contented purrs of pleasure from the nekofied young Amazon.

 

~I am sorry about that, Sati! Mousse gets rath--~ Cologne said as she returned from the kitchen, only to stop speaking upon catching sight of what was occurring. Like any other cat, Shampoo was taking full advantage of the opportunity for a good scratching and had twisted around in Sati's arms so that Sati was now scratching her chest and tummy, and she was purring a mile-a-minute in blatant pleasure. Lifting an eyebrow at the scene, and suppressing a chuckle, ~Enjoying yourself, Great-Granddaughter?~

 

If cats had been able to blush, Shampoo would have turned a bright red at the moment.

 

*****

 

Ranma had returned to the roof of the Tendo residence after Sati had left for her dinner with the Old Ghoul, and was now lying on his back staring up at the full moon. He was thinking about the stuff she'd told him, about Genma not being his biological father, that he wasn't entirely human and that he would soon be changing, becoming a werewolf like her.

 

In a weird way, it kind of made sense, and helped to explain a few things about himself that he'd noted were different from other people, such as his unusually fast rate of healing injuries. Oh sure, Genma had often attributed that ability to Ranma's advanced chi-manipulation techniques. However, Genma had never instructed Ranma is any such techniques, at least none that actually pertained to healing, and Ranma had possessed the ability for as long as he could remember. Granted, the more mastery over his chi that he acquired, the faster he would heal, but even as a young child Ranma had noted that he healed faster than other kids, with scratches and bruises healing completely in only a few hours, whereas other kids with similar injuries would take days to heal.

 

He _really_ wished that he could talk to his mother, as himself. If Genma wasn't his real father, then who was? Why hadn't she married him, instead of Genma? Had she known that his father was a werewolf? Too many questions, and no way of getting any answers, because of that damned Seppuku pledge.

 

_‘Stupid Pops... Can I even really call him 'Pops' anymore?’_

 

Legally, Genma Saotome was still his father, but now that he knew for a fact that the panda wasn't his sire, it felt weird to call him 'Pops'. Granted, Sati could have been mistaken, or feeding him a line of bull, but... why would she? And besides, he'd already had his own doubts about his true parentage. But... a Werewolf? Him? And yet, he couldn't deny that something was happening to him and no other explanation for his... anxiety... had presented itself. Looking to the moon once more, he concluded that he'd just have to wait for the next full moon, before making any kind of decisions concerning his parents.

 

Shelving those thoughts, Ranma's mind turned to another, more pressing and more imminently disastrous problem... the girls. And his sudden interest in them, as something other than distractions from the Art.

 

Ranma knew that he wasn't the most knowledgeable of young men when it came to sexual matters. Far from it. On the other hand, he wasn't as utterly clueless as many believed him to be, either. Sure, he'd experienced the legendary 'morning woody', lots of times, and he knew, intellectually, generally what sexual intercourse would entail, including the likely results... namely, babies. And yet, until just recently, he had felt no desire whatsoever to act on his limited knowledge with any of the girls in his life. Heck, he'd never even masturbated, in either form. Now, that was changing, as evidenced by the erection he'd attained earlier.

 

 _‘And somehow... Nabiki knows_!’ Ranma silently cursed, recalling all too vividly the way she had sashayed before him, down the stairs, through the house, and out into the dojo. He'd seen those shorts of hers before, and they sure as hell hadn't been that short previously, all but leaving her bottom fully exposed. He didn't have a clue as to where she'd gotten the T-shirt though, and it had fit her torso like a second skin, leaving no doubt in his mind that she was fully aware of his gaze upon her. He'd just been amazed that no one in the dojo had commented on what she'd been wearing... or the large bulge in his own pants that he'd been desperately attempting to conceal.

 

While Ranma had never actually made any comparisons to other boys his age, he was by no means a stranger to seeing an erect penis. Far more often than he cared to think about, he'd been splashed with cold water in the locker room at school, and quite a few of the lustful boys about had become erect while looking over his naked female form. And while he'd never really given it any thought at the time, he was now somewhat concerned to realize that his own erection was considerably larger than most of the ones he'd seen, as this raised the question... was he _too_ large?

 

 _‘There's sure as hell no way to hide it when it gets hard, that's for sure_ ,’ Ranma mused, which was precisely the problem. Now that he was beginning to notice girls, sexually, and considering his fiancées normal behavior around him, especially Akane's... ‘ _Yep! I'm gonna be dead before the next full moon! That, or married, or married and hauled off to China, or raped, or... Oh, I am **so** dead!’_

 

*****

 

~Crap, crap, crap!~ Sati muttered, in English, under her breath as another silver bullet whizzed past her head, impacting the corner of the building she raced around.

 

Sati had left the Nekohanten not long after Mousse had ruined the dinner, although they'd nearly finished by then, and had an open invitation to return at any time, which she fully intended to use. She wanted to see how well Cologne had trained her great-granddaughter, as Ranma had been quite willing to state that, of all the girls, Shampoo was the closest to him in skill. Unfortunately, on her way back to the Dojo, Taeko had managed to catch her by surprise, since she had decided to walk at street-level rather than roof-hop, as there hadn't appeared to be too many people out and about to notice her.

 

 _‘Shit! I thought I would have more time before he showed up!’_ Sati silently fumed, jumping to a rooftop once she was certain that she was out of his sight. Peering cautiously back over the edge, she quickly noted that Taeko wasn't alone when he rounded the corner of the building. Going by the descriptions of the local hazards that Ranma had provided her, Sati guessed that the tall boy beside Taeko was the infamous Tatewaki Kuno, samurai-wannabe and all-around pain in the ass. And after listening to him begin a speech about helping his 'cousin' to rid Nerima of the foul sorcerer Saotome's demon, she added 'lousy poet' to the overall description, along with 'tacky dresser'.

 

_‘Ranma isn't anywhere near ready to go up against any Hunters, not even a second-rater like Taeko who could get lucky! Ranma's skilled, but not experienced enough to deal with those using firearms!’_

 

~Hmm, what I need is something to keep those idiots busy,~ Sati mused after watching the two run off down the street. Staying to the rooftops, Sati continued her journey back to the Tendo Dojo, mulling over this new problem. Her amber eyes seemed to light up from within though, as an idea occurred to her and elicited a chuckle. ~Something... or _someone_! Heh! Looks like I need to make a phone call.~

 

*****

 

Somewhere in New York, in the United States...

 

A cell phone started to ring to the tune of **Click-Click-Boom** while sitting on the end table beside a couch. Shortly a slender feminine hand, adorned with a silver ring engraved with a small yin-yang symbol, reached over to pick up the little black cell phone.

 

~Yeah?~ A female voice spoke into the phone. ~Oh, hey Sati, whas up?... Huh? Why would ya want me ta come ta Japan fer?... SAY WHAT!?~ With a sudden lurch, a teenage girl comes into view from where she'd been lying upon the couch, the cell phone pressed to her ear, and immediately tumbles off of the couch to land on the floor with a **thump**.

 

~You okay in there?~ a male voice called from another room.

 

~Yeah, Dad! I'm fine!~ the girl responded, before returning her attention to the phone. ~Yer telling me dat fuckin' bastard is over where you are?... Hell yeah, I'll come! Payback is a bitch!~

 

*****

 

~So, I should see you in the next few days then?... Okay, bai bai.~ Sati hung up the phone in the Tendo's hallway, a smug look on her face.

 

"Who was that, Auntie?" Ranma asked as he entered the hallway, on his way up to his room, preparing to call it a night.

 

"Oh, just a friend from New York. Let's just say that you can expect a rather unusual visitor pretty soon," Sati responded, before heading towards her own little room.

 

Kasumi stuck her head out of the kitchen, curiously. "Oh, will we be having another houseguest?"

 

"Nah. If I know Jasper, she'll make her own living arrangements." Sati responded over her shoulder, grinning in anticipation of things to come.

 

*****

 

Edit 5-8-14: More editing


	11. Chapter 11

Disclaimer: The characters of Ranma 1/2, of course, belong to Rumiko Takahashi (and lots of others). Sati Li, and any other strays that may appear, belong to me, unless otherwise noted.

 

A Werewolf in Nerima

 

By: USA Tiger

 

Chapter 11

 

A few days later, after the nights of the full moon had passed, Ranma and Akane were heading down to Ukyo's restaurant. Luckily for the residents of Nerima, it was one of the few times that the gender-bending boy and the violent tomboy, even if she wouldn't admit it, were getting along. In this moment of relative peace, the pair of teens had both decided that some okonomiyaki would make an excellent afternoon snack. And despite their rivalry as fiancées, even Akane would readily admit that Ukyo made very good okonomiyaki. Upon arriving at their destination, however, both could easily hear the sound of raised voices emerging from within and they quickly rushed thru the entrance of Ucchan's Okonomiyaki to assess the situation.

 

As it was well past the lunch hour, and the dinner rush had yet to begin, it was no surprise that the interior of the restaurant was almost completely empty of patrons... save for one, seemingly. Standing at the counter, and almost nose-to-nose with an obviously irate Ukyo, was a rather oddly dressed gaijin girl of about their own age, maybe a little older. She stood around five-foot-eight, with a slender build, a slightly pale complexion, and a mop of messy brownish-black hair with uneven bangs, the right side reaching down to her jaw, while the left side stopped just below her left eye.

 

The girl's clothing was definitely strange, almost looking as if the various parts of her outfit had been chosen at random from a pile of discards. Much like Sati, when she'd first arrived at the Dojo, the girl wore a black, long-sleeved, fish-net undershirt, over which she was wearing an odd dark-red collarless blouse, perhaps a little too small for her as the two buttons which had been fastened to cover her modest bust appeared to be under some strain and the blouse did nothing to cover her flat stomach. The sleeves of the blouse ended just below her elbows, and like the bottom edge of the blouse, which only extended to her waist, were adorned with an inch-long black fringe and upon the left breast of the blouse a black-and-white Tao patch had been sewn on. Baggy, well-worn blue-jeans adorned her hips and thighs, the legs of which appeared to have been torn off, more or less evenly, just below her knees, and the Chinese character for Yang had been boldly embroidered onto the right front thigh in crimson-red thread. And finally, to finish off her strange ensemble, were darkly-stained tan work boots, large hippie-style sunglasses, and fingerless black-leather gloves with iron-studded knuckles.

 

"Look, I already told ya’s, all I want is fuckin' directions to dis place. I'm not some--"

 

"I don't wanna hear it!" Ukyo interrupted, snarling, and looking as if she was about to jump the counter and tackle the other girl. "I ain't giving you any directions, and I strongly advise you to forget all about going there and just go home! You'll have a much healthier and longer life!"

 

"Hey, Ucchan!? What's goin' on?" Ranma called out, rarely having seen his best friend this upset with anyone not engaged to him.

 

"Nothin', Ranchan," Ukyo replied, never taking her eyes off of the gaijin girl, but backing off and clearly making an effort to calm herself. "Merely a disagreement with a _departing_ customer."

 

"I don't need ta deal with dis crap. I'll find someone else ta tell me how ta get dere," the girl muttered, slapping a few yen onto the counter before striding over to one of the booths and retrieving a black-leather messenger bag with a large Yin-Yang symbol on the flap. Bag in hand, the girl then strode right up to Ranma and Akane, before growling, "Ya mind?"

 

"Huh?" Ranma intelligently responded. There had been something about the way the girl had moved that had reminded him of Sati for some reason, but he couldn't seem to put his finger on it. And now that she was practically standing right in front of him, her scent was also bringing Sati to the forefront of his thoughts.

 

"Idiot! We're blocking the door!" Akane growled, sharply jerking him out of the way by his arm and further into the restaurant.

 

"Hey, watch it! That's attached ya know!" Ranma grumbled, rubbing his shoulder. With Akane's brute strength he was mildly surprised that she hadn't dislocated his shoulder with her violent jerk.

 

"What are you looking at?" Akane growled, ignoring him and causing Ranma to look back at the gaijin girl where she'd remained standing. He noticed that her nostrils were flaring slightly, and there was a puzzled expression on her face as she looked back at him. Then she seemed to take notice of Akane's belligerent expression and stance, snorted loudly and walked out of the restaurant.

 

"What the heck was that all about, Ucchan?" Ranma asked, walking up to the counter and sliding onto a stool, Akane doing the same.

 

"You probably don't want to know," Ukyo responded, before quickly taking their orders and starting to prepare them.

 

"Not _another_ fiancée?" Akane growled, giving Ranma a glare.

 

"That, or a challenger," Ukyo responded. "She never gave Ranma's name, or even mentioned the Saotome’s, but she said that she was here looking for some 'Playboy' and asking for directions to the Tendo Dojo. It doesn't take a genius to figure out that she's looking for you, Ranma-honey, what with all the girls you seem to attract."

 

"I ain't no 'Playboy'," Ranma muttered. "And I never asked any of you girls to come after me!"

 

"Yeah, right, Ranma," Akane snorted. "Either her family had made an agreement with your father, or you did something to insult her or something."

 

"I ain't never seen that girl before in my life," Ranma said in his own defense.

 

"With your memory for faces?" Akane snidely responded. "I'm surprised if you can remember anyone that you haven't seen in over a week."

 

"Ha ha, very funny!" Ranma responded, before digging into the okonomiyaki Ukyo set before him.

 

"In any case," Ukyo said, quickly cleaning off her grill and strapping her battle-spatula onto her back, "I think we should get over to the Dojo and ask Genma a few questions about that girl. Don't you?"

 

"Definitely," Akane responded, setting down her own okonomiyaki after only a single bite, before grabbing a hold of Ranma's arm and dragging him off his stool. "Let's go!"

 

"Hey!" Ranma protested, lunging back to the counter long enough to grab the second okonomiyaki Ukyo had prepared for him. "I haven't finished eatin' yet!"

 

*****

 

"Whoa! Check it out!" Ranma called, as the trio of teens arrived at the Tendo Dojo. Parked out front, next to the gate, was a large, black-and-red, Honda dirt bike. By itself, the motorcycle wasn't in any way unusual, as street-legal dirt bikes were far from uncommon in Japan, as they were far less expensive than their strictly street oriented counterparts. This particular model of dirt bike, however, was one of the largest currently on the market. And the sticker on the fuel tank, from one of the larger rental agencies in Tokyo, was an indicator that whoever had current possession of the vehicle was likely able to easily afford actually owning one, rather than just renting one.

 

Akane barely gave the Death Machine a cursory glance, and she snorted at the way Ranma was looking it over with blatant interest. A couple of years ago, Akane had tagged along with Nabiki and some of her... associates, on an outing in the country, and a trail ride on dirt bikes had been a part of the trip. She'd almost been killed just kick-starting one of the infernal machines, and within minutes had totally demolished the thing, having fallen off when accidentally popping a 'wheelie' and sending the dirt bike careening over the nearby ridgeline into the rocks below. All she'd gotten out of that little fiasco had been some embarrassing bumps and bruises, and an intense hatred of the overly-complicated all-too-sensitive contraptions. Of course, it hadn't helped in the slightest that Nabiki had seemed to have a talent for handling a motorcycle, and had teased her ceaselessly for months afterward.

 

"Forget it, Ranma!" she snapped as he'd been about to climb onto the motorcycle. "You can dream all you want to about owning a motorcycle of your own, but they're far too complicated for someone like you. Besides you could never save up enough money to actually buy one, and even if you did, there's no way I'll allow one of those things in _my_ home."

 

Ukyo quickly took notice of the frown that appeared upon Ranma's face at Akane's declaration, and grinned internally. Several times over the years, she'd overheard conversations between newly married women and older, more experienced, married women that had been giving the younger women marital advice, and one of those gems of experienced wisdom had been to never get between 'boys and their toys'. The younger women didn't have to like it, share in it, or even approve, but if they wanted a successful and long marriage, then they'd have to let their husbands indulge themselves upon occasion. But never, ever, outright deny them. That was a fast lane to marital discontent.

 

On the flip side, if the newly married couple could share the same interests, so much the better. And another reason not to dismiss them out of hand, as Akane had apparently just done.

 

As for herself, Ukyo didn't really have anything for or against motorcycles, just considering them another form of transportation. In fact, she'd been considering the purchase of a scooter to help with some of her more distant deliveries. In light of Ranma's interest, however, she began considering the possibilities of a small motorcycle instead, and decided to look into a motorcycle magazine subscription or two. Just so Ranma could have another reason to visit her shop more often.

 

"I wonder whose it is?" Ranma commented, having returned his attention to the motorcycle. Then, a somewhat hopeful expression crossed his features. "You don't think Nabiki conned it offa someone, do ya?"

 

"I doubt it," Akane said, her own expression dubious. If Nabiki had gained ownership of the thing... Akane wasn't looking forward to the teasing and taunting that would inevitably follow.

 

"Guys? We still need to talk to a certain panda..." Ukyo said, not wanting to waste any more time, as she had to get back to her restaurant soon for the dinner rush.

 

"Right," Akane agreed, thankful for the change of subject, and led the way into the house.

 

*****

 

"You!" Ukyo growled as they stepped into the main room of the house, only to find the gaijin girl from earlier seated at the table.

 

"Yeah, me. Since ya didn't give me directions, I had ta get 'em from dis nice old lady wit' a ladle," the girl responded with a frown.

 

Before anything else could be said, by anyone, Sati emerged from the kitchen with a tray of snacks and treats, followed by Kasumi with a tray containing the ever ready teakettle and cups.

 

"Oh, I see you've met Jasper," Sati commented, placing her tray on the table and sitting beside the girl.

 

"Yeah, we've met," Ukyo growled, being echoed by Akane. "She came into my place, asking for directions here. Well, you can forget it! Ranma's _my_ fiancé, and you can't have him!"

 

"Hey!" Akane snapped, glaring at her rival. " _I'm_ the one engaged to him! Not like anybody would want the jerk!"

 

"Who's..." Jasper began, more than a little confused, only to be interrupted by Sati who'd seen the opportunity for some harmless mischief.

 

"Jasper! You didn't tell me you'd gotten engaged!" Sati squealed, hugging the smaller girl. "Does your father know? Oh, I can't wait to see his reaction to this!"

 

"WHAT?!" Jasper gasped, wondering just what the heck they were all talking about. "I ain't..."

 

"So, I was right!" Ukyo snarled, drawing her battle spatula from its holster across her back. Beside her, Akane dropped into an offensive stance.

 

" **HOLD IT**!" Jasper barked, jumping to her feet and facing down the other two girls. "I ain't engaged ta _nobody_! An' who's dis Ranma character, anyway?"

 

"Yo," Ranma responded, giving her a small wave from where he'd quickly taken a seat across from Sati, who was struggling to contain her mirth, and began helping himself to the tray of snacks and some tea.

 

Jasper just blinked back at him for a moment, before glancing at the two other girls, then back to him. "You're engaged ta _both_ of dem? I didn't think polygamy was legal in Japan?"

 

"It isn't," Sati chuckled, reaching up to pull Jasper back down beside her and waving for Akane and Ukyo to sit down as well. "Anyway, this is MacTavish Jasper. Jasper's _not_ another of Ranma's _many_ fiancées you two, at least not yet. She's a friend of mine that I asked to come here to help me with a few things. Jasper, these are Akane Tendo, Ukyo Kuonji, and Ranma Saotome."

 

"Just how many fiancées does he have?" Jasper asked curiously, before leaning over to whisper into Sati's ear. "And why does his scent smell both male _and_ female?"

 

"I'll let Ranma explain his _fiancée_ situation," Sati grinned, rising from the table. "As for your other question, seeing is believing."

 

Ranma groaned, his increasing sense of hearing having easily allowed him to hear Jasper's whispered question about his scent, and knowing that Sati was intending to demonstrate his curse. He'd also finally identified what it was about Jasper that had been reminding him of Sati... Jasper was another werewolf. It was the only reason he could think of for the similarity in their scents and movements. Still, he didn't like showing his curse to others, as it embarrassed him, but... he supposed Sati had her reasons for letting Jasper in on it.

 

"Well, if she's not a fiancée, and I don't see the panda around..." Ukyo said, rising from the table. "I'm headin' back to my place."

 

"Catch ya later, Ucchan."

 

"Bye, Ukyo."

 

"So..." Jasper began, after Ukyo had left. "Just how many girls ya stringin' along?"

 

"Hey! It ain't like that!" Ranma protested.

 

"Yes it is!" Akane said, earning a glare from Ranma as she rose from the table. "I've got some homework to do. Call me when dinner's ready. Oh, and Ranma, don't forget to tell her about your boyfriends, too."

 

Ranma could only growl at Akane's retreating back as she left the room laughing. Looking back to Jasper, he found her waiting for him to say something, one eyebrow arched in question.

 

"It's all my stupid Pop's fault," he said with a heartfelt sigh.

 

Jasper merely shifted which eyebrow was elevated and continued to sit quietly.

 

Sati returned from the kitchen, complete with the expected glass of cold water, which she set before him before resuming her seat beside Jasper.

 

"Perhaps, if you told her something about yourself, Ranma-kun," Kasumi said, refreshing everyone's tea, before heading back to her kitchen.

 

With another long-suffering sigh, Ranma launched into the story of his life.

 

*****

 

"Man, that is one screwed up life," Jasper commented, pondering the social ramifications of mixing some whiskey into her tea, as Ranma finally wound down. Hmm, maybe she should offer some to the poor boy... er, girl. She sure sounded like she could use it.

 

"So," Ranma said into the ensuing silence, "since yer not another of my fiancées, what brings ya to Nerima, Jasper?"

 

"I asked her to come, Cub," Sati said.

 

"She was the person you called the other night, right?" Ranma asked.

 

"Yes. Jasper here, like myself, is another werewolf. I asked her to come for two reasons, actually. First, I thought it would be better if you had another Were around, closer to your own age, to help you to understand things as they change, as you approach your first transformation. And then, help you to adjust, afterwards. Second, I need her to keep someone... annoying, busy for a time," Sati explained.

 

"Who?" Ranma asked, frowning.

 

"A Werewolf Hunter," Sati replied. "Someone you're far from ready to face. I was trying to put a stop to his hunting, while I was in Romania. Transylvania, to be more precise." From beside her, a low, rumbling growl emerged from Jasper.

 

"What's the matter with you?" Ranma asked curiously.

 

"Let's just say, I don't have any good memories o' dat fuckin' place," Jasper responded.

 

"Oookay," Ranma responded, taking the hint to drop the subject, before returning her attention to Sati.

 

"Anyway, I didn't get the chance to finish the job there, as I felt that helping you with your first transformation was more important," Sati continued. "If it's not handled correctly, it could easily turn bad. Very bad. Especially for those around you."

 

"How so?" Ranma asked, nervously.

 

"The first change is always the worst, especially in those who weren't even aware that they were Weres," Sati explained. "The more... bestial instincts, are strong. Almost overwhelming. If you're not prepared for them, they can leave you as little more than a very powerful, very dangerous, animal, that will act upon those instincts without regard for the consequences of those actions."

 

"Like...?" Ranma asked, not really all that certain she wanted to know.

 

"If dere's someone ya don't like nearby," Jasper jumped in, "you'll attack 'em, an' rip 'em limb from limb. If yer hungry, you'll hunt, an' ya won't be all dat particular 'bout _what_ ya hunt, kill, an' eat. An' if dere's a _fertile_ girl 'round..." Jasper paused, looking over Ranma's presently very female form, "...or a _strong_ guy ya find attractive, if you undergo your first transformation while female..."

 

Ranma visibly paled at that, and made a vow, right then and there, to ensure that during her first transformation that there wasn't a drop of cold water _anywhere_ in the vicinity.

 

"That's the worst case scenario," Sati said. "The real danger, however, is psychological, in those cases. Often, once the Were reverts back to human-form, and they were unprepared for what occurred, their minds refuse to accept what they'd done. So... much like your Neko-ken, they deliberately forget everything that occurred. A sort of self-induced amnesia. Until... the next full moon, at which time their bestial instincts take over again. And, since they refuse to accept what they've become, the cycle repeats itself, over and over. Reducing them to the same level as the Cursed variety of Lycanthropes." Sati didn't bother to mention the ones who _did_ remember, but who had reveled in their new powers, believing themselves unique and all but all-powerful gods. Those individuals were hunted down by the various clans of Were, almost as zealously, if not more so, than the others.

 

"But... uhm... if I _know_ it's gonna happen... and... uhm..." Ranma stammered, seriously concerned about the potential loss of control of her own body and actions, which, for a martial artist of her level, was unconscionable.

 

"Don't worry about it, Cub," Sati said, smiling to lighten the mood a bit. "That's why I'm here, and Jasper'll be here as backup. A few precautions, a little preparation, and your first transformation will go without a hitch."

 

Jasper gave Sati a sidelong look. While she'd never actually been present at a first transformation, other than her own, she was fully aware of what all was required. Surely Sati wasn't considering _her_ for that particular role, or doing so herself? Sure, the guy was handsome and all, but she wasn't presently on the market for a boyfriend, and Sati, herself... well, maybe... Still, that particular role was usually reserved for someone close to the individual, if any were available. And the guy had to be close to at least _one_ of the various girls pursuing him, didn't he? Of course, there was Ranma's female-form to take into consideration, as well. If Ranma underwent his first transformation in that form... Hoo boy! That would be a real mess!

 

"Okay..." Ranma sighed, confident that Sati had everything under control and planned out. Then, her mind made a few connections between Sati's earlier comments and her physical state upon arriving at the Dojo. "Say, Auntie... the person who shot you... they wouldn't be... is that who Jasper will be taking care of? They followed you here?"

 

"Don't even think about it, Cub," Sati growled warningly, having noted Ranma's tone turning protective. "As good as you are, you're not ready to face down even the weakest of Werewolf Hunters. Not yet, at least."

 

"Hey! I can take any--" Ranma's prideful boast came to a sudden halt, as she felt something cold and unyielding pressed right against her forehead. Eyes crossing slightly, she could just make out the shape of the large revolver Sati had in her hand, and the fact that the hammer of it was at full-cock.

 

"When I think you can anticipate, and avoid, a bullet, then and only then will you be ready to face off against a Hunter... Got it?" Sati growled.

 

"Uhm... Yep," Ranma said, releasing a breath she hadn't even realized she'd been holding when Sati removed the firearm from her forehead and promptly made it disappear.

 

"Cub... Ranma," Sati sighed, rubbing her own forehead, "you have to understand something. Martial arts are all well and good, and will serve you well, but... they won't save you from a determined Hunter with a fully-automatic firearm. Yes, you could train to the point where you can actually catch a bullet, but... when you have a Hunter firing a machinegun at you... which bullet do you catch? Even as good as I am, that bastard managed to put two bullets in me, and if I didn't have a strong resistance to silver... I wouldn't be here now."

 

"Well, what about her?" Ranma asked, pointing at Jasper.

 

"Jasper is... special, in certain ways," Sati said. "For one, she's immune to the affects that silver has on the rest of us. And she's been in a few gun battles before, not that I expect such to occur. In any case, what we should be discussing are the upcoming preparations for your first transformation, and what you can expect to happen."

 

Meanwhile, in the kitchen...

 

"Ranma's a werewolf?" Kasumi asked, turning to face Nabiki who'd recently returned to the house.

 

"That's my understanding, Sis," Nabiki responded, helping herself to a cookie from the plate on the counter. "Well, he will be, anyway. I haven't been let in on all the details yet."

 

"Does Akane know? And the others?" Kasumi asked a concerned look on her face.

 

"No, and we're not going to tell them, either," Nabiki stated, looking her sister straight in the eye. "Daddy probably wouldn't care, so long as the schools were still joined. Akane would freak. And I don't even want to think about what the others might do."

 

"But Nabiki, as his fiancée, Akane should know about this," Kasumi said. "And Father, as well..."

 

"Kasumi..." Nabiki sighed, a bit of frustration evident in her voice. She'd done a lot of thinking on the subject of her younger sister and Ranma, and looking over past events in a different light. "Akane may very well be Ranma's fiancée, but don't continue to delude yourself into thinking that they'll ever marry, or that they love each other. Care for each other, yes. But they don't _love_ each other."

 

"But that's not true," Kasumi protested. "Ranma's rescued Akane numerous times, and fought for her. And despite what Akane might say, she knows that he hasn't done anything with those other girls. And there's the honor of both families to consider."

 

"Saotome Genma broke the _honor_ agreement with our family," Nabiki stated coldly, "when he agreed to engage Ranma to the daughters of other families. Daddy just refuses to see that. And the fact that his agreement with _Uncle_ Saotome is the oldest, so far as we know, is completely irrelevant. And as far as what Ranma's done for Akane... Can you look me in the eye and tell me that Ranma _wouldn't_ have done the same for any of the other girls, or anyone for that matter, if they had been placed into similar situations?"

 

Kasumi looked down to where her hands were nervously wringing her apron, and remained silent.

 

"I didn't think so," Nabiki sighed, before continuing. "Look, they like each other, but neither will trust the other enough to let their guards down. And without that trust, love simply cannot exist. You know that. Ranma's made some attempts to open up to Akane, and even be nicer to her, but... what did he get for his trouble? Suspicion, or outright hostility when Akane jumped to some outlandish conclusion before he could finish talking, or... they were interrupted. And I'll admit that I haven't been all that helpful in that respect. Quite the reverse, actually. And there's also the fact that Akane hasn't even made an attempt to do anything similar."

 

"She just doesn't want to risk possible rejection," Kasumi said softly.

 

"And you think Ranma wants to?" Nabiki asked in turn, a bit more acidly then she'd intended. "That's one of the problems with you and Daddy. You're both all too eager to make _excuses_ for Akane, and her behavior. She'll never grow up and learn that the world won't bow to her every whim, until you and Daddy stop sheltering her from everything that might even remotely harm her. As it is now, she's in for some _very_ rude awakenings when she graduates from high school and goes off to college... and neither of you'll be there to protect her, then. And my influence can only go so far."

 

"But, surely Ranma..." Kasumi began.

 

"Is that his purpose in life, Sis?" Nabiki asked, gazing upon her sister in concern. "To replace you and Daddy? To be her bodyguard, scapegoat, and punching bag for the rest of his life? To make excuses for her violent behavior? Ranma has his own problems to deal with, Sis. A fact which everyone seems to blithely ignore. Gods, I'm continually amazed at the fact he hasn't completely flipped out and killed anyone yet, myself included. I certainly haven't made his stay with us a pleasant one."

 

"Hmm, yes, I had been rather curious about your behavior towards him," Kasumi said thoughtfully, while looking at her younger sister. For her part, Nabiki suddenly turned and reached for another cookie.

 

"Let's not get off the subject, shall we," Nabiki said, turning back to face her sister, only after she was certain of controlling her expression. "The fact remains; it would be a bad idea to tell anyone about what we now know. If Ranma, himself, chooses to do so, well... we'll deal with that when and if it occurs."

 

"Of course, Nabiki," Kasumi said, a knowing smile spreading across her face. "I'm sure you're right. You're only suggesting what's in Ranma's best interests, after all. That's very kind of you."

 

"Yeah, well, I have a reputation to maintain, so don't tell anyone," Nabiki said, a little nervous about the smile on Kasumi's face. It didn't _quite_ match her usual seemingly oblivious one.

 

"Of course not, Nabiki," Kasumi said, turning about and opening the refrigerator. "Do you suppose MacTavish-san will be staying for dinner?"

 

"You'll have to ask her, yourself, Sis," Nabiki responded, feeling a sudden chill up her spine. "I've got some homework to finish up. Call me when dinner's ready, okay?"

 

*****

 

Later that night, Ranma jumped onto the roof, hoping to enjoy a little peace and quiet before going to bed. It appeared, however, that he wouldn't be alone, as Sati was already there.

 

"Hey, Auntie. Come up here to get away from the glare fest, too?" he asked as he sat down beside her. Dinner had been a rather tense affair that evening. Somehow, Akane had managed to get into the kitchen and attempt to cook something. What it had been intended to be, he didn't have a clue, but whatever it was, had affected himself, Sati, and Jasper... badly, just from the smell. Both Jasper and himself had become violently ill, and even Sati had looked more than a little green around the gills before she could get whatever Akane had concocted out of the house and far away.

 

As it was, Jasper had openly accused Akane of attempting to poison them with whatever it had been and, honestly, he hadn't helped matters any with some of his comments about some of her earlier cooking attempts. Akane had spent the entire meal glaring at the three of them, and muttering about how there had been nothing wrong with her cooking and that they just had oversensitive noses and weak stomachs. With dinner over with, however, Jasper would be leaving shortly, having reserved a room at a nearby hotel, but would be returning to the Dojo often until sometime after Ranma's first transformation and she'd dealt with a certain Werewolf Hunter.

 

"That's one way to put it," Sati agreed as she stretched her legs out. "Though it's mostly because it's a good thinking spot."

 

"So, what ya thinkin' 'bout?" Ranma asked.

 

"The past mostly," Sati sighed, gazing up at the stars. "I always tend to think of Seto on star-filled nights like this. He loved to go out into the night and look at the stars."

 

"...You miss him a lot, don't you?" he asked, noticing that her expression seemed a bit more sad and wistful than her usual.

 

"You always miss your first love, Cub. No matter how many others may follow, and you _can_ come to love others, none of them will be as great, or as deep, a love as the first. That's something you'll come to understand, yourself, if you live long enough,." Sati explained then turned a mischievous look his way. "Of course, you also have to understand the differences between love and simple _lust_. The two are completely different."

 

"I know that," Ranma scoffed.

 

"Do you, Cub? Do you really?" Sati asked, before releasing a sigh. "There's a part of the precautions for your first transformation that we haven't discussed yet, or even mentioned... directly."

 

"What's that?" he asked, curiously.

 

"One of the strongest _instincts_ you'll be subjected to, will be the instinct to mate, and to reproduce," Sati explained. "For most Weres, this isn't a problem, as they undergo their first transformation while quite young. Half-breeds, like yourself, however..."

 

Ranma was silent for quite some time, while he digested that bit of information. Finally, he was able to manage a few words. "I... I'm not ready to get... m-married..."

 

"No one said you had to, Cub."

 

"But... what if... pregnant... honor..."

 

"Relax," Sati chuckled, "you'll be shooting blanks. You've a few years to go yet, before you'll be ready to get anyone pregnant. Unlike humans, it takes us Were a bit longer to reach sexual maturity. The urge will definitely be there, along with the will and determination, but... nothing's going to result from it. Well, no cubs, at least."

 

Ranma let out a relieved sigh at that bit of news, but there were other problems. "Still..."

 

Sati sighed, feeling the urge to go beat up a certain panda. "Ranma, sex does _not_ equal love. Nor do you have to love someone in order to feel the urge to have sex with them. All that is required is the urge to have sex, and a willing partner with similar urges. Yes, sexual intercourse _can_ be an expression of one's love for another, but... that's _all_ it is, an _expression_. I've known many couples, deeply in love with each other, that have _never_ shared a single intimate embrace, of any kind, with each other. Some, because they were incapable of the physical act, and others because of other reasons, including marriage to others. When you transform for the first time, _love_ is not even going to occur to you, your only interests are going to be food, territory, and... reproduction. The most basic instincts for _all_ life, including humans."

 

When they had discussed their plans for his first transformation, Ranma had quickly grasped the reasons for having a large supply of fresh meat on hand, as well as ensuring that he didn't come into contact with any other males, especially those he wasn't on good terms with. A full belly would greatly reduce the instinct to hunt, and the absence of other males would tend to blunt the instinctual need to mark out his territory and assert his dominance. Both of these basic instincts were already well-known to Ranma, and the only difference, that he could see, would be in their intensity and affect upon him. But... he hadn't even considered something like the instinctual need to... reproduce. Now that he was considering it...

 

"I... I c-can't stay here... I... I gotta..."

 

"Easy there, Cub," Sati said, soothingly. "You won't be here during your first transformation. Before that happens, we'll be leaving on a short _'training trip'_. It's best to be outdoors, in a forest somewhere, during one's first transformation. We just need to decide on a location, and ensure that we have everything in place before then. Jasper and I will be taking care of most of that, although we'll consider any ideas that you may have as to the location. You, on the other hand, need to find a girl, or girls, that you can trust with the knowledge of what you are, and who would be willing to engage in some down and dirty bestial sex for a few nights."

 

"Uhmm... do we really need to..." Ranma hesitantly asked. "I mean... we'd be out in the woods, away from everyone else..."

 

"Jasper and I would be there," Sati said, and gave him a seductive grin. "If you don't want any of the girls around here, or they won't go along with the idea... I wouldn't mind a few tumbles with you. Jasper probably wouldn't either, but I can't say for certain. Traditionally, however, it's someone you're already close to and familiar with, a friend or loved one. All that's really required though, is that they be of the opposite gender, somewhat attractive to you, and capable of bearing young. Trust me, you'll know, instinctively at least, whether they're capable or not, it'll be in their scent. Until I can teach you how to discern that fact consciously though, I'll have to reserve the right to reject any choice you make, if I find them to be incapable of bearing young."

 

"But... if I can't..." Ranma hesitantly asked, "Why would it even matter?"

 

"To put it in the most basic terms," Sati explained. "If they're incapable of being impregnated, and not Were themselves... you're bestial instincts would simply label them as 'meat on the hoof', so to speak."

 

"Oh..."

 

"Even if you select a girl that meets the basic requirements, I'm going to have to instruct them on some 'dos' and 'don'ts' of behavior and movement." Sati continued. "On the first night, your behavior will be almost entirely bestial in nature, and you'll respond to stimuli pretty much as any wolf would. The important thing that the girl, or girls, will have to remember in that situation is that you are _not_ a wolf, but a werewolf, just as cunning and intelligent as they are, but acting under instincts that overwhelm your usual intellect. So, you won't have a normal wolf's usual wariness of Man, or aversion to such things as fire."

 

Sati allowed him to think over what she'd said for a time, noting his concerned and weary expression.

 

"Listen, Cub," she sighed, resting a comforting hand upon his shoulder, "very little in this world is without its price, or trade-off. And none of us have any say in our parentage. We can only take what life gives us, or throws at us, and make the most of it. As a Werewolf, even a half-breed, you've been given certain advantages over other forms of life; a longer lifespan, better overall health, accelerated healing, increased senses, strength, reflexes and so on. But, you've also been saddled with some notable disadvantages; instincts that can overwhelm your intellect upon occasion, and a vulnerability to silver, just being two. I'll get into all of the pros and cons of being a werewolf at a later time, though.

 

"Right now," she continued, rising to her feet and brushing off her bottom before moving to the edge of the roof, "you need to start thinking about your first transformation, and if there's any particular girl you trust enough and find desirable enough to let in on the truth of what's happening to you." Sati was just about to leap off of the roof to ground, when she paused, and added, "Oh, and just so you know, at least one member of this household already knows, or at least suspects, if her recent behavior has been any indicator."

 

Despite what most people may have believed, Ranma wasn't nearly as dense as he often appeared, so it didn't take him long to understand to whom Sati had been referring. What to do about it, though... that was going to take some considerable thought, as well as some thought about the other girls in his life.

 

*****

 

"So, I'll trade yas dis little statue for any info ya gots on dat bastard, Taeko, any notable places o' interest 'round here, people I should be on da lookout for, an' anything else I want ta know 'bout later on."

 

Jasper and Nabiki were in the latter's room, seated on the bed across from each other and... conducting business. After they'd been properly introduced and got to talking with each other, they'd discovered a great deal in common. Namely, the gathering of information and the acquisition of money. At the moment, Jasper was needing the former, and willing to part with the latter... or at least something just as good as money. Between them, making a noticeable indentation into Nabiki's firm mattress, sat a small statuette of a dragon, only two-inches tall, but seemingly made of solid gold with precious rubies for eyes.

 

"Where did you get this? And is it real?" Nabiki asked, lifting up the statuette to examine it in closer detail. Just the weight alone, confirmed that it was lead or gold. If it was lead, though, Nabiki determined that it was still heavily plated in gold, which when combined with the detailed craftsmanship, would place the value, in American dollars, in at least the triple-digits.

 

"Hell, yeah! If dere's one thing I know, it's m' treasure. I got dat whilst I was in Europe, explorin' dis ol', fallin' down castle. Had a lot o' good shit in dere, too. I walked outta da place wit' five full bags," Jasper boasted, a proud smirk on her face. "I can say dat m' boss was _very_ happy wit' what I brought 'im. So, do we have a deal?"

 

Looking over the statuette again and weighing it in her palm, Nabiki came to the conclusion that even if it was a fake, she was still getting a bargain.

 

"Alright, we have a deal," Nabiki said, rising from her bed and stepping over to her computer. A few moments later, and the attached printer began spitting out sheet after sheet of information on all of the major players in Nerima, local hotspots, and a copy of the file on one Taeko Kuno that she'd gotten from Sasuke and scanned into her system. A tourist booklet on Nerima, which included a map of the area with the hotspots already highlighted and labeled, completed the transaction.

 

"Tanks. Now I gots ta be headin' off. I've got a long night in front o' me, an' I ain't even had a shot o' whiskey yet," Jasper said, placing the folder of printouts into her bag and heading out, leaving the Tendo Mercenary to savor her newest possession.

 

****

 

Edit 5-12-14: Just fixed a few things here and there.


	12. Chapter 12

Disclaimer: The characters of Ranma 1/2, of course, belong to Rumiko Takahashi (and lots of others). Sati Li, and any other strays that may appear, belong to me, unless otherwise noted.

 

A Werewolf in Nerima

 

By: USA Tiger

 

Notes: Sorry this took so long but me and my editor was having a bit of a problem is this characters and i had to keep writing parts of it but here it is finally.

 

Chapter 12

 

"Therio-what?" Ranma asked, blinking her blue eyes at Sati. She, Sati and Jasper were walking thru the Nerima marketplace. At the moment the eldest of the three was trying to explain a bit more about the different types of Were, mostly about the type Ranma was going to end up being. The three were speaking softly and in low tones so as to not draw undue attention to themselves. After all, if you appeared to be whispering and making an obvious effort not to be overheard, then someone was definitely going to be curious enough to find out what you obviously didn't want them to know. Speaking normally, on the other hand, even if softly and in low tones, would simply tend to indicate a private but relatively unimportant conversation that would just blend into the background of a multitude of other such conversations around them.

 

"Theriomorph, Cub," Sati repeated in a patient voice, it seemed Ranma had a bit of a hard time grasping this at the moment. Of course, she was trying to cram all of this information, and there was a lot of it, into the teen's head in less than a month's time. It was a lot to take in. "It means changing from human-form to animal-form, or hybrid-form, and then changing back on your own, without external stimulus such as chemicals, radiation, or even magic. All basic Shapeshifters are Theriomorphs really. Even your Jusenkyo curse is a type of Theriomorph, since the actual magic involved in your changing genders is internal, a part of you, rather than external. In fact, your curse is almost identical to a Theriomorph Lycanthrope whose change is subject to the phases of the Moon... the magic causing the change of forms is internal, but requires an external stimulus to trigger it. Plus, despite how you may appear to the casual observer, there will almost always be something... different about your human-form that will set it apart from 'normal' humans."

 

"You mean like the whole enhanced senses thing?" Ranma asked, stopping briefly in front of an ice-cream vendor's stall to gaze upon the creamy, sweet, cold goodness displayed so invitingly.

 

"That's part of it," Sati agreed with a chuckle, deciding to indulge Ranma's 'sweet-tooth', especially after noting that Jasper was displaying a similarly hungry expression, and purchased them a cone each, including one for herself of course, as she too possessed a bit of a 'sweet-tooth' of her own.

 

"Haven't ya been noticin' da changes in yer looks?" Jasper finally broke in, reaching out to lightly tap one of Ranma's ears. "Yer ear is startin' ta point. It's one of da tings that marks a werewolf in human-form. See?" Jasper brushed aside her hair, showing that her own ear was more 'pointed' than should have been on a human. Turning to Sati, Ranma watched as she brushed aside her own hair to reveal a similarly pointed ear.

 

"Also, Cub, you're going to find your entire body becoming denser, muscle and bone both, making you heavier than you look and stronger, too. Which means, we're going to have to re-train your body to compensate for your greater weight and strength," Sati explained, mentally cataloguing the various items she was going to need. "It's going to be some rather intense training. Think you'll be up for it?"

 

Ranma puffed out her chest, incidentally causing at least one boy to walk into a lamp post from the prominent display of female attributes, and stated proudly, "I can take anything you can throw at me!"

 

Sati laughed, slinging an arm about the shorter redhead's shoulders, as she witnessed another boy being slapped by his apparent girlfriend for staring at Ranma's display of obvious 'talent'. What made it so humorous was that Ranma didn't even have a clue as to the effect she was having on the males around her. For her own part, Jasper just rolled her eyes at the display.

 

"That's good to hear, Cub," Sati said, still chuckling a bit. "In any case, I think it's time we head back to the Dojo."

 

"You two go ahead, I gots business to take care of," Jasper said as she quickly finished off her ice-cream, before running off to do Kami knew what.

 

Ranma arched an eyebrow at Sati. "Is she always like that?"

 

Sati just nodded with an amused look on her face, before leading her charge back towards the Dojo, their conversation turning to other, weightier, topics, at least in Ranma's opinion... such as that night's dinner menu. Neither took notice of the small wizened figure watching them from the entrance of the Nekohanten as they passed, a quizzical expression on her ancient face.

 

*****

 

 _'I wonder...'_ the Amazon Elder, Cologne, thought to herself, as she turned away from the entrance and made her way back to the kitchen. She was beginning to wonder if maybe... No, it couldn't have been. Her old friend had stated that she was only visiting Son-in-law, but... Could Ranma be... a Werewolf? Or some other sort of Were? Of course, that wouldn't change the fact that he was her great-granddaughter's husband. In fact, it would just make Cologne more determined to bring the boy into the tribe with those genes. But, on the other hand, Were, or Lycans as they were often called nowadays, were notoriously difficult to control, male or female and regardless of specific subtype. Males would rather perish violently than submit to even the mildest forms of domination, and while females were slightly more... accepting in that regard, at least in terms of their chosen mates... woe unto anyone or anything that attempted to separate them from their offspring. The Joketsuzoku had lost some of their best Warriors attempting to acquire a very young Lycan, which this or that Elder had wished to raise into their own personal Enforcer. To date, no such attempt had ever been successful, and all had ended up costing the Joketsuzoku Tribe far more than they could reasonably afford.

 

As it was, it was now considered extremely unwise to even consider attempting bringing a Lycan into the Joketsuzoku Tribe, as either a Husband or as a Wife, due to their past experiences. Still, it wasn't forbidden outright to make the attempt, but Cologne could expect no assistance whatsoever from the rest of Tribe if Ranma were indeed a Lycanthrope.

 

Cologne felt a shiver travel down her spine, as she considered Ranma's past resistance to any attempt to subjugate him, in light of this new possibility. If Ranma were indeed a Lycanthrope, then she had been badly mishandling the entire affair. And, again if Ranma were a Lycan, then it brought into serious question Cologne's plans for her heir's future, as all too often any Joketsuzoku Warrior that became the mate of a Lycan eventually withdrew from the Joketsuzoku Tribe to live among the Were Clans with their Mate. If her suspicions proved to be true...

 

Cologne sighed tiredly, as she looked out of the kitchen towards her great-granddaughter. She'd had such hopes and plans for the girl. With a bit more molding and life experience, Shampoo possessed all the qualities of becoming the next Joketsuzoku Matriarch, and of leading their people into an uncertain future. If Ranma were a Lycan, though...

 

With yet another sigh, Cologne turned back to her pots and pans on the stove, her mind awhirl with possibilities and options. She had some difficult decisions to make in the near future, not the least of which was... which did she consider more important? Continuing to mold Shampoo into the new and future Matriarch of the Joketsuzoku Tribe? Or, attempting to ensure her great-granddaughter's future happiness?

 

Like it, or not, she was going to have to confront Sati on this matter, as she had to know. Was Son-in-law a Were?

 

*****

 

Kodachi seethed as she slammed her bedroom door shut. "I can not believe that bastard!" The girl threw herself into one of the comfortable chairs in the room, crossing her arms over her chest and letting out a huff. "Hitting on me like that, it's just wrong! And what does my dear, dear brother do? **HE TAKES NOTES**!!!"

 

"Mistress Kodachi!" Sasuke said as he melted out of the shadows in the corner. "I bring you news from the Tendo Dojo." Kodachi perked up, happy for the distraction from the earlier events.

 

"What is it?" she asked, not bothering to sit up straight like a proper young lady as, in private at least, she viewed the diminutive ninja like a father, or much loved uncle. In truth, Sasuke had done more to raise and care for her than her own father had. "Have you gotten any information on their latest houseguest?"

 

Sasuke nodded, taking out some photos and a few sheets of paper filled with handwritten notes. Kodachi picked up the photos, flipping through them, until she noted a new individual.

 

"Who is this new girl?" she asked, turning one of the pictures about to indicate the individual in question. On it was Jasper and Sati, looking as if they were discussing some serious topic.

 

"That would be MacTavish Jasper, of New York, America. She resides with her father, whose name is, strangely enough, Silvereye. As far as I can tell, Miss MacTavish is not a new fiancée of Young Master Saotome," Sasuke stated, reading from his notes. "The other, as previously identified, is Li Sati. The Young Master has continually referred to her as 'Auntie', so it is highly unlikely that she is another fiancée as we at first suspected. Unfortunately, Mistress, I have been unable to locate any further information on either young lady. All of my attempts to acquire further information have been met with governmental and corporate inquiry as to my identity and reason for seeking such information."

 

"I see. So, they are protected," Kodachi stated, noting Sasuke's nod of agreement before returning her attention to the stack of photos.

 

Sasuke stood by silently, knowing his report was not yet finished, but allowing his mistress to absorb what information had already been presented. He had seen Taeko hitting on and molesting her as if she were just some random girl on the street, instead of his cousin. The ninja remembered Taeko's father, who was Miyu Kuno's, Tatewaki and Kodachi's mother, cousin, acting much like his son whenever he had seen the man, but he had never behaved as poorly as his son. He'd never gone so far as to do more than outrageously flirt with Miyu, which Miyu had returned to a lesser degree, but he had never attempted to take it any further than that and he had never attempted to actually touch Miyu with anything other than honorable intentions. Sasuke would have known if he had, Miyu had been his best friend as they'd grown up, despite their different social status, he a lowly family retainer, she the heir to the Kuno fortune. He had also known that she hadn't been all that pleased with the man whom her family had arranged for her marry, one Kaitou Himura, who upon their marriage took the Kuno family name.

 

Miyu had once told Sasuke that her children were the only good things that came from her marriage to the man, whom she had found to be all too unfaithful and wasteful of the Kuno fortune, leaving a string of Paternity Suits and dishonored young girls wherever he went, using her family's fortune and connections to keep himself out of prison. Sasuke had felt immense sorrow for his young charges when his friend, their mother, had been killed. Tatewaki had been affected the most adversely, as he had witnessed her brutal murder. It had been that horrible event that drove him to his present behavior, attempting to be the noble samurai that he believed could have prevented his mother's death.

 

Kodachi, on the other hand, Sasuke had been able to protect and care for enough that she hadn't sunken into the madness that had claimed her brother. She had some problems, certainly, but she wasn't, in truth, nearly as mad as she pretended to be around others. For the most part, it was an act, a ruse mostly, to keep her father and brother away from her, as both had, at various times, attempted to 'educate' her in the 'proper' way for her to show her respect for them... namely by appeasing them sexually.

 

Of course, the way Kaitou Kuno behaved was an act as well, one intended to throw off suspicion. Sasuke knew that the Principal of Furinkan High School was responsible in some way for the death of Miyu Kuno, but... he had never been able to find any proof. The man had certainly only grieved for his murdered wife, publicly, until he could conveniently run off to Hawaii, where he wasted little time in setting up a luxurious lifestyle, which was paid for from the Kuno coffers, while leaving the various family businesses in the hands of Trustees.

 

Of course, he immediately returned to Japan when Tatewaki began making larger and larger withdrawals from those same coffers in his pursuit of Akane Tendo and the Pigtailed Girl. Also, Tatewaki had been making inquiries into the family businesses, and of what would be required for eventually taking over the reins of power when he came of age. That was something Kaitou Kuno could not allow, as there had never been any love between him and his offspring, and he knew that if either of them gained control of the Kuno fortune, he'd be left with nothing.

 

So, Kaitou Kuno had returned to Japan, took up what had previously only been an 'honorary' position as Principal of Furinkan High, and pretended to be completely off his rocker, as it were. This allowed him to keep a close eye on his son and to interfere in any attempts by said offspring to gain control of HIS money. It also provided him with a readily available legal excuse, if it ever became known that he was taking advantage of several underage girls, sexually. It was truly amazing what one could get away with when everyone thought you were crazy.

 

"Sasuke? Is this what I think it is?" Kodachi asked, disrupting the little ninja's thoughts. He turned his head towards the photo she was holding up, looking at it, and slowly nodded his head. It was a photo of Sati Li in her hybrid-form as a werewolf.

 

"Yes, Mistress. It has been confirmed that Miss Li is, in fact, a Werewolf. It has also been claimed that Miss MacTavish is a Werewolf, although I have yet to witness evidence of this." Sasuke knew that this information would please his mistress, since the teenager had a fondness for the dark creatures just like she had for her black roses and potion making. "And Mistress, it has also been claimed that the Young Master is one as well."

 

"What?!" Kodachi's head snapped up in surprise. "My Ranma-sama, a Werewolf!?"

 

Sasuke nodded then added, "If I heard correctly, Mistress, the Young Master is expected to shortly undergo his very first transformation."

 

"Leave me, while I think of this."

 

Sasuke bowed, respectfully, before stepping back into the shadows and fading from view.

 

Kodachi sat back into her chair, her thoughts drifting to images of Ranma Saotome... covered in fur. "A Werewolf, hmm? My, my, my, how you keep surprising me, Ranma-sama. And such a pleasant surprise, too."

 

****

 

Edit 5-12-14: Not much changed, a little clean up here and there. I did change ‘Amazon’ to ‘Joketsuzoku’ since technicality Cologne, Shampoo, Shampoo’s Father and Mousse are not Amazons. They call themselves the Joketsuzoku, it’s the other characters that refer to them as Amazons I think.


	13. Chapter 13

Disclaimer: The characters of Ranma 1/2, of course, belong to Rumiko Takahashi (and lots of others). Sati Li, and any other strays that may appear, belong to me, unless otherwise noted.

 

A Werewolf in Nerima

 

By: USA Tiger

 

Author Notes: Goman! *bows* I didn't mean to take too long but not only did I have writer's blocks, some parts are be to redone a couple of times. Hopefully, the next chapter won't take as long.

 

Chapter 13

 

Night had descended upon Nerima and a rare, peaceful, calm seemed to hover over the Tendo Dojo, with those within sleeping comfortably, if not always contently. Unfortunately, this was not to last as a small shadowy figure crept over the wall of the Tendo compound before darting furtively to the side of the house and concealing itself among some bushes. Moving with extreme caution, the small figure made its way to a particular window on the ground floor of the house before stopping once more.

 

It was obvious from the way the small figure was looking furtively about that it expected to be caught at any moment, especially as there was no concealing brush available on this side of the house, but it seemed determined to carry out its mission. In utter silence the figure extracted something from within its dark clothing and after another moment lifted the item above its head. At that moment, the crescent-moon emerged from behind the clouds, casting its pale light upon the mysterious figure, to reveal... Happosai, perverted Grandmaster of the Anything-Goes School of Martial Arts.

 

_‘This should allow me to get past that blasted she-bitch,_ ’ Happosai thought, as he poured the contents of the pouch he held above his head over himself. The dust, nothing more really than a mixture of dried and powdered herbs, was an old hunter's trick to completely mask one's scent and allow said hunter to get within easy striking distance of their intended prey. Knowing just how sensitive a werewolf's sense of smell actually was, Happosai covered himself completely with the powder, even going so far as to pour a considerable amount inside his clothing, until he was completely covered and looked, if there had been more light available, as if he'd rolled about for some time in a giant vat of catnip or something. It wasn't the least bit comfortable, and caused a nearly overwhelming urge to scratch himself all over, but he restrained himself from doing so by sheer force of will. His mission was far too important to jeopardize it simply because of some physical discomfort. Once he was certain that he'd covered himself completely with the dust, Happosai slowly and cautiously scaled the short distance to the window of his former room, silently opened the well-lubricated window, and crept into the dark interior.

 

Despite what many may have thought or believed, Happosai had not hidden the majority of his ill-gotten gains over his lifetime within the Tendo compound, as more than a few of his old enemies were well-aware of his place of residence. Other than a few, relatively minor, magical trinkets, and a small amount of gold and jewels, the only other items of note in his room was the vast quantity of feminine undergarments. In truth, at first glance, there was nothing in the room that Happosai couldn't replace with relative ease and a bit of time, or even truly miss. Except... for one item.

 

In a carefully constructed hiding space, hidden beneath the floorboards, beneath a certain tatami, which in turn was buried beneath a large mound of unwashed panties, was Happosai's greatest treasure... and his greatest weakness. Where exactly Happosai had acquired the item, even he couldn't remember, but without this one item... he'd have long since been replaced as the Grandmaster of the style he'd created. Carefully, and silently, moving the unwashed panties aside, Happosai lifted the tatami to expose the bare wood floor beneath. Reaching down, he gently pressed the corner of one board, causing the other end of the unsecured board to rise enough for him to take hold of it and lift the board aside, exposing the hidden cache beneath. Almost reverently, Happosai reached down and lifted out what appeared to be nothing more than a moderately large and thick tome, the covers of which were held securely closed with what appeared to be bronze clasps. Other than appearing to be quite old, and rather well-used, the old tome was otherwise unremarkable in appearance. Happosai, however, was fully aware that the tome he held in his greedy little hands was anything but unremarkable.

 

In truth, the ancient tome was the magical equivalent of a modern personal computer, with a few extras that modern computers were only just now beginning to be programmed with, such as translation programs. Unfortunately, that didn't include a magical equivalent of the Internet. The tome only contained the information that was written into it, but after well-over two-hundred-years Happosai had written down a considerable amount of information into the tome. No matter how trivial or useless it may have at first appeared, Happosai had painstakingly copied every martial arts and magical scroll he'd managed to acquire into the tome, including those he couldn't even read due to being in a dead, or simply unknown, language. He'd learned early on in his possession of the tome that, no matter what language was written into the tome, that same information would later be displayed in the written language of the reader. In short, the magical tome had made it possible for Happosai to gather a vast store of magical and martial knowledge, without the hindrance of having to personally remember it all, or carry around a huge library of scrolls and books wherever he went. The tome had made it possible for him to be the Grandmaster of his own style, and to remain in his position until the present time. If he encountered a technique he couldn't immediately counter with the knowledge he had on hand, he simply retreated from the situation until he could consult his tome, find any and all information that had been entered about that particular technique or one similar to it and could develop a counter. Which he would later add to the tome's contents... if it worked.

 

One of the best things about the magical tome, however, wasn't that it could translate any written language into another modern written language. No, the best thing about it was that one didn't have to search for the information one desired, or consult an index or table of contents. The tome didn't have either of those in any case, unless that was what one was looking for. No, one simply opened the tome, thought about the subject one wanted to know, and the tome would provide a list of entries that related to that particular subject. If the reader didn't request information on a particular topic, or was intending to write down further information into the tome... the pages remained blank.

 

In any case, now that Happosai had recovered his most prized possession, it was now time to move on to the second phase of his plans... finally acquiring Ranma-chan as his personal toy and devoted slave, before leaving Nerima for good. Opening the tome and thinking about what he wanted to accomplish, he carefully scrutinized the information that appeared on the previously blank page in the pale moonlight, before proceeding to gather the necessary ingredients and equipment. There would be no mistakes, and nothing would be allowed to go wrong...

 

Murphy loves a challenge...

 

*****

 

Once he'd gathered everything he'd need, Happosai had exited the house to approach the room Ranma shared with his father from outside, having sensed Sati's presence in the room beneath the stairs and wanting to stay well-clear of her... just in case. Hopping into the guest room, Happosai dashed around quickly, striking shiatsu points on both Ranma and his father, which would ensure that neither of them would awaken until it was all over with and he was long gone with his new slave.

 

Moving quickly, and as silently as he could, Happosai proceeded to create the required mystical symbols and the circle of candles, including the four larger ones that were placed at the cardinal compass points, around Ranma's unconscious form. Once more consulting the tome, and ensuring that the symbols he'd drawn around his victim were precisely as required, he moved on to the ingredients necessary for the incense that was to be burned during the spell he intended to cast, measuring each one with careful precision before moving on to the next.

 

None too soon, in Happosai's opinion, all was in readiness and only two things remained to be done... changing Ranma to his girl-form and casting the spell. With extreme care the old lecher moved over to Ranma and with even greater care, to ensure that it would not splash and incidentally corrupt any of the mystical symbols he'd drawn, poured water over the sleeping youth, eliciting a change in gender.

 

It was a struggle, but Happosai restrained himself from latching onto the bountiful bosom that sprang up beneath Ranma's muscle-t, consoling himself with the knowledge than soon... soon, he'd be able to enjoy far more than a quick grope and fondle of the petite redhead. All he had to do was be a little patient, and complete the spell.

 

Moving back outside the circle of candles, Happosai quickly lit them all, then set the incense to burning. Then, once the incense had had the opportunity to completely permeate the room, Happosai once again consulted the tome... and began to read, chanting the words of the spell softly but clearly, forcing himself to enunciate each and every syllable precisely and carefully.

 

Unfortunately, for Happosai, the spell was both long and complex... it wasn't as easy as some might have thought to turn someone as strong-willed as Ranma into a willing and devoted slave, especially a 'sex-slave'. And the spell would have to overcome more than just Ranma's will, after all. There was also the locking of _her_ form and _her_ gender preferences that had to be overcome. Happosai hadn't even gotten halfway through the spell yet, and already the burning candles had heated the room to such a degree that Happosai had begun to sweat heavily, which in turn caused his desire to scratch himself to increase exponentially, and the dawn was fast approaching. Still, Happosai hadn't lived as long as he had without having learned to control himself and most of his body's involuntary reflexes, so he continued reading and chanting, ignoring his bodies increasing need for relief.

 

Happosai's undoing, however, was that he could only control _most_ of his involuntary reflexes, as opposed to all, and his overuse of the scent-masking dust which, by the way, had been ground to the consistency of an extremely fine powder and was puffing out from within his clothes in little dust-clouds with each little movement on his part. Subsequently, it was virtually inevitable that one such dust-cloud would make its appearance in front of his face and thereby be inhaled into Happosai's nasal passages. While the mixture of herbs was an excellent means of concealing one's scent, a few of them also happened to be major irritants to one's sinuses.

 

"AHHHHHHHH-CHHHHHHHOOOOOOOOOOOO!!!!!"

 

With that one act of Happosai's body to clear its sinuses of the irritant... the gathering magic of the spell he'd been casting dissipated, helped along by the fact that his convulsive sneeze had also blown out several of the candles. The first sneeze also caused more of the dust to be put into the air, and subsequently be inhaled by Happosai, thereby eliciting even more sneezing. The spell broken, and the sky outside beginning to lighten with the approaching dawn, Happosai could only lament yet another missed opportunity as he continued to sneeze and give in to the urge to vigorously scratch himself all over.

 

Meanwhile, somewhere else, no-one's really sure where, a fellow by the name of Murphy was toasting himself for vanquishing yet another challenger...

 

"Ah-choo! Whas goin' on..." Ranma-chan asked drowsily, sitting up and looking around as she rubbed her irritated button of a nose. Due to her presently changing metabolism and the abundant amounts of dust floating about the room, not to mention the changing of genders and the noise Happosai was now making, the shiatsu pressure point had only had limited effect upon her. Taking note of Happosai in her room, the symbols drawn on the floor, her current gender, the candles and so on... well, it didn't take a genius to know that something smelled rotten in Denmark... or something like that, since Ranma-chan presently couldn't seem to smell anything. "Hey, ya ol' letch! What the... ah.. ahh-choo... What the heck d'ya think you're doing?"

 

In response, Happosai simply leapt towards her bosom intending to at least get a quick grope in before having to flee the premises, but he was met with Ranma-chan's dainty fist and sent flying backwards to crash against the wall. Unfortunately, this action also put even more of the dust into the air, which sent Ranma-chan into a sneezing fit herself. And so it went for the next few moments, both combatants sneezing and upon occasion coughing, as they jockeyed for dominance... or a quick recharge.

 

"WHAT THE HELL'S GOI--EEEK!!! PERVERT!!!" Akane screamed as she burst into the room only to suddenly find her pajama-top filled to bursting with a perverted old martial artist, and promptly relieved of the brassiere she'd been wearing beneath. Then, as she began hopping about and attempting to remove the groping little rodent from her now shredded top, said rodent quickly did away with her pajama-bottoms and relieved her of her panties.

 

"A THONG!?" Happosai crowed, bouncing around the room in glee, but still taking every opportunity to feel-up the youngest Tendo's now all but nude body. "Akane, my dear, you make this old man proud! Ranma! You ingrate! Why can't you ever wear something so delightful?!"

 

"In your dreams, ya ol' letch!" Ranma-chan barked, clipping Happosai in the side with a swift kick and sending him tumbling, as Akane fled the room through the open doorway, through which Nabiki and Kasumi peered curiously.

 

Happosai was beginning to grow desperate, knowing that Sati could arrive at any moment. He had to get away, and fast, not to mention recover his tome, but at that moment he became distracted as Nabiki shifted her position slightly and inadvertently gave the old lecher a clear view of exactly what she was wearing... which wasn't really all that much. In point of fact, all she was wearing was a short camisole and silk panties, both of dark emerald green, and the camisole was practically see-thru.

 

"HOTCHA!!! COME TO HAPPI!!!" the old pervert howled and made a beeline for Nabiki.

 

Until that moment, Nabiki had never really had to worry about the old letch, fending him off with the occasional threat and wanted piece of information, although the loss of the occasional undergarment was rather irritating. And despite her past behavior to the contrary, Nabiki was completely unsullied by the touch of any man, with every intention of remaining that way until a time of her own choosing. Now, however, witnessing the pervert heading straight for her at considerable speed, the clear and blatant lust evident in his eyes... Nabiki panicked.

 

"RANMA!!!" she screamed in sheer terror, desperately attempting to move out of the lecher's flight trajectory, but already knowing that it was far too late and subconsciously already feeling his lecherous little hands molesting her body.

 

"DIE!!!" Ranma-chan screamed, leaping forward and hitting Happosai squarely with a chi-enhanced kick that had all the power behind it that she could muster, launching the old pervert through the wall and far out across the city. "Stinkin' Pervert!"

 

"Nabiki? Nabiki, it's all right! He's gone now!"

 

Ranma-chan turned back to look out into the hallway and was surprised to see Nabiki almost curled up into a little ball against the opposite wall, her arms wrapped tightly about her drawn up legs and shivering uncontrollably, as Kasumi hovered over her in concern.

 

"What happened?" Ranma-chan asked in concern rushing over to the two girls. "He didn't even touch her!"

 

"I... I don't know," Kasumi stammered, obviously distressed over Nabiki's behavior and lack of response.

 

"Hey? Nabiki?" Ranma-chan softly called, hesitantly reaching out to touch the shivering girl. "It's okay! He's gone! He won't--ACK!!" The instant Ranma-chan had touched Nabiki's shoulder, the older girl had snapped her head up, eyes wide in fright and looking all around before locking onto Ranma's own. Then, suddenly, Ranma-chan was bowled over onto the floor as Nabiki uncoiled from her position like a striking cobra to literally wrap herself about the smaller girl, still shivering in apparent fear.

 

"Uhm... Perhaps, you should just hold her for a while, Ranma-chan," Kasumi said, noting that it would likely take a truckload of dynamite to separate Nabiki from Ranma at the moment. "I think she's just very upset and frightened over what almost happened."

 

"Yeah, no foolin'," Ranma-chan said, carefully wrapping her arms about Nabiki, while trying to ignore the fact that she had a practically naked girl glued to her own body with a death-grip. "I wouldn't wish the Ol' Letch on anyone, least of all a girl, but... Isn't this a bit... well, much?"

 

"That would depend on a great many things, Cub."

 

"Huh?" Ranma-chan grunted, looking to one side and seeing Sati standing at the top of the stairs, dressed only in a cut-off t-shirt and panties. Under the circumstances though, while she couldn't help but find the image... enticing, the fact that she also presently had a near-naked Nabiki shivering against her own body kinda detracted from her normal ability to blush over the situation she was in. "Where ya been, Auntie? The Ol' Letch was here and..."

 

"So I heard," Sati responded, walking closer and kneeling down beside them. "Of course, by the time I knew something was wrong in the house, I could also hear that you were handling the situation. Too many fighters, in such an enclosed space, could have easily shifted the odds in the favor of someone of Happi's size and skill. So, I waited at the base of the stairs in case he came that way, and only decided to come upstairs when it suddenly grew quiet. Since you're still here and in one piece, I suppose it was the right thing to do. So, what's wrong with Nabiki?"

 

"Don't know," Ranma-chan sighed, gently tightening her arms about the shivering girl and carefully lifting herself up into a seated position. "The Ol' Letch didn't even touch her. Just jumped at her before I kicked him away."

 

"Hmm..." Sati mused, looking the obviously still frightened Nabiki over, before shifting her gaze to Kasumi. In contrast to the highly revealing sleepwear that Nabiki was wearing, Kasumi was wearing a long silk negligee that, while it would highlight her attractive figure, was completely opaque and she'd donned a robe over that. "Kasumi? Doesn't Nabiki usually wear pajamas to sleep in?"

 

"Oh, no," Kasumi responded. "She only puts on her pajamas if she has to leave her room for some reason before she actually has to dress for the day, or on particularly cold nights. While I think it's rather scandalous, Nabiki normally sleeps in the nude, but she does have a few items of lingerie that she will sometimes sleep in as well. I suppose that in all the excitement, she simply forgot to put on her pajamas."

 

This time, Ranma couldn't suppress the blush that appeared on her cheeks, as her mind filled with images of a _nude_ sleeping Nabiki.

 

"So... Nabiki's never been a recipient of Happosai's... attentions?"

 

"No, I don't believe so," Kasumi responded, seeming to think the question over. "For some reason Grandfather Happosai never really seemed to bother Nabiki and I."

 

"Hey, you're right!" Ranma-chan piped up. "I've often wondered about that. I can understand why he'd never molest you, Kasumi, as I can't imagine _anyone_ doin' that to someone as nice as you are." While Ranma missed it, Sati didn't. Kasumi's expression, just for a moment, had shifted to one of disappointment. "It was Nabiki, though, that I could never figure out."

 

"Actually, if I understand the way things have been here, it's perfectly understandable," Sati explained, having thought over what she'd noticed about the occupants of the Tendo residence, and what she knew of Happosai. "Kasumi and Nabiki were the only two in this house that he couldn't really afford to antagonize in any great way."

 

"What d'ya mean?"

 

"Think about it, Cub," Sati explained. "While Soun Tendo may be the _recognized_ head of the Tendo household... Is he really?"

 

Ranma-chan did think about it. "Good point, Auntie. Despite what he and Pops may say, it's really Kasumi and Nabiki that run everything."

 

"Exactly," Sati agreed. "While Kasumi's been doing all of the cooking and cleaning, including for Happosai, Nabiki's been the one ensuring that all of the bills were paid and that Kasumi could continue to place such excellent meals on the table. If he molested either of them, he ran the risk of driving one or both away, which would have been bad for all of you, including him."

 

"Then why'd he try to..." Ranma-chan began, only to trail off and think it over for a moment. After a few moments, she looked back up and said, "He's leaving, isn't he? And he doesn't really have any intentions of coming back for a while."

 

"That would be my guess. So, he no longer felt he needed to hold back from molesting these two," Sati said, pointing at Nabiki and Kasumi.

 

"Okay, I can understand all that," Ranma-chan said, fighting a losing battle with her own hands, as they continued to drop down and caress Nabiki's bottom until she'd realize what she was doing and lift them back up to Nabiki's hips. Only to have them drop back down to that delectable bottom the instant her concentration wavered. "None of that explains why Nabiki reacted like this, since he never even touched her."

 

"That, I'm afraid, is likely to be something that only Nabiki can tell us," Sati sighed, smirking at Ranma's up and down hand movements. She could also see that while Kasumi wanted to say something about it, she was restraining herself, most likely due to the fact that until Nabiki released her death-grip upon Ranma-chan it would be a complete waste of breath. "For now, though... why don't you carry Nabiki back to her room and put her back in bed. Stay with her for a while, not that I can really see how you can get away from her while she's holding you like that, and I'll send Kasumi back up to wake the two of you when breakfast is ready."

 

"I-If you say so, Auntie," Ranma-chan stammered, while awkwardly getting to her feet, with Nabiki's arms and legs wrapped tightly about her smaller body.

 

"I do, Cub," Sati said, holding up a hand to silence Kasumi when she was about to say something. "Nabiki seems to trust you, a great deal. And I seriously doubt that she would want to be alone right now."

 

******

 

"It's not proper, Sati," Kasumi said the instant that Ranma-chan carried Nabiki into her room. "Especially with the way he couldn't seem to... restrain his hands."

 

"Do you honestly believe that Ranma would willingly do anything _improper_ with Nabiki, Kasumi?" Sati asked.

 

"There was a time when I would have immediately said that the very idea was ridiculous, but lately..."

 

"You're right. Ranma's becoming an adult, with an adult's reactions and instinctual behavior, especially towards the opposite gender," Sati said, once again holding a hand up to forestall any comments from Kasumi. "But, Ranma is not yet an adult. Soon, yes, but not yet. At the moment, Nabiki trusts him, and clearly doesn't want to be away from him. And, there's also Nabiki's own dawning maturity to take into consideration."

 

"What do you mean?"

 

"I guess you didn't notice anything other than what Ranma's hands were doing," Sati said with a smirk. "I did, though. Each time Ranma's hands dropped to her bottom, Nabiki held Ranma just a little tighter and was rocking her hips against him just a tiny bit. I'm not entirely certain that the girl is as terrified as she first appeared to be."

 

*****

 

As things turned out... it wasn't Kasumi that called Ranma and Nabiki to breakfast... although the two of them would no doubt have preferred it to be so.

 

Jasper had come over to the Dojo early that morning to discuss a few things with Sati about Ranma's upcoming change, and she'd subsequently been drafted to wake the two, after Akane came downstairs, complete with now empty water bucket in hand, asking as to the whereabouts of her perverted fiancé. Not the least bit surprising, Akane wasn't at all pleased to learn of his present location, no matter what the circumstances that had placed him there. Still, she could rant and stew all she liked, but until Sati applied the counter to the paralyzation shiatsu point she'd pressed on Akane, there wasn't a whole lot else that she could do.

 

Jasper hadn’t really given the situation a lot of thought, and upon entering Nabiki’s bedroom, after failing to get a response from her knocking, she just stood there taking in the scene for a few moments. On the one hand, the picture of the two girls occupying Nabiki’s bed was extremely cute, what with the way that they were cuddled up together, arms and legs entwined. On the other hand, it was also somewhat erotic, due to the fact that Ranma-chan’s muscle-t had ridden up to expose her breasts, which were pressed right up against Nabiki’s own endowments, and _somehow_ Ranma-chan’s boxer-shorts had slipped down to her knees and her exposed bottom was presently being held in a rather possessive manner by a still sleeping Nabiki.

 

It was almost a shame to wake the two for breakfast. Almost, Jasper thought, as she withdrew a small aerosol can from a pouch on her belt, an evil smile appearing on her lips.

 

Sati and Kasumi, both in the kitchen and putting the finishing touches on that morning‘s breakfast, jumped at the sound of an air-horn blaring away _loudly_ inside the house. This was followed a moment later by the sound of two bodies hitting the floor, after obviously having been rudely awakened, and a loud, cheery, voice announcing that breakfast was ready and cackling madly. This in turn was followed by an angered shout, either from Ranma-chan or Nabiki, and yet another loud thump of a body hitting the floor.

 

******

 

“Don’t you _ever_ do that again!” Nabiki growled, glaring at Jasper from across the table.

 

“Okay, okay, I’m sorry,” Jasper snickered. “I just wish dat I’d had my digi-cam with me, so I coulda gotten a picture o’ da two of ya. It was so cuuuuuuute!”

 

“Oh sure, I bet,” Ranma growled, once again male after a quick bath. “Nabiki may have taken pictures of my girl-form while I slept, and sold them, but she never actually tried to get complete nudes. What’s the big idea of lifting up my shirt and pulling my boxers down, huh?”

 

“Yeah,” Nabiki agreed. “Even I have limits.”

 

Jasper just stared the two of them for a few moments... before finally falling over onto her side and laughing hard.

 

“What’s so funny?” Ranma snapped.

 

“Apparently...” Jasper began, trying to reign in her laughter. “Apparently, Nabiki’s ‘limits’, don’t extend ta when she’s asleep.”

 

“Huh?” Ranma asked. “What’s that supposed ta mean?”

 

“It means,” Sati calmly said, pausing in her meal. “That when Jasper went up to wake the two of you, your clothing was already in the condition you found it upon waking up. Nabiki, it seems, has roving hands when she’s asleep.”

 

“My sister is _not_ a pervert!” Akane snarled, glaring at them, especially Sati. While Akane could now move the upper portion of her body, her legs were still paralyzed. Otherwise, she’d have already pounded Ranma into the ground.

 

“No one said she was, Cub,” Sati responded. “Just because she may have gotten a little... overly attentive, as they both slept, and engaged in some harmless fondling of her bedmate, doesn’t make her, or Ranma, a pervert.”

 

“He’s always been a pervert, and he’ll always be a pervert!” Akane growled, glaring at him.

 

“Forget it, Daddy!” a blushing Nabiki growled, having noticed her father and Mr. Saotome exchanging furtive glances. “Nothing happened, and I am not marrying Ranma at any time in the immediate future.”

 

“But...” Soun began.

 

“Father,” Kasumi interrupted. “They were both girls at the time, and if Nabiki says nothing happened, then I’m certain that nothing did.”

 

Sati smirked as she noted Soun slump in defeat as yet another opportunity to force Ranma into marrying one of his daughters slipped through his fingers. She wondered if anyone else had noted that Nabiki hadn’t stated that she would ‘never’ marry Ranma, as Akane was so fond of reminding everyone, but that she wouldn’t be doing so ‘in the immediate future’.

 

“In any case,” Genma began, not as easily dissuaded as his friend. “The fact remains that Ranma has shared the bed of a woman, while inappropriately dressed, and intimate contact was exchanged. The only honorable course of action, in such a situation, is for the boy to marry said woman.”

 

“Gee, Pop,” Ranma said, fully aware of what his father was attempting, but also easily recognizing a means of derailing the ol’ panda’s attempt to force him to marry before he was ready. “I wish you’d make up your mind. First you want me to marry one of Mr. Tendo’s daughters, but now you’re sayin’ that you want me to marry Shampoo.”

 

“Huh? That’s not...” Genma began, obviously confused.

 

“Well, who else could ya be talkin’ ‘bout?” Ranma asked. “If I’m supposed ta marry the girl that I’ve slept with, while ‘inappropriately’ dressed, and ‘intimate’ contact was ‘exchanged’, then ya gotta be talkin’ ‘bout Shampoo. She’s the first girl I’ve ever woke up and found in bed with me, more than once, inappropriately dressed and, more often than I care ta think about, with her hands _definitely_ making ‘intimate contact’. What’s the matter, Pop, Mr. Tendo’s daughters suddenly not good enough, or somethin’? Did the Ol’ Ghoul offer somethin’ to ya, if ya could get me hitched ta Shampoo? Why the sudden change of engagements? Especially after all Mr. Tendo’s done for us while we’ve been here.”

 

“Genma...” Soun growled, all too easily able to imagine Genma transferring the engagement of his son to someone other than one of his own daughters... if sufficiently enticed.

 

If there was one thing that Genma Saotome had learned about his oldest friend, Soun Tendo, over the many years of their friendship, it was that, just like his youngest daughter, there was no reasoning with him once he became angry. And one look at his old friend informed Genma that he was, indeed, angry. Unlike his idiot son, however, who would hang around and attempt to reason with his angered fiancée, Genma was far wiser and more experienced. Nope, the best thing to do in this situation, as had occurred in the past, was to run for it and give his friend a chance to calm down before trying to explain anything. And so... Genma bolted, with Soun in hot pursuit.

 

“Pretty smooth, Saotome,” Nabiki giggled. “And just _where_ were Shampoo’s hands, hmm?”

 

Ranma opened his mouth to respond, and then suddenly snapped it closed, blushing furiously.

 

“Pervert! Just like I said!” Akane snorted.

 

“As interesting as all this has been,” Sati began, producing the large tome that Happosai had left behind and setting it upon the table, before pushing it towards Ranma, “I found this in your room, after you took Nabiki back to hers. As Happosai’s ‘heir’, I believe it would belong to you. At least, until such time as he tries to retrieve it.”

 

“There’s nothing in it,” Ranma said, after opening the tome and flipping through the blank pages. “The pages are all blank.”

 

“Is dat what I think it is?” Jasper asked, slightly wide-eyed.

 

“Yep. A magical tome,” Sati replied, before going on to explain how such a tome worked to Ranma and the others. Once she’d explained how it worked, Ranma was having the book produce all kinds of information on a multitude of martial arts techniques and styles that he’d heard about over the years, including information on the Neko-ken and...

 

“That lyin’ sneak,” Ranma growled, looking over the text that had appeared when he’d pondered on the various styles that had been incorporated into the Saotome School, and discovered several that his father had never even hinted at. “He’s been holdin’ out on me.”

 

“Could I look at that for a moment, Saotome?” Nabiki asked. Not too surprisingly, the pages went blank when Ranma handed the tome to her. But new text appeared quickly once Nabiki had it in her lap.

 

“Whatcha lookin’ for?” Ranma asked, peering over her shoulder, and promptly blushing crimson at what he saw. Apparently, the tome could produce pictures as well.

 

“Oh, I just figured that since the Ol’ Perv had it, this thing just _had_ to have some kind of information on _sexual_ martial arts techniques,” Nabiki said with a big grin, before setting the book back in front of Ranma, but maintaining physical contact with it so that the pages didn’t go blank again. “Be a good boy, won’t you, and study these sections diligently.”

 

“Nabiki!” Kasumi and Akane both said.

 

“Hey, Ranma could use all the help he can get, when it comes to girls and intimate situations,” Nabiki said in defense of her actions. Of course, what she didn’t say was that if Ranma actually did learn those sections of the tome, then he was going make some girl _very_ contented later on.

 

"Gimme that!" Akane growled, leaning across the table and yanking the tome over to her. But, try as she might, the pages remained blank. "Why isn't it working?"

 

"Probably because you took it without permission," Sati said. "Most magical tomes, like that one, have spells built into them so that only certain individuals can actually view the contents. Some tomes have even been known to gain some minor self-awareness, after a few centuries of existence. At a guess, though, I'd say that Ranma, being Happosai's recognized 'heir', at least by Happosai, qualifies him to view the contents."

 

"Then why could Nabiki get it to work?" Akane demanded. "She's not even a martial artist."

 

"She _asked_ Ranma for the use of the tome, and he handed it to her," Sati explained. "You, on the other hand, simply took it from him, without asking or getting his permission. Heck, if I hadn't felt the magic on it, and recognized it for it was, I'd have just assumed it was a blank book. I couldn't get it to work for me, either. I wasn't even sure that it would work for Ranma."

 

Needless to say, Akane was less than pleased when, even after getting Ranma's permission to use the tome... the pages steadfastly remained blank. Even having Ranma hold the tome and question it himself, while Akane looked over his shoulder, didn't produce the desired results. Ranma could see the text, but Akane was still seeing a blank page.

 

*****

 

The following days were rather hectic as the next full moon drew ever closer. Jasper, who was helping Sati get everything set up for Ranma's first transformation, hadn't even gotten much of a chance to go after Taeko Kuno. Luckily, for him, the self-proclaimed werewolf hunter seemed to be laying low at the moment, so there was no great need to worry about him. Sati had rented a cabin outside of Tokyo, in an isolated bit of forest, and made arrangements for having fairly large amounts of fresh meat delivered daily for their stay. She also managed, with Nabiki's help, to acquire a fair amount of steel girders, or 'I'-bars, from some of the demolition sites around Tokyo. With Ranma's steadily increasing strength normal wooden training posts were just a waste of time and effort.

 

Speaking of which...

 

**SPANG**

 

The dull ringing sound pealed out across Tendo compound as Ranma's fist connected with the partially buried girder, leaving a large dent in the hardened metal.

 

**SPANG**

 

Another dent was added, this one making the girder vibrate noticeably. Standing to one side, Sati silently gauged the strength of the blows and... was a little disappointed.

 

"Oh, come on, Cub," she huffed. "You can do better than that. You've hit it twice already, and other than impressions of your fist, the thing's still straight as a rail. Put some actual muscle into it."

 

**SPANG** **SPANG** **S-S-S-S-S-SP-P-P-PA-A-A-A-A-AN-N-N-N-NG-G-G-G**

 

Sati looked over the now heavily dented girder, the top of which was now bent back at about a thirty-degree angle off the vertical, as Ranma hoped around with his hands beneath his armpits a grimace of pain on his face.

 

"Not bad, Cub, not bad," she sighed, before glaring at him. "But I said _muscle_ , not speed. All the speed in the world isn't going to do you a lick of good, if you can't do some serious damage when you connect."

 

Akane, who'd been in the dojo performing her own training, had been watching through the open doors and wondered what was so special about putting dents into a hunk of metal. Sure, the metal was a bit more durable than the concrete slabs she habitually destroyed, but what was the point? Really, how often was a martial artist going to be called upon to beat up something made out of metal? Concrete, cement and such, on the other hand... One never knew when they'd have knock down a wall or two. Brushing the concrete dust from her hands, Akane stomped her way outside.

 

"What's this so-called _training_ supposed to accomplish?" Akane asked, as Sati pulled the girder from the ground, only to toss it aside and place another, undamaged, girder into its place.

 

"Strength, focus and tolerance," Sati grunted, ramming the girder down tight. "It's harder than it looks. Ranma's developed his speed nicely, but he relies on it far too much. He's become unbalanced."

 

"Hmphf," Akane snorted, smirking at Ranma who was still grimacing in obvious pain and rubbing at his abused knuckles. "Even I'm stronger than that jerk," She then snidely added, "And I'm just a girl."

 

"Don't ya mean gorilla?" Ranma shot back.

 

"Why you..." Akane growled, taking a step towards him before stopping, a determined expression appearing on face as her hands closed into tight fists. "Fine! I'm gorilla, but that's still better than being an arrogant, insensitive, PERVERTED JERK!" Akane growled, her voice rising into a scream at the end, as she spun about and delivered a truly devastating blow to the upright girder.

 

"Hmm... Now that," Sati sighed, watching as an expression of intense pain replaced Akane's previously enraged expression, "wasn't a very wise thing to do."

 

Akane simply whimpered, as she slowly drew her fist away from the unblemished girder to cradle it against her chest. Neither Sati, nor Ranma, had to examine Akane's hand to know that she had broken several bones. As a result, any further training of Ranma was put on hold as he escorted the youngest Tendo to Tofu's clinic.

 

*****

 

The following afternoon found Akane, her right hand in a plaster cast that extended halfway up her forearm, glaring at Jasper, who was doubled over in laughter after Akane had, reluctantly, explained how she'd broken her hand, while trying ineffectively to use chopsticks with her left hand.

 

"Dat is so fuckin' funny," Jasper laughed, and then laughed harder as Akane, by no means ambidextrous, applied a little too much pressure to the chopsticks in her left hand. This excess pressure resulted in the small ball of rice she was attempting to get to her mouth to suddenly fly upwards, only to land on the top of her head with a splat.

 

"Ha, ha," Akane grumped, cleaning the rice from her hair. "Laugh it up, why don't you! I'll bet you couldn't have done any better. You're not even a martial artist."

 

"Hmphf. What's being a martial artist gotta do wit' it?" Jasper grunted, getting herself back under control. "I can do a bit o' dat chop suki shit, too, but I don' go aroun' braggin' 'bout it! What Sati was tryin' ta teach Ranma was how ta control his strength, ta focus it, an' ta learn how ta deal wit' a bit o' hurt in da process. Instead, he went an' tried ta play patty-cake wit' a steel girder, hittin' it a lot, but not really doin' dat much damage. You, on da other hand..." Jasper couldn't quite repress the snicker that escaped. "Ya had da right idea, placin' all your strength in a single blow, but..."

 

"I still say you couldn't do any better," Akane growled. She then made a point of looking Jasper up and down, before muttering, "Wimp."

 

"Oh, I'm a 'wimp' am I?" Jasper responded, baring her teeth a bit in a feral grin. "Looks are often deceivin'... Nitro."

 

"'Nitro'?"

 

"Short for 'nitroglycerin'," Jasper snickered. "From everythin' I've heard 'bout ya, it fits. Handle wit' extreme care or... BOOM!"

 

"Put up, or shut up, Wimp!" Akane growled, getting to her feet and not caring for the nickname at all. Her temper wasn't _that_ bad!

 

"Fine, fine," Jasper grumbled, getting to her feet and following Akane out into the yard and over to the girder. "Dis da same one ya broke your paw on? Hmm, no dents. Not a one."

 

"Less talk. More action," Akane growled, refraining from answering the question.

 

"Yeah, yeah," Jasper grunted, taking position before the upright girder. Despite being a werewolf herself, Jasper was fully aware that she wasn't close to being as strong as Sati, or even Ranma once he'd undergone his first transformation. Still...

 

**SPANG**

 

When Jasper lowered her fist to her side, there was a noticeable impression of it remaining in the steel girder, which was also noticeably no longer straight, if only by a little. She turned and faced Akane, lifting an eyebrow in question as to her ability to do as she said she could. For her own part, Akane just glared at the girder, then at Jasper, before sniffing loudly, turning on her heel and stomping back into the house.

 

Jasper continued to remain standing there, fist still clenched at her side, until Akane was well out of sight. When she was reasonably certain that Akane wouldn't make a sudden reappearance, Jasper finally voiced her thoughts on the concept of striking steel girders as hard as one could with their bare hand. "God damn, son-of-a-fuckin'-bitch, that hurts!" Jasper growled, dropping to her knees and cradling her throbbing hand.

 

Luckily, her hand was only severely bruised, to the bone, but it would be completely healed within a matter of hours. Unfortunately, for at least the next hour or so, it was still going to hurt like bloody blazes.

 

*******

 

Sati sat perched on the roof of Furinkan High, watching the students circulate in the school yard during the lunch period. The next full moon was the following week and she had yet to decide on the final items necessary for Ranma's first transformation. Namely females willing to have wild animal sex, with a creature out of myth and legend. Not too surprisingly, it was easier said than done. And unfortunately, other than Jasper and herself, she would have to make her selections from among the local human population.

 

The main problems with including human participants in the Rite of the First Moon were the disparities in size, strength and endurance. Especially in regards to a male Were and a human female. While it wasn't a certainty, despite the impression she had been giving. It was highly likely that some sex would occur, which for the human participants could result in serious injury if precautions weren't taken beforehand, in the case of young male undergoing the Rite. It was customary to have at least three or more female Were on hand, and also being fertile at that set time. There was a reason why other male Weres were strictly forbidden from taking part in the Rite. Fights because of territorial disputes, dominance, and mating rights usually end in serious injury. While extremely rare for it to occur, it was not entirely unheard of for a young male Were, if sufficiently strong and dominant enough, to decide to keep the females taking part in the Rite and attempt to form his own Pack. This was also the reason that the female Weres taking part were often unmated volunteers from neighboring Packs, and usually much older and more experienced than the male, which would tend making it much more difficult for the young male to dominate them.

 

While Ranma, would certainly become more aggressive and dominant of those around him, after he underwent the Rite. Sati was reasonably certain that he wasn't the type to enforce his will upon those females that truly didn't wish to be mated to him. And yet, the possibility remained, which is one of the reasons Sati was rather pleased that Jasper had chosen to remain and take part in the Rite. As a young and relatively inexperienced Were herself, Jasper was not required to take part and could have easily refused. Sati, herself, had no fears that Ranma would be able to dominate her... unless she allowed it, that is.

 

Which still left Sati with the problem of locating other willing participants. And since there were no Packs nearby, werewolves being rather rare in Japan, she was forced to consider other options, namely human participants.

 

Ranma's fiancées, of course, were an obvious choice. And yet, there were inherent problems in those choices. Akane was simply too emotionally immature to take part, and would be for quite some time to come. If Sati were any judge of maturity, and then, of course, there was the likely reactions of Soun and Genma if they learned that Ranma and Akane had engaged in ANY form of sexual activity. Their reactions, alone, were enough to disqualify Akane from consideration. Neither of the children deserved that kind of pressure and Sati seriously doubted Akane's ability to keep her mouth shut.

 

Nabiki, while not an 'official' fiancée, had shown some definite interest in Ranma, and the Saotome/Tendo arrangement HAD been between Ranma and one of Soun's daughters, not just to Akane. Sati was reasonably certain that the girl could keep quiet about anything that happened, but... would Nabiki be willing to run the risk of becoming Ranma's chosen mate... or one of his mates. For strong males were often known to take more than a single mate in time.

 

Kasumi perhaps, and like Nabiki, yet another 'unofficial' fiancée. And yet, Sati had the impression that the eldest Tendo daughter viewed Ranma as more of a little brother. A handsome and attractive brother but a brother nonetheless, rather than as any kind of potential life mates. There was also the fact that Kasumi was far too likely to give in to the demands of her father, no matter what the consequences may be.

 

Ukyo Kuonji seemed rather clingy to Sati. She would almost certainly go the same route as the fathers in insisting that Ranma marry her afterwards, despite the participation of others. Sati didn't really know the girl all that well, but from her brief encounters with the girl, and from what Ranma had written about her. Sati had the impression that the Kuonji girl was more fixated on a fantasy of what married life with Ranma would be like, rather than any possible reality. She'd keep the girl in mind, but wouldn't approach her if she could find an alternate.

 

Shampoo definite benefits there, but also some notable problems. The Joketsuzoku's 'Kiss of Marriage' while binding, as Weres were no exceptions to Joketsuzoku Law and there weren't many who were. It is all but impossible to enforce it upon Were, for obvious reasons, not at least of which was the continuing survival of that said Joketsuzoku. Still, there were ways around such problems. The real question was would Shampoo and especially Cologne go with the offer that Sati had in mind.

 

Kodachi Kuno. An unknown, and had several things going against her involvement, not the least of which was Ranma's own opinions of the girl. There were also her family relations to take into consideration, as well, notably one Taeko Kuno.

 

Decisions, decisions, decisions... Sati was really beginning to miss the 'old days'.

 

Sati's attention was suddenly returned to the school yard below, as she noted the arrival of Shampoo and her subsequent glomping of a certain pigtailed martial artist. From what she'd gathered from Ranma's letters and her own observations since arriving in Nerima, this was far from being an unusual occurrence. Nor were the reactions of Shampoo's rivals for Ranma, namely Akane and Ukyo, in any way unexpected. Consisting of jealous glares, the assuming of aggressive stances and, in Akane's case, the appearance of a battle aura.

 

And yet, something new had been added to the equation. Even from her position upon the roof of the school, Sati had no difficulty in noting that Ranma's hands were in no way attempting to force Shampoo away from himself. Quite the opposite, in fact, as they'd descended to the Amazon's behind and pulled her tighter against him, much too said Amazon's obvious delight and the growing displeasure of two others. Naturally, it didn't take long for chaos to erupt, especially with the sudden appearance of yet another well-known Amazon, this one with notable sight impairment.

 

Deciding to get a closer look at things, Sati leaped down from the roof and made her way over to the developing brawl. Needless to say, she noted that Ranma was having the usual difficulties in attempting to defuse the volatile situation, what with the other relevant parties taking anything he said or did and twisting it around to favor their own biased view of the situation.

 

"Looks like I'm finally going to see one of these famous brawls," she said softly as she leaned against one of the trees in the school's court yard, out of the site of the others.

 

Ranma was busy dodging Mousse's chained weapons while the girl's got into their own fight. The Werewolf frowned as she watched the fight between the girls. Watching Ukyo fight, Sati was beginning to doubt that the girl could take a nearly full grown Lycan male. Not to say that the girl couldn't fight, she was seemingly holding her own against Shampoo, but Sati's trained eye noticed that for the most part, the Amazon was holding back against the other girl.

 

_'Well that takes her off my list._ ' she thought with a sigh.

 

"What's going on here?" Sati was jerked out of her thoughts by a high pitched childish voice. She looked toward where the voice came from, raising as eye brow at the site of young girl stalking toward the group of teenagers. Ranma and the others had stopped fighting and now were looking for a way to escape the girl's wraith.

 

"Delinquents!" the girl yelled as she drew out a 50 piece yen coin, "Happo 50 Yen Satsu!"

 

It dawned on Sati that the girl was Ranma's English teacher Hinako Ninomiya as she watched the girl turned into a sexy older woman. In her 2 thousand years, Sati had never quite seen something like this. Heard of it yes, many times but they were mostly rumors. But this was the first time the werewolf had seen this technique. An idea was starting to form in her head as she turned her attention to the group of drained teens that lay on the ground. She wondered in Hinako's attack would work on a nearly full grown Werewolf that needed to be kept someone under control.

 

*******

 

"We need to talk," Sati said as she stood in Nabiki's doorway, arms crossed over her chest.

 

Nabiki looked up from her homework, raising an eyebrow, but waved her hand toward her computer chair for the werewolf to sit in. After closing the door behind her, Sati did just that, studying the human girl a bit as Nabiki watched her in return.

 

"So... just what is it you wanted to talk about?" She finally asked starting to get a bit unnerved by the other's staring.

 

"I know you know Ranma's little secret," Sati said as she leaned back into the chair, crossing her arms over her chest again, "And I'm glad you haven't let it slip out to anyone before we were ready. Well, before Ranma was ready anyway." Nabiki blushed a bit at realizing that she had been caught at her spying.

 

"Ok, you’re welcome I guess," She finally said, looking back down at her homework so the other wouldn't see her face,” But that's not what you’re up here for, is it. "

 

"No, there's something else I need to speak to you about," Sati said in agreement, "You heard the conversation between myself, Ranma, and Jasper when the female cub came here correct?" Nabiki nodded, wondering where this was going since she never heard the talk on the roof that had happen later. "During those first three nights, Ranma is going to have a very strong urge to ..... mate."

 

"Mate?" Nabiki looked up at Sati in a bit of shock, blinking eyes in surprise. Sati chuckled and nodded before stopping and thinking a bit on it.

 

"Well it's more like mindless sex. The point is, the cub is going to have a couple of female companions for those nights for that very act. It's just sex, no strings attached so to speak," The middle Tendo daughter looked at Sati, trying to process just what she was asking her.

 

"You want me to be one of the girls?" it finally dawned on Nabiki.

 

"Yes, out of you and your two sisters, you are the best choice. Kasumi is too proper for this and Akane will go overboard about this with that temper of hers. You on the other hand seem to be able to keep a cool head about this idea and understand that it's just sex," Sati explained with a shrug of her shoulders, "Of course the choice is totally yours, and if you don't feel comfortable with this then you can decline." A thoughtful look crossed Nabiki's face as she weighed the pro and cons of this suggestion.

 

"Can I get back to you on this? It's a lot to think about," She finally said, sitting up on her bed.

 

"Yes, but there is only a week left so don't take you long to make a decision," Sati said with a nod as she stood from the chair and headed toward the door, "I think I'll go see how Kasumi is doing with dinner and see if she needs any help." Nabiki just absently nodded and stood to walk over to the window as thoughts ran through her head. As she looked down toward the ground, a confused look crossed the teens face as she watched Ranma and Jasper kick around a little... ball?

 

*******

 

Meanwhile….

 

"Just what are you doing?" Ranma asked as he watched Japer bounce some kind of ball with her feet.

 

"Breakin’ in my new hacky sack," she responded, not breaking the rhythm she had going as she bounced it high enough for her to catch with her hands.

 

"Your what?" as quizzical look crossed Ranma's face at this.

 

"Hacky sack," she threw the ball over to Ranma who caught it easily, "You bounce it around on your body, dun't let it touch the ground and you can't catch it in a game. It's kinda like a mini-soccer ball if ya had to compare it to sumthin." This time a look of confusion crossed the teen's face as he handed the ball back to Jasper. The girl blew her bangs out of her face as she took the hacky sack back. "Look, jest watch."

 

"Ok," Ranma watched as Jasper dropped the ball on top of her foot then started to bounce it. After a couple of minutes she bounced it back up to her hand.

 

"Ok, you try now. And once you get the hang of it try bouncing it back ta me," the Werewolf said as she threw her ball back over to the other Werewolf. Soon the two teens were playing a game of hacky sack, the black hair teen having caught on to the basics of the game pretty quick.

 

"What are you two doing?" both teens turned toward Nabiki who was standing in the door way, her arms crossed over her chest.

 

"He's helping me break in my new hacky sack," Jasper said, throwing the sack into the air. Nabiki raised an eyebrow, walking over to the pair and taking the ball from the other girl. She dropped it to the ground, being able to bounce it a couple of times before missing. "You play?" Jasper asked with a bark of laughter.

 

"I played a couple of times," Nabiki said with a small laugh of her own, "But as you can see, I'm not that good. And just how did you get so good so fast Ranma?" the older girl turned toward boy.

 

"Hacky sack is a lot about reflexes," Jasper offered. Nabiki 'ahed' in understanding. Ranma blushed lightly, reaching up behind his head to rub the back of his neck. "And the game takes a lot of time for most people to get any good at. Come on people, let's fucking play."

 

This lead to the scene that Akane came upon a half hour later. A hacky sack game between Jasper, Ranma, Nabiki, and Shampoo was going off smoothly, the ball bouncing from one person to another quickly. Nabiki getting better at it as the game went along.

 

"What is she doing here!?!" Akane yelled, pointing at Shampoo with her hand. The Amazon had showed up about midway through the other three player's game before being forced to join. Said Amazon was startled from the other girl's yell, hitting the hacky sack harder than she needed to and it soared toward Akane at the very fast speed. Akane's hand shot up, meaning to catch the ball and keep it from hitting her in the face. The ball slammed into her hand, knocking it back into her face and smashing into her mouth since she forgot that her hand had a heavy cast on, in the heat of the moment. Akane moaned in pain as she covered her bleeding mouth with her unbroken hand, tears springing to dark eyes.

 

"Shampoo think little ball make good weapon against too too violent girl," Shampoo said with a bit of a laugh.

 

*****

 

Next night, Sati sat in one of the trees of the park, waiting in the branches for someone. She didn't have to wait long as Hinako, once again in her little girl form, skipped down the path, an ice cream cone in her hands. Sati even wondered if the child teacher would even go for what the Werewolf was about to suggest to her.

 

_'Well, only one way to find out,'_ the woman thought as she moved from her branch to another, getting ready to confront Hinako below.

 

Hinako, meanwhile, didn't even realize she was being watched by a pair of moon yellow eyes as all of her attention was on the ice cream cone at the moment. A rustling noise and the soft thud of someone landing caught her attention, causing her to look up. There was a figure in the shadow, the only thing Hinako could see was the pair of moon yellow eyes that had been watching her before. The first thing that popped into the girl's head that this was a thief, a murderer, or maybe a rapist.

 

_'Perfect, I'll teach this delinquent that they didn't mess with Ninomiya Hinako,_ ' Hinako thought with smirk crossing her child-like face as she dug into of the pockets of her dress to take out one of her yen coins.

 

"Don't you ever get tired of being like that?" Sati asked as she stepped out of the shadow of the trees into the light, "I know of a way to fix your minor problem to where you don't turn into a little girl again, staying as an adult," the werewolf commented, looking as her sharp nails, fringing boredom.

 

"What do you mean?" Hinako narrowed her childish eyes, still not completely trusting Sati, a lesson learned after living in Nerima for a while. But at the same time she was interested in what the other woman had to say. Truth be told, she had a pretty good idea what Sati was talking about. After all, how many people changed into a grown woman after sucking up other people's chi then turned back into a child once that energy was used.

 

"Before I answer that, tell me what you truly think of your student Ranma?" Sati said, looking Hinako straight in the eyes now.

 

*****

 

"Clean up the rest of those tables, slacker," Cologne said, raising her staff lightly to threaten Mousse, who was scrubbing at the Nekohanten’s tables. Shampoo was in the back, cleaning up the kitchen. The three amazons were getting ready to close the restaurant for the night. The bell about the door rang, alerting Cologne that someone had come in.

 

"Sorry, but we are closed for the night," she said, not bothering to look over at the door.

 

~Elder Kon Lon of the Joketsuzoku, I request the use of your great granddaughter and heir Xian Pu in the Rite of the First Moon,~ Sati called out from where she stood in the door way. Cologne looked up at her old friend and sighed.

 

~So my theory was correct it seems,~ She muttered as she hopped toward the back of the restaurant. "Finish closing up," she snapped at Moose who had stopped cleaning to listen in on the two women's conversation. Sati followed after the withered woman, Shampoo following as well when her grandmother motioned for her too.

 

~Son-in-law is one of your kind?~ Cologne stated once the trio was sitting down.

 

~Yes, and his first transformation is coming up. I would like her,~ Sati waved her hand in Shampoo's direction, who was quite confused on what was going on, ~to be his first. But the rules of the rite still apply as usual, so you cannot use this to seal the kiss of marriage.~

 

~Well, it is considered an honor to be asked to be part of the rite,~ the Amazon elder said, rubbing her chin.

 

~Great Grandmother, what is this Rite she is talking about?~ Shampoo finally asked, questions clear in her eyes.

 

~The Rite of the First Moon, is an honor to asked to join it,~ Cologne focused on the younger Amazon, ~It means your husband is one of the Were, the rite asks for a young Joketsuzoku to help Lycan who has come to their first transformation late in life. It's basically sex, and it's even a greater honor to be asked to be his first.~ Shampoo's eyes lit up as she came to understanding on just what the werewolf was asking.

 

~What do I have to do?~ she asked in excitement.

 

*****

 

"Sati," Nabiki quite voice called out to the werewolf as she came into the Tendo house hold. She didn't think anyone else was really awake, having stayed at the Nekohanten for quite awhile.

 

"Hello cub, didn't think you would still be awake," she said, watching Nabiki. The middle daughter walked over to the older woman, bowing her head.

 

"I'll do it," Nabiki said with a heavy blush.

 

****

 

Edit 5-14-14: Changed Amazon to Joketsuzoku again whenever they are talking about the clan/village. Edited Sati to her new age and fixed a few grammar and spelling mistakes. Biggest thing I did here was combined both parts of Chapter 13 into one chapter.


	14. Chapter 14

Disclaimer: The characters of Ranma 1/2, of course, belong to Rumiko Takahashi (and lots of others). Sati Li, and any other strays that may appear, belong to me, unless otherwise noted.

 

A Werewolf in Nerima

 

By: USA Tiger

 

Author's notes: I am so sorry this took so long. But my beta decided to take for bloody ever to write out his little part. Hopefully, with having a good idea how the next chapter will go, this won't take so long to get out. Enjoy!

 

 

Chapter 14

 

Ranma was taking a break from the training Sati was putting him through. It amazed him how much faster and stronger he had become. How his senses had changed and increased in clarity. The elder werewolf had told him they would just get better once his first transformation was complete. But that wasn't the only thing that had changed, he now had a very healthy attraction to girls. While before he had ignored their assets just like those on Shampoo, he sure wasn't now. Even Akane had caught his eye once or twice before deciding that A: the pain just wasn't worth it and B: there are a lot of better choices around.

 

Also, much to his horror and to Sati's amusement, he found he had a small attraction to boys. Not to the point that he wanted to make out with them like the girls, thank Kami, and it seemed to only happen in his female form. Sati wrote it off as his female side seeing the boys as potential mates. It seemed that most humanoid races tended to be bisexual naturally except for the few odd cases like Jasper who turned out was completely straight. He had asked her about that which sent the New Yorker into a fit a laughs before telling him she just wasn't into girls.

 

Right now he was reading his new book, the one the old pervert left behind. He was gleeful to see so many different techniques, the true Neko-ken is one he was most interested at the moment. He was hoping that it could get rid of his stupid fear of small cats. Despite what most people were thinking or told, Ranma was not afraid of _all_ cats. The big cats didn't bother him at all, it was small cats like house and ally cats that got to him. When he first learned that a few years ago, after Sati had left him and his father, he had written a letter to his adopted auntie. The letter he received in return told him to visit a doctor/healer she knew that happen to be near the area that the pig tail boy was camping at the time. The doctor, a man named Raziel, explained why Ranma was affected by some cats and not others....

 

**Flashback**

 

"It seems to me, Saotome-san, your fear of felines is select because of the way you father put you through the so called 'training'," Raziel, a kind hearted blond man who Ranma would learn much later was in fact an angel, said as he watched Ranma from across his desk.

 

"Whadda mean doc?" the much younger looking Ranma asked, confused still.

 

"Because it was house and ally cats your father put into the pit, and attacked you, you have a deep stated fear of them. But because there were no big cats attacking you, your mind and body feels no extreme fear for them. You may get a bit nervous perhaps because they resemble their smaller cousins but that's about it," the man tried to explain.

 

"I get it... I think..." the boy frowned as he when over what Raziel had said. Raziel watched Ranma for a few more minutes before trying to explain it in an easier fashion.

 

"Let me put it this way. What if your father had only put one breed of cat into the pit, like Tabbies or Siamese, then you would have a fear of that breed only. Other breeds would not bother you for the most part," The angel shrugged his shoulders. "At least that seems like what has happen here. It is a mental imprinted learned fear."

 

"I think I get what you're getting at doc," the young Ranma said.

 

**End Flashback**

 

Ranma sighed, shaking his head as he remembered that conversation. Of course it lead to the memory of the time Kuno had found out about his fear of cats and tried to use a tiger with the all small cats he had Sasuke gather. If it had only been the tiger itself, there wouldn't have been a real problem but there had been a bunch of small cats as well, which was what set off his cat mode since he couldn't get away from them. As such, everyone thought the pigtailed boy was afraid of all felines. He still couldn't figure out how Sasuke and Kuno got the tiger into the pit. Finally, Ranma looked down at the book in his lap, he would have to try to fix his problem _after_ this full moon transformation business.

 

 _'Maybe I should look at those techniques Nabiki suggested'_ sensing the aquasexaul thoughts, the pages of the book flipped a bit, the words changing from the Neko-ken to varies sexual techniques.

 

*******

 

Nabiki looked down at the lightly snoring Jasper, who was sprawled out on the ground next to the koi pond. One arm was laying over her eyes to block out the sun. Nabiki prodded her foot into the werewolf's side who only snorted a bit before turning over onto her side. The middle Tendo daughter sighed before going back inside. A moment later she came back out with a pail, the same one that Akane always used on Ranma, filling it with chilly water from the koi pond. Then with a smirk, she dumped all of the water onto the snoozing Jasper.

 

" AHHH, What the hell?!?!" Jasper shoot up, falling to the ground twice before being able to stand up. The soaking wet American stood there for a moment looking at the other teen in shock before shaking off the water much like a canine, sending a spray of water at Nabiki.

 

"Hey, watch it," she said, holding up a hand to ward off the water from her face.

 

"Brought it on yourself," the other girl said as she stopped shaking. "So, is der a reason why you fucking woke me up like dat?"

 

"You were in the middle of the yard asleep, and wouldn't wake up when I tried," Nabiki said, waiting for an answer. Jasper just yawned, running a hand through her wet hair, and went to go find another place to lay down. "Hey! I was waiting for an explanation here."

 

"Ya be tried too if you'd been doin' all dis work Sati's been having me do," Jasper propped herself up against the porch, settling down. Nabiki frowned, and followed over, leaning over so the werewolf would be the only one to hear her.

 

"Does this have to do with 'you know what'?" Jasper nodded, crossing her arms loosely over her chest.

 

"Yeah, when it comes to something like this, usually there's more time ta prepare," she said, not bothering to speak as softly as Nabiki. "But most half breeds either live with a pack or near one, so there's always an eye kept on them. Same goes for the few pure bloods that end up transforming late in life."

 

Nabiki frowned, still not completely understanding something. "Why is this so dangerous? I can see why you need to be ready for some dangers, but the two of you seem to be putting a lot of work into this than it seems it needs."

 

"Because Ranma is going to take a lot more work than most," Sati said as she stepped through the sliding door. "I hadn't meant on telling you this until I got to speak to all three of you girls, but the cub's first transformation is going to be a lot... wilder than normal."

 

"... Why?" Nabiki asked, blinking her eyes in confusion. Now that the attention was off her, Jasper settled down to nap more, tuning out the other two. Sati shook her head a bit as she leaded against a pole.

 

"There seemed to be some sort of seal on Ranma's being, most likely placed there when he was a babe. It is blocking out any sort part of Ranma's true self, keeping him as human as possible. At least it was, now that the cub is older and there is no one to refresh the seal, so it is breaking apart. Once it breaks down on the next full moon, all of Ranma's pent up instincts and hormones will flood forth. It will be like an over load, so extra precautions will have to be taken in this case."

 

Sati sighed before looking Nabiki straight in the eyes. "I will warn you now girl, sex with Ranma will be anything but nice and gentle. He will most likely be big as a hybrid, and the sex will be wild and rough enough as it. If we don't calm him down before hand, you will more than likely be hurt, so if you want to back out now will be the time to do so," Nabiki gave it thought before a proud smirk developed on her face.

 

"I said I would help didn't I?"

 

************

 

At the corner of the house, German listened to the girl's conversation and started to panic a bit. The seal that he had placed on Ranma was breaking? The same seal that helped him keep some control over the ungrateful whelp? No wonder the boy had become more and more disobedient as time went on. The man who made the seal assured Genma that it would never break!

 

Ranma was not Genma's son by blood, in fact the boy wasn't even Nodoka's, he was adopted. A strange man had given him to the Saotome’s, knowing the pair wanted a strong and manly son. So what better than a lycanthrope? But the man had warned him that Ranma natural nature would come out and most likely make him a disobedient child. That had been why the seal had been put on Ranma without telling Nodoka. The twit of a woman didn't even know Ranma wasn't even human!

 

Now the seal was breaking, all of the control Genma had, was going to be lost! And he was bedding the middle Tendo daughter, the one of the three he wanted the least to have Ranma to marry. There was no way to control the girl! He'd rather have Kasumi or of course Akane! That was it! If he had sex with Akane, then he and Tendo could force the two to wed! And his life in bliss would be for the most part, back on track. All that would be left redo the seal. But first he had to make the boy want Akane.

 

 _'Hmm, maybe....'_ German quietly bounded off, it was time to do a little 'shopping'. And by shopping, I mean stealing.

 

***********

 

"Clubbing," Sati looked up at Jasper, raising an eyebrow at the younger werewolf. It had been a few hours since the talk between Sati and Nabiki, since then she and Ranma had gone back to training till near sunset which lead the older woman and her student to the roof of the Tendo compound. Now Jasper was perched on the edge of the roof, having come to find the other two Lycans.

 

" 'clubbing'... and that's supposed to mean what to us?" Sati finally said, doing a gesture with her hand.

 

"As in let's go to a back club. I'm tired of this fucking running around, I need a really stiff drink and to be among other beings other than humans for a while," Jasper said, counting off the reasons on her fingers. "Plus I need ta see my boss."

 

"What's a 'back club'?" Ranma finally piped up. The pig tailed boy knew what a club was, even if he'd never been in one but a 'back club'?

 

"It's a phrase used for a club in the back of a club, used by the non human races. It allows them to be themselves and not hide from the humans since very few humans are ever allowed back there," Sati explained, suddenly liking this idea more and more. "Any club that has a back club is usually owned by either a human that knows about the supernatural world or a vampire, like a Tordar, or a demon. Back bars are the same thing but in the back of a bar."

 

"And more aren’t really in the _back’_ of a club or bar, but rather underground," Jasper added, having a bit more knowledge about these kinds of clubs.

 

"...Oh..." Ranma finally said, sorta getting it.

 

"Cub, why don't you go ahead with Jasper to which ever club she wants to go to," Sati said, standing up and stretching her arms over her head. "I'll catch up in a bit."

 

"Hai auntie," Ranma said as he stood as well, joining Jasper at the edge. The two were-wolfs leaped off the roof, starting to roof hop toward the main part of Nerima. Sati meanwhile moved to go inside, she knew a pair of females that needed to have a night out.

 

********

 

“‘The Wild'?" Ranma asked, looking up at the sign of the club. “Isn’t that name sorta....strange?"

 

"Not really. I've seen weirder. Come on, let's go in," Jasper grabbed Ranma's hand, dragging the pig tailed teen to the front door, by passing the line totally. She nodded to the bouncer, who smirked and nodded back, a fang peeking over his lip. He let the two teens by, much to the protest to the human's waiting in line still.

 

"Do you know him?" Ranma asked loudly, still being dragged by the New Yorker to the back.

 

"Nah, but he's a bloody vamp, he knows to let us in," Jasper said just as loudly, come up on a door nearly unseen in the back. After looking around with her bright yellow eyes, she opened the door and slipped through. After they went in, the two teens climbed down the stairs to the bottom where they were greeted but a large built were-bear. His large snout sniffed Ranma and Jasper, letting out a large toothy grin before opening the door.

 

"Would you like the change before joining the others?" he asked in a large guff voice.

 

"He can't yet but I will, " Jasper said with a smirk before shifting in front of Ranma's eyes. She grew over a foot taller, jet black fur sprouting all over her body as her ears moved to the top of her head, light glinting off her earrings. Her clothing became tighter against her body, one button done up on her top now. Lastly, a jet black tail spilled out over the edge of her top of her pants and she stepped out of her boots since they were the wrong shape to hold them.

 

Once that was all done, the now wolfish Jasper handed her boots to the were-bear bouncer and dragged Ranma into the back club where he encountered many, many different races.

 

******

 

Ranma was amazed at how many different kinds of races there were. Jasper pointed out a few as friendly and others that should be avoided. Ranma's jaw dropped as he saw a beautiful woman with a lower body of a snake. Jasper laughed at this.

 

"I see the lamia caught your eye Ranma," she snickered as he turned red," you watch yourself with a lamia, dey can get very possessive."

 

Ranma nodded his head and turned to his left seeing something that looked like a were-fox in a kimono. Jasper followed his gaze and saw the Kitsune.

 

"That Ranma is a classical Japanese Kitsune. It's very rare to see one of those as they usually keep ta themselves. Ranma I'm gonna leave you by yourself for a while. I need to have a talk to someone I haven't seen in a while. So just go sit down at the booth over there and I'll come get you when I'm done."

 

Ranma did as she said and sat down quietly waiting for Jasper to come back. His eyes couldn't help but wonder back to the lamia and kitsune. It was difficult not to get worked up considering how attractive both of them were. The lamia was wearing a golden link necklace that only covered the bare minimum of her impressive breasts. She had bright green eyes and shockingly pink hair that was braided to just above her serpentine bottom. She had a red and brown tiger stripped pattern on her scales. The rings on her fingers were lined with some of the most expensive jewels Ranma had ever seen. This lady was definitely loaded. Ranma was giving her shapely body a once over again when she caught his eyes. She gave him a toothy grin which showed off her impressive canines. Ranma quickly averted his eyes with a heavy blush on his face. If he hadn't looked away he might have seen her give off a giggle with her hand in front of her mouth. Ranma gave another quick glance but was caught by her again.

 

Something glittered in her eyes and Ranma soon found that he couldn't avert his eyes away from hers. She leaned towards the barman and said something to him that Ranma couldn't make out over the background music. She slithered over towards him in what was probably one of the sexiest movements that Ranma had seen ever. Their eyes were still looked as she got right up next to him.

 

“Why hello gorgeous, what's your name?" she huskily breathed into his ear.

 

" R..Ra..Ranma," he said with a nuclear face.

 

" Ranma, wild horse eh?" she moaned his name," Mind if I join you Ranma?"

 

Ranma smiled shyly as she sat down right next to him. Her forked tongue quickly flicked against his ear. She was truly surprised to find that this one was not only a virgin but his first transformation was upcoming. Her smile turned devious and she changed her pheromones accordingly. She hadn't had mate in many centuries and a were-wolf always bonded to their firsts. Plus Ranma definitely seemed but a good catch.

 

“Could I maybe have your name?" Ranma asked with a shaky voice, but relaxed slightly as something in the air changed.

 

“Oh how rude of me. My name is Raka Ralara, but please call me Rara."

 

“Nice to meet you Rara," he said with a nervous smile.

 

“Oh the pleasure is mine Ranma," she breathed with a smile," so Ranma what brings you to my club?"

 

Ranma only now realized that she had not only wrapped her arms around him, but also that most of her snake body had wrapped around him as well. Now was definitely not the time to be rude and oddly enough he was actually pretty comfortable with her around him.

 

Rara smiled as she felt him relax into her embrace, the pheromones were definitely doing their work. She almost let out a laugh at how easy it was, but she couldn't get rid of the feeling that Ranma had something extremely special to him. This only served to make her want him more.

 

“Well, Jasper got me to come with-"

 

" Jasper? As in Sati's friend?"

 

“Oh you know Auntie?"

 

This teen had gotten the attention of Jasper and Sati. There was no doubt now that Ranma was definitely special. Sati was one of the ancients and for him to be related to her was making this union sound better by the second.

 

“So you're related to Sati in blood then?"

 

" Oh no, she's not my real auntie," he said with a smile," but she took care of me for a while when I was younger."

 

Not a blood relation, but for him to call her auntie definitely meant they had a meaningful relationship. Sati still owned her big for that one time and this young were-wolf had sparked her interest. The smile on her face grew immensely now, this was just too good to be true. Sati would have a very hard time saying no to Rara's request to court Ranma, as the two of them went way back.

 

“Oh I know Sati quite well actually. We've known each other for a long time. Actually she owns me big time for this one little thing I did for her."

 

“What’s that Rara?"

 

“Nothing really....oh Sati's at the door," she finished with a smile.

 

“Huh?"

 

Ranma turned his head towards the entrance and saw Sati with Nabiki, Shampoo, and Kasumi. Rara stood up with Ranma still in her tight embrace and waved at them. Sati caught sight of them and nearly freaked. She put her face into her hand and groaned. There was someone she didn't expect to see in a long time, with Ranma tightly wound within her arms and tail. This was not good, Rara seemed to have taken a keen interest in Ranma and the look in her eyes was also hard to miss. Sati knew this was going to hell, she not only owed the lamia a lot. She got the dreadful feeling on what exactly this sexy snake would ask as repayment. Ranma's life just got that much more complicated.

 

******

 

_Earlier that evening_

 

"Nihao!" Shampoo called, skidding her bike as she came to a stop in the Tendo's yard. Tonight she was going to take Ranma out on a date, since she and her 'husband' were going to get better acquainted soon. True, she knew the raven haired teen was going to sleep with two other as well for this transformation thing, and she couldn't use this ritual to complete the marriage bond. But that didn't mean she couldn't get Ranma to take her on a date and hopefully convince him that she was the right choice to be his mate.

 

Of course after she finally had Ranma, Shampoo wasn't against her husband taking one or two other wives as well. As long as they understood she was the head wife of course. It wasn't unusual back in the tribe for the Joketsuzoku men to have more than one spouse, after all, there was so few of them in all the tribes and they needed a way to spread the genes. Of course that caused problems of their own with interbreeding, something magic couldn't even fix for them. Which was the reason why the laws were there for outsiders, though most were useless or pointless in this day and age. Right now a new attempt to get new blood into the tribes, both the one Shampoo was from and the two other sister tribes, was in effect. Many Joketsuzoku, mostly female but a small handful of the males too, had gone out into the world looking for spouses. Some were here in Japan, some combing the other parts of Asia. Some had even gone to the States, Europe, and Africa in search of spouses. Not that this was a well known fact, after all, it wasn't outsiders business what the Joketsuzoku were doing unless it directly involved them.

 

Back to the point, Shampoo left her bike leaning against the wall and bounded inside.

 

"Nihao!" She called again, poking her head in several down stairs rooms and not finding anyone. Not even too too nice girl. Shampoo huffed a bit, placing her hands on her hips as she tried to figure out where Ranma and the rest of people living at the Tendo home were. Her ears perked up at a low murmur of voices coming from upstairs and bounded up them, following the sound to the room that had Kasumi's name on it. The teen opened the door, quite surprised at what she saw behind it.

 

Kasumi stood in the middle of the room, her face as red as a tomato as Sati and Nabiki made adjustments to the outfit she was wearing. It was a sleeveless, corset style dress that was all the way down the front with a black ribbon, large pockets near the bottom and a ruffled skirt attached. Plus she was wearing a pair of leggings that had black and white strips along the whole length. Also to complete the outfit, Kasumi was wearing a pair of black heels with a red ribbon laced up the back of each of them. Plus she was wearing a pair of dangling earrings that had a red stone at the end of them and necklace that had a butterfly on it. All in all, the outfit wasn't all that revealing but it was much less that Kasumi was use to wearing. At the moment, Sati was doing the girl's make up while her sister put the finishing touches on the outfit.

 

"Ruuu, what going on here? Why too too nice girl done up like that?" Shampoo asked, a bit shocked to see Kasumi dolled up like that. Now that she was looking at the other two, the Amazon noticed Sati and Nabiki was dressed for a night out as well. Nabiki was dressed in a pleated miniskirt and a white corset top had billowy sleeves that were tied at the wrist before spreading out again over her hands and was lined with black along the edges of the top. Plus a pair of black pumps and a black choker necklace. Sati on the other hand had a pair of tight black leather pants on with a tight T-shirt that had a white HIM Heartagram in the middle of the chest not to mention a pair of boots that were nearly up to her knees and had buckles and straps on them.

 

"We're going clubbing tonight. Kasumi-chan here just needed help with her outfit," Sati said, ignoring the mutterings of 'This is very improper' from Kasumi. "If you’re looking for Ranma, he's already gone ahead with Jasper to the club."

 

"What!? Airen go on date with other girl!?" Shampoo yelled, already turning around to go and find her future husband and beat Jasper to a pulp. As such, the Amazon yelped in surprise when she was grabbed from behind and easily lifted up a few inches in the air.

 

"Now now cub. No need to go off all in a huff. Ranma's not on a date with Jasper," Sati said, arms locked over Shampoo's stomach, not even flinching as the teen kicked at her. "They’re just at the same back club, you’re more than welcome to come along and see for yourself if you don't believe me," the werewolf added, soothing the ruffled girl until Shampoo calmed down. After which, Sati let her go and turned back to finishing Kasumi's makeup.

 

"Alright, Shampoo coming with Wolf girl, too too nice girl, and money girl to club," Shampoo agreed. After all, she had to make sure no one would try to take her husband.

 

****************

 

Nabiki looked around the club, 'The Wild', amazed though she was mostly able to keep it off her face. 'The Wild' was a very good name for the place, the music was wild and so was the dancing. The people out on the floor outfits made her and her sister's look very tame and it seems Kasumi agreed if the blush on the girl's cheeks was anything to go by. But it really blew her mind once the werewolf led them down stairs. The werewolf, now fully transformed in hybrid form, vouched for the three girls for being among a bunch of non humans. Now Nabiki didn't bother to hide her wonder, they were surrounded by creatures from legends, plus her manga and anime.

 

Speaking of legendary creatures, one was coming toward them and she had Ranma wrapped up in her coils.

 

"Sati... who and what is that?" She asked as she leaned in close to the werewolf, who looked less than happy to see the snake woman.

 

"That... is Raka Ralara, or Rara as she prefers to be called. And to what she is, well now of days most people call her a Naga but truly she's a lamia. She's an.... 'old friend.'" Sati said this with distaste.

 

"You don't sound too happy to see her," Kasumi said, her hands clasped in front of her.

 

"At the moment I'm not," Sati manages to mutter as Rara and Ranma finally came up to the group of females.

 

"Hello Sati, I haven't seen you in so long," Rara said pleasantly, uncoiling herself from around Ranma to lightly hug Sati briefly. The moment the lamia let go of the teen, Shampoo attached herself to Ranma, glaring.

 

"Yes, a really long time," Sati agreed with false niceness. “I’m guessing life has been good for you."

 

"Oh yes," Rara agreed with a nod of her head, grabbing onto Sati's arm and starting to drag the other female away. "Oh, there's something I must speak to you about!" With one last 'help me!' look thrown over her shoulder, Sati was lead away, leaving the group of teens on their own.

 

*****

 

Edit 5-17-19: More spelling and grammar fixing.


	15. Chapter 15

Disclaimer: The characters of Ranma 1/2, of course, belong to Rumiko Takahashi (and lots of others). Sati Li, and any other strays that may appear, belong to me, unless otherwise noted.

 

A Werewolf in Nerima

 

By: USA Tiger

 

Chapter 15

 

It had been roughly an hour since Sati and the girls had shown up at the club ' The Wild', owned by the Lamia Rara. It had also been an hour since Sati had been dragged off by said Lamia for a talk, leaving Ranma, Kasumi, Nabiki, and Shampoo by themselves since Jasper was nowhere to be seen either.

 

A bat girl, aka furry, slid up with a giggle to Ranma, her winged arms clasped behind her back. "Hi there handsome. Wanna dance?" She asked before jumping back a bit as a growling Shampoo appeared in front of her.

 

"He Shampoo's Arien so back off bat girl," The Amazon teen said, glared heatedly. So she was a bit shocked when the bat girl laughed and grabbed her hand.

 

"Oh, you can join in too!" the bat, who was of the fruit bat type, said as she grabbed Ranma's hand as well and dragged the both of them to the dance floor. Nabiki blinked, watching as the two youngest got dragged off by a hyper bat girl.

 

"Well that was unexpected," She mused, turning to speak to Kasumi. "Wasn't it sis....Um... Kasumi?" She blinked her brown eyes as she realized that Kasumi wasn't at her side. The middle Tendo started to look around for her elder sister, finally spotting her on the dance floor in the arms of a tall handsome man. Who had pointed ears and strange markings on his face, which pointed out the fact he was in no way human.

 

"It seems all of your friends have abandoned you pretty lady," A smooth low voice said from behind Nabiki. The girl turned around and tilted her head up to look at the owner of the voice.

Said owner was a very pale skin young man with silver tipped long black hair with bangs that swept into his icy blue eyes. He wore a tight black leather outfit that showed off his lean form.

 

"Yeah, I guess they did," Nabiki agreed, turning to fully face the man. "I'm Tendo Nabiki."

 

"I'm called Colby," Colby held out his hand to Nabiki, smiling charmingly. "Care to dance Nabiki?" The Japanese girl looked at the other's hand for a moment before shrugging and taking hold of the man's hand. She shivered a bit as she thought in the back of her mind that Colby's hand was cold as ice but the thought left her mind quickly as the pair hit the dance floor. Colby brought Nabiki's body close to his in a fast pace dance.

 

Colby lead Nabiki through several songs, hands petting over the girl's from. A slow song sounded over the club's speakers, Nabiki turning around to where she was facing her partner. Her slim arms wrapped around Colby's neck while he wrapped his arms around the girl's waist. As they rocked to the slow dance, Colby slowly lowered his head to Nabiki's neck, opening his mouth slightly to reveal needle sharp fangs. As the vampire dug his fangs into Nabiki's neck, a hand grabbed him by the back of his shirt and jerked him away. Colby's fangs sliced Nabiki's skin as he was dragged off her, the girl slapping a hand over the wound to slow the bleeding.

 

********

 

Sati frowned as she looked for the group of teens, it was getting late and she was missing two people in her group, Kasumi and Nabiki. She had rescued Ranma and Shampoo from the bat girl after her little 'talk' with Rara, with Jasper showing up a few minutes later muttering under her breath. Kasumi she couldn't tell to come on since the girl was a grown woman and on top of that she was quite charmed by her demon dance partner. Who seemed just as charmed with the human woman and Sati trusted the male demon not to do anything to harm Kasumi.

 

"Alright, spread out and look for Nabiki. Meet by the exit in 10 minutes," Sati finally said, heading one way to find the middle Tendo daughter. Ranma and Shampoo headed another with Jasper a third. Kasumi was found in the meantime during the search and told they were heading home and not to wait up on them. It was Jasper who found Nabiki in the arms of a vampire and pointed it out to Ranma since the younger Lycan was a few feet away. Just in time for the two were's to see Colby lower his head to the Brunette's neck and starting to take a bite.

 

With a deep growl, Ranma rushed forward and grabbed the vampire by the back of the shirt before bodily dragging Colby away. Colby squawked, not expecting to be bodily dragged away from his meal.

 

"You bastard!" Nabiki yelled as she slapped her hand over the bite marks on her neck. She couldn't believe it! She was almost a snack for a vampire! The girl resisted for a moment when she felt Jasper pulling at her hand, still glaring heatedly at Colby who was too busy struggling with Ranma to notice, before letting the American werewolf taking a look at the damage. Nabiki wasn't surprise to hear the other start cursing in English.

 

"Come on, we gotta get that washed out right quick," Jasper said, tugging Nabiki in the direction of the restrooms. The other girl followed after a moment, still wanting to inflect pain on the vampire who did this to her. A gasp escaped Nabiki as a thought suddenly accrued to her, remembering all the vampire books and movies she read or seen over the years.

 

"I'm going to be a vampire" she said as she paled greatly.

 

"I doubt that, come on already!" Jasper said as she walked through the crowd, dragging the stunned Nabiki behind her. The girls made it to the bathroom, the loud music cut off as the door swung shut behind them.

 

"What you mean you doubt that? I was just bitten by a fucking vampire, I read books, people turn into a vampire that way!" Nabiki said, barely keeping her clam front.

 

"Don't believe every fucking thing you read in books," Jasper said as she grabbed a bunch of paper towels, wetting them before pressing them to Nabiki's neck. "Like Lycans, there are several types of vampires. The clans that turn just by bite alone is rare, that ass hole out there is from a clan that has to have to exchange blood for someone to turn."

 

"Huh, wha... You mean like in some of those American movies?" Nabiki asked as she processed this information.

 

"Yeah, every legend or story has some truthfulness to it. Vampires are no different. There's yer three basic types that each needs a different source: Blood, Chi, and Energy. They all split into different types, or clans, that are different from each other usually depending on who the first of that clan was." Nabiki felt silly and foolish about her outburst. And for the fact that after everything Sati had told her about the Lycan races, it never accrued to her the same would apply to other so-called mythical races.

 

"So you’re sure I'm not going to turn into a Vampire?" Nabiki asked, wanting to be sure, finally going back completely into her cool facade. Jasper took away the bloodied paper towels to get a good look at the cuts on the human girl's neck.

 

"I'm sure. Ya can tell by tha scent," Jasper said as she got a fresh set of paper towels. "Ah don't think it will scar. He'd scrapped ya petty bad but not as deep as I thought."

 

"Great" Nabiki said, stepping away from Jasper to look in the mirror at the cuts.

 

******

 

While Jasper and Nabiki were in the restroom, Colby ripped himself from Ranma’s grip, spinning around to face the teen with a snarl on his lips.

 

"What do you think you’re doing crossbreed!?!" Colby spat out the word crossbreed.

 

"Keeping you from snacking on one of my friends," Ranma replied, a growl in his voice. His lips were pulled back in a snarl, showing off a set of fangs that could rival Ryoga's. Colby bared his own sharp fangs, getting ready to lunge at Ranma. A large, furry hand-paw descended on the vampire’s shoulder, stopping his movements and lifting him in the air. A large were-grizzly held on tight to Colby while a slightly smaller were-tiger coxed a miffed Ranma into Shampoo's arms.

 

"Oh Colby, causing trouble in my club again are we?" Rara asked as she slithered up, brushing her fingers over the irate vampires jaw. "You know how I feel about that, you’re making my customers uncomfortable." In truth the Lamia cared less that the vampire was trying to get a drink from a human, but the girl was a friend of Ranma's and being on his side would give her a point on her claim on the boy. "Take him outside boys." Rara said, turning away from her bouncers.

 

"Wait, I've got one last thing to say to him" Nabiki said, stomping up with Jasper following behind.

 

"Well she looks pissed" Sati said, surprising Ranma and Shampoo as she popped up behind them.

 

"Where were you Auntie?" Ranma asked, cocking an eyebrow at the elder Lycan.

 

"Watching, I wanted to see how you handled yourself. I didn't quite expect you to get in fight with a vampyer so soon, but you handled yourself for the most part," Sati commented, assessing her student’s abilities. "But we still have to go over some things."

 

Meanwhile, Nabiki stepped up close to Colby, and gave the vampire a cold smile. She placed her hands on the man's shoulder before jamming her knee up into his crotch area. Colby gave a grunt of pain, sliding to the ground, holding onto his abused privates.

 

"You _ever_ come near me again or try that trick on someone I know, I'll make your life a un-dead hell," Nabiki hissed, kicking Colby in the gut for good measure before turning and stalking away.

 

She stopped and grabbed Ranma by the arm before dragging the stunned teen out, much to the amusement of Sati and Jasper while Shampoo raced after to save her Arien.

 

******

 

The next morning had two blurry eye females, namely Nabiki and Sati, sitting at the table nursing coffee mugs. Nabiki wore a pajama top with a high neck, hiding the still healing bite marks from her father and Akane. Kasumi came in, placing plates of food in front of her family, looking as cheerful and happy as always despite coming in late from the club. Ranma sat beside his father, looking deep in thought, absently snapping his chop sticks at Genma when the older man got too close to his food. Today was the day he and the girls headed out to the woods and tonight was the first night of the full moon. He wouldn't admit it to anyone, but he was nervous. This was a lot different that changing into a girl with cold water or any of the other things that happened to him over the last few years.

 

He was also losing his virginity that night, and it was very possible he could hurt Shampoo or Nabiki in the process. And whoever else Sati had chosen to sleep with him, the older Lycan hadn't told him just who it was yet, just that it wasn't her or Jasper. Or any of the other girls that he was engaged to marry for that matter.

 

"Well cub, ready for our training trip?" Sati asked once she felt she was awake enough.

 

"Yep!" Ranma said with a nod. Akane's head lifted at this, frowning.

 

"What training trip? How come none of us knew about this?" She asked, looking around and noticed her father duck his head a bit behind the paper. "Wait, you know that pervert is going on a 'training trip' with that demon?"

 

"Well.... Sati had mentioned a few times that she was stepping up the training she was giving Ranma and was taking the boy on one." Soun said, lowering and folding the paper. "I had thought you had known as well as the rest of us."

 

"Don't worry cub, we'll be back in 4 or 5 days," Sati said pleasantly, causing Akane to huff a bit. Sati mentally sighed; the girl's attitude was getting annoying. She was also being to think that Soun never properly disciplined his youngest daughter, even spoiling her. Of course, that was really none of Sati's business nor did it mean it was true, it was only her opinion. Just like some of the girls at Akane's school thought she might be a lesbian.

 

"I'm not worried." Akane muttered, going back to her breakfast.

 

"Well, speaking of not being here, my class is taking a trip so I'm not going to be here either," Nabiki said, only half telling the truth. Her class was taking a trip, she just wasn't going with them since she was going with Sati and Ranma for the boy's whole transformation thing.

 

"Wait, you still got school Ranma," Akane piped up again. Ranma rolled his eyes and leaned his chin onto his hand.

 

"As much school as we missed during the last year with all the crap that goes on, do you really think it matters?" He asked feral looking cobalt blue eyes boring into the youngest Tendo. She was quite sure his eyes didn't have a feral look in them before. "As long as the work made up, the teachers don't give a damn."

 

"He's right sis." Nabiki said, thinking it over. "After all, as much school you and him miss, you still moved up a grade. But there's something bothering me, how do Ryoga, Shampoo and Mousse get away with it? None of them go to school."

 

"Ryoga's homed school, it's the best thing for him. He can't make it to school every day with out help with his lack of direction, so he takes school with him," Ranma explained. "It was something I had suggested not long after I met him because I had to do the same thing when me and Pop's was on the move. Pop's didn't like it but it was the only way he could take me on that long ass training trip."

 

"It makes sense, as long as he keeps up with his school work, he's up to school level with Ranma and Akane or even Nabiki," Sati said, not mentioning the fact it was _her_ that made Genma allow Ranma to take home school courses. "As for the other two Nabiki, it's pretty much the same. Cologne home school's her great granddaughter and Mousse. She doesn't trust the school system to teach Shampoo what she needs to know."

 

"Yeah, to make crazy potions and learning how to be an Amazon warrior," Akane remarked, finally finished with her breakfast and pushing the plate away. Kasumi breezed by and picked it up on her way to the kitchen. Sati snorted softly and shook her head.

 

"Oh how wrong you are child. Despite what you think, the Joketsuzoku very much know what is going on in the world, they just chose to live a more simple life. They often send tribe members, both man and woman, out into the world to either learn what they can or to collect news on what is going on. There are healers in the village that are trained as doctors as well. If the ancient ways of healing doesn't work, and believe me some of it is better than some modern medicine, then they can fall back on today's meds." Said explained, pausing to sip her coffee. " Cologne does train Shampoo in laws and ways of her tribe, after all Shampoo will one day be the leader of her village. But if you were to talk to her about subjects you learn in school, I'm willing to bet she would know them just as well as any other student."

 

"Well she doesn't act like it, she can't even speak proper Japanese," Akane argued still.

 

"She's not native to Japan, and there are plenty of foreigners who can't speak other languages very well outside of their own. Maybe if she had learned as a child that might be different, after all children have an easier time learning such things. But before Ranma, she had no reason to learn," Sati countered again. “Besides, even I have a problem with some languages. It took me nearly 100 years to speak proper English and almost double that to speak Japanese. My native tongue was much different from either of those. With the exception of my oldest child, it's a dead language now and no one can even remember it never mind speak it. Young Jasper and Ryoga might know, at the very least they has the ability to learn it."

 

"Huh, why?" Ranma asked, wondering what it was Ryoga could do that he couldn't.

 

"Because they're both are linguist. Ryoga out of necessity to be able to make his way around everywhere he goes. Jasper on the other hand in a treasure hunter, she also travel's around the world and learned that way plus it makes her job easier. Her father Silvereye is a treasure hunter as well, he use to take his cub with him during the summers," Sati explained. After that, the discussion was brought to a halt as a clock Kasumi had gotten chimed it was time for school, sending Akane running off in a flurry off on her own.

 

********

 

Later that morning, Sati and Ranma was seen walking out the door, ready to head on their 'training trip', which in a way it was. On their backs was a pair of traveling pack, mostly for show since there was no plans of sleeping in the middle of the forest in tents and sleeping bags when they had a perfectly nice cabin to stay in. The plan was to leave on foot and walk to the other side of Nerima and take the van Sati had rented to the cabin. Nabiki, who had left not long after Akane to give the illusion that she was going on a school trip, was to meet them there along with Jasper, Shampoo and Hinako Ninomiya at the van. Ranma didn't know that the third girl was in fact his child-like teacher, and he wouldn't know until they got to the meeting place and it was too late to back out.

 

Sati had made sure she had taken the time explain everything to Nabiki, Shampoo and Hinako, making sure Hinako swore on her life that she would never reveal Ranma's 'little' secret. In exchange for helping and keeping her mouth shut, Sati would help her regain and keep her adult form without changing into a child again. The teacher thought it was a fair exchange and happily took the offer.

 

But at the moment, Sati had something else on her mind other than the next few day’s actives, not that those were far from her mind. Something was strange about her adopted cub's scent. It was becoming less and less human, which made no sense at all. When she had first met Ranma, stuck in the throes of the Neko-ken for the first time, Sati had been able to smell the werewolf in the boy, but it had been mixed with human showing he was only a half breed. But now the human part was all but gone and replaced with something else that Sati couldn't quite put her finger on. It made no sense and shouldn't be possible for him to lose his human blood like that. Unless it had something to do with that seal put on Ranma as a child. It was something the elder Were had to look into.

 

"What's Ninomiya-sensei doing here Auntie?" Ranma asked, snapping Sati out of her thoughts as the teen stopped short suddenly.

 

"She's going be been one of your bed mates Cub," Sati said, holding up her hand to stop any protest the boy had before they started as Ranma opened his mouth again. "Trust me Ranma, she already swore that she wouldn't tell anyone about your new status. In exchange, I will help her keep her adult from. Also that coin trick of her's will come in handy in case you start to get out of control. I'm not saying that you will, but I rather be prepared in case you do." Ramna's mouth snapped close during this, sighing as his shoulders slumped a bit.

 

"Alright Auntie. I may not like it, but you know more about all this than I do. I don't wanna end up hurting anyone if it can be avoided," Ranma agreed finally, resuming walking to the van. Sati sighed lowly in relief, she had been a bit worried that the boy would react a bit worse than that but it showed how mature her 'son' really was despite what other people thought of him.

 

Ranma greeted the girls, and nodded to his teacher, as he threw his pack into the back of the van on top of the other bags there. He did the same with Sati's bag as she handed it to teen. Shampoo latched onto his arm, leaning her head onto his shoulder and smiling prettily up at her 'husband'.

 

"Shampoo very happy to help Arien tonight!" The Amazon teen said.

 

"Heh... thanks Shampoo. Say, where's the old ghoul, I would've thought she'd tag along too," Ranma remarked, looking around for Cologne.

 

"Great Grandmother say she think Shampoo is able to handle on own, stay behind to look after restaurant and keep eye on stupid duck boy," Shampoo said, letting go of Ranma's arm and climbing into the one of the seats in the van. Ranma shook his head before jumping as Jasper appeared at his side and spoke.

 

"We haz got ta work on her language skills," The American said, watching the Amazon.

 

"This coming from someone who doesn't speak proper English?" Nabiki asked as she walked by to get into the van.

 

"I'm from New York so it's called an accent. 'Sides, at least I don't speak in tha third person. That iz what we need ta work on," Remarked Jasper with a shrug, turning and climbing onto the dirt bike Ranma remember from the first time Jasper showed up at the Tendo Dojo. He was a bit surprised he hadn't noticed it before.

 

"Time to quit day dreaming Cub," Sati called as she climbed into the driver's seat, Hinako taking the passenger’s side. Ranma sighed and climb in, closing the door behind him and taking a seat. Once everyone was ready, Sati turned the engine over and pulled out of park, heading down the street with Jasper following behind on her bike.

 

********

 

"Whoop!" Ranma sighed as he watch Jasper for the third time send her dirt bike spinning in front of the van, just barely avoiding getting hit.

 

"Does she have a death wish?!" Nabiki asked in alarm as she watched out the window of the other side of the van. Sati chuckled and shrugged her shoulders.

 

"She's a thrill seeker and an adrenalin junky," Sati explained, honking the horn when Jasper passed in front again. "The more dangerous, the more of a rush of adrenaline she gets. Alright there cub?" She looked back briefly over her shoulder at Ranma.

 

"Hmmm? Yeah, sure" He said, looking up at the elder wolf. His legs was jumping, showing how wired he really was.

 

"Well don't worry, we'll be coming up on the cabin in a minute or so." Sati said as she turned in the bend. And true to her word, up ahead was a two story cabin settled nicely in between the forest trees. Jasper ended her wild ride and rode up to the cabin, parking her bike at the side. Sati drove the van up beside it, killing the engine. "Alright, everyone out!" she chirped as she threw open the driver side door. The three teens in the back plus one child-like adult followed suit, stopping long enough to grab their bags before going into the cabin.

 

"Oh, this is really nice," Nabiki said, quite pleasured with what she saw. The inside was quite modern, with a decent size kitchen off to the right of the front door. Then there was a dining area with a large living room like one a few feet away complete with comfortable looking leather couches and chairs in front of a large TV next to a fire place. There were two other doors on the ground level, one that lead to a back porch and the other to a large furo. Off to the side was a set of stairs that must have lead up to the bed rooms.

 

"Ok guys, this place only has three bed rooms, but two of them have two beds each. Nabiki and Shampoo, you will share one room while I share one with Hinako-san. Ranma you have the single bed room since Jasper already called the down stair's couch," Sati explained, heading straight for the stairs so she could put her things up. The other followed after, thinking it was a good idea while Jasper flopped onto the couch to watch TV. A few minutes later Ranma came back down, have only dumped his bag into the corner of his room, sitting on the other end of the couch. He stared at the screen but wasn't watching what was on the TV, much more distracted by the upcoming night.

 

*********

 

"Alright you three, all of you need to stay inside for now. You can watch from the upstairs window but during this first part of the transformation, it would be too dangerous to be around Ranma," Sati explained to Nabiki, Shampoo and Hinako. It was finally night, sun having already set, and moon rise was only minutes away. "Once we have him calm and closer to being in his right mind, then your part will be up Shampoo. You remember everything I told you?"

 

"Hai, Shampoo remember" The younger Amazon said, standing proudly.

 

"Good, then just wait until the signal then." Sati said as she turned and walked out the door, closing it behind her. Up ahead in the clearing in front of the cabin Jasper and Ranma was waiting on her.

 

Jasper looked up in the sky for a moment before looking down and reaching up to start undoing the buttons on her shirt, shrugging it off before grasping the edge of her fishnet and starting to pull it over her head.

 

"Wha-what the hell are you doing?!" Ranma asked in surprise as he watched her.

 

"What does it look like? I don't want my clothing to get destroyed when I go full wolf if I can avoid it," Jasper said, tossing the fishnet to the side, leaving the upper part of her body complete nude since she hadn't been wearing a bra, before going for her pants. "If you gonna save yer shirt and pants, I suggest ya do tha same thing."

 

"You have no problem with getting naked in front of someone you barely know?" Ranma asked, a bit surprised. Getting nude in front of other guys or someone you was with was one thing, but he only met Jasper a month before and she didn't hang around often by the Dojo.

 

"That's a human line of thought." Jasper said with a roll of her eyes. "You'll find quick that outside of the human race, all others have no problem with showing off der bodies," Ranma frowned and turned to look at Sati as she walked up.

 

"She's right, most non humans aren’t shy about their bodies," Sati said with a shrug of her shoulders. Ranma sighed then turned and started to strip himself. Soon, both of the teenaged werewolves were nude, Ranma holding his hands slightly in front of his crotch area, before all three turned their attention to the horizon.

 

"Here we go" Jasper said as the moon started to come up, the light making the three lycan's eyes glow, Ranma tensed up, heart beating fast. Finally, the moon had risen fully, casting full light over the woods and hitting the trio. Both Sati and Jasper both quickly fell to the ground on all fours, their bodies growing bigger and quickly sporting fur while taking on a wolf shape. Soon a large gray bitch wolf and an even larger black one stood, watching a very painful first transformation of one Ranma Saotome.

 

*******

 

Ranma grit his teeth for as long as he could before he gave up and gave a pained scream. The pain was much, much worse that when he was attacked by the starved cats when he was 9. Much worse that the first time he turned into his girl form and more than all the things his fat lump of a father put him through. He was almost convinced that the pain he was in at the moment was worse than anything that happened to his insides from Akane's cooking! Or her mallet!

 

Ranma fell to the ground as his bones snapped and reshaped in a much different way that when he turned into his female form and he couldn't help but wonder for a very brief moment if this was how Genma, Shampoo or even Ryoga felt the first time they changed into their cursed animal forms. He could hear and feel his bones snapping all over as his legs and arms changed, his back screamed in pain as his spine became more flexible and a tail started to grow out of the end of it. His pained screams were cut off as his face started to stretch out into a wide, longish muzzle while his ears crept up the side of his head to the top, changing shape into round things that flatten against his head.

 

Hands and feet were shifted into large wide paws with wicked sharp claws while his blue eyes sharpened in sight and gained cat like slits. Finally dark gray fur with black strips spouted over the boy's new body while his mind became more feral. A low growl rumbled in the back of Ranma throat as the pain finally ebbed away and he turned to face the two females, eyeing Jasper who growled in response with hackles raised and lips pulled back from razor sharp teeth. Ranma leapt at Jasper, sending the two young weres tumbling off into the trees while Sati watched them for a moment before turning toward the cabin and leaping toward it. A hop and a leap allowed the elder werewolf access to the slanted roof, transforming into her hybrid from so to speak to the girls.

 

"Why black were girl fight with Arien?" Shampoo asked as she watched Jasper kick her hind feet into Ranma's under belly, throwing the bigger Lycan off her.

 

"They're both alphas, in most were creatures clans and packs, the leader position isn't just limited to males. Females have taken the place of alpha plenty of times, it's instinct for the pair to duke it out. It will last until Ranma gets a hold on his instincts," Sati explained, watching the pair below.

 

"I've got a better question, why does Ranma look like that. I thought he was just a werewolf, did something go wrong?" Nabiki asked, quick to point out that Ranma looked like a smoothly blended cross between a tiger and a wolf.

 

"That.... I'm not sure of yet." Sati said with frown. "I think it has to do with that seal, because the cub has lost all human scent he had."

 

********

 

Edit 5-18-14: Fixed a lot of spelling and grammar mistakes and fixed the spelling of a couple of characters names.


	16. Chapter 16

Disclaimer: The characters of Ranma 1/2, of course, belong to Rumiko Takahashi (and lots of others). Sati Li, and any other strays that may appear, belong to me, unless otherwise noted.

 

A Werewolf in Nerima

 

By: USA Tiger

 

Chapter 16

 

"Just what do you mean by 'Lost all human scent he had'?" Nabiki asked dryly, eyes still glued to the fight below, though it appeared Ranma wasn't fighting as hard, every now and then shaking his head as if he was trying to clear it.

 

"It's just as it sounds. When I first met Ranma, his scent smelled of a mix of human and Lycan wolf. But now that I think back on it, there was a faint scent of feline mixed in with it but I had always assumed it had to do with the Nekoken," Sati said, ears flattened a bit and rubbing her chin.

 

"What does the Nekoken have to do with anything?" Nabiki asked, finally turning all her attention to Sati.

 

"The cat fist does very strange things to one’s body, giving one a few feline like abilities when taught correctly to humans since it was intentioned to be taught to the various cat races of the world. It still leaves a huge imprint even when it's not. But, not long after the first full moon after Genma was stupid enough to try and teach the boy the Nekoken, the seal that trapped Ranma was starting breaking down. I had no idea it was strong enough to do this to him. It fully trapped a full blooded Lycan, though from two different flavors of animals, making him seem at least half human"

 

"You ever see a seal like that?" Nabiki asked. Sati nodded her head slowly, watching below as Ranma finally seemed to get a hold of himself, somewhat at least, sitting back on his hunches and panting heavily, tongue hanging out the side of his mouth.

 

"I've seen something like this, used mostly on half humans by human parents who don't want to be reminded of the non-human parent. But never one completely like this nor have I seen a like this on someone who's not human to begin with. I will have to think about it, perhaps Happosai's book will have something on it," She stated, somewhat lost about this new development. At the moment though, it mattered not since Ranma had seemed to get a grip on his wilder side. "Alright Shampoo, be prepared for when I call you down."

 

With that, Sati leapt from the roof onto the ground below and walked up to the two panting teenaged weres. Ranma growled softly as the elder approached, feline like blue eyes looking up at her.

 

"You better have a better hold of yourself than that cub," Sati said as she crossed her arms over her chest and stared down at the younger boy. "Or I will not help you learn how to shift." Ranma gave an apologist look, whining softly. "Alright cub, I forgive you. Ok, first watch Jasper to get an idea what to do."

 

Ranma turned his attention to Jasper, watching closely as the female teen slowly changed her body. Her large lupintine form became closer to human shape, her front forelegs shifting into arms and large paws closer to hands. The rest of her form followed suit, her blackish brown hair growing back out from her scalp.

 

"Now, try the same thing yourself Ranma, it's a part of you to do this," Sati instructed, sitting on the ground in front of Ranma. “It will hurt a bit but nothing you haven’t handled before. Close your eyes and concentrate on yourself. Think about what Jasper had done, do the same."

 

Ranma closed his eyes and looked into himself.

 

*************

 

"Do you understand a word they're saying?" Nabiki asked as she watched with rapt attention.

 

"No, sound like yips and barks to Shampoo," Shampoo said just as much attention on the group on the ground. Hinako had left to go lay down, wanting to sleep rather than enjoy the show since she was going to see enough of it tomorrow. "Like dogs or wolves."

 

"Hmmm, I think their some yowls mix with Ranma's. Maybe it's their native language," The Japanese girl mused, tapping her fingers on her chin.

 

"Look, money girl! Arien is changing!" Shampoo exclaimed pointing toward Ranma as the boy changed much the same way Jasper did moments before. Though it looked much more painful and slower than what the female Lycan had done, by the time he was done, Ranma was panting heavily once again while leaning on all fours. "Ayia, Arien is gorgeous."

 

"Hmm Mhmm. And just think, tonight, that piece of man meat down there is all yours," Nabiki said with a smirk as a dazed and happy look entered Shampoo's face. Nabiki was a little jealous that Shampoo was getting first crack at Ranma now that the boy was going to be than willing to rut it out, so to speak, but also remembered the dangers Sati had told her about. Out of the three of them there, Shampoo was the strongest and would be able to handle what Ranma did to her.

 

***************

 

"Very good cub," Sati praised, reaching down and helping Ranma stand. The teen stumbled slightly, not quite use to his new body. "Don't worry; you'll get the hang of moving around soon."

 

"This is.... strange but feels right at the same time," Ranma said as he slowly started to walk around, testing his new limbs out. The tail hitting his legs every now and then was very distracting.

 

"Well this is a natural form for you Ranma," Sati pointed out, amused as the teen glared at his tail. “Learn to work with that tail, move with it. It will help your balance," The elder Lycan helped Ranma get use to his new body, using Jasper as an example every now and then. It only took an hour or two for Ranma to get use to his new from, even working with his new limb. It was a good thing Ranma was a fast learner.

 

Ranma was still over run by his instincts though, currently circling around Jasper with an odd gleam in his eyes. Sati sighed; children who started their transformations young were so much easier to deal with than teenagers with repressed hormones. As she watched Jasper growl, teeth bared and taking a swipe at Ranma's head when he came just a bit to close, Sati figured now was a good as time as any to let Shampoo play her part in this and let her adopted cub get his sexual frustrations out.

 

Sati turned to the house and made a signal with her hand before growling at Jasper. The younger female nodded before knocking Ranma hard upside the head to distract him before leaping into the air and hiding in the trees, followed closely by Sati. Ranma paid no attention to this as a new scent caught his attention, a female in heat. The Lycan quickly spun around to face his new prey.

 

*****************

 

Shampoo noticed Sati's signal, quickly shedding what little clothing she had been wearing before starting to climb out the window.

 

"Have fun," Nabiki said with a smirk as she watched the purple hair girl.

 

"Shampoo plan too," The Amazon responded with a smirk of her own before jumping down to the ground below. Nabiki sighed before turning away from the window and went to lay down on one of the beds.

 

Shampoo slowly made her way over to Ranma, being careful not to give off changeling vibe. Her breath hitched in her throat as Ranma turned his attention to her, licking her lips as she gazed over his toned, furry body. She stopped a couple of feet in front of the other teen, leaning her head back and bearing her throat to Ranma as the Lycan stepped closer to her, pressing his cold nose against her skin and tongue snaking out to briefly lick at her neck. The Amazon teenager couldn't help the small shiver of excitement that raced through her body.

 

Ranma's head became slightly clouded as his instincts took over as he lapped softly at Shampoo's skin, knowing somewhere in the back of his mind he knew this female but at the moment he couldn't care less where it was only that she was a submissive female and was willing. His large hands started to run themselves over the girl's body, claws lightly scrapping the skin leaving behind thin red marks. One hand cupped Shampoo's ass, lifting her slightly off the ground while other tangled in her purple toned hair before he pressed his mouth up against her's in a dominating kiss.

 

 _'Aiyah, this is much different from kissing a human'_ Shampoo thought to herself as she moaned softly, Ranma's muzzle was shaped very differently and at first it made the kiss a bit awkward, something the girl soon got over and opened her mouth for the larger teen's wide, flat, slightly rough tongue.

 

Feeling a bit braver, Shampoo brought her hands up to wrap around Ranma's neck, eyes closed in bliss. She could feel the proof of Ranma eagerness, pressing against her neither region, moaning again as she ground herself up against the werewolf's hard-on. Ranma gave a half purring, half growing moan as he started to lower the two of them to the ground, never breaking the kiss between himself and Shampoo.

 

Ranma slowly started to move down Shampoo's body, wet tongue mapping out the girl's body and taking in the lusty scent she gave off. Already, Ranma's body was being greatly affected by it all, the head of his member sliding out of the shaft where it was hidden.

 

Shampoo slid her hands up over Ranma's shoulders, up his neck, and into his soft black hair. She was careful not to dislodge the dragon whisker tie that kept Ranma's hair from growing and started to trace over the shell of the teen's new furry ears. Shampoo started a bit as Ranma gave a small whine and leaned into her touch before a small smile crossed her pouty lips.

 

"Arien like that?" Shampoo cooed softly as she rubbed the base of the ear. The other teen gave a purring like moan, burying his nose between the Amazon's decent sized bosoms, said Amazon getting a wicked idea as she leaned up and took the tip of the ear into her mouth.

 

"Hrrnnnn, Shampoo," Ranma said, speaking for the first time, a needy moan in his voice. The sound made Shampoo even bolder, sucking hard at the tip of the ear while sliding her hands through the thick fur that covered Ranma and scratched her nails over his from. Ranma growled softly and crushed his mouth back against Shampoo's, her mouth already open to the other's wide tongue. Her shapely legs came up and hooked themselves over Ranma's furry hips.

 

"Ahh, Ranma," Shampoo mewled in delight, as she pulled away to catch a breath. Ranma slowly started to hump her, his hard member rubbing against Shampoo's neither regions. "Arien ready?” She asked lustily, all but purring herself. She reached down and wrapped a hand around the Lycan’s, hard cock, stroking it a couple of time making Ranma purr/moan while humping her hand. She guided the boy's member of her waiting wet hole.

 

Ranma took over from there, sliding into Shampoo with a growl as she gasped loudly, ignoring the tiny bit of pain that came with the pleasure of being filled by the were-hybrid large member. Her hands clutch at his shoulders, her head threw back and moaning loudly as Ranma filled her to the hilt.

 

Ranma had the presents of mind to stop long enough for Shampoo to adjust to his size, the Amazon lying under him panting and letting soft moans escape from her. He gently licked the space of her long neck, the semi-rough surface making Shampoo shiver.

 

"Hmmm, Arien move now" the female warrior commanded, reaching up to bury a hand in Ranma's raven black hair. Her other hand wrapped around the back of Ranma's neck, pulling the boy's head down for a kiss as the Lycan gave into her demands with an eager growl and started to thrust against Shampoo, his cock sliding in and out of her tight, warm hole.

 

Moans and whimpers of pleasure escaped from the Amazon girl, mixing with the purring and growls that escaped from the Lycan that was slowly pounding her into the soft ground. Shampoo almost completely lost all of her senses as she gave herself to Ranma, her nails digging into fur and muscle and legs wrapped tight around the Lycan's waist.

 

Ranma meanwhile licked and kissed Shampoo's neck and shoulders, every now and then leaving behind a small bite mark on the girl's pale skin.

 

"EEeeee, Arien!" Shampoo called loudly as her grip on Ranma became tighter while a shower of stars exploded in her eyes as Ranma's pounding cock pushed her over the edge. Ranma growled loudly as Shampoo's tight channel became tighter around him, almost pushing him over as well. As it was, he was only able to trust into the girl a few more times before he came as well, a cross between a howl and a yowl coming from him as he did. As both teens came down from their sexual high, Ranma turned onto his back with Shampoo laying on top, still buried deep within the Amazon who was glowing in the after sex. The act had tried both of the teens out, Shampoo already dozing softly as she basked in her glow. The deep rumble that came from Ranma's chest as the half tiger purred was able to lure the girl to sleep.

 

Ranma, much gentler than before, slowly ran his paw like hands over Shampoo's body; quite content himself as he slipped over into sleep as well. Back at the cabin, Sati smile softly as she closed the blinds and let the two sleep outside.

 

********

 

Ranma groaned as the bright sunlight hit his eyes. He lifted a furred hand up to block the light.

 

"Aiyah, stop moving," Shampoo said sleepily from where she was pillowed on top of Ranma. Ranma startled a bit, having forgotten the girl had fallen asleep with him last night. A deep blush heated his face under the fur but he wasn't embarrassed as he thought he would be as he looked down the naked girl using him as a bed. He looked around finally, looking for a way out of the position he was in.

 

"You look like you’re in a spot of trouble," Someone said behind him, making Ranma tilt his head back to see who was behind him. He was now looking at an amused looking, upside down Sati. Sati knelt down next to her adopted cub and the Amazon girl, the amused look never leaving her face. The elder Lycan was in human from, having shifted back after moonset.

 

"You gonna get me out of this?" Ranma finally asked, his ears moving to lay flat against his head.

 

"You had sex with the girl last night cub, surely you can carry her inside the cabin," Sati said, laughter in her voice. Ranma scowled at Sati but reasoned she was right, gathering Shampoo up in his arms, the girl much smaller than him now that he was in hybrid from.

 

"Geez, how did she...." Ranma didn't even finish his question, not really wanting to know the answer. He just shook his head and carried the Amazon girl back into the cabin. He passed a sleep mussed Nabiki who was heading into the kitchen to make herself coffee and a hyper Hinako-chibi who was in the living room part watching cartoons. On the other end of the couch sat Jasper who looked like she was sleeping instead of watching whatever show the child-like teacher was watching. None seemed to notice a naked but furred Ranma carrying an equally naked Shampoo to and up the stairs. He easily found the room Shampoo and Nabiki had been sharing, laying the Amazon girl on the bed that wasn't covered in the middle Tendo daughter's scent.

 

From there, he went into his room and grabbed a pair of loose pants, pulling them up over his differently shaped legs and frowning at how uncomfortable it was to have the band settle under the base of his new tail. The pants were a little tight as well and the ends of the legs came up half way up the shin, making Ranma forgo a shirt and going back down stairs.

 

"Why do I feel so different from last night?" Ranma asked as he saw Sati, who was busy pouring Nabiki a cup of coffee.

 

"The full moon does more than force the change of shape to our bodies. It also brings out our more basic and primal instincts," Sati said as she poured herself a cup. "It makes a Lycan wilder; it what makes the legends."

 

"But in all the years I've know you, you haven't seemed any different on a full moon than any other night," Ranma said as he sat at the table, folding his arms on the table top. "I can't say the same for Jasper, I barely know her."

 

"As you get use to your true form, you'll be able to curve your wild side if you wish," Sati explained before taking a sip of her coffee. "Some Lycan's don't but which ever your choose, you must remember to keep yourself in check so you not only keep from revealing yourself to a world that for the most part only sees you as a legend but also to keep from hurting anyone."

 

Ranma nodded then shifted a little as the band of his pants rubbed under his tail again.

 

"How do I change back?" Ranma asked, reaching behind him to pull his pants down a bit so it wasn't bunched up under his tail.

 

"It's simple; just concentrate on your human form. But..." Sati held up a hand, stopping Ranma from closing his eyes and changing back. "It'll be better if you stay like that for a while. The more your stay in that form, the more at ease you'll be with it. It's recommended for newly changed children and teenagers."

 

"Well can something be done about my pants then, it keeps rubbing at my tail." Ranma asked, tugging at his pants again. Sati laughed softly, ignoring the miffed look her adopted cub gave her and the tired amused chuckle Nabiki gave, as she walked around the hybrid Lycan and gave a look over at the problem Ranma was having. She hooked a finger into band of his pants, lifting her other hand up and holding out a finger.

 

Nabiki watched with rapid attention as Sati's thick nail became longer and sharper before she used the now claw to rip a tear into the top. That done, she pulled up the pants until Ranma tail, which was bushier than a tigers tail but slimmer than a wolfs, covered in the same dense dark gray fur with black stripes, was seated nicely into the notch. Then she produced a safety pin out of thin air and used it to close the top of the hole.

 

Ranma was looking down at his arms, noting for the first time the black stripes that lined his arms that reminded him of a tiger.

 

"Auntie.... why am I striped? Last I knew, wolves don't have stripes," Ranma asked, looking back up at Sati as the elder Lycan came back around in front of him.

 

"They don't, but a Lycan whose parents are a werewolf and a weretiger, well that's another story," Ranma frowned as he processed this while Nabiki held up a hand to get Sati's attention.

 

"I'm confused, how can a tiger and wolf make a baby? Aren’t they two different species of animals?" Nabiki asked before draining the last of her coffee.

 

"Yes, if we're speaking of normal creatures. Canines and Felines are unable to produce offspring together. But Lycan’s are not normal," Sati began to explain. “As we are in a way part human, our DNA works differently. We can breed with other races of Lycan animals as well as other races of humanoid races."

 

"Like people who are only half human," Nabiki said, remembering stories about people who are half vampire in video games, movies or her mangas.

 

"Yes," Sati agreed with a nod of her head. "Human's DNA will mix with most any other races."

 

"I thought you said I was a half breed," Ranma finally said, still frowning.

 

"I thought you were, until last night. I did tell you briefly before that there was a seal on you to keep you Lycan self locked away but it had broken down," Sati waiting until Ranma nodded to show he remembers. "Well... it seems it was a lot stronger than I thought. Did you bring that book that Happosai left behind?"

 

Ranma winced slightly then shook his head. "I left it in a hiding place back at the Dojo; I didn't think we would need it." Sati sighed then nodded her head.

 

"Then looking up the exact seal used on you will have to wait. But the point is I was wrong. You’re not a half werewolf like I thought but a crossbreed werewolf/tiger."

 

"So we know Genma isn't my dad but we still don't know if Nodoka is my mom," Ranma mused, walking over to the fridge and opened it to look for something to eat. He was starving; having not eating the night before after Shampoo tired him out.

 

"Wait, since when did you know Genma isn't your dad?" Nabiki asked a bit shocked at the news. Sure, she had her own suspicions that the two Saotome’s were not really father and son but she had no proof. "And what's this about Auntie Nodoka not being your mom?"

 

"Think about it Nabiki, Ranma is a full blooded Lycan from two different types of animals. Genma is human, baring his panda curse. His scent doesn’t mark him as Ranma's father. I can't say for sure about Nodoka because I have yet to meet his mother so there's a chance she is either a werewolf or weretiger but somehow I have a feeling that's not the case," Sati explained as Ranma came back over with a slice of steak, eating it raw.

 

"Why?" Nabiki asked giving Ranma a small look of disgust as the younger teen ate.

 

"No Lycan would leave their child to the care of a human parent that is not prepared to take care of a young were. Surely she would have prepared Ranma for his transformation years ago but if Ranma is adopted then it's likely she has no idea that Ranma isn't human. That seal would lock away his true self, making him seem completely human. It kept him from changing early in life as he likely would have."

 

"If Genma and Nodoka isn't his parents, who would be?" Nabiki asked next before slowly sipping on her coffee, which Sati had thankfully refilled by this point.

 

"That I don't know. You would be surprised how often Lycan children are kidnapped by either humans, certain clan of vampires or by some other race," Sati said, watching Ranma lick the juice of the steak off of his hand.

 

"What for?" Nabiki asked a puzzled frown on her face. Sati sighed sadly as she thought over the reason.

 

"Slavery, experiments, fights, many things. Vampires like to use werewolves as slaves and body guards, hence the reason why so many packs hate vampires."

 

"So that legend is true?" Nabiki asked learning yet another thing is myth vs. truth.

 

"For the most part. Some types of vampires and werewolves have a deep natural hatred of each other, some packs like I said hate vampires because they are made into slaves and then there are vampires and werewolves who get along just fine."

 

"Yeah, my best bud is a Dhampir but my partner slash rival in treasure hunting is a full blooded vampire," Jasper said from behind Nabiki, making the other girl jump in startled fright. Ranma couldn't help but chuckle in amusement at the sight. "I love Trisha like a sister but Baslie is an ass."

 

"Don't do that!" Nabiki bit out as she turned to glare at the American. The dark hair teenager just gave her a fanged grin, the way the pointy tooth peeked over her lip reminding the middle Tendo daughter of Ryoga for one brief moment. It was a fang thing.

 

"We're somewhat getting off the subject," Sati said, bringing the three teenager's attention back to her. "The thing is, if Nodoka Saotome is not Ranma's birth mother, which is starting to look like that's the case, there's only a slim chance that we'll find his real parents. Most non-human's don't submit their DNA for testing so finding them that way would be out and there's the fact we have to consider that they’re dead."

 

"This is getting complicated," Ranma said, having been licking off the steak juice from his fingers before but was now rubbing his forehead.

 

"Nothing we can do about it now, we'll try looking once we get back to the Tendo Dojo," Sati said, watching as the other's nodded in agreement. In the background, Hinako-chibi grabbed a remote and turned up the volume on the TV, trying to drown out the voices behind her so she could hear her cartoons.

 

*************

 

Genma frowned as he looked over the spices and herbs he had gotten a few days ago. It was time to bring that unruly whelp under control. He would marry Soun's youngest daughter so he could happily retire and mooch off the two of them for the rest of his days. All he had to do is get Ranma to sleep with Akane, with these certain spices and herbs in her food which he had be secretly feeding her once he had them in his procession. According to the person he stole.... err.... borrowed them from, they made the subject who ate them more desirable to a werewolf.

 

The fat man growled softly under his breath as he tucked away the bottles of spices and herbs into a bag, as he reminded himself that the ungrateful whelp was more than likely completely out from under the control of the seal that the man he had gotten Ranma from assured him would never break.

 

 _'Should have known better than to trust that man,'_ Genma thought to himself as he finished packing away the bottles. The panda-shape shifter had tried to find the man, whose name he was never told, to try and reattach the seal but he didn't find the man. And now it was likely to late but he could still put Ranma back under his control by the way of Akane. All he had to do is get Ranma to bed the girl so he could force them to marry, then since he heard werewolves mate for life, he would have to stay with Akane.

 

"Now to get Tendo to agree to take the girl on a little 'training' trip," Genma said as he went to go look for his old friend, they needed to leave now if they were going to find Ranma. The only thing he was worried about was Sati but he was sure he could distract the female werewolf long enough for Ranma to sleep with Akane. It would be painful but worth it. Also, he needed to figure out where the boy was taken. _'It is too bad the middle Tendo girl is gone on that school trip, she would be able to find them... I think.'_

 

***********

 

"Alright, come at me again," Sati instructed Ranma as the younger Lycan took up a battle ready position again. She, for Ranma was in her female form, was panting softly from her workout while in her hybrid form. This form was close in looks to her male form but instead of dark gray fur with black stripes, the gray had been replaced by reddish brown making the black stripes stand out. She also didn't have any sweat glands, as she found out soon enough from the workout Sati was giving her.

 

"Auntie.... can we take a break?" Ranma asked, her tongue coming up to lick her nuzzle then shook her head after she did. She couldn't get use to doing things like that. "This panting thing is distracting."

 

"Well, I suppose now is a good time to take a break," Sati agreed, dropping from her relaxed stance. Ranma grinned, tongue still sticking out from between her bottom fangs, before going over to where the rest of group was. Both Nabiki and Jasper were in lounge chairs sunning, Nabiki in a bikini with a reflexive mirror for tanning while Jasper was wearing a red one with a small yin-yang in-between the breast area with her arms folded behind her head. Ranma reached into cooler between the two girls and took out a bottle of water. Her teacher was inside sleeping.

 

"You'll get use to the reactions your body is doing at the moment, cub," Sati said as she walked over too. Like Ranma, she was in hybrid form but was not panting as bad as the other Lycan. "You must remember that we are animals that were able to take human form, but we are still animals. You have a disadvantage of begin half wolf and half tiger; you have the reactions and instinct of two different types of animals in your blood."

 

"I'll just have ta remember not to get into a fight in this form, my opponent would be able to beat me easily cause I'd be thrown off by the panting," Ranma flopped down the ground between the girls, leaning her head back against Nabiki's chair.

 

Sati chuckled softly, sitting on the edge of Jasper seat, causing the younger Lycan to move her feet. "You will get use to it cub, soon you will get use to the actions and it will not bother you. But only with practice, once you are rested, come at me again."

 

"Hai Auntie-sensei," Ranma agreed with a sigh, her head dropping down to her chest. Sometimes Sati was more demanding and harder in her training that Genma was.

 

****

 

Edit 5-20-14: Fixed a lot of spelling and grammar errors that I found.


	17. Chapter 17

Disclaimer: The characters of Ranma 1/2, of course, belong to Rumiko Takahashi (and lots of others). Sati Li, and any other strays that may appear, belong to me, unless otherwise noted.

 

A Werewolf in Nerima

 

By: USA Tiger

 

Chapter 17

 

"Where are we going Mr. Saotome?" Akane asked as she followed after Genma, dressed in her yellow gi with a large pack on her back and arm still in a wrist cast.

 

"To a secret training ground," Genma grunted as he climbed over a log. "You want to knock that ungrateful son of mine down a few pegs, don't you?"

 

"Of course," Akane agreed, but still suspicious. "But I still find it hard to believe you are offering to train me to beat Ranma."

 

"The boy needs to learn that he still has plenty to learn and that he is isn't unbeatable," Genma said in explanation. Akane leveled a look at the overweight man's back, the fact that he wanted to train her at all, when she knew he often said women were weak, and to train her to beat his own son... the offer was too good to be true. On the other hand, it would be _great_ to make Ranma realized that _she_ was the strongest martial artist in Nerima, not him.

 

 _'And after I beat him into the ground, I'll make those two demon hussies leave next,'_ Akane thought with a smirk, she had no love for Sati and Jasper annoyed the hell out of her.

 

 _'I hope we find that whelp soon before she realizes I have no true intention to train her,'_ Genma thought, stopping for a second before choosing a random direction in hopes it would take them to wherever Ranma was training.

 

Too bad they were not even in the right forest.

 

*********

 

"AAAAHHHH," Nabiki held up her hands to try and ward off the cold water that Ranma was shaking off her form, having just come out of the water of the pond.

 

"Ah! Too too funny, money girl get wet!" Shampoo said with a laugh, standing well out of range of the water so it would not trigger her cursed from. Nabiki was sure there was a yipping laugh coming from the direction of the pond as well, but she was too busy glaring and huffing at Ranma.

 

"Damn it Saotome!" She said as she grabbed a towel to wipe water from her face. Ranma reached up and rubbed the back of her neck, a sheepish look on her face.

 

"Sorry Nabs," She said, barely grunting as Shampoo pounced on her, arms wrapped tight around her shoulders.

 

"Arien agree to go on date with Shampoo now?" She purred in her head, nuzzling soft fur.

 

"Err, Shampoo.... ah..." If she could have, Ranma would have been blushing under her fur, wondering how she could decline the request without hurting the Amazon's feelings.

 

"Remember Shampoo, this isn't to be used a right to claim Ranma as your husband," Sati warned as she came up with a plate that contained lunch for all of them.

 

"Shampoo remember, Shampoo hope Arien more open to idea dates with Shampoo now," The girl chirped letting go of Ranma and bouncing over to take the plate from Sati.

 

"Personally, I don't see why it would be a bad idea," Sati commented, sitting on the edge of Nabiki's lounge chair, ignoring the choking noises Ranma was making in the background.

 

"Auntie!" She yelped finally.

 

"Oh come now Ranma, it wouldn't hurt you to go on a date with her. It's normal for someone your age to go on dates," Sati said while picking up a hamburger from the plate as Shampoo sat it down on top of the cooler.

 

"For one, both Akane and Ukyo would both kill me for different reasons and two, Shampoo will think I'm gonna marry her if I date her!" Ranma said as she waved her arms in the air. Sati laughed softly and shook her head.

 

"Dates do not equal marriage and as far as Shampoo is concerned, you are married to her," Sati said, amusement shining in her yellow eyes.

 

"Yeah Ranma-honey," Nabiki drawled slowly as she stretched back out on the chair again, picking up her drink. "She calls you _Husband_ all the time," Ranma continue to sputter for a few seconds before throwing her hands up in the air and going to sit with the others to eat lunch.

 

"You know, I fail to see the whole deal your putting up with the idea of being married to her," Jasper, who had been in the lake swimming, said as she pulled herself out of the water and walked over dripping wet. "If you’re not gay, what the hell is the problem? Most guys I know would love to have a bouncy, willing girl like her on their arm."

 

"It's a bit more than that; Ranma is engaged to marry my sister **and** to marry Ukyo," Nabiki said.

 

"Yeah, I remember being told that when I first got here, that Ukyo girl was hot under the collar 'cause she thought I was here to marry him," Jasper said, pointing at Ranma-chan. "I don't know that much about arrange marriages but wouldn't the contract with your family been broken _when_ he was promised to another girl?"

 

"Usually yes, but it seems Genma does not see it that way," Sati said dryly, never had a very high opinion about how the man raised his son (by blood or not). If it hadn't been illegal for her, Sati would have taken Ranma the first day after awakening him from the Nekoken, but she had to obey the human world rules and without proof, the law wasn't on her side. Genma, despite everything, was very good at covering his tracks when it came to Ranma most of the time.

 

"It's a matter of honor too," Ranma added before shoving a whole sandwich in her mouth.

 

"Yeah, well no offence but thanks to your father, your family’s honor is pretty tarnished Ranma," Nabiki pointed out. "Cause he keeps making and breaking engagements for you, which in itself is a pretty outdated practice in itself."

 

"You would be surprised how many places still practice arranged marriages," Sati commented. "Many of the old races still set up arranged marriages."

 

"Yeah but Genma can't really expect Akane to really marry Ranma here, can he?" Nabiki asked with a frown. "I know she is gonna wait until she's of age and then tell Daddy to jump off a bridge about the whole thing."

 

"Wait, if she plans on doing that, why the hell does she treat me like I'm the butt of all her problems?" Ranma asked sitting up straight, ears perked up. "It's not my fault... for the most part... that all that crap happens and I don't try to go out of my way to piss her off."

 

"She's jealous and got an anger management problem?" Jasper suggested, putting her in two cents on the youngest Tendo daughter.

 

"Sadly, the American mutt is right for the most part," Nabiki said. "Akane-chan believed before your came that she was the best in Nerima and all the boys gave her a lot of attention. And while she doesn't like Kuno-baby, she did love the attention. Then you manage to defeat her in a sparring match the first night you get here without even touching her barring flicking her on the back of the head."

 

Jasper cracked up hearing that while Shampoo scoffed at how weak the 'kitchen killer' was. The American's laughter was cut short and a thoughtful look crossed over her face.

 

"What's with the look?" Ranma asked, seeing it.

 

"It kinda occurred to me that Akane might not be a weakling," Jasper said. "Compared to you guys, yes she sucks but to normal people not so much. She could come close to kicking my ass as a human."

 

"Shampoo think wolf girl wrong," Shampoo counted with a scowl.

 

"Hey, not every werewolf is gonna be as strong or as talented in fighting as Sati or Ranma are. Me, I'm just a run of the mill girl wolf, sorta," Jasper said, pointing at herself. “I’m stronger than a human but all I know how to do is a little street fighting. I've never had a teacher and if Akane was to challenge me to a real fight like this, I think she would be able to land a few hits. Hybrid form, it's less likely ‘cause I'm stronger and faster in that form."

 

"But isn't the were blood what helps give Ranma an edge in his fighting?" Nabiki asked. "I'm not saying that he still isn't the best martial artist in Nerima but it's a big part isn't it?" Sati started to laugh softly, shaking her head.

 

"Sweet moon, where in the world did you get that idea?" She asked as she got her laughter under control. "Up until over a month ago, Ranma was almost completely human thanks to the seal he was under. All of the training Ranma has had over the years is what made him so strong and quick. With his blood and body correcting itself back to what it should be, it has only increased some, at least in human form. There is a reason our human forms are the weakest form after all."

 

"So... his were blood has nothing to do with his abilities?" Nabiki asked as her theories were dashed to pieces.

 

"Not growing up, the seal on him should have repressed his non-human blood to the point he was really human," Sati said with a shake of her head. "I'm still not sure how it works on him without study and I can only hope it was in Happosai's book. I think it was a combined effort of the Nekoken and the Jusenkyo curse with his age that helped break down the seal to the point it would break on its own."

 

"How ya figure that Auntie?" Ranma still wasn't sure on the whole seal thing, even after she had taken her to the side after breakfast to explain her theory.

 

"Well, I can only guess the seal was created to suppress your wild animalist side and to stop you from transforming," Sati took up another sandwich, giving it a nibble before continuing. "With the Nekoken 'training', you were forced into a wild state with a very feline mind, which only helped with the fact you are in fact half cat. That part of the seal would have started to break down. Then there's the part of the seal that would have kept you from changing form. With your curse to change from male to female, that part of the seal was over come and started to fully break down over time. The more your curse was activated, the more it would break down.

 

"Of course, I have no way of knowing if this is the case or if my theory is correct until after I get some sort of chance to study it. Magical seals of this kind are usually used on someone who's at least half human so they have something to work with. Full blooded nonhumans make it a lot trickier," Sati popped the last part of the sandwich in her mouth. "But it is the most likely theory. As it is, I'm not sure how the seal fully affected you and how it changed your curse."

 

"Changed his curse?" Nabiki asked confused. "Ranma-baby here still changes from male to female with cold water. How is that changed?"

 

"Yes, that part is the same but the cub fell into the spring of the drowned _human_ girl. Anything that falls into that spring becomes a human female version of their selves. But, as you can see, Ranma now changes into a female version of his natural from. If the curse worked like it was suppose to, he would still be human while a girl. He's not the first were of any breed to fall into that spring." Sati explained.

 

"So... how did that change then?" Ranma asked confused.

 

"I'm not sure; Jusenkyo curses are very tricky things. It could have been the fact the seal, which had been powerful enough to all but turn you into a full human for life, bled over into your female from when it finally broke. It could have been something else completely, all the curses react differently and sometimes the way it acts for one being could react a different way for another being," Sati said. "The energy in that place comes from a lot of different sources. Magic, demonic powers, it even lays on a lay line. All together, it makes it very chaotic."

 

"Wait wait wait, as interesting as this all is this is off track on what I was asking. Why are you defending my sister? I thought you hated Akane?" Nabiki cut in, pointing a finger at Jasper. "Anyone who watches her knows she's a horrible fighter."

 

"Yeah, she's weak and her temper gets the better of her." Ranma said while Shampoo nodded in agreement.

 

"Violent-girl make bad-bad Joketsuzoku warrior," Shampoo said. Jasper sighed and rolled her eyes, looking at the three other teens.

 

"That's 'cause yer comparing her to you and the rest of ya buddies," the American pointed out. "You, the Amazon here, and them others are like super powered fighters almost like sumthing out of a video game or sumthing like it, so of course she weak seemin'. But, compare her to a normal regular person, or sum martial artist that isn't like yall. That's why I said she could land a few good hits in I bet, I ain't some super powered fighter, I barely made a bigger dent that she did in that metal girder a few days back and I still bruised my hand over that."

 

Nabiki frowned slightly, tapping her finger against chin as she thought about what the two female werewolves were saying.

 

"You know... she might be right. Akane use to enter a bunch of competition both in Nerima and around other sites in Japan and she usually did very good," Nabiki said, thinking back on it. "But she stopped going to them after you and Uncle Saotome showed up Ranma."

 

"... your joking" Ranma said, raising a red color eyebrow.

 

"Violent girl was champion?" Shampoo asked, just as shocked as Ranma.

 

"I just forget about it all in the rush since you showed up Ranma-baby. It's all be chaos since then," Nabiki shook her head, laughing in disbelief, she use to make so much money off of Akane that way! "And I'm still surprised that your defending Akane-chan," She added to Jasper.

 

"Dun't get me wrong Nabs, I really dun't like your sister all that much. She's almost like some spoiled little preppy girl that thinks she better than everyone else. Bu,t" Jasper held up a hand to stop any comments that were coming her way "on tha other hand, it does get a little annoying ta hear yall go on and on about how bad and weak of a fighter she is. I may not like her attitude but even I'm willin’ to admit she's not as bad as that. And if you think she's bad, why doesn't anybody fuckin' train her for real?"

 

Shampoo huffed a little and shrugged her shoulders. She could care less about the kitchen destroyer as long as the girl didn't get in her way in snagging Ranma as her husband. Ranma on the other hand, felt just a tiny bit bad. She always had mixed feelings when it came to Akane, sometimes the girl could be really nice and was cute when she smiled. But more often than not, Akane's temper would get the better of her and on top of that, Akane was not at all trusting when it came to Ranma.

 

Nabiki sat back into her lounge chair and thought about it all, Akane was her younger sister that helped make her a lot of money to help keep the bills paid. With all the chaos that followed Ranma, she had stopped paying attention to little things like that for her sister if it didn't involve making her money. Akane stopped going to her competition, so she stopped paying attention to it. Funny that it took a gaijin that didn't even like Akane all that much to point out how unfair it all was.

 

 

****

 

"You look like yer thinkin' really, really hard," Jasper said as she padded over to Ranma, who was human and male at the moment. He was sitting on the roof of the cabin looking out over the lake and forest. He glanced up at Jasper, who had shifted to her half-way state at some point, as the other were sat beside him.

 

"Where's Auntie?" Ranma asked, turning his attention back to the lake.

 

"Inside getting that teacher lady ready for tonight. Gonna do something to keep her from turning into a kid for now on after tonight," Jasper said with a shrug. She was use to seeing weird things, a human female that changed from a little girl to a grown woman and back was hardly the strangest thing. "So what cha thinking about anyway?"

 

"... Akane. Some of the stuff both you and Nabiki said... hell, thinking about my whole messed up life," Ranma said, reaching up to fist a hand into his hair. "Ain't nothin’ about my life is normal. I go from being raised by a man who can't think about anything but himself most of the time who not only engages me to a bunch of girls, mostly to feed his fat stomach, but also takes me to a curse training ground and me ending being a girl.

 

"Then turn around that fat bastard isn't even my dad and I'm not even human at all to begin with. And I still have to deal with a girl who blames me for everything and has pretty much stated that she ain't marrin' me. Then a girl who I see is my best friend who also wants to marry me but I thought was a boy for years!"

 

"Well you know she'll a girl now don't cha? Can't you see her as a possible girl-friend?" Jasper asked as she leaned back on her hands.

 

"I still only see Ucchan as my sister at best. I missed her over the years, and I'm sorry I never realized she was a girl but I had always thought as 'him' as the brother I didn't have," Ranma hung his head and sighed. "Finding out Ukyo was a girl was a little shocking but I'm still not all that interested in her beyond her being my best friend."

 

"Well the few times I've seen her, she doesn't feel the same way," Jasper pointed out. Ranma sighed softly, leaning his chin onto his hand.

 

"I know, Kami knows she's made that clear plenty of times. And I've tried to make it clear that I didn't want to marry her without hurting her too much. Her family honor has all but been destroyed thanks to Pop and the only way to restore it is to kill me or marry me I guess," Ranma frowned, huffing softly. "Hell, I don't really want to marry any of them. All of them want me for some messed up family honor or cause Pop did something to them. Shampoo and Kodaichi is about the only ones who are really my fault I guess and at least their honest in what they want."

 

"Who's Kodaichi anyway? She's about the only one of your motley crew I haven't seen or met," Jasper asked, tiring to place a face with the name.

 

"She's Kuno's younger sister. Crazy as a bat and wants to marry my male self but kill my female one," Ranma explained. "Be happy you haven’t met her"

 

"I did see a girl at rich-boy's house, she left and I followed her to a dance school," Jasper said. "She was showing a bunch of little girls the basics of Gymnastics. She didn't look to crazy to me."

 

"Hnn... that can't be righ,t" Ranma said with another frown, that didn't sound like crazy Kodaichi at all. "Must have been someone else you saw..."

 

"Meh, maybe," Jasper said, shrugging her shoulders, she didn't care one way or another. She was asked here to keep werewolf hunting Kuno boy busy while Sati trained Ranma until he was able to defend himself. Of course, that got derailed a little bit since she was dragged into helping prepare for the first transformation nights. They were lucky that other than wondering around Neirma, the Kuno werewolf hunter seemed happier to be mooching off his cousins. "Still, what cha gonna do about all this?" Ranma sighed and rubbed his forehead.

 

"That's it, I just don't know. Seems no matter what I decide, my family's name is ruined and honor damaged," He said softly. "Almost everyone that's here either wants to kill me or marry me. Which sucks ‘cause I like to think if we wasn't all fighting, they could all be really great friends."

 

"Hey, correct me if I'm wrong, but as far as we can tell your adopted right?" Jasper asked, glancing over at the other were. Ranma nodded slowly, wondering where she was going with this. "So.... if you kinda think about it, it's not really your family's name, so you’re kinda in the clear in that."

 

Ranma blinked then frowned as he though over that statement, he supposed it was one way to look at it. If he went with that idea, then maybe he could get out of most of the arrangements he was stuck in, Shampoo being the only one he couldn't at this time. Then he shook his head and looked at the other were.

 

"No, Auntie's right. They adopted and raised me, at least pop's did, and legally I'm a Saotome," He said with a sigh.

 

 

****

 

Nabiki frowned then sighed as she leaned back from the window where she had been listening to Ranma and Jasper. She didn't put the stock in the 'family honor' much like her father did, but then again Soun was stuck on tradition. Something none of his daughters, not even Kasumi, followed like he did. Kasumi was stuck at home taking care of the house and their father but Nabiki knew in her spare time, her sister was taking on-line collage courses. Both she and Akane planed on going to collage once they were out of high school. Akane was even talking about going to the USA, mostly to get away from the forced marriage to Ranma.

 

And Nabiki was starting to really feel bad for Ranma, the younger boy seemed like he felt he was trapped and blamed for everything by everyone.

 

"Do... do husband really not want Shampoo?" Shampoo asked from the doorway, she had heard Ranma too.

 

"I don't know if Ranma knows what he wants," Nabiki said as she shut the window and turned to look at the purple hair girl. "Why are you asking that now? Ranma has told you plenty of times he didn't want to marry you but that never stopped you before."

 

"Shampoo knows but.... Shampoo not hear that tone of voice from Arien before," Shampoo said softly, rubbing her arm. "He sounds...."

 

“Lost? Depressed? Like his world is ending?" Nabiki supplied. "I don't know if it's that bad but think about it Shampoo, Uncle Saotome is constantly reminding him and Akane that they are suppose to get married. Add on top of that what he thought was his best _guy_ friend is really a girl who wants to marry him then there's you, who came here to kill him then to marry him."

 

"But... but he defeat Shampoo!" Shampoo protested.

 

"Shampoo, those laws of your only apply to your village, the rest of the world doesn't care," Nabiki said bluntly. "You try to kill someone anywhere else; you would be thrown in jail or worse. Half the stuff you do would get you in jail anywhere else in fact, Nerima is so weird is the only reason why we're not all thrown into jail as it is."

 

"But Shampoo is already shamed back home, punishment worse than being forced to train on cursed grounds if she go back without Arien," Shampoo said, putting her hands on hips.

 

"Well maybe you should try to get to know Ranma better, try to make yourself more appealing to him. Throwing yourself at him, using potions, blackmail and running over his head with your bike isn't the way to make him like you," Nabiki said. "And all the fighting over him isn't helping either. Let me ask you something, is it like Ranma said, are you only wanting to marry him because of some obscure law in your village or do you really love him?"

 

Shampoo bowed her head, reaching up to absently run her fingers through a lock of hair.

 

"Shampoo.... Shampoo want marry Arien first cause he too too strong man and make good strong children," She said softly. "But longer Shampoo spends out of village, more she see how world not like village. Village have some things from outside world, medicine and books and even richer villagers have TV's, but life in village is warrior's life. Women are leaders and protectors of village, men place in home taking care and protecting children."

 

"Do you really think Ranma would go for something like that?" Nabiki asked with a shake of her head. "He's been taught that a woman's place is in the home, in fact most of the world has hand this mine set for years."

 

"Shampoo know, and Arien would not be force to stay in village if he no want," Shampoo said, looking back up at the other girl. "Lots time outsider men no like our life and rebel. Sometime village sister leave with new husband to live in his world. Lots time husband not live with wife, live in town down mountain where wife can visit. Children spilt then, wife take daughters while husband raise sons. But now, Shampoo not sure if elders will let Shampoo marry Ranma."

 

"Why not?" Nabiki said surprised.

 

"Ranma now Lycan, Lycan never would accept life style, not even in town for men," Shampoo explain. "Elders in past try to force Lycan men to live in our village, lot of village was destroyed. So elders decide that while would love Lycan blood in Joketsuzoku to make stronger, not worth risk. Lots times, wife decides to leave so can be with husband. So answer money girl questions.... at first Shampoo after Arien because it law and tradition but now... Shampoo would leave village if mean stay with Ranma, Shampoo give up future as leader for Ranma."

 

"And what if Ranma chooses someone else to be his wife?" Nabiki asked.

 

"Shampoo share, lots of men in village shared between village sisters. Is sister wives," Shampoo said. "Arien choose me when think still human, would have helped him choose other outsider girls as wives, new blood for village. Only when outsider defeat village sister do we try kill or we see as weak link or make sure she not attack village. If outsider woman save Joketsuzoku woman life or second wife to husband, is adopted into village and is new sister. Shampoo share with Spatula girl, is strong but not kitchen destroyer, she is an obstacle."

 

"Akane would never go for that even if she was open to marring Ranma," Nabiki said. Shampoo tilted her head as she looked at the older girl.

 

"What about you? Would money girl be open to sister wives?" Shampoo asked, making Nabiki blink then tilted her head back, crossing her arms over her chest.

 

"Hmmm... I don't know," She admitted. "Getting married isn't high on my list of plans right now"

 

"Shampoo share Arien with Money girl and Spatula girl," Shampoo said as she headed for the door. "Shampoo just putting out there." she added before slipping from the room.

 

"Hmm," Nabiki tapped her chin as she thought over what Shampoo told her.

 

*********

 

"Alright cub, you should be in a lot more control tonight," Sati said, standing across from Ranma in the clearing near moonrise time. Both were already in hybrid forms, Ranma only wearing a pair of extremely tight boxers. Up in a nearby tree sat Jasper while Nabiki and Shampoo watched from the house. By Sati's side was Hinako in child from, wearing a long bath robe. The elder werewolf turned to her next. "Hinako, after you drain Jasper I'll use the last of the pressure points to lock you in your true adult form. It will finally destroy what Happosai did to you and in the morning, your two personalities should merge fully."

 

"I understand... it will be nice to finally stay an adult," Hinako said with a wistful smile then turned to Ranma. "But don't think this is going to help you in school Saotome-san, if you and your friends misbehave, I will still punish you"

 

"Yes Sensei," Ranma said, his ears flicking backwards as he could hear the snickers from the house.

 

"Right, I believe it’s show time everyone," Sati said, looking up in the sky as the moon started to come up. Ranma’s eyes closed as he felt the moon's pull on his senses, bringing the more wild part of him to the surface. His auntie was right, while the edge was still there; he had a lot more control over himself. He opened his eyes as he heard Sati call Jasper over and watched as Hinako brought out her 50-yen coin and pointed it at the female werewolf, the coin held between her pointer and middle fingers.

 

"Happo Fifty-yen Satsu!" the coin started to draw energy from Jasper, making the girl groan as she felt her energy leave her. As the stolen energy flowed from Jasper to Hinako, her body changed from a preteen girl to a very curvy adult. Jasper collapsed to the ground as the attack ended and adult Hinako tossed her hair over her shoulder. "That's better," she said, untying her bathroom and letting it slip down to her waist as she turned her back to Sati. Sati moved Hinako's hair over the other woman's shoulder and started to press the pressure points on her back that would undo the damage that Happosai made and allow Hinako to stay in this form.

 

Ranma meanwhile picked up Jasper and carried her over to the cabin, handing her over to Shampoo when the Joketsuzoku opened the door.

 

~That fucking sucked!~ Jasper moaned loudly in English as Shampoo helped her over to the couch. ~I am never doing that again, never ever!~

 

Meanwhile, Ranma rejoined the two women as Sati finished with Hinako.

 

"There we are," She said, nodding as she stepped back. "Once you and Ranma have sex, it will help cement the change."

 

"Well them Saotome-san, should we begin out lessons?" Hinako asked as she turned to Ranma, letting the robe fall all the way to the ground while giving Ranma a coy look while sending out pheromones that quickly heated up Ranma's blood, making him give a sexy part growl, part rumbling purr as he advance toward his English teacher.

 

 

********

 

Author note: First off, let me apologize for taking 3 years to get this chapter out. I don't have an good excuse other than I had a really bad case of writer's block for a long time and my life was really, really hectic for a while so writing wasn't on my mind. I was working at a place that I didn't enjoy anymore and it impacted my writing. But, I've gotten a new job in the last year and I've been working on and off on this and two other stories when I have the urge to write.

 

I will not be giving up on this story and it will hopefully not take me as long to get the next chapter out. I hope everyone enjoys this new chapter please excuse any errors I didn't manage to catch.

 

Edit 5-21-14: Fixed more grammar and spelling errors and changed Amazon to Joketsuzoku when needed. Other than that, nothing has changed.


	18. Chapter 18

Disclaimer: The characters of Ranma 1/2, of course, belong to Rumiko Takahashi (and lots of others). Sati Li, and any other strays that may appear, belong to me, unless otherwise noted.

 

A Werewolf in Nerima

 

By: USA Tiger

 

Chapter 18

 

 

"AAHH! I can't believe him!" Kodachi yelled as she shoved her door open then quickly slammed it close. She leaned against it, breathing deeply as she tried to rein in her anger, eyes closed. She _hated_ her cousin Taeko with a burning passion usually reserved for her rivals for her Ranma-sama's love! "I swear, I will poison him one day and feed him to Mr. Green Turtle," She muttered as she finally calmed down a tiny bit.

 

She pushed away from the door, taking a moment to lock it then walked over to her bed, throwing herself on it. It wasn't very lady like but damn it, she was by herself in her room and she was allowed to act like a normal teenage girl sometimes. Kodachi balled her hands up into her covers as she remembered again what Taeko said to her downstairs.

 

The gymnast had just come back from her secret afterschool activity of going to different districts outside of Nermia and teaching little school girls Rhythmic Gymnastics at different dance schools. Just regular gymnastics, not the Martial Art's kind she was an expert at. Taeko Kuno, like he had been doing for the last month since he had shown up on their doorstep, was sitting in the living room with one of those vile tasting things he called a beer in one hand while he gazed at a lude magazine in the other. As Kodachi moved through her living room to head up to her room, the bastard had told her to get him another beer.

 

Kodachi of course refused, for one she wasn't his servant and she wasn't one to be ordered around. Taeko, of course, had to make the comment that as a woman, it was her job to do as he said unless she wanted to get slapped. He never got the chance, Kodachi had taking out a pouch of paralysis powder that she always carried with her and threw it into his face. Not her usual way of using the power, via her beloved black roses that she grew, but it worked in a pinch.

 

 _'What really pisses me off is that my brother does nothing to stand up for me,'_ Kodachi thought, gripping her covers again before sighing and letting them go so she could sit up. She reached over and picked up a photo from her bedside table, gazing at it sadly. It was the last photo ever taken of her, Tatewaki and their mother Miyu before she was killed. Back then, Tatewaki had been a proper older brother, determine to protect his little sister from the horrors of the world.

 

The last time her brother had ever done so was, in a way, the day she lost the person her brother had been. When Miyu had been attacked in their home, Takewaki had shoved Kodachi in a closet to hide her from the persons who had broke into their home before going to save their mother as Sasuke had been knocked unconscious and their father Kaitou had been away.

 

 _'Of course he was away, he was the one reasonable for the attack,'_ Kodachi thought in anger. Her father had made her loose both her mother and brother that day, she supposed she was luckily her 'Uncle' Sasuke hadn't been taken as well. Not that she had any proof that her father was the one who called the hit on her mother but Kodachi _knew_ it was him.

 

Her mother dead and Takewaki driven a bit mad as he had witnessed the act. Kaitou had never allowed his son to get the therapy that he needed to help him overcome what had happen. Now Kodachi's brother was a perverted pig who acted like he was stuck in feudal Japan. And Kodachi had to act like she was out of her mind as well for her protection. Not that she wasn't a _tiny_ bit crazy but wouldn't everyone be surprised how much of it was an act.

 

Kodachi sighed as she put the photo back on her nightstand and got up off the bed. There was nothing she could do for Takewaki right now, their father was watching their every move to make sure they didn't touch what the man thought was _his_ money. Kaitou was spending away as much of the Kuno fortune as possible and she was afraid by the time they were adults, it would all be gone. If only she could find the evidence needed to prove that her father was behind her mother's death. Once the bastard was in jail, she could drop the crazy act and finally commit Takewaki to a hospital where he could hopefully get help finally.

 

"But every detective I've hired and even Sasuke can't find proof," Kodachi muttered as she stripped out of her school uniform and dressed instead in a slightly form fitting black dress. She put the thought of her father out of her mind as she headed out of her room, taking the back hallways downstairs to her greenhouse/lab where she mixed her powders. She was going to make Taeko regret even thinking of touching her, a laugh bubbling up in her as she closed the door to the greenhouse.

 

"Oh HOHOHOHOHO!" inside the house, the servants shivered as they heard their mistress laugh while Taeko, still frozen by the paralysis powder in the living room, had a feeling of dread wash over him.

 

************

 

"Put on your glasses you idiot boy!" Cologne said, pogoing past Mousse as the teen started to sweep the floor as the Amazons closed up the Nekohanten for the night. Mousse scowled in what he thought was her direction, but was really a trashcan, but finally put on his thick glasses after a moment. Cologne rolled her eyes and continued back to the kitchen. "That boy is going to be a death of me one day."

 

"Why do you insist on keeping him around Grandmother?" a middle age Chinese man asked as he looked up from washing dishes. "All he does it cause you headaches and irate my daughter." Cologne sighed and rubbed her forehead.

 

"He can be entertaining to watch as he fails," she said. "But if we don't watch him, Mousse will chase after Shampoo and Son-in-law and that could get him killed at this point."

 

"Have you told the other elder's about Shampoo's husband?" the man asked.

 

"No, I haven’t Poe," Cologne confessed, looking over at her grandson. "Shampoo has managed to truly fall in love with Ranma, I'm afraid if the elder console decides that her claim on Ranma should be canceled, she might abandoned the village."

 

Poe frowned and put the dish he was cleaning back into the water, turning to face his grandmother.

 

"Do you really think Shampoo would?" He asked, reaching up to stroke his mustache between his fingers.

 

"Yes, you know she has always looked for a man that could truly defeat her in battle and could give her strong daughters. She's dreamed of that since hearing stories about her mother," Cologne said, giving Poe an amused look. "She wants a strong man like her father."

 

Poe chuckled, his wife and Shampoo's mother Perfume had been a prideful fighter and the best of her generation. Poe had loved her since they were young teens, he trained hard to be a worthy husband for her and challenged her to combat when he felt he was ready. The fight ended up destroying two huts but in the end, he had defeated Perfume. The shocked look on her face as she realized it had always been one of his fondest memories. The few years they had been married that been happy for the both of them, up until Perfume was killed by the Musk when their daughter was two.

 

"Yes, Shampoo is just like Perfume," Poe agreed with a sigh. "I hope my daughter doesn't get her heart broken over this."

 

"I want to see her happy as well Poe," Cologne said. "I have thought long and hard about what was more important, her duties to the village and what would make her happy."

 

"What have you decided Grandmother?" Poe asked. Cologne took out her pipe and lit it, slowly puffing on the sweet smelling tobacco inside as she closed her eyes.

 

"For now, I will not stand in her way of pursuing Ranma but I will also inform her that if he does not seem to grow closer to her, she must give up her claim," She said after a few minutes. "With son-in-law being what he is now, there will be no shame brought to Shampoo."

 

"And if the boy does pick Shampoo as his bride?" Poe asked again.

 

"Then... we shall do what we can to not repeat the mistakes others had taken in the past. Ranma is well on his way to being one of the best marital artists I have ever seen. With my training and Sati's, he'll surpass the whole village one day," Cologne said. "He could level the village if we made him think we're trying to control him in any way. Better to have him as a friend than an enemy."

 

******

 

Ukyo sighed as she leaned against the register counter, looking out over her empty restaurant with bored with blue eyes. It was an hour or so before the dinner rush which left her and Konatsu with nothing to really do. The place was cleaned up from the lunch rush and she could hear her employee puttering around in the back.

 

The last month had been a new experience with her Ranma-honey's adopted werewolf aunt and the loud mouth American on the scene. Despite the rocky start she had with Jasper when she was sure the other girl had been another one of Ranma's fiancées, she had come to like the gaijin. Jasper made life entertaining with her constant teasing and baiting of Akane which in turn brought Akane's wrath down on the American instead of Ranma most nights.

 

Jasper often stopped in her shop for a okonomiyaki for lunch, telling Ukyo about the training that Ranma was going through. What surprised her was a couple of times Ryoga had been sitting at the counter listening and didn't go rushing off the train to be better than Ranma. For some reason, the lost boy was avoiding getting into any sort of fight with Ranma.

 

Another thing the two girls talked about were bikes after Ukyo expressed interest in the one Jasper was currently renting while in Japan. Ukyo learned a lot about them in that time and even had a motorbike of her own now for delivers! It wasn't as high tech or as pricy as Jasper's, but she hoped Ranma would show the same interest he did to Jasper's.

 

Of course, Ukyo hadn't seen much of Ranma since his training began other than when she saw him at school.

 

 _'Still, he's been paying more attention to me now,'_ Ukyo thought with a dreamy smile. Ranma ignored Akane whenever possible now, sitting either with her or, for some odd reason, with Nabiki on a couple of occasions when he wasn't with his friends. He, or sometimes she had even growled at her rival a few times! Growled! It made her wonder... was Ranma... like Sati?

 

She wasn't blind, Ukyo had seen the changes in Ranma since Sati showed up and then there was the training! Did Sati bite Ranma and turn him like in those werewolves movies? The brunette glanced out the window to the full moon, biting her lip. Ranma and Sati disappeared for the weekend for a 'training trip' and she couldn't help but wonder if that was a ruse so Ranma could transform like the seemingly young woman did. Of course, Ukyo didn't know she was half right for the reasons behind the trip.

 

**DING**

 

Ukyo blinked as she was jerked out of her thoughts as the door opened, plastering a wide smile on her face as the first of the dinner rush walked in.

"Welcome to Ucchan's, what can I get you?"

 

******

 

"Uhgg... where the hell am I now?" Ryoga said with a sigh. Nothing looked familiar as he looked around and he of course had no idea where he was. All he wanted to do was get to his house, hoping maybe one of his parents might be there. At least he would get to see Checkers and how the puppies were doing.

 

The last month had weighed heavily on his mind. Ryoga, with a bit of thinking and a lot of eavesdropping had figured out Ranma's secret. And knowing what he did about wolves, at least wolf demons being a descendent from them even it was distantly now, Ryoga knew that it was not a good time to constantly challenge Ranma to a fight. He had been training, hoping to keep up with the other boy as Ranma got stronger, but if werewolves were anything like wolf demons, Ranma was too high strung to fight and might accidently kill him if he thought Ryoga was challenging him. He wanted to wait into Ranma got himself under complete control, he had heard what Sati said to Ranma about how he would be this first full moon!

 

Sati... Ryoga blushed as he thought about the woman. He didn't know what to think about her. He knew that she was some sort of immortal but she _looked_ the same age as the rest of the younger members of the Nerima Wrecking Crew. He blushed heavily again as he remembered the tickle/wrestling match he and Ranma had with the woman and how his face had been pressed up against her breasts. He was sure the woman was flirting with him every time he was around and he didn't know what to think of that sort of attention.

 

Jasper was something else on the other hand, she was pretty but she had a habit of teasing him playfully but nothing beyond that. She seemed to do that with everyone. Akane didn't like her and Ryoga wasn't sure what to feel about that. Akane _hated_ Jasper and _despised_ Sati with a passion. She also seemed to hate and mistrust Ranma more and more every day. Ryoga should have felt happy about that, it would give him a better chance with the girl! But... he also liked Sati; the seemly young woman was not only kind but seemed to like him more than just a friend. Akane never seemed to see Ryoga more than that and there was the whole P-chan thing. If Akane ever found out that P-chan was him; well he was sure she would try to kill him.

 

Ryoga stopped and looked around, it was already night time and it was useless to keep wandering. There! There was a park he could camp in. He headed over to the park and once in the tree line, set up his camp for the night. Soon he was sitting by the camp fire he made, watching the fish he was frying carefully, a bowl of rice already sitting next to him to eat with the fish. It wasn't much but he was use to the life style and he was having a better night than Akane was.

 

*****

 

Akane grind her teeth in anger as she huddled up in the tree, looking down at the pack of wolves under. She was angry at the moment, so very angry. She was angry at the pervert Ranma, at his idiot father Genma who had been the one to bring her out here, and at the hussy werewolf Sati.

 

Genma had not once in the last two days trained her at all, all they seemed to be doing was wondering around. That was until they ran across the wolf pack. Akane had punched a few away but they had ended up surrounding her, too many to fight off and forcing her to hide up in the tree. Genma of course had long since ran off as soon at the wolves started attacking.

 

 _'Baka panda,'_ Akane thought to herself.

 

Speaking of the panda, Genma sat in his own tree out of sight, watching as the wolf pack surrounded the tree Akane was in. He frowned, the spice he had been feeding Akane for the last two days was being wasted on the animals. And on top of that, they looked like they wanted to eat the girl, not mate with her.

 

 _'Blast, this isn't going like I planed,'_ He through to himself with a frown. They hadn't found any traces of his whelp of a son yet, he _needed_ the boy to marry Akane before any control he had left over Ranma was completely gone. That was why he got the spices, with Ranma turning back into a werewolf, the spices were to drive the boy into a lust and mate with Akane to knock her up. Once she was with child, he and Tendo could force the two to finally marry.

 

Too bad Genma's plan never would have worked, the spices he managed to get were _not_ for making Akane smell like a bitch in heat. The spices made any human who consumed them smell good enough to eat and even made the flesh taste better. This affected not only most kinds of werewolves, but wolf demons and of course normal everyday wolves. It was a good thing Akane was safe up in her tree, otherwise she would have been dinner.

 

Let’s not forget the second reason why the spices would have never worked, Ranma wasn't producing working sperm just yet, in lycan terms he wasn't ready and was only shooting blanks.

 

It would be a long night for both Akane and Genma, the wolves not leaving until the spices in Akane's system faded.

 

*****

 

Kasumi sighed as she put up the last of the dishes; it was so quite around the house with everyone but herself and her father gone. She didn't approve of Uncle Saotome taking Akane on a 'training trip’, didn't really approve of anything that man did.

 

"Father, are you sure Akane-chan will be alright with Uncle Saotome?" Kasumi asked as she entered the dining room, pouring more tea into Soun's cup.

 

"Akane will be fine Kasumi" Soun said as he turned another page of his newspaper. "Genma wouldn't do anything to hurt my little girl," Kasumi wasn't sure of that, the man did plenty to hurt his own child and Auntie Saotome. She sighed softly; Nodoka had been by again today, hoping to see Ranma or Genma. If that not them, she was hoping to see 'Ranko, to spend time with her and make her into a 'proper lady'. It was sad that Nodoka had no idea that 'Ranko' was Ranma, and it was all thanks to that stupid promise. She saw how heartbroken Ranma was when he had to hide himself from his own mother.

 

Kasumi shook her head, she was starting to think Nabiki was right; things were starting to get out of hand with her father turning a blind eye to Genma's actions. Akane wasn't in the clear either; the girl was getting more and more hostile toward Ranma every day. It broke her heart that Akane managed to break her promise to never strike anyone in anger within a day.

 

 _'How would mother handle all of this?'_ Kasumi wondered as she picked up her tea and sipped it slowly.

 

******

 

"Well them Saotome-san, should we begin out lessons?" Hinako asked as she turned to Ranma, letting the robe fall all the way to the ground while giving Ranma a coy look while sending out pheromones that quickly heated up Ranma's blood, making him give a sexy part growl, part rumbling purr as he advanced toward his English teacher.

 

Ranma started to circle his teacher slowly, pressing his nose against her skin and breathing in the pheromones deeply. Hinako tilted her head back, submitting to the teenage werewolf-tiger. Ranma was in better control than he was the night before with Shampoo, staying in his hybrid form for most of the day had helped him learn control but he was still a teenage with newly awakened hormones.

 

Ranma pressed up against Hinako from behind, the tall woman reaching one arm behind her to wrap around his neck and bury her fingers into thick striped gray fur.

 

"You’re not a virgin" He said, licking her cheek, he could smell that on her. Shampoo had been a virgin and he could smell that Nabiki was as well.

 

"No," Hinako said with a smirk. "This body has attached many men, but none like you. I can... teach you a few tricks I learned." She turned around in Ranma's arms, running her hands down from his neck and down his chest. Ranma watched with dark blue eyes as Hinako slid to her knees as her hands trailed down over his thick furred stomach to his hips where she removed the too-tight boxers, then to his cock that was sliding out of its shaft.

 

Hinako mused as she stroked the cock that the werewolf-tigers member was shaped differently from a normal human man's but didn't know how close to a wolf or a tiger's it really was. But it was nicely thick and long, with satisfied the narcissist woman as she wrapped her lips around it, swirling her tongue around the tip before sucking as she took as much as she was able of the teen.

 

Ranma groaned, this felt even better than when Shampoo played with his ears the night before. His hands came up to rest on Hinako's head, his claws lightly scratching at her head but not enough to break the skin. He also ended up pulling on her hair, which made the woman moan loudly around his cock.

 

"Fuck," Ranma couldn't help but moaned, his tail sweeping side to side. Hinako got an idea, one hand rubbing the base of Ranma's member while the other reached between Ranma's legs and up to grab and rub the base of the tail. "Hell teach!"

 

Hinako seem to purr in satisfaction as she pulled back, a string of pre-cum sticking to her lips.

 

"I think your lessons are going very well Mr. Saotome," She said, stroking her hand up the length of his cock while fingers of her other hand pressed and rubbed at his tail base. Ranma growled at his teachers teasing, he had to show her _he_ was alpha here.

He reached down, wrapping his hands around Hinako's arms and lifted the woman back to her feet, crushing his mouth to hers. He battled with Hinako for dominance of the kiss, winning with a pleased rumble as he pulled lightly at her hair again, making her moan and his tongue dipped into her mouth.

 

The were broke away from the kiss a minutes later, breathing deeply. He looked around the spotted the rocks by the lake, picking up Hinako and carrying her over. Hinako shivered in anticipation as Ranma put her feet back on the ground then pushed her until she was laying face down on the flat, smooth rock with her ass up in the air.

 

"Hmmm," She closed her eyes, pressing back slightly as Ranma's cock slid against the crease of her ass. Ranma sniffed and licked the back of her neck while he positioned himself against his teacher's wet cunt and slowly pushed in, growling in satisfaction as she moaned loudly. "Oh Kami yes!"

 

Ranma put his hands on the rock above Hinako's shoulders and pulled out until only the head of his cock was left before trusting hard and fast into the woman. Hinako moaned loudly Ranma fucked her at that pace, laying a flushed cheek against the rock while more and more moans escaped. As Ranma reached the end of his rope, Ranma slammed a final time into the human woman, his back arched as he howled loudly while filling Hinako with cum.

 

"Oooohhhh, Ranma..." Hinako moaned her student's name, unable to bring herself to tease him with his last name as stars exploded behind her eyes. Ranma leaned over her back, panting heavily.

 

Hinako brought her arms around, burying her face into them. The last of the energy she borrowed from Jasper finished soaking into her core add with the energy that the pair produce during sex that she also absorbed thanks to the pressure points Sati had pressed on her back. After a few minutes, Ranma finally pulled out of her, making Hinako sigh very softly.

 

"Very good Mr. Saotome, I think that concludes our lessons for tonight," Hinako said in a tired tone, standing up. Her legs were shaky as she stumbled toward the cabin.

 

*****

 

"Have fun?" Sati asked as she looked up from the book she was reading when the door opened.

 

"Hmm" Hinako smiled and nodded lazily, stretching her arms above her head with a yawn, completely disregarding that she was nude. "He needs more practice but he wasn't bad. But I believe this will be a onetime thing, after all I can't show favoritism to my students."

 

"I understand," Sati said with a sage nod. "You'll sleep a long while as your body adjusts to its new permanent state."

 

"Yes, thank you for this chance," Hinako said softly. Sati smiled and waved the other woman to bed.

 

*****

 

Hinako yawned as she stumbled into the room she was sharing with Sati. With each step she felt more and more tired, hoping it was all part of the process to put her body to rights. The young woman collapsed on her bed with a groan, out like a light without even climbing under the covers.

 

**********

 

Jasper's topaz colored eyes followed Hinako out of the over the back of the couch then turned to Sati after the human was gone.

 

~Sati, I've done a lot for you in the past month, but I am _never_ doing something like that again,~ the teenage werewolf said in English, grabbing the bottle of sake she found in the cabinet the night before and poured a small cup before knocking it back. ~I've never felt so weak.~

 

~Don't worry cub,~ Sati said with a chuckle. ~I shouldn't think we will have to anything like that again. Just sleep it off and I assure you that you'll feel better come morning.~ the elder wolf stood up and walked over to the window, glancing outside.

 

~Yeah yeah,~ Jasper muttered as she took another cup of sake then put the bottle and cup to the side. She stretched and yawned, turning onto her side, her bushy tail coming up to cover her pants less legs.

 

~I'm impressed, Ranma is still awake and looks like he's still has energy,~ Sati said to herself softly. ~Well, we'll have to burn that energy off,~ she said with a grin.

 

**********

 

Ranma slid into the waters of the lake, shivering as her form changed into female. She rubbed at her fur, washing off the sweat and other bodily fluids from the actives she just had with her teacher.

 

"I think you'll need this cub," Sati said behind her a few minutes later. Ranma turned and made a happy whining noise as she saw the steaming kettle in the other’s hand.

 

"Thanks Auntie," She said happily as she climbed out of the water, shaking the water from her red and black fur then bounded over to Sati. Sati chuckled in amusement, handing the kettle over to Ranma who happily poured the water over herself, the red fur darkening to gray as he gained over a foot in height. "Now what? Yesterday I fell asleep after sleeping with Shampoo."

 

"It was your first time transforming, which used up a lot of your energy as you weren't use to it. I'm honestly impressed you’re up now; I would have thought it would be tomorrow before you adjusted this much," Sati said. "But you've always been good at adjusting. So instead, we're going to do something you might find fun. We're going hunting."

 

"Hunting... I thought all that meat you brought was so I wouldn't hunt," Harry said, tilting his head to the side.

 

"I wasn't sure if you would be ready to hunt, it's in your instincts to hunt and it could save your life one day," Sati said. "So the meat was to satisfy that hunger. But I now think you can hunt so change into your full form and we'll see if we can find a couple of sika deers"

 

Ranma concentrated on changing, shifting and turning into a wolf/tiger hybrid that was almost as large as a Clydesdale. Sati followed his exampled and shifted to her own dark gray wolf form, smaller than her adopted cub but still looked strong enough to take the pup down if needed. She lifted her head and sniffed the air until she caught a scent, giving a small 'woof' to Ranma then running off toward the dense woods with Ranma on her paws.

 

Ranma knew this much, running like this was a rush!

 

**********

 

Author note: Yes, an update that didn't take months to get out, even I'm shocked.

 

So in the manga, there was an extra very minor character who was Shampoo's father who was also in one of the games I believe. The character was never named and it was never made clear if he is Cologne grandson or grandson-in-law. I honestly forgot all about him until I came across a mention of him in a fanfic I was reading and I decided to include him. As he's nameless, I gave him a general name. I almost named him Powder but decided that Poe was a better way to go.

 

And I thought it would be nice to get other characters thoughts on what was going on.

 

Edit 5-26-14: So fixed some grammar and spelling mistakes that I spied, add a word here and there to make the sentence flow better.


	19. Chapter 19

Disclaimer: The characters of Ranma 1/2, of course, belong to Rumiko Takahashi (and lots of others). Sati Li, and any other strays that may appear, belong to me, unless otherwise noted.

 

A Werewolf in Nerima

 

By: USA Tiger

 

Chapter 19

 

Ranma followed Sati as the older werewolf slowly slinked low the ground, her eyes glued on sika deer herd not far from them. They were currently downwind from the herd, somehow the deer didn't notice two very large animals stalking them. Ranma licked his chops as he caught another whiff of the prey; he wanted to jump out at them now!

 

Ranma's tail lashed, his claws dug into the ground and a very low rumble escaped them. Sati turned and gave a warning growl that Ranma didn't seem to hear as he burst out of their hiding spot and running full tilt for the nearest deer. The deers’ heads popped up, looking around franticly for the danger they could sense, Sati-wolf seemed to sigh and shake her head.

 

 _'Kids,'_ she thought then took off after Ranma. Ranma meanwhile was hot on the deer's heels, so close he could almost sink his fangs into its rump. As he leapt at the deer to take it down, his eyes widen as the animal turned left at the last second and he was unable to stop his momentum, crashing to the ground and rolling several feet until he finally came to a stop inside of a bush. Sati trotted up, her mouth open and tongue hanging out, seeming to laugh at the situation that Ranma managed to get himself into. The younger Lycan pulled himself from the bush, twigs and leaves sticking to his fur, looking up at his mentor with a scowl.

 

Sati's from quickly shifted into her halfway hybrid form, the amused laughing grin never leaving.

 

"Maybe now you'll listen to me rather than jump off on your own," She said, watching as Ranma followed her example and shifted as well. He grumbled as he picked the twigs off of himself.

 

"I almost had it," He said, looking down at his smaller 'auntie'. As humans, they were nearly the same size but while Ranma shot up a couple of feet and gained more bulk, Sati barely grew at all. Of course, Sati was an unusual case in that regard.

 

"Well would you like to try again Cub?" Sati said, crossing her arms over her furry breasts. "And this time, pay attention and don't go off gun-ho." She waited until Ranma agreed then turned back into her full wolf form, leading the way to find the herd again.

 

This time when they found the sika deer, Ranma waited until Sati lead the charge, following her example and by the end of the hunt had taken down his first ever kill.

 

****

 

The next morning Nabiki yawned as she climbed down the stairs, rubbing her eyes as she headed straight for the kitchen and to the coffee maker that was making fresh much needed wake-up nectar. The middle Tendo daughter blindly reached up into the cabinet and got a coffee mug down, pouring herself a helping of coffee and sighing happily as she slowly sipped it to wake up.

 

A few minutes later the brunette was finally awake enough to think, looking blindly out the window as her thoughts wandered.

 

Tonight was her turn to sleep with Ranma, while the younger teen was high on moonbeams. Nabiki wasn't sure what she should be feeling. Oh, don't get her wrong, while she had fun teasing Ranma by wearing skimpy shorts and tight shirts around the house she was really nervous about having sex for the first time. She had seen Ranma naked both as a human and as a werewolf... tiger... whatever and he was huge in that form. Shampoo had given the impression that the sex was great, Nabiki just hoped that the purple hair girl was correct.

 

Nabiki turned her mind from the activities to come and placed it on what would happen once they left to go back home. There was no way Ranma could or would marry Akane now, the abuse her little sister heaped on her fiancé pushed Ranma further and further away from the girl.

 

And Nabiki _knew_ Ranma _let_ Akane hit him/her, while she had been reminded yesterday by Jasper that Akane was in fact a decent martial artist when up against a normal fighter, Ranma was light-years ahead of the girl in the art. Ranma was just too nice and didn't want to hit Akane back but Nabiki could see that Ranma was very quickly reaching his breaking point with Akane. If her little sis wasn't careful, Ranma was going to tear her a new one.

 

"Maybe that is all Akane needs to rip her from this little fantasy she has that she's better than Ranma," Nabiki muttered to herself as she sipped on her coffee again. "Just for him to give her a little 'love tap' to show her that she's nowhere near as good." It would be amusing to see the look on Akane's face if and when Ranma finally put her in her place.

 

What Nabiki said the day before was true; Akane had plans on waiting until she was an adult age to tell their daddy to stuff it about the engagement. Soun could try to force it on her or Kasumi, he only cared that one of his daughters married Ranma. It was Genma who wanted Ranma to marry Akane out of the three Tendo daughters. Kasumi might marry Ranma, but then again she had been starting to date that demon from the club. Nabiki's lips quirked, she was happy to see Kasumi dating finally. Oh, she thought it would be Doctor Tofu who would snag the older girl but he couldn't seem to get his head around his problem and ask Kasumi out.

 

Now he was too late and Kasumi had someone else vying for her attention, Nabiki just hoped that the demon guy didn't hurt her big sis.

 

Still, back to Akane, another problem was Ranma's new status as a werewolf/tiger. If Akane acted like she did with Sati, who was a confirmed werewolf, there was no way Akane would accept Ranma as he was. She might even try to arrange for Ranma to be taken out by calling the local demon hunters.

 

"So where does that leave us," Nabiki said as she put her mud into the sink and leaned against the counter. "Kasumi has her demon beau and Akane won't marry him. Not that they would last in a marriage if they did, Akane and Ranma would kill each other. So that leaves me... I'm not sure if I want to jump back on that band wagon so soon." Well, she had time to figure something out. Maybe Ranma would just pick Shampoo or Ukyo in the end... part of her kinda hoped he didn't...

 

"Baahhh, no time to think about that now," Nabiki said, walking into the living room. She stopped by the couch and looked down amused at Jasper who was laying curled on her side with a pillow over her wolfen head to block out the sunlight from the window. The American was just in a tank top and panties, giving Nabiki a good view of the other's form. The tank top and ridden up during the night to bunch under the werewolf's breasts and long furry legs were stretched out, clawed feet hanging over the edge.

 

Nabiki's eyebrow rose as she looked at the fur on Jasper's legs, just as the light from the rising sun hit it,, leaning over the back of the couch and running her fingers through the thick black fur.

 

"What are you fondling my leg?" Jasper asked sleepily, the pillow half sitting on her head as she looked at the other girl.

 

"Why do you have spots?" Nabiki asked in return. Jasper blinked sleepily at her then yawned widely; her lips pulled back to expose sharp teeth while her tongue slipped out and curled at the end.

 

"Huh?" The werewolf managed to ask at the end of her yawn.

 

"Spots. You have spots on your leg," Nabiki repeated, pointing at the area she had been looking at.

 

"Oh those," Jasper said as her mind woke up a bit more. "I'm part wereleopard"

 

"Excuse me?" Nabiki asked, blinking. "Wereleopard?"

 

"Yeah... my gran on my dad's side is half were-black leopard. My dad and uncle are one-fourth so I'm less than that. I'm more wolf that cat, but there is enough to make my fur black with faint spots on my thighs, lower back and shoulders," Jasper explained. "You didn't think Ranma was the only one who's a hybrid did you?"

 

"No, I remember Sati mentioning that there are others," Nabiki said as she folded her arms on the back of the couch. "But you didn't mention you are one too when it came up."

 

"I didn't see a reason to bring it up. Like I said, I'm more wolf than cat. Just my fur color is affected," Jasper said as she sat up. "Look, it doesn't really matter. I've got a bunch of different were genes in me but I'm more wolf than any other animal."

 

"Alright calm down," Nabiki said, holding up her hands. "I didn't mean to sound insulting. I wonder how last night went," she said, changing the subject.

 

"The teach came in right after she was fucked then Sati said something about taking Ranma hunting so I don't know when they came back," Jasper said as she stood up, wobbling a bit on her feet then walking over to the kitchen to find her some meat.

 

"Hmm," Nabiki turned and headed up the stairs to see if the other two Lycans were sleeping in their beds. She cracked over the door to Ranma's room, smirking as she saw Ranma stretched out on his back in human from wearing his usual boxer shorts and muscle shirt. She took this time to admire Ranma's form once again; he was a very fine looking boy just like he was a good looking girl when in his other from.

 

"Oohh, naughty naughty money girl," Shampoo whispered in her ear, making Nabiki jump.

 

"Like you wouldn't be doing the same," Nabiki said, looking over her should at the smaller girl.

 

"Shampoo not look," Shampoo said with a shake of her head. "Shampoo be in bed with Ranma. Much much better place to be." Nabiki laughed and shut the door, knowing it was true since the Tendo's caught Shampoo sleeping next to Ranma a few times after the first time Ranma defeated Shampoo as a boy.

 

*********

 

Akane growled as she stomped her way out of the woods. After spending all night up a tree to keep away from a pack of wolves and not getting any help from Genma who was not training her at all, she was going home.

 

"Akane, where do you think you’re going girl?" Genma asked as he jumped down in front of the bluenette.

 

"I'm leaving. I'm sick of walking around in these woods and you haven’t done any training at all," Akane said, looking up at the balding man. "I just spent all night looking like a bunch of wolves’ next meal, I've had enough!"

 

"I guess Ranma was right about you," Genma said, crossing his arms over his chest and closing his eyes as if he was disappointed with her. "He’s always complaining that you’re a weak little girl. You couldn't even take care of a couple of wolves."

 

A tick started on Akane's head as she clenched her fist tightly in front her, brown eyes closed in anger.

 

"Panda-no-baka!" She screamed as she pulled her mallet out of hammer-space and swung it at Genma. It hit the man square under the chin and launched him into the air flying. "Call me weak will you. I'll show you Ranma," She said as she put her mallet back and started walking again.

 

**Splash!**

 

"Gwolf?" Akane managed to knock Genma into a nearby river, a new personal best for her, the cursed man's glasses hanging off of one ear. _'Now how am I going to get Ranma and Akane to sleep together now if that whelp of a girl leaves?'_ he thought to himself as he climbed out of the river. The wolves chasing and surrounding Akane last night had been unexpected and Genma was sure if they wanted to _eat_ Akane or _mate_ with her. Either way the herds seemed to work.

 

 _'Maybe I should wait until the boy comes home from his training trip,'_ Genma considered as he walked down the path to reach the highway. _'At this point the whelp is a werewolf so the herbs will work on him for sure.'_

 

*********

 

Ranma yawned as he headed downstairs to the kitchen. Jasper and Nabiki were fighting over the last pancake; Nabiki was winning by the way, while Shampoo watched the two other girls amused. Sati was at the stove cooking and Ranma's stomach rumbled as he smelt the food she was making.

 

"Good morning cub," Sati said over her shoulder. Ranma waved a hand and sat down, watching as Nabiki triumphed and got her pancake.

 

"Ha!" Nabiki said as she poured syrup over her prize. "Oh Sati, you have got to teach Kasumi-neechan how to cook these."

 

"I don't think the rest of your family loves pancakes as much as you do," Sati said with a chuckle as she placed a plate of bacon and eggs in front of Ranma.

 

"Just don't teach Akane how to make them," Ranma said as he happily crunched into a bacon piece. "Who knows what it'll turn into."

 

"I've never seen cooking like her's," Jasper agreed. "I'm kinda scared at how she does it. I've heard of people who cook so bad they burn water but shesh!"

 

"Akane's always had that problem," Nabiki said. "I've never figured how she turns a harmless dish into a creature of horror. You know one of her 'creations' is a pet for the girl locker room."

 

"What? Why would they keep that thing as a pet?" Ranma asked.

 

"Cause of Happosai. He got in the girls locker room during shower time and the thing, they call it 'Fluffy', drove him off," Nabiki explained. "So they kept it around, the girls take turns feeding it every day. Of course my little sister doesn't know about Fluffy, she'd be insulted if she knew about it."

 

"Huh..." Ranma said, shaking his head in disbelief.

 

"Does she ever taste her own cooking? She's gotta know she's bad at it," Jasper asked.

 

"Violent girl make Ranma eat bad bad cooking," Shampoo said. "Make husband sick."

 

"Yeah, I've been confronted by her cooking before," Jasper said, her snout wrinkling in distaste. "I bet it taste worse than it smelt."

 

"Ooohhh, you've a super nose now Ranma-baby," Nabiki realized. "You’re really going have to stay away from Akane's cook."

 

"Ick," Ranma's face screwed up as he thought about it and saw that Nabiki was right.

 

"Ranma no worry, Shampoo make sure husband fed good good food," Shampoo said, smiling brightly.

 

*****

 

Nabiki decided she wanted to explore the woods around the cabin and snagged Ranma to be her guide/bodyguard.

 

"So, I heard you went hunting?" Nabiki asked her arms crossed behind her head as she walked beside Ranma. Her chest was puffed out a bit, her shirt a bit tight to hug her figure.

 

"Ye-yeah," Ranma said, scratching the side of his nose as he tried not to stare at Nabiki's chest. Nabiki smirked when she noticed; she loved teasing the younger boy. "A little, I took down a nice size buck."

 

"Hmm," Nabiki lowered her arms from the back of her head and clasped them behind her back. "So Ranma-baby, I've been thinking," she said, making Ranma look at her warily. For him it was never a good thing when the words 'I've been thinking' came out of Nabiki's mouth.

 

"About what?" He asked he asked, wondering if he should just run back to the cabin now so he could save a few bucks.

 

"I think we should have Daddy switch the engagement to me," Nabiki said, turning so she could look Ranma in the eye. Ranma snorted softly and crossed his arms over his chest.

 

"Oh yeah, cause that worked out so well the last time." Ranma said with a shake of his head. "You used me to mess with Akane, and when I thought you might really like me like that..." Ranma sighed and fisted one hand into his hair.

 

"Ok... I deserve that," Nabiki said, looking down. "I did abuse you and Akane with that stunt. But I thought if I pushed Akane I could get her to realize that she liked you because at the time I thought she did. And maybe she really did like you somewhat then. But now... anything that might have been going for you two is long gone." (1)

 

"Yeah, that's been pretty clear," Ranma muttered as he leaned back against a tree.

 

"When Akane finds out that you're what you are, and it will come out because it's you," Nabiki said, looking up at Ranma again, hands on her hips. "She is going to go ballistic. And you are quite close to unleashing your own anger on her if she keeps pushing your buttons. I know you haven't got a huge reason to trust me; I've done some pretty awful things to you and used you as a cash cow several times. And... I'm sorry," She looked down again slightly.

 

"Aww, you’re not gonna cry are you?" Ranma said, slightly panicked, he and Nabiki had been getting along better in the last month than they ever had. "Look, we've had a pretty rocky past but you've been a great help lately!"

 

"Heh, thanks Ranma," Nabiki said, her lips quirking up into a slight smile. "Look Ranma-baby, maybe we don't really have to get married in the end, but until we decide what to do with all that, it'll be a lot easier for you just to be engaged to me. I know what you are and it doesn't bother me at all," Nabiki said. "Your girl form doesn't even bother me, you’re pretty cute that way. I'll even step back and let you take Shampoo and Ukyo or any other girl on a date as long as you take me out too. But at least this way, Daddy will be off of you and Akane's backs and you two can just ignore each other"

 

Ranma groaned and rubbed his forehead. "Shampoo, she's gonna try to kill you if you’re engaged to me."

 

"No, I don't think she will," Nabiki said with a shake of her head. "Me and her... we've sorta come to an understanding. Look, let’s just try it awhile, for real this time, and see how things go. I won't get jealous if you pay attention to other girls and I'll even cut back on selling those pictures of your girl from."

 

Ranma looked at her warily again, this deal sounded too good to be true but on the other hand she was right. Akane would never accept Ranma as a Lycan, to the bluenette it would just be another thing that made him a freak to her.

 

"Alright, but no tricks this time," The pig-tailed boy finally said, pointing at finger at Nabiki. Nabiki held up both of her hands in front of her then made an 'X' motion over her chest.

 

"Cross my heart Ranma-baby."

 

****

 

The pair returned to the cabin some time later, coming across a somewhat unusual site. Jasper and Shampoo were sitting in front of the TV, each with a game controller in their hands, playing a fighting game.

 

"Aiyah! No fair!" Shampoo yelled, shouldering Jasper in the side as the werewolf crowed in triumph as she won. They were playing a Darkstalkers game; Shampoo was playing Jon Talbin the werewolf while Jasper played the catwoman Felicia. Nabiki thought the characters would have been reversed. "Shampoo demand rematch!"

 

"I've kicked your butt 10 times already," Jasper said laughing. "You sure you want another beat down?"

 

"Wait.... you beat Shampoo in a battle and she hasn't given you the kiss of death?" Ranma asked.

 

"Just in the game and I wouldn't let her play unless she promised not to kill me," Jasper said as she started up another game.

 

"Grrr, Shampoo beat crazy wolf girl this time," Shampoo growled, selecting the character Lilith this time while Jasper used Felicia again.

 

"What the hell are you two playing?" Nabiki asked as she sat down and picked up the games box. "Darkstalkers? Hey, I've seen this game in the arcades."

 

"What is it?" Ranma asked. Jasper paused the game and turned around to look at Ranma.

 

"What do you mean 'what is it'?" Jasper said. "It's a video game."

 

"Video game.... oh, those things that Daisuke and Hiroshi talk about sometimes," Ranma said remembering where he heard the word before.

 

"Wait a minute... Are you saying you don't know what a video game is?" Jasper asked, pointing at Ranma. Nabiki snorted and tossed the box back onto the floor.

 

"Doesn't surprise me, Uncle Saotome doesn't really let Ranma experience something that isn't about fighting," Nabiki said.

 

"But there are games that are all about fighting," Jasper said, pointing at the TV. "That's what Darkstalkers is, it's a fighting game."

 

"They do?" Ranma said, leaning closer to the TV. "Hmmm.... So is there a martial arts video game school or something?"

 

"What? No!" Jasper said, looking at Ranma like he was crazy. "Why do you guys always jump right to some sort of martial arts thing?"

 

"Well, Ranma has had to learn Martial Arts Rhythmic Gymnastics, Martial Arts Figure Skating, Martial Arts Tea Ceremony, Martial Arts Dining and Martial Arts Cheerleading," Nabiki said, counting off the different styles on her fingers. Jasper sweat dropped as they were named off.

 

"You have got to be kidding," Jasper said. "All of those sound so stupid!"

 

"Oh, and let’s not forget the style of Martial Arts Takeout," Nabiki added. "Well, Ranma didn't learn that one but one of the girls Genma engaged him to uses it." Jasper groaned and slapped her face.

 

"You people are fucking crazy," She muttered then turned back to Ranma. "Dude, all fighting games are is games where you mash the buttons on the controllers to make the character on the screen to move and fight. The characters in the game fight, not you."

 

"Oh," Ranma said, his interest no longer peaked. Jasper rolled her eyes and turned back to her and Shampoo's match.

 

"Shampoo no know why husband no like, is fun!" Shampoo said as the game started up again. "Shampoo love video games, Shampoo big big fan of Final Fantasy." (2)

 

"Who would have thought, the Amazon is a closet geek," Nabiki teased playfully with a smirk. The two teen girls on the floor ignored her as they got back into their game. At first Ranma watched the game bored, wondering what the heck was so enjoyable about something like this. But the more he watched, the more his attention was drawn in.

 

Not by the game itself, he still had no desire to start playing. It was the attacks the characters were using on the screen. He leaned forward, his elbows resting on his knees, as Shampoo's character executed another attack.

 

"So... is there a lot of games like this?" He asked.

 

"Hmm, the fighting genre is pretty popular," Jasper said as she defeated Shampoo's character with hers. "You got this series, Tekken, Mortal Combat, Street Fighter, SoulCalibur, Guilty Gear, all sorts."

 

"And they all got these sort of moves?" Ranma asked, pointing at the screen.

 

"Well each character from each series has their own move sets," Jasper said, turning around to look at Ranma again. "So yeah, all kind of different moves." Ranma leaned back, a thoughtful look on his face.

 

*****

 

Sati came down from upstairs after checking on how Hinako was doing, the werewolf was satisfied that the mortal's chi was flowing normally now and her body seemed to be adjusting to staying in adult form. She smirked slightly to herself, anything to counter what that cheeky pervert Happosai had done. Sati had no idea what the man was thinking when he did what he did to Hinako as a child, perhaps he really had been trying to help her, but the long run damage wouldn't have been worth it when Hinako reached old age.

 

The werewolf reached the ground floor and heading into the kitchen, stopping to watch the group of teens in front of the TV curious. Ranma was sitting between Jasper and Shampoo, having them explain and show him different moves on a fighting game. Darkstalkers had been exchanged for Street Fighter sometime ago and Sati chuckled as she guessed that her adopted cub wanted to somehow use the fighting moves himself.

 

 _'Always the fighter,'_ she thought with amusement. Nabiki was only half watching the other three teens, reading an accounting magazine she had brought with her. Sati decided to leave Ranma and the girls to their games, who knows, Ranma might actually learn something.

 

******

 

"Taidaima!" Akane called as she pushed open the door.

 

"Okaeri Nasai Akane-chan," Kasumi said, smiling as she greeted her youngest sister. "How was your training trip with Uncle Saotome?"

 

"Ano... it was horrible Kasumi-neesan," Akane groaned as she went into the kitchen, dropping her traveling pack on the floor. "I spent all night up a tree surrounded by wolves."

 

"Oh my!" Kasumi said, holding a hand up to her mouth. "Didn't Uncle Saotome do anything?"

 

"Iie, that fat bastard just ran away like a coward," Akane growled, reaching into the fridge to get her something to eat, she was starving. "He didn't teach me a thing, just made me walk around in a forest."

 

"Teh, baka panda," Kasumi muttered under her breath, she knew Genma taking Akane on a training trip was a bad idea.

 

"Did you say something nee-san?" Akane asked as she shut the fridge door.

 

"Oh nothing Akane-chan," Kasumi said, plastering her usual pleasant smile on her face again. "Why don't you go have a soak in the furo, it will make you feel better. I'll make your favorite dinner tonight."

 

"Oh thank you Kasumi!" Akane said with a smile, leaving the kitchen to go get her that bath. (3)

 

The smile dropped from Kasumi's face once Akane had left, she was very disappointed to find out what happen. Why would Mr. Saotome drag Akane out into the woods with a promise to train her, after he said time and time again he believed that girls were weak, and then do nothing? Kasumi sighed and shook her head, turning to start making Akane's favorite dishes for dinner. She never understood why her father was friends with that man or why Soun was so blind to what Genma did.

 

********

 

The sun set the cabin and time drew closer for Ranma to transform once again. Nabiki was a bundle of nerves and wondered how Shampoo managed it.

 

"Money girl need calm down," Shampoo said. "Money girl have good good time with Ranma. Nothing to worry about."

 

"I've never had sex before Shampoo, just some fun with a few toys," Nabiki said.

 

"Shampoo not have sex before either but no stop Shampoo," The purple hair girl said. "Just take deep breaths, relax and Nabiki have run ride."

 

Nabiki closed her eyes and took several calming breaths. Shampoo was right, she agreed to this madness and she might as well enjoy herself. Shampoo seemed to have fun the first night.

 

"Alright," Nabiki said as she open her eyes and stood up. "You think I could get away with wearing a teddie?" Shampoo giggled as the confidant Nabiki was back and already planning how to spend her evening with Ranma.

 

Outside Ranma was already in hybrid from, running around and trying to work off some of the pent up energy he hand. His instincts were close to the skin, making him want to run and hunt.

 

"Just a few more minutes cub," Sati said watching the moon as it started to climb over the horizon. Nabiki walked outside a minute later, chuckling as Ranma turned his attention to her and the see through teddie she was wearing.

 

"Well, like what you see Ranma-baby?" Nabiki asked, striking a pose for the Lycan. In the background, Jasper wolf whistled while Shampoo wondered where she could get one of those teddies as well, her husband sure seemed to like it. Ranma gave a deep purring groan, taking a step toward Nabiki. He stopped, his ears twitching and tilting his head back and sniffing the air before growling and turning toward the tree line.

 

Sati blinked and sniffed the air as well, groaning.

 

"Oh no," She said, getting up from where she was reclining in a lounge chair. "Bad timing cub."

 

Something stumbled out of the tree line, a lost looking Ryoga looking down at a map in his hands.

 

"Where the hell am I?" He muttered to himself. He looked up with wide eyes as Ranma roared out a challenged and leapt at him. "Crap!" Ryoga dropped his map and whipped out his umbrella, opening it time to save him from Ranma's claws. Ryoga was knocked back several feet, cursing as he closed the umbrella and blocking Ranma's blows as the other teen strike out at him. Ranma was mindlessly caught in his instincts, attacking Ryoga with claws and fangs.

 

"Ryoga!" Nabiki yelled in shock. "Ranma!"

~Holy shit!? What is he doing here!?~ Jasper yelped in English.

"Aiyah! Pig boy going to get killed!" Shampoo said, reading to leap in and help. Sati grabbed Shampoo by the arm.

 

"No, you will get yourself killed cub," Sati said. "Ranma sees Ryoga as an invader of his territory, he's still too new to his new instincts and now they are controlling him."

 

"This was what you were worried about before," Nabiki said while Sati nodded, watching as Ryoga was cornered back against a tree. A swipe of Ranma's claws knocked the umbrella out of Ryoga's hands. Ryoga cursed and brought his arms up to block the next blow, thanking his Bakusai Tenketsu training that allowed him to take the blow as Ranma knocked him back through the tree. Sati cursed under her breath, getting ready to intervene and stop the fight as Ranma would never forgive himself if he killed the other boy.

 

Ryoga gulped as Ranma pounced on top of him, the Lycan teen's lips pulled back from his teeth in a snarl. Ryoga didn't want to do this but didn't have a choice at the moment.

 

Ryoga closed his eyes and made a very canine-like whining noise while leaning his head back so his neck was exposed to Ranma. Sati stopped short, watching the interaction as Ranma pressed his nose to Ryoga's neck, sniffing deeply then lightly bit at the lost boy's skin before pulling back. The wild light seemed to go out of Ranma's blue eyes as the wild part of himself was satisfied with Ryoga's submission, leaving Ranma to look down in shock at Ryoga.

 

"Ryoga? What the hell?" Ranma asked as he got up off of the boy.

 

"Ranma, I have never been so happy to see you back to normal," Ryoga said in a shaky tone, taking Ranma's hand to help him off the ground.

 

"You are very lucky that worked Ryoga," Sati scolded as she approached the boys.

 

"What just happen?" Ranma asked. "I felt like I was ready to tear his throat out."

 

"You almost did," Sati said, motioning for the boys to follow her. "Your instincts are up thanks to the full moon and an outsider male invaded, you weren't ready for them to flare up and take you over. You were very lucky that Ryoga had an idea what to do."

 

"How did you know to do that Ryoga?" Ranma asked curious as they rejoined in the others. Ryoga glanced over at the girls and erked as he saw what Nabiki was wearing. He turned his back to her and tilted his head back, pinching his nose as he tried to stop his nose bleed.

 

"Geez Nabiki, are you trying to kill me?!" Ryoga said.

 

"This is for Ranma," Nabiki said, crossing her arms over her chest. Ryoga whined and decided to focus on Ranma instead.

 

"My great grandfather is half wolf demon, he taught me what to do if I ever came across a full wolf demon in the wild," Ryoga explained. "I hoped it would work on you too." (4)

 

"It's a good thing it did, now Ranma sees you as part of the pack as his beta," Sati said. "So I would recommend not fighting him during the full moons for now on. Nabiki maybe you should take Ranma and calm him down some."

 

"Alright, come on Ranma-baby" Nabiki said, bringing Ranma's back attention back to her and her scantily clad body. "Let’s go play hmm?" Ranma growled playfully, picking up Nabiki and taking her into the woods and away from the other male in his pack.

 

"Alright Ryoga, let’s get you in and cleaned up," Sati said, taking Ryoga's hand and taking him into the cabin.

 

******

 

Author note: (1) This is from the episode 'Nabiki, Ranma's New Fiancée!' I couldn't find a summary of what happen in the manga so I went with the anime version.

 

(2) Yes, Shampoo is a closet gamer :p

 

(3) See, I can be nice to Akane.

 

(4) It's a fan theory that Ryoga is part demon, one I've always believed in. He also shares a resemblance with the Inuyasha character Koga who is a wolf demon. I'm not saying he is Koga descendant but Ryoga's demon blood could be wolf.

 

Edit 5-27-14: Just cleaned up the chapter a bit.


	20. Chapter 20

Disclaimer: The characters of Ranma 1/2, of course, belong to Rumiko Takahashi (and lots of others). Sati Li, and any other strays that may appear, belong to me, unless otherwise noted.

 

A Werewolf in Nerima

 

By: USA Tiger

 

Chapter 20

 

Ranma raced further into the woods; while the wild animal part of him now considered Ryoga part of his pack his instincts told him to put distance between him and the other male while mating with Nabiki. Nabiki on the other hand clung to Ranma as they raced over the forest floor, marveling over the hard muscles that moved under her hands. Ranma slowed as he came up on a clearing in the middle of the woods, he sniffed and looked around before finding it suitable for his purposes, finally letting Nabiki down.

 

"That thing is driving me crazy" Ranma growled playfully, sliding his hands down Nabiki's arms and sides, feeling the mix of smooth skin and lacy teddie under his paw pads.

 

"Hmm, I thought you might like it Ranma-baby," Nabiki purred, moving so Ranma could see and touch more of her. Her heart was racing as the younger teen pulled her closer, head tilting back as Ranma nosed her neck while one of his hands slid up her front to cup a breast while the other rested on her hip. "Ohh, that's right, show me how much of an alpha you are," She said playfully.

 

Ranma growled softly but caught the playful tone. He turned Nabiki around so he could kiss the human girl deeply, purring in satisfaction as the Ice Queen of Furinkan Hugh moaned loudly. He reached down and cupped Nabiki pert ass, pulling her closer as he deepened the kiss further, his tongue exploring the other's mouth. Nabiki moaned again, her own tongue sliding along Ranma's while her arms reached up to wrap around the Lycan's neck.

 

A minute later Ranma pulled back and looked down at Nabiki's body, the teddie was covering her form but he had a feeling the girl wouldn't like it if he tore it off to get to the toned body under it. Besides, Ranma admittedly liked the teddie on Nabiki and couldn't bring himself to damage it.

 

 _'I'll just have to work around the thing then,'_ He thought to himself as he pulled Nabiki to the ground with him. Nabiki shivered as the cool grass tickled her bare arms and legs, watching with brown eyes as Ranma pulled down the top of the teddie enough to free her breasts. Nabiki groaned softly at the hungry look in Ranma's eyes, arching her back slightly so her chest was thrust forward.

 

"They're all yours," Nabiki said, moaning as Ranma took the hint and lowered his head, licking the nipple of one breast. It pebbled under Ranma's tongue as he drew it into his mouth, sucking and licking on it. Nabiki panted softly, Ranma's sharp teen were grazing the skin just slightly and it turned her on something furious! One of Ranma hands came up to tease and play with the other breast, Nabiki moaning as she leaned back on her hands. "Ohhh, more Ranma."

 

Ranma complied with Nabiki's lustful request, his other hand sliding up the length of her leg to the bottom of the teddie. Nabiki's hip thrust up as his fingers brushed over her crotch, searching for a way to open or move the sexy one piece out of the way.

 

"There... oohhh... there's a closed snap," Nabiki moaned and gasped, shivering as Ranma's mouth left her breast and the cool night air hit the wet skin. Ranma looked down searching for the snap, finding and opening it with a satisfying snap, a deep sounding growling moan escaping from him as he caught the scent of arousal Nabiki was giving off.

 

"Hmm. You smell divine," Ranma purred, his wide flat tongue flirting out and licking at her moist folds. Nabiki gasped and reached down to buy her hands into Ranma's hair.

 

"Ooohh, do that again," She moaned, her legs spreading wider. Ranma was eager to comply, licking Nabiki's clit, making the girl moan loudly. She moaned even louder when her new lover's clever tongue snaked into her channel. "Kami... Ranma keep that up... yes..." Nabiki was very vocal when caught in the throes of passion. After a few minutes, she pulled Ranma's head up so she could kiss the Lycan teen deeply, tasting herself on his muzzle.

 

"Ohh, I need you Ranma-baby," Nabiki said with the kiss broke. Ranma pushed Nabiki to lie back on the ground again, nipping and kissing the girl's neck as he settled between her spread legs. His chest rumbled in a low purr as he rubbed his cock against Nabiki while she ran her fingers though Ranma's fur. "Don’t' hold back, I'm ready for you," she said as she ran her fingers over Ranma's sensitive ears.

 

Ranma shivered in pleasure at the touch, his tail moving side to side in a near wag. The Lycan teen positioned himself and pushed into Nabiki's virgin channel, making them both moan loudly.

 

"Yess... don't stop Ranma," Nabiki said breathlessly, arching her back once the werewolf-tiger's cock was full in her, filling her up. It hurt a bit, she wasn't going to lie but she could live with the little bit of pain, knowing it would get so much better. Ranma moved and kissed Nabiki deeply again as he thrust deeply into his human partner, growling moans mingling with Nabiki's wanton ones. Nabiki's legs came up to wrap around Ranma's waist while her arms wrapped around his neck. Ranma sat back on his heels, his hands resting on Nabiki's pert ass as he trust up into his lover, squeezing the globes each time he pulled back.

 

"yes... ohhh right there... hmm faster Ranma," Nabiki moaned between out loud between exchanged kisses. She clung harder to Ranma as the Lycan moved faster and harder into her, making Nabiki moan loudly into the night as he thrust up into just right. "Yess... yess... oh Kami..."

 

Ranma laid Nabiki back on the ground again, bracing himself over her with his hands above her shoulders. Nabiki was lasting a bit longer than the other two had and he wouldn't be able to hold onto himself much longer.

 

"Yes!" Nabiki moaned into the night when she finally came, her tight channel hugging Ranma even tighter. The tight feeling pushed Ranma over the edge as well, the werewolf-tiger howling loudly into the night as he came in Nabiki.

 

Ranma panted loudly as he lay down beside Nabiki on the ground. Nabiki was panting as well but had a pleased, blissful look on her face.

 

"Ohhh, that was nice.... we'll have to do that again sometime," she said as she rolled over to her side, propping her head on one hand as she looked at Ranma. "Akane does not know what she is missing but now she'll never know. I think I'll keep you."

 

Ranma chuckled softly, a satisfied rumble escaping as he basked in his orgasm.

 

******

 

Ryoga sat back in one of the chairs; his head still leaned back as he tried to get his nose bleed to stop. His eyes were closed; he could not believe how his night was turning out. The one thing he didn't want happening to him happened, he came across Ranma while the other boy was still trying to get a hold of his new body and instincts.

 

"You were very lucky tonight," Sati said as she sat down on the arm of the chair and brought a wash cloth up to Ryoga's face to wash off the blood. "Your gamble may have not worked; your wolf blood is weak."

 

"I know, but Ranma was about to tear my throat out," Ryoga said, blushing as Sati held his face while cleaning him up. "It was the only thing I could think of."

 

"I was on my way to stop him, despite what you think of Ranma and how you act around him, Ranma does care for you and see you as one of his friends," Sati said as she finished cleaning off the blood. The nosebleed came to a stop and Ryoga looked down at his lap. "He would have been devastated if he killed you."

 

"I know he would but... I can't help how I am around him; Ranma makes me so mad sometimes. He always pulling a trick on me, making me think he's my sister or a girlfriend," Ryoga said, clinching his hands into fists. Sati moved so she was kneeling in front of Ryoga and laid her hands on top of Ryoga's. "He's the reason I turn into a pig, he knocked me into the spring."

 

"Cub, you can't blame Ranma for everything. Yes, sometimes Ranma makes bad choices but look at who raised him. Genma raised Ranma to win in any way that he can, I did what I could to counter Genma's teachings but I couldn't be around all the time," Sati said softly, squeezing Ryoga's hands. "You can't always blame him about what happen at Jusenkyo either, you know better than anyone how much anger can cloud a person's mind and not notice anything around them. Ranma was angry at Genma, he was just turned into a girl and he blamed Genma. You made the choice to follow Ranma, all for a fight that Ranma waited around three days for. If I know Ranma, that cub would have waited even longer if he had been able too. He gets so focus on a fight sometimes that he can forget to sleep or eat, he told me how he fainted at the end of the three day."

 

"But if he fainted, wouldn't he still be in the lot sleeping when I got there?" Ryoga asked, looking up into Sati's amber colored eyes.

 

"Not if Genma came to collect Ranma after he fainted," Sati said with a shake of her head. "Ryoga you know that Ranma is your friend. He teases you, he sometimes pulls tricks on you but at the same time, he does everything he can to help you when you needed it and I've heard the tales where you helped him too."

 

Ryoga sighed and dropped his head down, chin resting against his chest. He looked at the soft furry hand-paws resting on top of his hands, turning one hand slightly so his palm rested against the thick paw-pad of Sati's hand.

 

"I know but... I don't know what to do. When I heard you two talking about how he was going to turn into a werewolf, I knew I was going to have stop fighting him at least for a while," Ryoga said softly. "I get angry with him but at the same time sometimes I feel he's my only friend."

 

"You know that is not true cub," Sati said as she stood. She cupped Ryoga's face between her hands, making him look up at her. "I know you have other friends between the others in the 'wrecking crew' I think it's called. And think of this, because of what you did, you are now a part of Ranma's pack, you'll always have that. And Ryoga, don't forget I am your friend as well." She kissed his forehead then pulled away. Ryoga's face was flushed brightly and he watched Sati walk away toward the kitchen, her tail swaying side to side.

 

*****

 

"Hey Ranma," Nabiki said, trailing her fingers over Ranma's furry arm.

 

"Hmm?" Ranma hummed in question, turning his head slightly to look at Nabiki.

 

"Do you think I could ride you?" Nabiki asked with an innocent tone.

 

"You want to go again already?" Ranma asked, sitting up in surprise. Nabiki smirked as she sat up, Ranma was so easy to bait sometime. She got up onto her knees and placed her hands on the younger teen's chest.

 

"I want to ride..." Nabiki leaned in close, brushing her lips against Ranma's muzzle. "... On your back"

 

"Huh?" Ranma blinked, he hadn't been expecting that.

 

"When Sati let me, Kasumi and Ukyo ride on her back last full moon, I wondered what it would feel like to ride you like that," Nabiki said, running her fingers through the thick fur on Ranma's chest. "To feel your muscles move under my legs when you run and jump... so can I?"

 

"Err... sure I guess," Ranma said, he found the request a little odd but he didn't see any reason not to.

 

"Good! You go ahead and change then," Nabiki said excitedly, she had been thinking about this all month. She stood and pulled the teddie back on right on her chest and closed the snap between her legs as Ranma shifted to his full beast form. He lowed onto his stomach, letting Nabiki climb into his back. Nabiki grab a fist full of fur to keep from falling off as Ranma stood up, slowly walking around the clearing so he could get use to having someone on his back. "Come on Ranma," Nabiki said, digging her heels into the Lycan sides.

 

Ranma looked over his shoulder, a playful glint in his eye the only warning Nabiki got as he woofed softly then shot off in a full run. Nabiki screamed in surprise, clinging tighter to Ranma's fur.

 

"You'll pay for that Saotome!" Nabiki yelled over the wind. Ranma just howled into the night, seeming to laugh.

 

*******

 

The next day Ranma came wondering into the kitchen, he and Nabiki had explored the woods most of the night before returning to the cabin. Ryoga fell asleep in one of the chairs in the living room so he missed seeing Nabiki in her sexy teddie again.

 

"Morning cub, how do you feel?" Sati asked as Ranma plopped down at the table.

 

"... Not as wired as the last three days," Ranma said after thinking about it.

 

"The lure for the full month is over for the month," Sati agreed. "Now you'll have until the next full moon to fully get use to your instincts and strength."

 

"I won't attack Ryoga again like that will I?" Ranma asked worriedly.

 

"As long as he doesn't directly challenge you for pack leader, your spars should be fairly normal," Sati said.

 

"What about the rest of the guys?" Ranma asked as Ryoga sat down at the table beside him.

 

"I doubt it, the main factor from last night was that your instincts were high and still fairly new to you," Sati said. "You were getting ready to mate and an outsider male entered your territory, you reacted before you had a chance to think. In time, you'll be able to control yourself; Ryoga has the advantage now of being a type of 'beta' in the pack you made for yourself. As long as he doesn't challenge you for alpha, everything will be normal for you two."

 

"So I can still try to defeat him in a fight?" Ryoga asked.

 

"Yes, pack members fight all the time but as long as it's not a direct challenge for a position in the hierarchy within the pack, you can continue to give Ranma a run for his money," Sati said with a nod. Ryoga beamed happily at the news while Ranma snorted.

 

"You wish P-chan," He said, Ryoga turning and glaring at him.

 

"Cubs," Sati said warningly. Both boys looked down abashed. "Fight outside after breakfast; I'm sure Ranma could use the workout."

 

"Yes Auntie."

"Yes Sati," Ranma and Ryoga answered at the same time.

 

"You know, it could have gone a lot different last night," Sati said as she placed plates and bowls of food on the table. The two boys looked up at her curious. "If Ranma had been female at the time, she may have tried to mate with Ryoga instead of trying to kill him." She laughed softly at the horrified looks on the teens faces.

 

*******

 

The next couple of days passed quickly, Ryoga left the first afternoon after the full moon after have his first real fight with Ranma in a while. He felt the need to go train himself now that Ranma was physically stronger; they were currently near equals there now. Hinako finally rejoined the group after sleeping for so long and seemed comfortable in her adult body.

 

Currently the teens were packing up the van as they got ready to leave the cabin. Ranma absently tied down the luggage on top, thinking about what he was going to do about his new Lycan status. And more important who he should tell... or not tell. Nabiki was right about one thing, it was going to come out to the rest of the Tendo's that he wasn't human and Akane was going to freak. Kasumi surprisingly already knew, Nabiki admitted she found out the day Jasper first arrived.

 

Currently though Soun and Akane didn't know, nor did Ukyo. The Kuno's in his mind didn't count and then there was still the matter with his mother. Ranma's head was spinning from all of it, his life changed drastically in the last month since Sati told him what he really was and some small part of him wished everything had stayed the same. On the other hand he was glad some of his chaotic life had changed, he never thought he would get along with Nabiki so well and his relationship with Shampoo was changing as well.

 

"Come on Saotome, aren't you done yet?" Nabiki said. Ranma poked his head over the side of the van.

 

"Yeah, I'm done," He said, making sure the ties were good one last time then jumped to the ground. Jasper was waiting nearby on her bike and Ranma took one last good look around the cabin's grounds.

 

"Come on Cub, time to head back," Sati said. Ranma nodded and climbed into the van, sitting between Shampoo, who happily snuggled against his side, and Nabiki. Time to head back to the chaos that was Nerima.

 

********

 

When they arrived back in Nerima later that afternoon, Nabiki went home first so it appeared she was on the school trip and not with Ranma and Sati.

 

"Daddy, we need to talk," Nabiki said as she approached Soun. Soun blinked and lowered his paper to look at his middle daughter. He saw the serious look on Nabiki's face and for a fleeting moment wondered how much money he was about to be out.

 

"What is it Nabiki?" He finally asked, putting his paper to the side. Nabiki had carefully timed her talk, Genma was at his part-time job at Dr. Tofu's and Akane was out with her friends. The only other person in the house was Kasumi, who was busy in the kitchen.

 

"Daddy, I have decided I want to marry Ranma," Nabiki said getting straight to the point. "So I think you should switch the engagement to me."

 

"Truly, you wish to wed Ranma?" Soun said surprised but at the same time happy. Tears of joy sprung from Soun's eyes as Nabiki nodded, Oh happy day, his and Saotome's families would be joined soon! "We must call a priest! I wonder how soon we can book a chapel," Soun said, already making plans to wed his middle daughter off to Ranma as soon as possible.

 

"Whoa, wait a minute there Daddy, I'm not jumping into the white dress just yet," Nabiki said holding up her hand to halt Soun's plans.

 

"But... but you said you wish to marry Ranma," Soun said.

 

"I do," Nabiki confirmed. "But we're only 16 and 17, I plan on finishing school before I get hitched and Ranma should too." Soun blinked and reached up to stroke his chin.

 

"Yes, I suppose you are right Nabiki," He finally said.

 

"Good, I'm glad we had this talk," Nabiki said as she stood up. "You can go back to your paper now, I'll make sure to let Akane know she's off the hook."

 

"Yes yes," Soun said as he took up his paper once again while Nabiki left the room. "Such a good girl."

 

Nabiki headed into the kitchen with Kasumi who looked up from washing dishes.

 

"Are you really going to marry Ranma-kun Nabiki?" Kasumi asked, she had heard her father and sister talking in the other room.

 

"It'll be easier on Ranma if I'm engaged to him. You know Akane isn't going to be happy about him being a were," Nabiki said as she leaned against the counter. "She already calls him a freak because of his curse, and you've seen how she reacts to Sati who she **knows** for a fact is a werewolf."

 

Kasumi sighed knowing Nabiki was right.

 

"On Nabiki, I almost forgot, Uncle Saotome took Akane out on a training trip while you were on your school trip," She said, remembering the state their little sister was in the other day.

 

"Training trip? Mr. Saotome and Akane?" Nabiki said, narrowing her eyes a bit. That was out of character for Genma unless he had some sort of trick up his sleeve.

 

"Yes, Akane-chan came home in a frightful state," Kasumi said. "She was covered in leaves and dirt, she told me she spent the night up a tree after a pack of wolves chased her there. And I found this in Uncle Saotome’s Gi when I cleaned it the next day." Kasumi dried her hands on a towel and opened a jar she had hidden in the back cupboard. She took out two little bottles and handed them over to Nabiki who held them up to look closely. Both bottles had herbs and spices in them, some of which having been used already.

 

"Now I wonder what these are for," Nabiki said, tapping the side of one bottle with a finger.

 

"I don't know, I've never seen spices like these before," Kasumi admitted.

 

"Hmm, I'll show them to Sati when she and Ranma gets back," Nabiki said. "If Mr. Saotome had them, then who knows what they are for. If she doesn't know, I bet Cologne does."

 

*******

 

Meanwhile Ranma and Sati slowly walked through the streets toward the Tendo Dojo after escorting Hinako back to her apartment. Jasper had peeled off to go back to her hotel room, now that Ranma's first full moon was over, the American could get back to the reason she was here in the first place.

 

"So what do we do now Auntie?" Ranma asked softly.

 

"Well you need to decide who you are going to tell," Sati said. "I will still be around for a while longer to help easy you into your new role. But you will need to tell the Tendo's, Soun at the very least."

 

"You think he'll be ok with this?" Ranma asked. Sati shrugged her shoulders.

 

"He seemed alright when I revealed what I was to him after he got over his shock," She said. "As long as you marry a daughter of his, I don't think he'll mind either way in the end."

 

"If he'll still want me to marry Nabiki that is when he finds out I'm not Genma's real kid," Ranma pointed out.

 

"Soun wants to join the schools, I don't think blood has anything to do with it," Sati pointed out. "What about your mother?"

 

"Guess I'll have to finally reveal that me and 'Ranko' are the same person," Ranma said. "Think she knows about the whole werewolf thing?"

 

"I don't know that yet cub, I have yet to meet the woman so I do not even know if she is your birth mother or not," The older Lycan said. "You will just have to ask her what she does know." Sati looked over at Ranma who was looking down at his feet. "There's something bothering you cub?"

 

"Yeah... Guess I'm curious about my real parents, or at least my dad if Mom is my real mom," Ranma said softly. "If they are still alive and stuff."

 

"Well... I can see where you are coming from," Sati said, pulling Ranma into a rest area with a large tree in the middle. She sat down and patted for Ranma to sit next to her. "It's natural to feel that way now that you know. How about this, I will see if I can find anything out."

 

"Really?" Ranma said, looking up at his adopted mother figure.

 

"Yes but I can't promise anything Cub. Like I said the other day, cubs are kidnapped all the time and it's difficult to reunite families. You do have something in your favor, you're a cross between two different races of Lycan, and it will be a little easier to find if a mated werewolf and weretiger is missing a child," Sati said. "But also keep in mind they might be dead."

 

"I know... but anything you can find would be great," Ranma said. Sati chuckled and wrapped her arm around his shoulder.

 

"Don't worry cub, I'm sure something is out there to find. And you'll always have a family no matter what. Sometimes family is not who you are born into but who you chose as your family," She said, Ranma smiled slightly and nodded his head.

 

******

 

"Brother Dear," Kodachi said, standing across from Kuno with her hands on her hips. "It's time we do something about our dear cousin Taeko."

 

"And what, dear Sister, do you mean by that?" Kuno said, looking up as his younger sister. He was trying to meditate on his two lady loves and how to free them from Saotome's dark hold.

 

"Since he has come, all Taeko has done is sit around our home eating our food and looking at those disgraceful rags he calls magazines," Kodachi said, crossing her arms over her chest. "He is a disgrace to the Kuno name, people are starting to talk. He is act like a common bum I believe the commoner term is. This is the mighty 'werewolf hunter' we've heard so much about? I have yet to see him hunt anything!"

 

"Hmmm," Kuno closed his eyes and rubbed his chin in thought, he and Taeko had only gone out during the full moon the month before looking for the beast he was hunting, which they had found but had escaped at the last minute. This past full moon, Taeko hadn't even bothered going out. "Perhaps you are correct sister," Kuno said after a moment.

 

 _'Maybe now we can get rid of that idiot pervert for a while,'_ Kodachi thought to herself. _'I'm sorry for setting Taeko out on you Ranma-sama, but I'm sure you can take care of that idiot.'_

 

"Yes, I shall speak to Cousin Takeo," Kuno said as he stood up. "It is time he returns to hunting the dark beasts that haunt our streets, with Saotome's minions gone, it shall be easier to save Akane Tendo and the Pig-Tailed girl." He stuck a pose as he spoke about the two girls which he loved while Kodachi rolled her eyes behind his back.

 

"Of course Brother Dear, I shall leave it in your capable hands," Kodachi said as she turned and left the room, a smirking smile on her lips. "Idiot but if it gets that pervert out of my home..." She said softly after she left the room.

 

Kuno headed toward the living room where he found Takeo sitting on the couch. The young man had one arm draped across the back of the couch and his feet were propped up on the coffee table. Around him laid empty pizza boxes, beer cans and several magazines making the living room look like a pigsty.

 

 _'Kodachi was right, Takeo really is acting disgraceful to the Kuno name,'_ Kuno thought to himself, wrinkling his nose and wondering why the servants hadn't cleaned up the mess. The teen stood in front of the TV, blocking Takeo's view of the violent action film that was playing.

 

"Hey!" Takeo yelled, glaring up at his cousin. "I'm watching that."

 

"Cousin since you have been here, you have not hunted down that creature since we last saw it," Kuno said.

 

 _'Crap, I was hoping he wouldn't notice for a while longer,'_ Takeo thought to himself. He had been enjoying mooching off his cousins, living in the lap of luxury. His uncle-in-law Kaitou hadn't cared what he did, in face the man had given him a few tips for the ladies but now that Kuno noticed he would have to go back to work, which he really didn't want to do.

 

Takeo wasn't that great of a monster hunter, in fact he sucked. He had made only a small name for himself in Transylvania by picking off weak monsters while in his teens. But then one day, he came across a werewolf and had gotten a very lucky shot in. Takeo had rode on that fame as long as he could but it was started to wear off which was why he chased that she wolf that he managed to nick in Transylvania, it was just lucky that she ended up in Nerima were his cousins lived which allowed him to live like a king for once.

 

"I'm just luring the beast into a false sense of security," Takeo said with a lazy wave of his hand as he lied about why he hadn't got looking for the werewolf. "If it thinks it's safe, then we can sweep in and kill it off once and for all."

 

"... That is brilliant," Kuno said. "Truly Cousin you are a great hunter."

 

"Of course and now that it got through a full moon without me on its tail it should lower its guard," Takeo said with a smirk as he thought Tatewaki was such a fool.

 

"Of course, I should not have doubted you Cousin," Kuno said. "Forgive me."

 

"Nothing to forgive," Takeo said with a dismissing wave of his hand. "Now move so I can finish my movie."

 

******

 

Akane sighed happily as she returned home; she had a fun, normal day with just her friends. No pervert Ranma, no annoying American, and no demon werewolf. She walked into the living room and stopped short at seeing Nabiki on the couch.

 

"Oh!" Akane said in surprise. "Nabiki, you’re back."

 

"So it would seem," Nabiki said, tilting her head back so she could see her younger sister.

 

"How was the school trip?" Akane asked.

 

"Alright, Akira and Remi got into a big fight over Akira looking at another girl and broke up," Nabiki said as she turned back to the TV. She had gotten her loyal underlings to tell her everything that had happen on the school trip so it would seem she had been on the trip herself. "And Miki got his head stuck in a wall."

 

"Sounds exciting," Akane said.

 

"Hmm, some of it," Nabiki agreed absently. "Oh, by the way, you're not engaged to Ranma anymore."

 

Akane who had been heading out of the room to go up to her room stopped and spun around to look at Nabiki again.

 

"What? What do you mean?" She asked.

 

"I decided to marry Ranma instead, so you’re off the hook," Nabiki said.

 

"Ha! I'm not falling for that trick again," Akane said as she moved in front of her sister, staring the older girl down. "You already tired that once, I'm not stupid enough to fall for that again."

 

"It's not a trick, I really am Ranma's fiancée now," Nabiki said. "Just ask Daddy, he'll tell you." Akane gave Nabiki another suspicious look; her older sister had done this before claiming that she would take the engagement just to rile her up. The bluenette sniffed and left the room, heading for the Dojo. Soun was currently in the building, arranging training equipment as he was considering starting to teach classes again.

 

"Akane, what is the matter?" Soun asked as he noticed his irate youngest daughter.

 

"Nabiki said that Ranma is engaged to her now, it is true?" She asked.

 

"Yes, Nabiki approached me about it this afternoon," Soun said surprising Akane who thought Nabiki was just pulling her leg.

 

"And... and you believed her?" the teen asked.

 

"I do not see a reason not to," Soun said. "Akane, if you wish to marry Ranma all you have to do is say so."

 

"I do not want to marry that pervert!" Akane hissed angrily.

 

"Well now I suppose you don't have too," Soun pointed out. Akane huffed; she still was wary of the whole idea and couldn't be that lucky to no longer have to marry that jerk.

 

"Alright, we'll just see if Nabiki is really going to go through with this," Akane said as she turned and left the dojo to go to her room. Soun watched his youngest leave and shook his head.

 

 _'You would think she would be happy since she protests about Ranma so much,'_ he thought to himself.

 

********

 

Later than evening Sati and Ranma finally returned to the Tendo home. Genma had returned from his part time job hours ago and as Ranma passed him to go up to their shared room, he studied his adopted son, tiring to find the signs that the boy had gone full werewolf. He didn't know what the signs he was looking for were but he could almost feel the feral energy the boy gave off now. The balding man quickly got up; he needed to use those spices on Akane so the boy would sleep with her to knock her up. Soun hadn't told him about the change in engagements yet.

 

 _'I'm sure I left those bottles in the dojo,'_ Genma thought to himself as he hurried outside.

 

Upstairs, Nabiki opened the door to her room and grabbed Ranma's arm as he walked pass.

 

"Whoa!" Ranma said as he was yanked inside. "What was that for?"

 

"I talked to Daddy, you are officially my fiancée now," Nabiki said as she closed her door.

 

"Oh... ok that good," Ranma said, rubbing the back of his head. "Does Akane know yet?"

 

"Yeah, I told her already," Nabiki assured him. "She doesn't quite believe me yet but I think she'll get over it soon. And as a sign to you that I'm serious about this, I'm giving you the gift of being dept free."

 

"Wait... so I don't owe you any more money?" Ranma asked, blink at the older girl. "You're giving up a lot of money there."

 

"Oh I didn't say I was going to just give up all that money," Nabiki said with a shake of her head. "I've just decided to transfer it to your father. After all, it’s the parent's job to provide for their children," she smirked when Ranma grinned at her.

 

"You’re not gonna hear any complaints from me," he said.

 

"I thought you’d say that," Nabiki said. "So Sati is here to right?"

 

"Yeah, she's in her room," Ranma said, pointing his thumb behind him toward the stairs where the little room Sati stayed in was under.

 

"I've got to ask her something," Nabiki said. "So go unpack your stuff, I'll see you later." Ranma shrugged his shoulders and left the room. Across the hall, Akane was peeking out of her door, watching Ranma leave her older sister's room and down to the guest room he slept in. She frowned and shut her door; she still thought this was all a trick.

 

After Ranma left her room, Nabiki got the two bottles Kasumi had given her out from a hallow book on her shelf and headed down the stairs.

 

"Hey Sati, you in there?" Nabiki asked, rapping her knuckles on the door.

 

"What's up cub?" Sati asked as she opened the door and let the girl in.

 

"Do you know what these are?" Nabiki asked as she held up the bottles. Sati blinked, snatching one of the bottles from Nabiki's hands and popped the top long enough to smell what was inside to verify what she was seeing. Nabiki took a step back as Sati suddenly transformed into her hybrid from, a deep growl escaping from the werewolf.

 

"Where did you get these?" Sati asked, her eyes almost glowing in her anger. Nabiki took a step back in alarm, she had in the short time she had known the werewolf had never seen her so angry. Annoyed, yes. A bit mad (at Happosai) yes. But now the Lycan immortal was complete pissed off and served to remind Nabiki that Sati could be very dangerous.

 

"Kasumi..." Nabiki said tripping over her words to get them out. "Kasumi found them. Inside of Mr. Saotome's gi a couple of days ago."

 

"Genma that fucking idiot. I should have known," Sati said with a shake of her head. Her ears were still flush against her skull, showing her annoyance, but she was no longer bearing her teeth and growling.

 

"Sati... what is that stuff and why did it piss you off?" Nabiki asked. Sati glanced at Nabiki, sighing a little.

 

"I apologize cub, I didn't mean to frighten you," She said, her ears finally standing up again. She held up the bottle so the light shone through it. "This is a dangerous combination of spices and herbs that are called 'wolf nip'."

 

"... Like catnip?" Nabiki asked.

 

"You would think so with the name but catnip is a plant that naturally grows in the wild," Sati said with a shake of her head. "The only plant that is similar is a grass known as 'dragon-nip' that grows far to the north that dragons react to the same was cats do to catnip." (1)

 

"Dragon-nip? Never heard of it," Nabiki said. "So if this 'wolf-nip' isn't like catnip, what is it then?"

 

"Like I said before, it's a combination of different spices and herbs that separately are fine but when mixed together make the nip," Sati explained. "It was discovered years and years ago by Lycans and used as a seasoning in food, it makes anything it's mixed with taste divine to anyone with wolf blood. Man eater packs will force humans to eat it before eating them, horrible but it does happen."

 

"That isn't it, is it?" Nabiki asked. Sati shook her furry head.

 

"No, it can drive any being with wolf blood into a feeding frenzy if mixed with food or eaten by someone who isn't a wolf," She said. "I'm old enough to resist the affects but if a young lycan, a new transformed, or someone who is unable to control their other side comes into contact with it..."

 

"They will unable to stop themselves from eating whatever has the wolf nip," Nabiki said with wide eyes. "Kasumi said Mr. Saotome took Akane on a training trip and she was chased up a tree by a wolf pack!"

 

"Normal wolves wouldn't have any control over themselves when they catch scent of the nip," Sati said as she reached up and pinched the bridge of her muzzle between her eyes. "What was that fool thinking? Wolf nip is used by hunters to lure young Lycans into traps or will mix it with poisoned food to kill. And he was feeding it to your younger sister."

 

"It can't be to kill her," Nabiki said.

 

"No, but I think I know what that fool was hoping to happen," Sati said. "Go put these back up where you had it hidden and **don't** let Ranma get whiff of it. I will dispose of it later. I have an idiot of a panda to speak too." She handed the bottle back to Nabiki then stalked out of her borrowed room, following Genma scent out to the dojo. Nabiki watched her leave, holding the bottles close. After how Ranma acted the other night when Ryoga showed up un-announced, ready to rip the lost boy's throat out Nabiki could only imagine how Ranma would act if he exposed to the 'wolf-nip'.

 

The middle Tendo daughter bolted out of the room and up the stairs. The door to her room was slammed closed and bottles stuffed back into the hollow book. The she turned to her computer, bringing up the surveillance program so she could watch Sati rip Genma a new one.

 

********

 

 _'Where are those bottles?'_ Genma thought to himself franticly as he searched the dojo for the wolf-nip. He couldn't find the bottles anywhere and he was starting to wonder if he even hid them in the first place.

 

"Saotome!!!" Genma froze as he heard Sati's voice bark out behind him. He glanced over his shoulder, seeing a half way transformed werewolf bearing down on him with fang and claws bared. Being the coward he was, Genma used the Saotome School secret technique of getting the hell out of dodge and turned to run. He forgot in that one moment that Sati was faster than him and with a growl cut off his escape route as she jumped in front of him and grabbed the front of his gi.

 

The breath of knocked out of Genma as Sati slammed him against the dojo wall, the much smaller woman easily holding him up off the ground.

 

"Just when I did not think you could be as stupid as you act, you pull a stupid stunt like bring wolf-nip into this household," She hissed, one hand wrapped around his throat, tips of her claws digging into the skin. "Tell me Genma, just what the hell did you think you were doing and _**don't**_ bother telling me one of your lies."

 

"It... it was for the boy," Genma wheezed, Sati's grip on his neck not letting up. She gave a warning growl, telling him to get on with it when he failed to fully explain. "So... so he would mate with Akane."

 

"Mate with Akane," Sati repeated in a deadpan voice. "Tell me Genma, just _what_ do you think wolf-nip _does_?" Genma blinked, wondering what sort of trick question that was.

 

"It drives a werewolf into lusting who ever eats it," He said. Sati snorted and shook her furry head.

 

"And with that statement, you told me two things. You do not know what wolf-nip does and that you _know_ about Ranma Lycan blood," She said. "You are a fool Genma. Just like when you try to train your son in the Neko-ken, you failed to find out what the nip does." Genma gave her confused look, not understanding. "It does not cause a wolf to _lust_ after whoever consumes wolf-nip, it causes the wolf to want to _eat_ them you fucking idiot! And you brought it here were four people with wolf blood either visit or live! If Soun's youngest cub still had that junk in her system Ranma, Ryoga and Jasper would attempt to kill and eat her!"

 

Genma paled and gaped at the werewolf.

 

"Tell me where you stole that nip from," Sati demanded. "I know you stole it."

 

"From... from a temple," Genma wheezed around the grip Sati had on his neck.

 

 **“WHERE!?!”** Sati snarled. Genma pissed himself in fear, shaking as he told Sati just where he got the wolf-nip. "Very good," she said as she let Genma go finally. He lay on the floor in the puddle of his own urine. Sati turned and headed toward the door, she needed to see about the temple Genma stole from, to see if they were hunters and if they were to report them to the council.

 

"There's one more thing before I leave," Sati said as she stopped by the door, her form melding back to her human state. "We _will_ be speaking of where you got Ranma from," Genma gulped as he watched Sati leave out of site.

 

"Oh Sati, dinner will be done soon," Kasumi said as Sati passed her in the hall way.

 

"Not tonight cub," Sati said as she stopped and looked over her shoulder. "I've got something to take care of; I won't be back until much later."

 

"I'll just fix you a plate for when you get back then," Kasumi offered.

 

"You really are too sweet sometimes," Sati said with a chuckle. "Alright, I'll eat when I get back."

 

"Where are you going Auntie?" Ranma asked. Sati turned to Ranma, watching him for a moment.

 

"What the hell, I think it will be good to see what sort of dangers you will be in now," She muttered softly. "I'll tell you on the way cub, but you need follow my orders the whole time." Sati told Ranma, her gold eyes showing how serious she was.

 

"I promise," Ranma said after a moment. Sati nodded and motioned for Ranma to follow her.

 

"I'll have to make two plates then," Kasumi said to herself as she watched them both leave.

 

"Give him Mr. Saotome's share and make the man eat bamboo or something," Nabiki said as she walked down the stairs. "That idiot almost got our sister killed on that trip."

 

"Oh my... I see," Kasumi said a frown on her face. "Well Mr. Panda needs to go on a diet anyway," she said as she walked back into her kitchen. Nabiki had her own plans to make Genma life hell, starting by billing him for what he did to the dojo, the whole place would needed to be cleaned now!

 

*********

 

Author Note: (1) How to Train your Dragon reference. In the movie the dragons were affected by some sort of grass much like a cat. The grass didn't have a name, at least not one I remember, so I call it Dragon-nip.

               (1-a) According to one lovely reviewer, the ‘How to Train your Dragon’ TV show did confirm that the grass is call ‘Dragon-nip’.

Edit 6-1-14: Caught a few spelling and grammar errors. Fixed the spelling of Kuno’s first name as well. Added a sub-note to the above author note as well.


	21. Chapter 21

Disclaimer: The characters of Ranma 1/2, of course, belong to Rumiko Takahashi (and lots of others). Sati Li, and any other strays that may appear, belong to me, unless otherwise noted.

 

A Werewolf in Nerima

 

By: USA Tiger

 

Author note: It looks like the person I had to beta this fic has stopped so I guess I'm looking for a beta for this story again.

 

Chapter 21

 

"Where are we going?" Ranma asked as he and Sati left Nerima via roof top toward the more rural area outside the city limits.

 

"A temple, I need to check on something," Sati said. "Where we are going may be very dangerous."

 

"Dangerous how?" Ranma asked curious. Sati sighed and came to a stop, turning to Ranma as he stopped beside her.

 

"This temple may be the base of hunters. Your father stole something very dangerous from them and I need to see if the item belongs to hunters or if it is just a fluke," She explained. "If these people are hunters, I need to inform the council so the packs and loners can be warned to be careful."

 

"Whoa... what did Pop take?" the younger Lycan asked. He wasn't surprise that Genma had stolen something, it was a pretty common thing with the panda-cursed man.

 

"A dangerous substance to anyone with wolf blood, you're young enough that it would affect you badly," Sati said. "We are only observing, do not do anything to draw attention to yourself Ranma."

 

"I get it, don't do anything stupid," Ranma said. Sati nodded and waved for Ranma to follow her again. They headed into the woods, Sati following the directions she had gotten out of Genma. Both Lycan's reached the edge of the temple grounds, perching on a high limb of a tree to look around.

 

"Hmmm, there are a lot of seals set up," She noted in a whisper.

 

"Are they dangerous?" Ranma asked.

 

"To demons, which we are not," Sati assured him. "Come on." They crept in further into the temple grounds, careful not to draw attention to themselves. Ranma was the first to spy someone else on the grounds and tapped his auntie on the arm, pointing at the shadow he could see on the other side of the rice door.

 

Sati motioned for Ranma to hang back a bit, creeping closer to the door to try to either get a look or a scent of the person on the other side.

 

"I know you're there my child," A soft male’s voice said on the other side. The door slid open as Sati jumped back, an older man stood in the doorway wearing clothing of a priest. The man's hair was pitch black with graying strands at the temples and bright purple eyes. "What can I do for you wolf child?"

 

"I'm hardly a child," Sati said, standing in front of Ranma. The priest smiled, folding his hands into the sleeves of his robe.

 

"Forgive me," He said. "I do not mean either of you harm. Please, come inside." He stood to the side, waving for the two Lycans to come inside. Ranma went inside when Sati motioned him inside first, wrinkling his nose at the strong scent of incenses burning. As Sati followed him in, her nosed flared as she caught the man's scent as she passed him, it had been covered by the incenses.

 

"You're a werefox," She said with a barking laugh. The werefox priest smiled and nodded.

 

"Yes, that is correct," He said as he closed the sliding door. "Can I interest you in some tea?"

 

"Yes, I suppose," Sati said as she followed him further into the temple. "So... what does a fox need with wolf-nip?" she asked him. The priest gave a soft yipping like laugh.

 

"Wolf-nip does not affect foxes the same way it does wolves," He said softly. "It helps me to meditate. That is what the demon wards are for, I was afraid that a few young wolf demons from the mountains had found their way here and took some. I wanted to protect my stash."

 

"No, it wasn't any demons," Sati said with a shook of her head.

 

"I think it was my Pop who took whatever it was," Ranma said as the priest motioned them to sit. "Errr... sorry about that."

 

"Do not worry about it young one," The priest said as he set cups full of green tea on the table. "You did not ask him to steal it."

 

"No... but I get the feeling that it is because of me he took it," Ranma said as he rubbed the back of his neck. Sati winced since Ranma hit the nail on the head.

 

"Ranma's father had a very mistaken idea what wolf-nip is for," She admitted.

 

"Ah, I hope no one was hurt then?" The werefox asked.

 

"No, it turned out fine," Sati assured him. "But it could have been. We have three cubs either living or visiting with wolf blood."

 

"Just what is this wolf-nip stuff anyway? Why is it so dangerous for me, Ryoga and Jasper," Ranma asked with a frown, making the connection to the whole 'wolf blood' thing quick. Sati sighed but started to explain, Ranma needed to know so he would have an idea what to do if he ever came across it in his life time. Ranma's eyes widen and his face paled just a little bit, if Akane had shown up at the cabin he could have ended up killing her!

 

"I can't believe how stupid Pop is...." Ranma said with a groan as he buried his face in his hands. Sati snorted as she picked up her tea.

 

"I can. I just wonder how the hell he found out about it," Sati said with a shake of her head then turned to the priest. "One of the girls in the family Ranma lives with found and safely hid the nip. I planned on destroying it but if you like I can return it to you instead."

 

"That would be wonderful if it is not too much trouble," The priest said with a smile. Sati chuckled and agreed to return the next day with the wolf-nip.

 

********

 

A couple of days later found Ranma sitting on the roof of the Tendo Dojo, his book of spells and techniques open in his lap as he flipped through it. He saw a lot of different moves he couldn't wait to learn but the one he _wanted_ to master was the Neko-ken. Thinking of the Neko-ken, the pages shuddered before flipping to where it was written down. He read the words written down; the Neko-ken was designed for beings that were at least part cat such as nekojins, werecats and so on. Since Ranma was in fact half weretiger, he should be able to learn it correctly now. The problem was the last time Ranma tried, he kept hitting some sort of block. One he swore was in his mind and yowled like a c-cat.

 

Ranma sighed as he closed the book, using his fingers to mark his place and jumped down off the roof. He wondered inside, Genma was sitting across from Soun as always but the man was constantly looking over his shoulder on the lookout for Sati. The woman had yet to make good her threat to speak to him about Ranma. She wanted the panda cursed man to stew in fear for a while before she confronted him on it. Ranma walked past the living room toward the stairs, using his nose and ears to guide him up to Nabiki's room.

 

He knocked on the door, Nabiki opening it a moment later a crack.

 

"Just you?" She asked, looking up and down the hallway.

 

"Yeah why?" Ranma as he stepped in once his fiancée opened the door wide enough.

 

"Akane is trying to be sneaky. She's dead set on proving that I'm lying about us being engaged," Nabiki said.

 

"That's what you get for pulling so many tricks on her cub," Sati said with a chuckle from over by the computer.

 

"She's so much fun to rile up," Nabiki said with a shrug. "So what's up Ranma-baby?"

 

"I needed to ask Auntie something," He said. Sati turned away from the computer screen to face the younger were. "I've been trying to learn the true Neko-ken but I keep hitting a block," Ranma said as he handed the book over to Sati.

 

"Hmm..." She looked at the book, she never learned the Neko-ken herself since she wasn't any sort of cat but had come across others over the years. "I think I know the problem, users of the true Neko-ken have to connect with their inner 'cat' which is why it's usually only used by cat people races. The problem is Ranma is afraid of cats thanks to the faulty, insane, dangerous way of training a man came up with a few decades ago. You're one of the very few lucky ones Cub."

 

"Why do you say that?" Ranma asked while even Nabiki looked curious. Sati sighed and put the open book on the desk.

 

"The way I've heard it the faulty version of the Neko-ken was created by a man who wanted to use the technique for himself. As he was just a human, it of course didn't work so he started taking children to experiment with to find out how to teach himself," Sati said. "As you know, you have to be very young for the 'training' to work. Many of the children died from wounds caused by the starving cats while some were badly injured. They like Ranma developed an extreme case of Ailurophobia, the extreme fear of cats, but without the chance of going 'cat' as they didn't learn the faulty Neko-ken.

 

"Then there were the few cases of children who did learn. All but a very few were permanently driven insane. Ranma could have ended up living the rest of his life thinking he is a cat," Sati said, watching as the two teen's eyes went wide. "Ranma you are a very rare case, you learned the faulty Neko-ken but can only use it when your mind snaps after your Ailurophobia is driven to a point. The only way you may beat this is if you 'confront' your inner cat and beat it."

 

"How do we do that?" Ranma asked.

 

"We'll have to speak to someone who can use 'mind magic’s' to send you to the inner part of your mindscape," Sati said, rubbing her forehead. "The only person I know that is available right now is Rara."

 

"Rara? Wasn't she the snake woman from that club we went too?" Nabiki asked.

 

"Hmm," Sati nodded her head. "Some Lamia have the ability for this branch of magic, it's how some are able to lure children into their clutches. Nagas have the ability as well, most snake races do."

 

"So will she help?" Ranma asked, he remembered the snake woman, he remembered how drawn in he was do her and now wondered if that was some sort of magic trick she used.

 

"Yes, Rara has already staked her claim in helping Ranma when we were at her club," Sati said with a sound of distaste.

 

"You sound like you don't like her very much. I thought you two were friends," Nabiki said as she noticed the tone in the immortal's voice.

 

"Not really but Rara saved my ass years ago and I am bound to pay her back," Sati said. "Helping Ranma was her demand of payment. She's not the worse Lamia you could meet but there is always some sort of trick up her tail. But she really is the best choice for this and I believe she'll help without any fuss."

 

"So when can we go see her?" Ranma asked. He was very eager to get rid of his crippling fear of cats and learn the true Neko-ken.

 

"I'll go speak to her tonight," Sati promised. "So within the next couple of days I expect."

 

*********

 

A few days later Ranma followed Sati into 'The Wild'. As it was the middle of the day the club was empty of patrons. Ranma spotted a lone man sweeping and mopping the floor while a bartender cleaned the bar area. Sati lead the younger were to the door to the 'back club' where the less that human partied as themselves. Like the part of the club for the normal mortals, the back area was devoid of people as well.

 

"Ahhh Sati," A voice said from the side, Rara slither into sight. "Ranma," She seemed to purr as she caught sight of the teen. Ranma gulped slightly and shivered went down his spine. Rara was just a sexy looking as the last time he saw her. Her long pink hair was loose, hanging down her back in a wave of curls. She was also wearing a single chain around her neck with gold disks hanging off it that came down over her chest, just barely covering parts of her breasts. "I'm so glad you could make it" Rara circled around Ranma.

 

"Ye-yeah," Ranma said as the Lamia's tiger striped tail wrapped around him.

 

"Ohhh, you must show me your true form loveling," Rara said. "I have been dying to see what you really look like."

 

"Errr," Ranma glanced at Sati who shrugged.

 

"It's your choice Cub," She said. Ranma sighed then shifted to his hybrid form.

 

"Oh!" Rara cooed, running claw tipped fingers through the fur on Ranma's arms. "A wolf _and_ a tiger. The mix works well for you Ranma. Now..." She pulled away, allowing Ranma to breathe again; he was not use to having someone like Rara throwing herself at him. "You’re here so we can take care of that pesky little kitty in your head."

 

"You make it sound like it's just a cat stuck in an engine of a car," Sati said with a shake of her head as Rara motioned for the two Lycans to follow her.

 

"Maybe not as easy as that but you get my gist," Rara said with a shrug. The Lamia leaded them to a room in the back where a large nest of pillows waited. Rara climbed on to the nest, her long snake tail coiled as she relaxed back against the pillows. "Come" She said to Ranma, holding out a hand and beckoning him forward.

 

"I... appreciate you doing this," Ranma said as he stepped forward.

 

"Oh I'll asked for my reward later loveling," Rara said with a grin, grabbing Ranma's arm and pulling the Lycan's furry form down on top of her coil and the pillows. She had Ranma's head rest on the area that would have been a lap if she had legs while her tail wrapped loosely around Ranma. He had a good view of the underside of Rara's breast from here and shivered slightly. "Just relax... breathe deeply and let me guide you to the inner most part of your mind..." Rara said softly as she placed her hands on either side of Ranma's head. "Just close your eyes and relax..."

 

Rara's voice help lure Ranma into an asleep like state as the Lamia guided his mind inward.

 

*******

 

Ranma suddenly found himself in a forest. He looked around confused, not sure where to go. The forest looked like any other he had seen growing up on the road.

 

 _'This is your mindscape loveling,'_ Rara's voiced echoed around him. _'It's whatever you wish it to be. You are in control here.'_

 

Ranma started walking, the sooner he found whatever it was he was looking for the sooner his mind could return to the real world and he would be rid of his fear of cats. In what seemed like forever but at the same time no time at all Ranma came across a very familiar pit. The teen shuttered, it was the same pit he had been thrown into again and again by Genma when he was a child. He could hear noises coming from inside the pit and he shivered again.

 

"Do I have to go into the pit?" He asked.

 

 _'It is where the fear started,'_ Rara's voice said. He had been afraid she would say that. Ranma sighed, looking at the pit for a moment for before sucking up his pride and courage then jumped in. He landed lightly on his feet and looked around. It was as he remembered in his nightmares; dark, damp and small. A whimper behind him caught his attention, Ranma turning to the noise. There, in the corner of the pit, was a small body curled up into a ball. It took a moment for Ranma to realized it was _himself_ he was seeing, when he was little and had gone through the training.

 

"Please Daddy let me out," Chibi-Ranma whimpered, his little arms wrapped around himself protectively. Ranma remembered doing this many times during the training when the cats ate enough of the fish sausages to free him. His chibi self was covered in scratches from the cats claws, only wanting to be let out of the dark hole and away from the little monsters that hurt him. "Please, please let me out. I don't want to learn this anymore..."

 

"Hey hey, it's ok," Ranma said kneeling in front of his past from. He reached out to touch the boy who only curled up tighter into a ball. The teen jumped up when he heard something behind him. There, stepping out of the shadows was a large white cat. Ranma shuttered in fear at the sight and could hear his past self whimper in the shared fear. "Ke-keep away from h-him," Ranma said, standing in front of his past self. (1)

 

The cat made a low yowling noise, its ears lying back against its head. The demon cat's eyes seemed to glow brightly and it took all of Ranma's willpower not to bolt in fear. He tried to push down his fear, he had to face this cat. Beat it.

 

"I-I'm not afraid of you," Ranma said. The cat growled and took a step closer, making Ranma start to shake slightly.

 

 _'Remember, this is your mind Ranma,'_ Rara's voice echoed around him. _'You are the master here.'_

 

Ranma took a deep breath and closed his eyes.

 

"This is _my_ world, and I want you _gone,_ " He said, eyes snapping open. The cat only arched its back, growling and yowling deeply. Ranma grit his teeth, there had to be something he could do. He was a werewolf afraid of a little c-cat!

 

 _'Wait.... I'm not a werewolf, not fully,'_ He thought. _'I'm also a tiger. And tigers are bigger and stronger than a c-cat.'_ Ranma faced the cat again, a determine glint in his blue eyes.

 

"Alright, try this on for size," Ranma said, letting himself shift into a new shape. But instead of his hybrid wolf/tiger form, Ranma changed into a large orange and black tiger. He roared a challenge, barring sharp fangs while the white cat hissed back. The cat jumped at Ranma, claws out and ready to scratch the teen up. A giant paw came up and batted the cat away, the white feline hitting the wall with a thump. Ranma followed, pouncing on a cat with a roar.

 

The cat struggled under Ranma's paws, growling and hissing at the teen.

 

"This is my mind, my body," Ranma growled, tightening his paws around the cat. "You don't have a place here and I refuse to be afraid of you anymore." The cat yowled one last time while Ranma dug his claws in. Slowly the cat faded away until Ranma had nothing under his paws. He looked around to make sure the cat was gone for good then shifted back to his mental human form. He walked over to the child Ranma still curled up in the corner.

 

"Hey there," he said softly, touching the boy's head. "It's ok, the bad thing is gone. Nothing else here." Ranma jerked his hand back as the little Ranma growled then changed into a tiny black kitten, looking up at him with huge blue eyes. The kitten mewled then jumped into Ranma's arms with a purr. At the same time the world got brighter and he suddenly found himself back in the forest, the pit gone. The teen looked around in disbelief, was that really all it took? And what about the little image of him that turned into a cat. He looked down and gaped as the kitten started glowing then faded away, the light sinking into Ranma.

 

 _'Time to wake up lovling,'_ Rara's voice said, Ranma's world turning white.

 

*****

 

Ranma's eyes fluttered as he came too, groaning softly.

 

"Hey there sunshine," Rara said as her face popped into view. "Have a good nap?"

 

"How are you feeling cub?" Sati said as she pushed Rara back so she could look down at Ranma instead.

 

"I don't know... did it work?" Ranma asked as he sat up, reaching up to rub his head. "I... I remember fighting this white cat and beating it. It disappeared and my past self was there too and it turned into a kitten and I think it disappeared too."

 

"Well let's see," Sati walked over to a bookcase and took down a book. She opened it and flipped to a page, turning it around to show Ranma. He hissed and shrink back against Rara's chest, the Lamia wrapping her arms around him with a grin.

 

"Damn it," Ranma groaned, closing his eyes. "It didn't work."

 

"I think it did," Sati said as she snapped the book closed. Ranma opened his eyes and gave her a look of disbelief. "Cub, you didn't scream in fear or try to get away from the cat like a mad man."

 

"But I was still afraid," Ranma pointed out.

 

"Cub you had a traumatic experience as a child," Sati said as she sat on the edge of the bed. "Even defeating the demon in your mind, some of that fear is going to linger."

 

"So what do I do then?" Ranma said. "I can't learn the Neko-ken if I'm still afraid of c-cats."

 

"You'll have to face your fear," Sati said. "There is self help you can do or if that doesn't work then we can try therapy."

 

"Would... would that work?" Ranma asked.

 

"It should, it has a high success rate," The elder Lycan said with a nod. Ranma sighed and nodded his head.

 

"Alright, I'll give anything a try to get over this," He said.

 

"Good," Sati said then gave Rara a look. "Thank you for your help."

 

"Oh anytime," Rara said, rubbing her hands over Ranma's chest. "Anything for this hunk. Come back soon fuzzy-buns and you can repay me for my help." Ranma blushed brightly under his fur as Rara kissed his cheek and finally left him go.

 

The two Lycan's left the cub, now early in the evening, both clubs filling up. Ranma was back in his human from.

 

"She... comes on very strong..." Ranma said.

 

"She's very sexual," Sati agreed. "I hope you know what she's going to want in return."

 

"I have a pretty good guess," Ranma said, blushing a bit again.

 

*******

 

A couple of days later it was Saturday, the half day of school was over and things were fairly calm around Nerima. Or as calm as Nerima gets anyway.

 

Walking down the side walk, clad in her usual kimono and holding her wrapped up family sword to her chest, was Nodoka Saotome. She was heading toward the Tendo Dojo hoping against hopes that her husband and their son were there for once. The red headed woman hoped by dropping by unannounced that she could catch up with her family. She was also looking forward to visiting with Ranko Tendo.

 

 _'Ah she is such a sweet girl,'_ Nodoka thought with a smile. _'A little too tom-boyish but she only needs a mother’s love I think.'_

 

Nodoka stopped and looked up as she reached the gate door, taking a deep breath. Unknowing to her, Nodoka picked a pretty good day to drop by. Genma wasn't there as he was hiding from Sati so he wouldn't be able to warn his son to change into a girl. The woman rang the bell and smiled when the gate opened.

 

"Oh, Auntie Saotome," Kasumi said in greeting. "What a pleasant surprise."

 

"Hello Kasumi dear," Nodoka said as she entered the house and toed off her shoes. "Are my husband and son here?" She asked hopefully.

 

"Well Uncle Saotome has gone on a little trip," Kasumi said, a bit of a pleased tone in her voice that was just barely detectable. She was still angry at him for what he did to Akane. Nodoka sighed, hanging her head.

 

"I guessed I missed Genma and Ranma yet again," She said.

 

"Oh no, Ranma is here," Kasumi corrected her. Nodoka's head snapped up at the words, hope shining in her eyes.

 

"Really?" She asked, smiling happy as Kasumi nodded.

 

"Come back here!!" Akane yelled from the other room. "Give me back P-chan!!"

 

"Nahh, you gotta catch me first Nitro!" Jasper yelled back. Nodoka watched in shock as teenage girl ran past them, holding a small black piglet in her arms that Nodoka recognized as Akane's pet pig. The teenage werewolf was there partly to report to Sati on Takeo's movements, partly to visit with Nabiki and Ranma who she did see as her friends and a lot to bug the hell out of Akane was it was one of her new favorite pass times. Akane ran past Nodoka and Kasumi as well as she chased Jasper through the house and into the yard.

 

"Oh my... who was that?" Nodoka asked having never seen the girl before.

 

"Oh she's a little friend visiting," Kasumi said. "Would you like some tea Auntie?"

 

"Oh... yes Kasumi-chan. That would be lovely."

 

*****

 

A few minutes later Akane returned from outside, sans P-chan as she hadn't been able to catch up with Jasper. She stopped in surprise at seeing Nodoka sitting at the low table sipping green tea.

 

"Auntie Saotome!" She said in shock. "Wh-what are you doing here?"

 

"Hello Akane-chan," Nodoka said with a smile as she looked up at the teen. "Sit down dear, you look pale. I'm here to visit with Ranma." Akane slumped down at the table, wondering what to do since Ranma didn't know his mother was there and unless he was already in girl form, he would be found out.

 

 _'Wait... why should I do anything to help him?'_ Akane thought to herself, blinking brown eyes before a smile crossed her lips. "That is so nice Auntie. I think Ranma is upstairs."

 

"He is he went to speak to Nabiki about something," Kasumi confirmed with a smile.

 

"Thank you dears," Nodoka said as she stood, eager to see her son. Akane looked all too pleased with herself as Nodoka headed upstairs. Sati walked in a few minutes later from her room under the stairs.

 

"What's got you so happy Cub?" She asked when she saw the smile on Akane's face.

 

"Aunt Saotome is here, she went upstairs to find Ranma," Kasumi explained.

 

"Oh... well I can't wait to meet her then," Sati said as she sat down at the table, taking the offered cup of tea from Kasumi. Akane fumed a bit, she would have thought Sati would have been freaking out and wanting to protect Ranma's secret.

 

Upstairs Nodoka first check the guest room, sighing softly when she saw no one there, neither Ranma or Ranko.

 

 _'I guess Ranko isn't here,'_ she thought as she headed for Nabiki's room. She could hear some noises from within, knocking softly then pushing open the door when no one answered. A gasp escaped from the dark red headed woman as she caught sight of Nabiki straddling a young dark hair teen on her bed. Both teens’ heads snapped up at the gasp.

 

"M-mom?!"

 

*******

 

A few minutes earlier....

 

Ranma rapped his knuckles on Nabiki's door, leaning against the wall as he waited for her to answer.

 

"Ranma-baby," Nabiki said as she looked out. "What can I do for you?"

 

"It's private," He said, stepping in as Nabiki stepped back.

 

"Well, what is it?" Nabiki said as she leaned against her desk.

 

"Oh.. um... I wanted to know... if you wanted to go to Yakiniku Station Bambohe with me?" Ranma asked. (2)

 

"Are you asking me out on a date?" Nabiki asked a bit surprised. The restaurant Ranma suggested was all the way in Naha but she had heard good things about it. Ranma nodded slowly, Nabiki had dropped some pretty big hints that she wanted to be taken out on dates since they became in engaged. While she didn't mind if Ranma did take Shampoo and even Ukyo out on dates finally, she wanted to be included. The one Ranma picked was known for having reasonable prices, seeing as he didn't have much cash and had to borrow a bit from Sati as it was. Nabiki grinned and pushed Ranma back until he fell over onto her bed with a surprise yelp. "Alright then, it's a date," she said as she straddled Ranma on the bed, his hands coming up to rest on her hips.

 

"Na-nabiki?" He asked as she leaned closer in.

 

"It's ok Ranma. After all we're engaged and we've done more than this before," Nabiki pointed out teasingly before kissing him. Ranma made a small purring/moan noise while he decided to go with her logic. They both heard in the background the bell at the gate ring and Akane yelling at some point. But the both missed the knocking on Nabiki's door as by this point their making out was getting a little heated as Ranma ran his hands up the back of Nabiki's shirt. Until they heard the loud gasp from the door, both teens turning toward the noise.

 

"M-Mom?!" Ranma said in a slightly strangled way.

 

"R-ranma?" Nodoka asked, her eyes watering slightly then frowning. "Why are you in here with Nabiki? I thought Akane was your fiancée? Shouldn't you be doing this with her?"

 

Ranma and Nabiki blinked then sweat dropped slightly as Nodoka seemed perfectly fine with the fact the pair had been making out after getting over her shock.

 

"I'm Ranma's fiancée now Auntie Saotome," Nabiki said as she climbed off of Ranma and straightened her shirt out while Ranma sat up.

 

"Oh... I wasn't told... well you can call me mother dear," Nodoka said with a smile then rushed over to hug Ranma. "Oh my dear manly son, I have missed you so much!" Ranma gave Nabiki a helpless look as he patted his crying mother's back, taking a chance to breath in her scent. A disappointed sad look crossed his face as he confirmed that his mother was 100% human and so couldn't be his birth mother.

 

"Yeah I missed you too Mom," Ranma said. Nodoka sniffed as she pulled away, getting her tears under control.

 

"Come, you can tell me all about your travels with your father downstairs," Nodoka said as she stood, she wanted to hear about what her son had been up to. "Too bad Ranko-chan isn't here, I think she would love to hear to adventures as well." Ranma winced at Nodoka's words, reaching up to rub the back of his neck.

 

"Look Mom, I gotta talk to you about that," Ranma said with a sigh. He knew his mother had to be told about his curse form before they got into things like the fact he was adopted or that he was a cross-breed lycan.

 

"Later dear," Nodoka said as she grabbed Ranma's arm and pulled him out of the room. Nabiki sighed as she followed after them, hoping everything wasn't about to go to hell.

 

*******

 

Akane looked up as Nodoka walked back into the room, dragging Ranma in behind her.

 

"Oh, who is this?" Nodoka said as she noticed Sati at the table.

 

"Hello, my name is Li Sati," Sati said with a smile as she stood and politely bowed. Nodoka returned the bow, eyeing the black clothing Sati was wearing, the woman's pants covered in chains and black t-shirt with a giant pair of lips across the chest from the Rocky Horror Picture Show. Nodoka didn't think Sati's way of dressing was very lady like but she seemed like a nice young woman.

 

"I'm very pleased to meet you, are you a friend of Kasumi-chan?" Nodoka asked as she sat down.

 

"I'm a friend of Ranma's," Sati corrected her.

 

"Oh that's nice. So where is Soun at?" Nodoka asked Kasumi.

 

"Father went with Uncle Saotome when he left. Uncle was in a very big hurry to leave the other day," Kasumi said. "Father followed him to see what the matter was. They should be back soon."

 

"Oh good. I would like to talk with him about the wedding," Nodoka said calmly. Akane grit her teeth slightly.

 

"I am not going to marry your son Auntie Saotome," She said.

 

"Of course you're not dear," Nodoka said with a laugh. "I'm speaking of Nabiki, I found her and Ranma getting along very well upstairs and I'm hoping for grandchildren soon." Akane's mouth dropped open while Nabiki cleared her throat.

 

"I hate to burst your bubble Auntie but Ranma and I are waiting until we're both out of school before we get married," Nabiki corrected her. "Daddy agreed with me, that we should finish high school first."

 

"Is there really a reason to wait that long?" Nodoka asked. "I married Genma before I finished school."

 

"Mom, it'll be better until after we're both done with school," Ranma said agreeing with Nabiki. Nodoka sighed, she was really hoping for grandchildren soon.

 

"Look Mom, we really gotta talk about," Ranma started to say but the woman had already turned away from him to speak to Akane. He huffed softly under his breath in annoyance.

 

"How is school Akane dear?" Nodoka asked the girl. "And how is your cousin Ranko, I noticed that she's not here. Did she go home?"

 

"Oh Ranko is a lot closer that you think Auntie," Akane said, giving a look in Ranma's direction.

 

"Well I hope she arrives soon then," Nodoka said with a smile. "Now... oh dear I didn't catch your name." She said as she turned to Sati, she didn’t really hear Sati’s name as she had been concerned with her style of dressing.

 

"It's Sati" Sati said again. "Li Sati. I am pleased you meet you."

 

"Are you friends with the girl that ran through here earlier?" Nodoka asked. "The one with the red shirt that had Akane's pet." Akane growled at the mention of Jasper.

 

"That crazy America stole P-chan right out of my hands and ran off with him," she said in anger.

 

"Gee Akane, what were you doing with P-chan that he needed saving?" Ranma asked with a raised eyebrow.

 

"He didn't need saving. He was dirty and needed a bath so I was going to give him one," Akane said. Ranma smirked slightly, he knew why Jasper jumped in since Akane would know P-chan's little secret if he had gotten that bath. "What are you laughing at jerk?"

 

"I wasn't laughing you dumb tomboy," Ranma said as he rolled his eyes.

 

"Don't call be dumb you pervert!" Akane yelled as she jumped up, her knees hitting the underside of the table on the way up and spilling a cup of cooled off tea onto Ranma. Ranma groaned as he felt the change trigger and his body shifted into his female form. Nodoka's mouth dropped open as she watched her son changed into Ranko.

 

"Ranma... Ranko.... what is going on!?" Nodoka shouted as she quickly stood.

 

"Mom _this_ is what I was trying to tell you about," Ranma said as she waved at her body.

 

"You mean to tell me _you_ are _Ranko_?" Nodoka asked Ranma who nodded.

 

"It was Pop's fault, he didn't tell me about the contract you two had until the first time you showed up. He was convinced you would make us commit seppuku if you found out I turned into a girl so he made me pretend to be Ranko," Ranma explained. "I didn't like it, I wanted to tell you it was me."

 

"Just... how complete is this change?" Nodoka asked after a moment.

 

"It's just a physical change, I still think and act like a guy," Ranma said. "I don't suddenly think and act like a girl unless I have too, and it's just an act."

 

"I... see..." Nodoka slowly sat back down. "You will have to give me a few minutes to wrap my mind around this. Where was your father while you were acting as Ranko?"

 

"Pops is Mr. Panda,” Ranma said before explaining her and Genma’s trip to Jusenkyo before they returned to Japan. Nodoka only listened, looking down at the cloth covered sword in her lap. "And that's what happened. Now I change into a girl's body when I'm splashed with cold water."

 

"Is there no way to cure you?" Nodoka finally asked after a few moments of silence.

 

"That’s a little more difficult to explain," Ranma said, casting a quick glance in Akane's direction. "Let's go into the Dojo," she said.

 

"Why do you need to go into the dojo?" Akane asked suspiciously.

 

"That is none of your business little sister," Nabiki said, grabbing Akane's arm to make her sit back down at the younger girl tried to get up to follow.

 

"Can you come too Auntie?" Ranma asked Sati.

 

"Of course Cub," Sati said as she gracefully stood up, Nodoka giving her a confused look wondering why her son was calling this seemingly young woman 'Auntie' when they were the same age. Wanting answers, Nodoka followed the two weres outside.

 

"We saw what you did Akane," Nabiki said as soon as the trio were out of the house.

 

"I don't know what you mean," Akane said with a huff, crossing her arms.

 

"So you didn't just move your cup of tea just right so when you bumped the table it would hit Ranma?" Nabiki asked with her own arms crossed.

 

"Akane I'm very disappointed in you," Kasumi said in a soft tone. "You shouldn't have just outed Ranma like that, it was his secret to tell." Akane ducked her head slightly, she was still angry at Ranma but she also hated disappointing Kasumi.

 

"I'm sorry Nee-chan," Akane said.

 

"It's not me you need to apologize too," Kasumi said as she started to gather the cups and kettle. "You have done nothing but harp on poor Ranma since he got here. I understand that you are angry that we pushed the engagement on you but why do you keep fighting with him when he's not even your fiancé anymore?"

 

"You don't really believe Nabiki do you?" Akane asked her oldest sister. "She done this before and it was just a trick."

 

"Ok, I'm sick of this," Nabiki slammed her hands on the table and leaned over it close to Akane, her nose almost touching Akane's. "Listen to me little sister, I _am_ going to marry Ranma. You need to just back off, you don't have worry about Ranma at all anymore. He's my fiancé after all; I'll handle all of the chaos that comes with it. You can go back to the way your life was before Ranma and his bastard of a father came."

 

Akane had pulled back just slightly as Nabiki leaned in, looking at her older sister with wide eyes.

 

"You’re serious this time aren't you?" She asked after a few seconds.

 

"Yes I am," Nabiki said as she pulled back. "Kasumi don't bother making Ranma and me anything for supper, we're going on a date."

 

"Oh that's nice," Kasumi said with a smile as she finished cleaning up the table. "I hope you two have a good time." Akane sighed as she stood up and headed for her room, she had to think about all this.

 

*********

 

"Ranma, what is going on?" Nodoka asked once they were outside in the Dojo. Sati shut and locked the door just in case and turned to watch her 'cub' and his adopted mother.

 

"I'll explain in a minute but I got a question first," Ranma said as she crossed her arms over her chest. "Do you know anything 'bout my real parents?"

 

"Ra-Ranma? I-I don't know what you mean," Nodoka said a shutter in her voice.

 

"Mom, I know I'm adopted. I just want to know how I ended up living with you and Pops," Ranma said. Nodoka sighed and sat down on the dojo floor, motioning for Ranma to sit across from her.

 

"Sixteen years ago I gave birth to a baby boy after I married your father. We named your brother Tatsuo."

 

"What happen to him?" Ranma asked.

 

"Tatsuo was a very sickly baby, he passed away when he was barely two weeks old," Nodoka said in a very sad tone. "His birth was very hard and rendered me barren and unable to have any more children. Not long after Tatsuo died I fell into a depression and Genma left. He returned a week later with a small baby. He told me the young one's parents were dead and he needed a new mother and father."

 

"And that baby was me," Ranma guessed. Nodoka looked up at Ranma and nodded her head with sad smile.

 

"My heart was broken from Tatsuo's death but having you helped heal me," Nodoka said.

 

"Did Pops tell you _anything_ about me? At all?" Ranma asked.

 

"He sent me post cards while on your training trip and told me how you were becoming a man among men," Nodoka said with a smile before frowning. "The last card I retrieved was a post card telling me you and he were heading for China to visit a fable training ground then you would head home. I didn't know you two had arrived until Kasumi informed me some time later."

 

"Well you know what happen, we went to Jusenkyo and ended up cursed," Ranma said. "But that isn't what I meant Mom. I mean did Pops ever tell you about my real family, anything at all?"

 

"No, only that they had died," Nodoka said with a shake of her head. "Why do you ask?"

 

"Mom... My real parents weren't humans. They were a Werewolf and a Weretiger," Ranma said with a sigh, running her fingers through her red bangs.

 

"A... werewolf... and a... weretiger?" Nodoka repeated slowly.

 

"Yeah, see I can prove it," Ranma said before her form shifted, reddish color fur with dark strips spring up all over her body as her tail grew out and her head became a cross between a wolf and tiger head. Nodoka gasped again, her hand going up to her mouth.

 

"Genma said nothing about this!" She said.

 

"Well it is a recent thing, first time I ever changed like this was the last full moon," Ranma said as she shifted back to her human form. "But he knew about me being a werewolf at least."

 

"How do you know that he did?" Her adopted mother asked.

 

"Because your husband admitted as much," Sati said. "He stole something from a nearby temple that he admitted he thought would force Ranma to 'mate' with Akane."

 

"Why... why would Genma not tell me," Nodoka asked. Sati sighed and walked over to sit down next to the other two.

 

"Whoever gave Ranma to Genma placed a type of seal that is usually used on half humans but modified to be used on a full Lycan," She explained. "The seal locked away his ability to transform and forced down his animalist instincts, making Ranma seem as if he is completely human. Genma was likely told about this and I guess he thought that there was no reason to tell you." Nodoka bowed her head slightly as she tried to process all this, finding out sweet if tom-boyish Ranko was really her son Ranma under a curse was mind-blowing to start with but to find out her adopted son was also were creature and that her husband knew the whole time....

 

"As much as I love my husband, I am not really surprised by any of this," Nodoka said after a few minutes with a sigh. "That is the reason I made him sign the 'man-among-men' contract, I hoped it would keep him in line and keep him from turning Ranma just like him."

 

"So wait, the contract was a ruse?" Ranma asked.

 

"Yes, as if I would really force you to commit suicide or cut off your head," Nodoka said softly, looking Ranma in the eye. "You are the only child I have; I am unable to have anymore after what happen with your brother. Adopted or not, cursed as a girl or not, or even as a were-creature, you are still my child Ranma."

 

"Thank you Mom," Ranma said with a relieved smile, happy that to know her adopted mother still loved her. She still wanted to know about her real parents but it will still nice knowing the only mother she knew she had still loved her and wasn't about to kill her.

 

"Now, tell me just what my fool of a husband has been up to all these years," Nodoka asked, wanting to know what else Genma had neglected to tell her. So Ranma lunched into the tale of what happen during the 10 year training trip. She told Nodoka about Ukyo when they first met and how Genma would have her steal okonomiyaki from Ukyo's father cart which in turn gave Ukyo training when she tried to stop him and how they became friends over it. Then she told her mother that Genma engaged Ranma to Ukyo just so he could steal their okonomiyaki cart. Nodoka was not pleased to hear that Genma had encouraged their son to steal or that her husband had promised Ranma to another girl just to steal the family's lively hood. She would soon find out that Genma had promised Ranma to a lot of girls just to feed his fat stomach or to get his hands on items he could later sale.

 

And then she got to the Neko-ken training.

 

 **"He did what!?!?!"** Nodoka's voice rung out from the dojo and could be heard all over the neighborhood. And far away, Genma shivered as if he could feel his doom coming.

 

Back inside the dojo Nodoka was hopping mad, her hands wrapped around her katana tightly. How dare that fat lump of a useless man throw their son into a pit of starving cats! Wrapped up in food no less! Ranma shrunk back a bit, she had no idea her mother could get so angry.

 

"Calm down Mrs. Saotome," Sati said soothingly. "You can kill your husband at a later date." Nodoka closed her eyes and took several deep breaths in an attempt to calm down. Slowly her shoulders relaxed and she turned her attention back to Ranma.

 

"Go on dear, what happen next?" She asked.

 

"Well ah... Pops threw me in the pit several times until one day I sorta just snapped," Ranma said, snapping her fingers. "And I started acting like a cat. I can't remember what happen after that."

 

"Ranma escaped the pit and gave Genma a good many scratches then ran off. He found his way to a house nearby that I was staying in at the time," Sati picked up the tale from there. "I was quite surprise to see this tiny boy running around like he was a cat. I've seen victims of the Neko-ken before but it has been several years since the last time it happened. I coaxed Ranma over to me with gentle words and tidbits of food from my lunch."

 

"What happen then?" Nodoka asked.

 

"He curled up in my lap and fell asleep, purring like a kitten," Sati said with a fond smile. "It gave me a chance to clean the scratches and bites all over him from the cats in the pit. It was that time I discovered that Ranma was what I thought a half blood werewolf. When Ranma woke up he was back to normal, much to my honest shock."

 

"Why were you shocked?" Nodoka asked with a frown. "This must a little much for a young child like you at the time"

 

"My appearance is very deceiving Mrs. Saotome," Sati said with a smile. "I am several decades old to tell the truth. But to answer your question, it's rare for anyone who was forced into the faulty neko-ken training to come out like Ranma did. They are either scared for life with a fear of cats or if they get in the state Ranma's mind had been in; they never come out of it. When Ranma woke up, his mind back to normal, and then your husband showed up. Let’s just say he never attempted anything that foolish again after the beating I gave him," the werewolf said with a smirk.

 

"He deserved every bit of it," Nodoka said with a sniff of distain. "I assume you started to travel with them, Ranma is familiar enough with you to call you 'Auntie'."

 

"I did. I would have liked to take Ranma away from your husband for his protection but I couldn't legally do so. It would have been kidnapping, even if it was for Ranma's own good, and your husband is very good at covering his tracks," Sati said. "I attempted over to the years to curve some of Genma's crazier ideas and forced the man to allow Ranma to go to school when we stopped in one place for any length of time. And when we traveled, Ranma took home school courses. What I couldn't stop happened when I had to leave the group for something important given to me by the were-council."

 

Nodoka sighed and rubbed her forehead. "The letter Genma sent me only spoke of how well Ranma's training was going, nothing of all this. What else did he do?"

 

Ranma and Sati took turns continuing the story, it wasn’t as bad with Sati there to curve some of Genma's actions, but it was still bad at times. Nodoka felt sick to her stomach as she was told of the other girls Genma engaged Ranma too, something she hadn't even learned until the girls themselves and their fathers showed up at the dojo. The story came up on Jusenkyo which Nodoka already heard about so it was glossed over briefly. By this point Sati had been gone for about a year, keeping up with Ranma through letters.

 

Ranma told her mother about the Joketsuzoku village and how she and Genma had stupidly ate a feast that had been laid out thinking it was for visitors only to discover that it was the 1st place prize for a tournament going on in the village. Ranma admitted she acted without thinking and challenged the winner of the tournament Shampoo for the prize thinking it would clear everything up. Ranma explained the 'kiss of death' Shampoo had given her and how she and Genma had to run from Shampoo all over China as they returned to Japan. The incident with the Dragon-whisker soup was thrown in as well and how in her male form Ranma had to keep her hair tied back with a dragon whisker otherwise her hair would grow without stop as a male.

 

Then the story came to when Ranma and Genma first arrived at the dojo, when Ranma even found out that she was promised to one of the Tendo girls. Nodoka's frown grew more and more pronounced as Ranma told her all the happenings around the dojo and how she and Akane would fight all the time. Next was how Shampoo followed her to Japan only to be accidently defeated by Ranma's male form and given the 'kiss of marriage' only to leave later when Ranma showed Shampoo that her male and female forms were the same person. Of course Ranma made Shampoo think that her female form was the real one. Then Nodoka was told about how Shampoo returned with her Great Grandmother Cologne.

 

"Alright, I've heard enough," Nodoka said with a wave of her hand, she heard enough to give her nightmares as Ranma explained some of the things the Amazons had done to get her to marry Shampoo and what had happen with Ukyo showed up in Nermia. "Oh Ranma, I am so sorry that your father put you through all that," she said as she hugged the red headed girl.

 

"Ehh... it's Ok Mom," Ranma said as she awkwardly patted Nodoka on the shoulder. "Since Auntie showed up, it's been a bit easier. I mean me and Nabiki are engaged now and she's more understanding than Akane. In fact me and Nabiki are support to be going on a date... wait what time is it!?"

 

"You got an hour to get ready," Sati said with a chuckle. Ranma jumped up and ran inside, ignoring the laughs that came from her adopted mother and foster mother.

 

"Sati," Nodoka said softly, getting Sati's attention. "Thank you, I feel like a fool trusting Ranma with Genma all these years and to learn what my son has gone through. I am glad that you stepped in and tried to protect Ranma."

 

"Ranma is like one of my own cubs, but he still loves you," Sati said as she stood. "I know he's happy that you know everything now and still accept him as your son."

 

"Yes" Nodoka agreed as she stood. "I suppose I should return home. Do me a favor, if my idiot husband returns, keep him here so I can have a 'word' with him." Sati chuckled and agreed.

 

*****

 

Author note: And Nodoka finally makes it into the fic. I hope everyone likes how Ranma's healing from the Neko-ken is starting. He's not out of the woods yet but it isn't as crippling as before.

 

(1) Episode 'You really do hate cats!' - After Ranma goes into cat mode, his feline soul is seen which is a white cat.

 

(2) This is a real place, I looked it up

 

Edit 6-2-14: Fixed a lot of little mistakes and added a bit more to where Nodoka and Sati meet for the first time since I saw that Nodoka asked what Sati’s name is twice.


	22. Chapter 22

Disclaimer: The characters of Ranma 1/2, of course, belong to Rumiko Takahashi (and lots of others). Sati Li, and any other strays that may appear, belong to me, unless otherwise noted.

 

A Werewolf in Nerima

 

By: USA Tiger

 

Author note: Many many many thanks to my new beta Silver-Tiamat from DeviantART for going behind me to clean up the chapter.

 

Chapter 22

 

Nabiki was waiting by the front door when Ranma came downstairs. The middle Tendo daughter was dressed in a nice blue sundress, nothing fancy just something nice enough for their date. Ranma had found the new silk Chinese shirt he had bought some weeks ago, a blue one with a golden phoenix that went well with the girl's dress.

 

"Well you do clean up nice," Nabiki said. "Shall we then?"

 

"Yeah," Ranma said opening the door for Nabiki who grinned at how gentlemanly Ranma was acting and left. From the landing on the stairs, Akane watched it all. Ranma had passed by her without even batting an eye. The blue hair girl wasn't sure what to think or feel about all this. It had finally gotten through to her that her older sister was serious this time; Ranma was even taking her on a date. While she and Ranma had gone out to a few places over the last year, it had never been as a _date_ for the two of them.

 

 _'Well I wouldn't want to go on a date with that pervert anyhow,'_ Akane thought to herself with a sniff of annoyance as she turned and headed back to her room. She sighed as she lay back on her bed; she had no idea why she was so annoyed right now. Some would point out that she was jealous that Nabiki was getting the attention that Ranma never seemed to show her. Others would be just as quick to point out that Akane never let Ranma do so, always screaming that he was a pervert or acted suspicious when Ranma tried to be nice to her. Other than her crush on Dr. Tofu, who was in her mind the perfect example of a man if only he wasn't in love with Kasumi, Akane didn't think much of the male population. Kuno and the boys that fought with her every morning left a bad taste in her mouth.

 

Ryoga wasn't bad either; he was a real good friend and was really sweet. But Akane didn't see the lost boy as anything more than a friend. There was also Shinnosuke who had confessed to loving Akane but had forgotten afterwards after he had been healed from his injuries and Akane left with Ranma.

 

Mostly Akane was a bit ticked off that she didn't have Ranma to call her fiancé anymore. Not because she wanted to marry the pigtail boy but because she had been the only girl in school that was engaged, something she could lord over the others if she wanted to. Well not the only girl, Ukyo was engaged as well but it was to the same person. Ranma was also her own personal punching bag, it showed how great of a martial artist she was that she could hit and beat up the annoying boy that no one else could. It never occurred to Akane that Ranma let her hit him, as it went against his morals and teachings to hit the weaker girl.

 

Akane frowned and wondered what would happen at school, it hadn't really been announced that she and Ranma weren't engaged anymore and she was afraid that once it was those stupid fights in the morning would start up again.

 

"God I hate boys," She said with a groan, thinking of all the stupid boys at school.

 

******

 

"I think I should be leaving as well," Nodoka said as she stood from the table.

 

"You are not staying for dinner Auntie Saotome?" Kasumi asked.

 

"No my dear, I think I should head home," Nodoka said with a small smile and a shake of her head. "I have a lot to think about. But do inform me if my useless panda of a husband returns will you? I want to have a few.... words... with him."

 

"Alright," Kasumi agreed. Nodoka smiled again then left the door to head back to her home. "She seems a bit sad."

 

"Well she did just find out her husband has lied to her all these years about her son," Sati said. "On top of the shock of finding out all these different things about Ranma today, I'm sure she just wants to sit and think on it."

 

"I don't know how father is still friends with Uncle Saotome," Kasumi said as she sat down at the table across from Sati.

 

"I really don't know what to tell you Kasumi," Sati said. "They have some reason to stay friends, sometimes a real friend can look over the other's faults."

 

"Father hasn't been the same since Mother died, she would have never let things get so out of hand," Kasumi said as she rubbed her forehead. "She never did like Uncle Saotome, nor did she like Grandpa Happosai."

 

"No one likes Happosai," Sati said with a chuckle. "He has managed to piss off every immortal in Asia and in European countries."

 

"I wonder if George is free tonight," Kasumi mused to herself, a smile crossing her lips. Sati chuckled softly; the girl was acting like a love-sick teenager about her demon beau.

 

******

 

"Well this is nice," Nabiki said as she sipped on her cola. "I think this is the most normal meal me and you ever had."

 

"It's kinda... nice," Ranma agreed. They were having a quiet, normal meal without people jumping out to challenge him at every other moment. It was great way to have his first ever date. "Is this how dates go?"

 

"Hmm," Nabiki smirked slightly. "Forgot you haven’t ever gone on a real date before, even though Shampoo keeps asking you for one. You're doing pretty well Saotome," She assured him. "So how did it go with your mom?"

 

"She took it better than I thought she would," Ranma said in a low tone, the two teens were in the corner of the restaurant where others couldn't hear them. "A lot better. She had no idea I'm a Lycan but she said she's fine with it."

 

"What about the man-among-men thing? Is your curse going to mess that up for you?" Nabiki asked she was getting to like Ranma she didn't want the younger teen to get killed.

 

"Nah, Mom only had Pops sign that contract to try and keep him under control while on the road," Ranma said with a slight grin before it melted into a frown. "Mom told me she and Pops had a son before me."

 

"What?" Nabiki said surprised. Ranma nodded his head.

 

"Yeah, he died a couple of weeks after he was born," He said. "Mom said his birth was really hard and she couldn't have any more kids. So Pops went out and got me from somewhere. Mom doesn't know from where, just what Pops told her."

 

"And of course he didn't tell her the part about you being able to turn furry," Nabiki said.

 

"The way Auntie explained that seal thing, I wouldn't have turn furry anyway if Pops hadn't forced me into learning that Neko-ken and taken us to Jusenkyo," Ranma pointed out. "Either way, Mom's not happy with Pops at all."

 

"I don't blame her," Nabiki said as she sipped at her drink again. "How much did you tell her?"

 

"Everything. The training trip, what happen in China, and everything that happen here," Ranma said as he waved one hand. "She knows about all the girls that Pops engaged me to over the years. Her face got so red in anger if Pops had been there, I'm afraid that she would have taken his head off with her katana."

 

The teens' conversation was interrupted as the waiter came over with their food, a large order laid out in front of Ranma. The boy serving them wondered if Ranma was going to really eat that much food as he walked away.

 

"Truth be told, I don't think she's too happy with Akane either," Ranma said after a few minutes.

 

"Can't really blame her," Nabiki said. "Akane treated you like crap, not that you helped with your comments about her. Of course, I didn't treat you much better, at times."

 

"Yeah, but you apologized for it; at least, and makin' up for it now," Ranma pointed out before he started to inhale his dinner. Nabiki smirked fondly and made sure her meal was out of range of Ranma's chopsticks. It was kinda nice to know that Ranma didn't bare her any ill will for using him, both in male and female forms, for monetary gain all the time.

 

Dinner ended and the two teens left the restaurant with a pile of plates and bowls left on the table. The restaurant employees looked at the pile in disbelief.

 

"And I thought that blond girl that was here last week ate a lot," One waiter said.

 

"At least it's all paid for," Another said as he picked up the money that was left behind for the bill.

 

Outside Ranma and Nabiki walked around, Nabiki taking the time to truly get to know the younger boy.

 

"So you never read any Dragon Ball mangas?" Nabiki asked as they stopped in the middle of a bridge, overlooking a creek.

 

"No," Ranma said with a shake of his head. "Pops didn't like me reading comics on the road or anything. Sati sneaked me some when Pops wasn't looking but that wasn't one of them. What is a 'dragon ball' anyway?"

 

"Dragon Balls are this mythical set of balls; 7 in all, each with a different number of stars in them, that when you gather all 7 you summon the dragon inside Shenron and you can have any wish you want," Nabiki explained. "I mean anything. It's a really good series. I'll lend you the first couple of books; I think you'll like it. It has a _lot_ of martial arts in it"

 

"Really?" Ranma said his interest perked now.

 

"Yep," Nabiki said with a nod. She thought Ranma would like all the different technique in the series and wondered if Ranma might attempt to try and recreate the Kamehameha _. 'Knowing Ranma, he just might try,'_ she mused to herself. The two teens continued to walk around until it started to get late and they needed to head back to the Tendo's.

 

*******

 

A couple of days later, Soun returned to the dojo without Genma. When asked, the man said his old friend still needed a few days to himself. He was delighted to hear that Ranma and Nabiki had gone on a date and it had gone well.

 

That afternoon, while Akane and Nabiki were out, Ranma approached the man. Sati had been on him to at least inform Soun about his new non-human status.

 

"Mr. Tendo?" Ranma asked as he found the man sitting at the low table with his daily paper.

 

"Ranma my boy," Soun said, lowering his paper. "What can I do for you?" Ranma sat at the table across from the older man, his hands fidgeting on the table.

 

"This is kinda hard for me to tell ya..." Ranma said. Soun's eyes narrowed, wondering what was on the boy's mind.

 

"What is it son?" Soun asked. "You're not able to tell me that you are backing out of marrying Nabiki are you?"

 

"No no," Ranma said, waving his hands in the air. "That's not it." Soun smiled slightly, relieved that whatever it was, the lines would still be joined.

 

"Whatever it is, you can tell me Ranma," Soun said. Ranma sighed, rubbing the back of his neck.

 

"I bet Pops didn't tell you this... but I'm... well I'm a lot of Auntie," Ranma said. Soun frowned while crossing his arms over his chest.

 

"A lot like Sati how?" Soun asked.

 

"Err," Ranma said there was only one thing about Sati that made her stand out. Taking the plunge, Ranma closed his eyes as he focused on shifting. Soun gasped as he watched Ranma changed from human to a tiger/wolf humanoid creature.

 

"Oh... oh!" Soun said. "You meant a werewolf like Sati"

 

"Err, yeah... but more like a werewolf and weretiger crossbreed," Ranma corrected him.

 

"Wait... I know Saotome is not a werewolf," Soun said with a frown. "And I don't think your mother is either."

 

"They're not," Ranma confirmed. "Mr. Tendo... has Pops ever told you _anything_ about me? Other than what you learned since we showed up."

 

"No, nothing I can think of," Soun said with a shake of his head. "I haven’t heard from Saotome for years since you two went on that training trip and even before then, we only met for drinks a few times since we sealed away the master and both married."

 

"Mr. Tendo, I'm adopted," Ranma said bluntly.

 

"Impossible, I know Genma had a son, I saw you right after your birth," Soun said with a shake of his head. "So I would know that our schools would be joined after all."

 

"That was Tatsuo," Ranma said. Soun blinked then gave a thoughtful frown; he did vaguely remember Genma telling him that his new son was named Tatsuo, or something like it. But every time afterward, Soun only heard Genma talk about his son Ranma. "Mom said he died a couple of weeks after he was born then Pops went out and got me from somewhere."

 

Soun felt floored, he never remember Genma _ever_ saying anything about his son passing away. Thinking back on it, Soun very faintly remembered thinking Saotome's newly born son looks a little sickly but thought at the time it was due to the baby's recent birth. He saw the babe again a couple of months later, looking much healthier than before. But Ranma was telling him the newborn baby was a boy named Tatsuo while the child he saw later was Ranma himself.

 

"I must... go think about this," Soun said as he stood up. Ranma watched Soun leave the room, sighing to himself.

 

"Poor Father," Kasumi said as she walked in.

 

"Is he gonna be ok?" Ranma asked.

 

"He will be, I think you shook his beliefs in Mr. Saotome though," Kasumi said. "He's heading out to Mother's shrine to ask for her advice on this."

 

"I kinda feel bad now," Ranma said, scratching at the side of his muzzle.

 

"Don't," Kasumi said with a shake of her head as she sat down. "Maybe this is what Father needs to finally see what your adopted father is like. I like you Ranma; you are a sweet boy who tried to get along with Akane and is becoming good friends, if not more, with Nabiki. But I cannot stand Mr. Saotome." Ranma looked at her in shock, his mouth hanging open.

 

"I don't think I've ever heard you talk about someone that way," Ranma said after he got his thoughts back. Kasumi's lips quirked up into a light smile.

 

"I know, I give off the image of a sweet young woman who can't say anything bad about anyone," Kasumi said with an amused tone. Ranma blinked in shock as that pretty much summed up what everyone thought about Kasumi. "I know what everyone says about me and I'm flattered but I am not naive Ranma-chan. I pretty much took up Mother's duties when she died; I had to grow up quickly to take care of my sisters. Father... Father changed greatly when Mother died; even now he's affected by her death. He was so busy grieving over Mother that it fell onto me to take over Mother's role."

 

"I'm sorry," Ranma said, he had no idea what the Tendo sisters had to go through when their mother passed away.

 

"You didn't know," Kasumi said with a small shake of her head. "Mother couldn't stand Uncle Saotome and never could understand why Auntie Saotome married him."

 

"Did your mom and my Mom know each other already?" Ranma asked curious.

 

"Yes, they were childhood friends," Kasumi confirmed. "I believe your parents were introduced when mine were dating. What your father did would have not surprised her. That is why Father is praying at her shrine for guidance."

 

"This isn't the first time Pops has lied to Mr. Tendo," Ranma said. "I mean, he does it all the time. Like with all the girls he engaged me to just to feed himself."

 

"To use an American expression, I think this is 'the straw that broke the camel’s back'," Kasumi quoted. "Just one more thing piled on top of everything else, it may have been too much. Don't worry too much about it Ranma, I'm sure whatever Father decides, you will always be welcome here."

 

At that time they heard the front door open and Akane calling out she was home. Ranma cursed softly under his breath and quickly changed back to his human from as he had been in his hybrid on the whole time. Akane walked into the room just as the last bit of Ranma's tail disappeared. Akane stopped for a moment when she saw her ex-fiancé was in the room, giving him a small glare then ignoring him as she turned to Kasumi.

 

"Do you need any help with dinner Nee-chan?" She asked.

 

"That's alright Akane-chan, it's mostly finished. Maybe tomorrow," Kasumi offered.

 

"Alright. Well I'm going to do my work out then," Akane said as she headed for the stairs to go up to her room.

 

"Father is at Mother's shrine praying so try to keep the noise down," Kasumi called after her. Akane called back to show that she heard before disappearing into her room.

 

"I think I'll go for a walk before she comes back down," Ranma said as he stood.

 

"Be back in a couple of hours then, dinner will be ready then," Kasumi said as she stood as well, cleaning off the table. Ranma waved his hand over his shoulder as he left the Tendo dojo.

 

********

 

"Mistress, she's back again," Sasuke said as he kneeled in front of Kodachi. Kodachi looked up from pruning her prized black roses with a frown on her face.

 

"What is the girl doing?" Kodachi asked as she put the shears to the side.

 

"The same as always, just watching the house," Sasuke said. "Do you wish that I get rid of her?"

 

"No, I will do it," Kodachi said as she stood. For the last few days, Sasuke had reported that the America werewolf had taken up watching the Kuno estate from up top one of the houses that surrounded their property. The information that Sasuke had gathered on the girl hadn't been much. An American that lived with her father and happens to be a Lycan. That didn't give Kodachi any clue to what the girl wanted or why Jasper was watching their house. She slipped out of her room after grabbing one of her ribbons and headed outside. Jasper hadn't been that hard to find, she was sitting on their elderly neighbors’ rooftop with a pair of night vision goggles on. The marital artist gymnast landed lightly on her bare feet a few feet away from the Lycan.

 

"You shouldn't wear heavy perfume if you gonna sneak up on someone," Jasper said as she pushed her night vision goggles up onto the top of her head. Kodachi had unthinkingly landed upwind of Jasper, the wind carrying her rose scented perfume to the Lycan's sensitive nose. Kodachi scowled and snapped her ribbon out at Jasper who heard the snap just in time to roll out of the way and turn to face the other girl.

 

"Stand still, peasant!" Kodachi yelled as she attempted to ensnare Jasper in the gymnast ribbon while Jasper dodged and rolled out of the way. But alas, Jasper was not a fast moving martial artist and Kodachi showed she is a master of her craft as the ribbon finally wrapped around Jasper's ankle, trapping the werewolf who tripped and landed on her front as Kodachi pulled back on her ribbon. With a twirl, Kodachi had the ribbon wrapped around Jasper tightly so the werewolf couldn't escape. "Now you are going to answer my questions."

 

"You could've just asked me whatever you wanted; ya didn't need to attack me. This is why everyone thinks yer nuts," Jasper said as she wiggled, trying to get the ribbons to loosen some.

 

"Why are you spying on my home?" Kodachi asked, ignoring Jasper's comment.

 

"I'm not spying on your house," Jasper said. "I'm spying on yer cousin."

 

"Why are you spying on my Cousin Taeko?" Kodachi asked with a frown.

 

"You know why. He's a murdering asshole," Jasper said. "Look, can you untie me already? It's really uncomfortable sitting like this."

 

"Why should I do that?" Kodachi said.

 

"Look, I know you don't like yer cousin any more than I do," Jasper pointed out. "We're on the same team here."

 

"I have other reasons not to trust you. You keep company with my Ranma-sama," Kodachi said, knowing from Sasuke's reports that Jasper regularly was seen with Ranma.

 

"Ranma is a friend at best," Jasper said with a shake of her head. "He is not my type at all. So can you let me go already?" Kodachi frowned at Jasper for a moment then sighed and flicked her ribbon, untying Jasper. The American pulled herself up off the rooftop and brushed the dirt from her jeans.

 

"Why are you really spying on Taeko?" Kodachi asked.

 

"Yeah, not sure how much I can tell you," Jasper said. "I know you're not as crazy as you act but I'm not gonna go and tell you everyone's secrets." Kodachi stiffened a tiny bit.

 

"Act?" She asked tensely, did someone discover her ruse?

 

"Yeah, an act. No crazy chick's gonna go out of their way to teach little girls gymnastics and be nice about it," Jasper said.

 

"You followed me," Kodachi said. "I believe you just said you are spying on my cousin, not I."

 

"I am spying on him. But I also followed you a couple of times and I followed your brother," Jasper countered. "Why does he talk like that anyway? I mean you can tell it's fake, when he's frustrated or forgets, he talks like a normal person. And I've followed your Dad once; he's a real piece of work. Gotta know what I'm getting into." Kodachi scowled at the other girl, she wanted to know why Jasper was spying on her home.

 

"If you don't tell me why, I will let your secret out," Kodachi tried to blackmail the Lycan.

 

"What, that I'm a werewolf?" Jasper asked with a raised eyebrow. Kodachi gapped at Jasper, she hadn't thought the other female would admit it. "What? I've never kept what I am a secret. But most humans now-of-days think I'm playing like the humans who call themselves vampires. Most of those people would shit themselves if they met a real vampire."

 

Kodachi's mouth continued to move up and down, the blunt truthful nature had blindsided her. She was use to everyone in Nerima cringing around her for they were afraid of her and her insane act.

 

"You look like a fish," Jasper snickered. Kodachi's mouth snapped shut as she glared at the American.

 

"Do not be so uncouth," She hissed. Jasper shrugged her shoulders and turned away from the gymnast, sitting down on the edge of the roof and pulled the night vision goggles back down over her eyes. Kodachi wasn't sure what to make of this, other than Nabiki Tendo, no one had utterly disregarded her in such a manner. And not even the middle Tendo daughter had ever seen through her ruse, and if she had, Nabiki never let on that she did.

 

"Are you going to sit down or are you gonna go away already?" Jasper asked without turning to face the other girl. Kodachi hesitated then came over sitting next to Jasper on the roof's edge, sitting in a much more lady-like way.

 

"So... are you going to tell me anything?" Kodachi asked after a few quite minutes.

 

"Wow, you're like a dog with a bone," Jasper said. "You're almost as bad as Nitro."

 

"Nitro?" Kodachi couldn't help but ask.

 

"You know Akane Tendo, right?" Jasper asked.

 

"Of course I know her. She is an ill-mannered little girl who abuses my Ranma-sama," Kodachi said. "She is as far from un-lady like as possible, even the cook and the savage are more of a lady than she, and is a horrible cook."

 

"More or less sums it up," Jasper agreed. "Anyway, she's like TNT, ready to blow at any time therefore Nitro."

 

"I will admit... the nickname does fit her," Kodachi said amused then sighed. "Of course, that does not stop her from being engaged to my Ranma-sama. She and the red-headed harlot have him under a spell."

 

"Ranma isn't engaged to Akane anymore, he's engaged to Nabiki," Jasper said turning to look at Kodachi. "GAAAH!" She quickly pushed the night vision goggles up after getting a close up view of the human girl's face.

 

 **"WHAT!?** Ranma-sama and Tendo Nabiki!?" Kodachi yelled, standing up. "Since when!?"

 

"Almost two weeks now," Jasper said. "Who's the red headed harlot? Only red head I've seen is Ranma."

 

"Yes, the girl that shares my Ranma-sama's name," Kodachi huffed as she sat down again, she could not believe this. Ranma and Nabiki engaged? And she hadn't heard about it? Surely her bother knew.

 

"Oh right, Nabiki said you and your brother think Ranma's girl form is separate person," Jasper said. Kodachi blinked then frowned.

 

"What are you talking about? Ranma-sama and the harlot are not the same person," Kodachi said.

 

"Yeah, they are. Ranma's got a wacky curse where he turns into a girl with cold water," Jasper said. "I mean, come on, both of his forms look like brother and sister. Have you ever seen them in the same room together?"

 

Kodachi's frown deepened as she crossed her arms over her chest. She thought about it for a few minutes, her mind connecting the dots and clues together. The odd America was right, her Ranma-sama and the harlot were never in the same room together. They shared the same name and when thinking about it, both Ranma and the red headed girl looked the same in the face.

 

"I must go," Kodachi said as she jumped up and quickly left the roof. Jasper blinked as the other girl left.

 

"Err, ok?" Jasper said then shrugged her shoulders. ~And I thought New York was weird, ~ Jasper muttered to herself in English.

 

******

 

Kodachi paced her room, she had been thinking about what Jasper had said to her less than an hour before. She had thought for a short time that the American had lied but all the clues lined up once it was pointed out to her.

 

"Ranma-sama is a werewolf, the idea that he and the red headed girl are the same person isn't that crazy of an idea," She said to herself. "It makes sense even when you think about it." She sat down with a sigh at her dressing table, rubbing her face.

 

"Mistress?" Sasuke asked as he entered the girl's room with a cup of Oolong tea. "Are you alright Mistress Kodachi?"

 

"Uncle Sasuke... am I stupid?" Kodachi asked softly.

 

"Of course not Kodachi," Sasuke said as he quickly recognized that Kodachi needed her 'uncle' instead of her family servant. "Why would you ever question such a thing?"

 

"Then why can't I tell that Ranma-sama and red headed girl are the same person?" Kodachi asked. "I can understand why Tatewaki cannot, brother-dear is an idiot. But I fell for it as well."

 

"I see... you finally figured out Ranma is cursed?" Sasuke asked, he had spied long enough on the Tendo-dojo for Kuno to witness Ranma changed from one form to another several times.

 

"So it really is true," Kodachi said with a sigh.

 

"Yes Mistress. I've witness Saotome-san's transformation a number of times," Sasuke confirmed. "Master Tatewaki refused to listen when I attempted to inform him."

 

"That is not surprising," Kodachi said with a lady-like snort as she picked up the cup of tea and slowly sipped on it. "Brother-dear is blind to anything that does not fit into his twisted view of the world. But I am just as guilty, I didn't see the signs either."

 

"You are not around Saotome as much as your brother," Sasuke pointed out.

 

"Yes, but I am not as stupid as Tatewaki," Kodachi said. "I should have figured it out."

 

"You are not stupid Mistress Kodachi," Sasuke said. "Sometimes... we do not see what is in front of us. You have never seen Saotome change unlike Master Tatewaki. All you can do now is decide what to do with the information."

 

"Yes, I suppose you are right Sasuke," Kodachi said, feeling a little bit better. "Thank you uncle."

 

"You're welcome Kodachi," Sasuke said with a smile.

 

"SASUKE!" Kuno's voice rang out through the house, making Sasuke sigh as he looked over at the clock on the wall.

 

"It's time for your brother's nightly puppet show," the Ninja said, bowing toward Kodachi then leaving the room. It was annoying to have to do the shadow-puppet show every night but Kuno wouldn't sleep without it. Kodachi shook her head as she chuckled softly.

 

"So Ranma-sama... you are a were-girl on top of a werewolf..." Kodachi said as she turned to look out her bedroom window. "And you are now engaged to Tendo Nabiki... the game for your heart has become a bit harder but I will win in the end."

 

******

 

"Hey Ucchan," Ranma said as he entered Ukyo's restaurant.

 

"Ranma! Where have you been?" Ukyo asked as the boy sat at her counter.

 

"I've been really busy with something," Ranma said with a shrug. "I haven’t had much time to visit, Auntie had me training and I've been patching things up with Mom."

 

"You mother? So she knows about.... you know?" Ukyo said as she started to cook up a quick okonomiyaki for her friend.

 

"Yeah, without Pops there to stop her, Mom found out," He confirmed. "She's fine with me turning into a girl but she is pissed at Pops."

 

"Your father has that effect on people," Ukyo said as she set the okonomiyaki in front of Ranma. Ranma made a humming sound in agreement as he wolfed down the okonomiyaki, Genma did have that effect on people, as the man was a thief and a liar.

 

"So... I noticed that you've been avoiding Akane at school," Ukyo said as she cleaned her grill. "In fact... I've been seeing you hang around with Nabiki a lot lately when you’re not with those two friends of yours. Has she blackmailed into something again?"

 

"Yeah... about that... Me and Akane ain't engaged anymore," Ranma said with a bit of a wince, Ukyo would be the last to know this bit of news. Well her and the Kuno siblings but Ranma had no reason to tell Kodachi anything and Nabiki told him to leave Tatewaki Kuno to her.

 

"Really?" Ukyo asked, perking up at the news. This was great news to her, maybe Ranma had finally saw the light and knew she was the only girl for him finally.

 

The bell above the door rang as someone entered the restaurant.

 

"Is this Nerima?" Ryoga asked as he looked around. His eyes lit up as he saw Ranma and Ukyo, he had finally made it back!

 

"Hey P-chan," Ranma said with a roll of his eyes.

 

"Hey Sugar," Ukyo said as she started to make another okonomiyaki, this one pork free, for the starved looking teen.

 

"Don't call me P-chan," Ryoga grumbled as he sat at the counter next to the other boy.

 

"So... Ranma said he's not engaged to Akane anymore," Ukyo commented as she passed the okonomiyaki to Ryoga, mentioning this fact as she knew Ryoga had a crush on the youngest Tendo and hoped it would push the boy into getting closer to Akane. She wanted a failsafe to make sure Ranma didn't become re-engaged to her rival-friend.

 

"I know he's engaged to Nabiki. He has been since they came back from that trip in the woods," Ryoga said.

 

"Nabiki!?" Ukyo said, turning to Ranma. "What trip to the woods? That one you took with Sati? I thought it was just you two!!"

 

"Well... no... Nabiki was there too," Ranma admitted. "And Jasper then Ryoga showed up." He left out that Shampoo had been there as well, Ukyo already looked pissed.

 

"How did you end up engaged to Nabiki?" Ukyo said.

 

"It was her idea," Ranma said. "Some stuff has been going on in my life and no way Akane's gonna put with it. Nabiki offered to become my betrothed until I figure out who I want to marry." Ukyo calmed down a bit and looked at Ranma again.

 

"So... it's just a ruse?" She asked.

 

"Err, for the sake of our families, it's not a ruse but Nabiki is very open to letting me take you and Shampoo on dates," Ranma said as he rubbed the back of his head. "And if you or Shampoo are who I chose, or someone else," He add with a pointed look. "Then Nabiki will step to the side."

 

"So... we're in the same situation as before but you have a bit more freedom to do stuff," Ukyo summed up. She wasn't happy with it, she wanted to be the only one to date and marry Ranma in the end, but at this point she had to take what she could.

 

"I don't like any of this either, Ucchan," Ranma said with a look as he crossed his arms over his chest. "I rather have time to fall in love and freely chose who I want to be with but thanks to everything that Pops has done, that has been taken from me."

 

"Ukyo don't look a gift horse in the mouth," Ryoga piped in. "You want to prove that Ranma should marry you then take this chance." Ukyo closed her eyes and breathed deeply through her nose. If Ryoga, of all people, had to be a voice of reason then maybe she needed a step back and look at this as the chance she needed.

 

"Ok, you're right," Ukyo said as the tension bled out of her shoulders. "Both of you are right. So... we are going on a date?" She asked Ranma.

 

"That's what I came here to ask you in the first place," Ranma said. Ukyo nodded and leaned against the counter.

 

"Where are we going?" Ryoga sat back as he watched his two friends plan their date. He was a little jealous of the fact that Ranma was getting to date a bunch of girls but stepping back and seeing it from Ranma's point of view, he had been pushed into this situation by his father and now the pig-tailed teen was taking control of his life, for once.

 

"Ok, I'll be back later Ucchan," Ranma said as he got down from the seats at the counter and headed to the door.

 

"Looking forward to it Ranchan!" Ukyo said with a wave. Ryoga watched Ukyo as the girl watched Ranma leave.

 

"I meant what I said Ukyo," Ryoga said softly after a few minutes. Ukyo started at his voice, she had forgotten he was there, and then looked at Ryoga with a curious look.

 

"Not that it's a bad thing, but I never seen you defend Ranma in that way," Ukyo said after a few minutes. Ryoga sighed and run his fingers through his hair.

 

"I've had a lot of time to think lately," Ryoga said. "About things I've seen and something Sati told me. Ranma is trying to clean up his life, Ukyo, and he needs support instead of fighting, I think."

 

"A lot of stuff has changed since that Sati woman showed up," Ukyo said.

 

"Yeah it has," Ryoga agreed. "But maybe that's what we needed; a player in the game who's got nothing to gain that shook us up. I... I can't complain with the way things are changing."

 

"I guess you're right," Ukyo said with a sigh of her own. She straightened up with a determined look in her eye. "Well, now is my chance to show Ranma that I'm the one for him."

 

"Good luck," Ryoga said.

 

******

 

"Poor little things, their mother were hit with a car yesterday," A teenage girl said as she looked down into a cardboard box. "Are you sure your son will be alright with coming over to feed them every day?" The girl asked, looking up at Sati.

 

"He's more of my foster son and I think it'll be good for him," Sati said with a smile as she looked down at the litter of kittens that were barely a week old in the box. The kittens were giving little mewling cries as they blindly walked around the box.

 

Ranma's self-help therapy for his Ailurophobia was going reasonably well, at least Sati thought so. Now that the teen was no longer crippled by his fear of cats, at least to the point of running out of the room screaming or if he was around felines too long his snapping and Ranma acting like a cat. Ranma was now able to look at pictures of cats and had even been able to hold an old stuffed animal cat of Kasumi for at least a minute.

 

Now Sati hoped to help Ranma further with the little kittens in the box. The tiny things were harmless so Ranma wouldn't feel threatened by them and would hopefully appeal to Ranma's martial arts senses to help and protect the helpless.

 

"Don't worry, he'll come by every day to feed the little sweethearts," Sati assured the girl.

 

"Thank Kami," The girl said, glad that there was someone able to come and feed the tiny kittens while she was at work. She could handle most of the feedings but when she was at school and work, she needed someone there.

 

"We're glad to help," Sati said with a smile, reaching into the box to gently run her fingertips over one kitten's head. The kitten mewled, calling out to its mother for warmth and food, its siblings doing the same.

 

"I should go ahead and feed them," The girl said as she got up. "Thank you for your help," She bowed as Sati got up as well. Sati smiled and nodded, leaving the girl to prepare the kitten's something to eat. Sati hoped this was the thing Ranma needed to fully heal from the neko-ken training.

 

******

 

Kasumi looked up from her cleaning in the kitchen when she heard the gate door slam, frowning as she dried her hands on her apron and walked toward the door. The smell of cheap sake reached her nose first, making the quiet calm sister's nose wrinkle up in distaste, before she saw a very drunk Genma staggering down the hall.

 

"Ahhsss Kassumi," Genma said with a slur. "Make me... make me sumthing to eat." Kasumi scowled, she didn't like her father's friend bossing her around. A wicked idea entered her head and her usually sweet sunny smile was plastered on her face.

 

"Of course Uncle Saotome, why don't you go wait in the living room," She said, gently pushing and guiding Genma to the living room. The large bald man staggered over to the couch and crash out on it. As soon as his head pit the decorative pillows, the panda cursed man was out like a light just as Kasumi hoped. Humming softly to herself Kasumi walked over to the phone in the hallway.

 

"Auntie Saotome... your husband has returned."

 

Hours later Genma woke up to a dark living room, the man groaning as he pressed his hand against his throbbing forehead. He sat up slowly, one hand still pressed against his aching head as he looked around trying to figure out where he was. The room was a little too dark to make out and his glasses were off on top of that making the room blurry.

 

"Hello husband," A cold voice said as a light clicked on. Genma hissed in pain as the sudden light sent a spike of pain into his head from his hangover. Whose voice it was caught up to him a second later, his hands shaking as he slid his glasses on and turned toward door.

 

"Na-Na-Nodoka!!" Genma stuttered as he looked up at his wife, his eyes wide in fear. He looked around for a quick escape, noting that while drunk he had returned to the Tendo's home. "Wh-what are you do-doing here?" He asked as he slowly inched his way toward the doorway. Nodoka quickly drew her sword and pressed it against Genma's neck, stopping him in his tracks.

 

"You and I are going to have a little talk about our son," Nodoka hissed like an angry cat.

 

*******

 

Edit 6-3-14: Nothing much changed, just fixing little mistakes here and there.


	23. Chapter 23

Disclaimer: The characters of Ranma 1/2, of course, belong to Rumiko Takahashi (and lots of others). Sati Li, and any other strays that may appear, belong to me, unless otherwise noted.

 

A Werewolf in Nerima

 

By: USA Tiger

 

Author note: Thanks to my beta Silver-Tiamat from DeviantART.

 

Chapter 23

 

"N-n-now Nodoka...dear... j-just calm down," Genma pleaded, he hadn't see his wife this angry in a long time and he had hoped to never see her like this ever again.

 

"Shut up you fool!" Nodoka said, her sword pressed a little tighter against Genma's neck. If he moved the wrong way it would have sliced his skin if not cut off his head. "Have you completely lost your senses?! What possessed you to do the things you did to my son!?"

 

"It was all in the name of the art!" Genma defended himself then gulped loudly as Nodoka started to display a fiery-looking battle aura.

 

" **In the name of the ART!!!** Nothing you did was in the name of anything! You put my son through idiotic and even dangerous training techniques not in the name of the art!" Nodoka yelled, pushing the terrorized Genma back so the man landed back on the couch again, it groaning under his sudden weight. "You made my son steal from food vendors!"

 

"We had no money and it was good for stealth and speed training!" Genma said.

 

"I sent you money every two weeks!" Nodoka said. "You had Ranma steal just so you wouldn't have to spend any money and claimed it was for training. Then on top of that you didn't even let Ranma _have_ any of the food himself! And that is just the tip of the ice berg! Making Ranma run from a pack of rabid wolves while he carries you on his back!? You could have broken his neck or back like that and what if those wolves were faster than him while he carried your fat ass!

 

"And what possessed you to try and teach Ranma the Neko-ken!?"

 

"Th-the pamphlet sa-said it was the ultimate technique," Genma stuttered. "I-it wasn't until after I read that it was..."

 

"Even if a piece of paper told you it was some powerful move, common sense should have told you that throwing a child of any age into a pit of starving animals while wrapped in food is a bad idea!!" Nodoka screamed at her husband. "But you have made clear you have no common sense! If you had common sense and didn't listen to your greed, you and Ranma wouldn't have gotten into everything that you have!"

 

"Everything I've done I did for Ranma!" Genma argued in his defense. He eeped as Nodoka leaned over him, the tip of her Katana pressed against his chest.

 

"No, everything you've done was either out of stupidity or out of greed! Sending Ranma to steal is not a lesson in martial arts and teaches him that stealing is okay when it's not! Engaging Ranma to several different girls just to feed your fat stomach or to take an heirloom they offered as a dowry."

 

"I did not-" Genma said as he tried to defend himself again.

 

"YOU PROMISED RANMA TO A YOUNG GIRL JUST FOR A BOWL OF RICE, A FISH AND TWO SLICES OF PICKLES!" Nodoka yelled loudly, making Ranma and Sati who were in the hallway watching flinch at the volume.

 

"Wow, your mom can be scary when she's mad," Nabiki whispered to Ranma. Everyone in the house had been woken up when Nodoka started to yell at her husband. The Tendos, Ranma and Sati were now all in the hallway watching the show and Ranma was enjoying seeing his father getting reamed by his mother for all the man had done to him over the years.

 

"I was starving, the man wouldn't even share a little with me unless I engaged Ranma to his daughter," Genma said.

 

"You could have stood to live off your fat for a while," Nodoka said dryly. "One time in desperation is one thing but you continued to engage my son to different families for food! You took two families lively hood from them after they were offered as dowries! What in the world were you going to do with an okonomiyaki cart? You don't even know how to cook!

 

"The only reason I allowed you to engage Ranma to a Tendo daughter is because I was already friends with their mother and we were enchanted by the idea that our children would one day fall in love and marry," Nodoka said. "But not only have you broken your promise to the man you claim as your oldest and best friend, but you dishonor the other families as well!"

 

"Tendo and I's agreement to join the schools is the only engagement that matters!" Genma said.

 

"You should have thought about that before engaging Ranma to almost every family you came across that had something you wanted!" Nodoka yelled back. "And even worse on top of everything else, you attempted to keep my son away from me after taking him on your stupid training trip for 10 years! All because he is cursed to turn into a girl!?"

 

"The seppuku agreement!" Genma pointed out quickly. "You wanted Ranma to be a man-among-men, how can he be if he turns into a weak female? I did not want to present Ranma to you until after he was cured!"

 

"Did you not think I could tell that Ranma is still a man even when he is a girl!?" Nodoka said. "If you had just told me, I wouldn't have tried to force Ranma to act and dress like a girl and would have been able to spend time with my child!"

 

"How was I supposed to know that?" Genma asked.

 

"Common sense should have told you to at least _talk to me_!" Nodoka said. "But I forgot, you _have none_. If you did, then you would have at least bothered to learn at least basic Chinese and even research the areas you wanted to take Ranma to! Did you even bother to learn anything about Jusenkyo before you dragged Ranma there?"

 

"A man we met in a town in China told me about it," Genma admitted. "He only told me it was a legendary training ground; I thought it would be a good way to end the training trip."

 

"And when you arrived, did it not occur to you to listen to the guide?" Nodoka asked. "Of course not! If you had then neither of you would have been cursed! If you had taken the time to learn anything about the area or had listened to your guide then you could have avoided several things! Even I found out a lot about Jusenkyo and that was from my home! Just by doing a little research!" Genma cowered further into the couch as Nodoka's battle aura seemed to flare up.

 

"S-so I made a few mistakes," Genma said as he tried again to defend himself. "B-but Ranma turned out alright, he's still a man-among-men."

 

"No thanks to you. If Sati hadn't decided to join you after you threw my son into a pit of cats and curbed some of your more bone headed plans, I would hate to think what Ranma would be like. You didn't even enroll him in any schools until she arrived!" The dark red headed woman said.

 

"Ranma didn't need to go to school, he doesn't need it to learn the art," Genma said.

 

"In the past that may have held some truth but in today's times, everyone needs an education! Ranma will have to go to college just so he could run his own Dojo one day! That requires a license and you need an education for that!" Nodoka yelled. "Thank Kami he's not your son by blood, whoever his birth mother and father are he must have gotten his common sense from them."

 

"SHHH!" Genma said waving his hands, he hadn't told Soun about Ranma's adoption and he didn't plan to either.

 

"Do you shush me you fool panda!" Nodoka said. She then reached into the folds of her kimono and took out a stack of papers, throwing them to her husband.

 

"Wh-what are these?" Genma asked as he picked them up.

 

"I know you can read Genma," Nodoka quipped. Genma pushed his glasses further up his nose and read what was on the papers.

 

"You're divorcing me?!" Genma yelled after a few minutes, a few gasps in surprise coming from behind Nodoka. "Why?"

 

"After everything that’s just happened, you're asking that?" Nodoka asked with a raised eyebrow.

 

"Well if you divorce me that’ll mean you'll have no contact with Ranma," Genma quickly said in a gamble to get Nodoka to change her mind.

 

"Keep reading and you'll find that it's you who will have no contact," Nodoka said darkly. Genma quickly turned back to the papers, quickly reading each page until he found the part his soon-to-be ex-wife meant.

 

"You can't do this!" Genma yelled as he jumped up, jabbing a finger into the page where it said Nodoka had full parental right to Ranma and Genma had none.

 

"You'll find that I can and the judge agreed with me once I offered him all the proof he needed to see that you are a bad father," Nodoka said smugly. "Once the divorce goes through you will no longer have any say at all in Ranma's life. I have the support of both mine and your family in this." Genma paled at Nodoka's words.

 

"You spoke to my family?" He asked. (1)

 

"Yes, imagine their surprise when they found out not only had Tatsuo died but that we had adopted another child," Nodoka said. "I had wondered why they did not attend Tatsuo’s wake, cremation or when we buried him. Now I know that you haven’t even bothered to inform your father that his grandson had died! Or that he had another in Ranma!"

 

"Wait, so Ranma is adopted?" Akane asked softly behind her. "Doesn't that mean the whole joining of the families is useless then?"

 

"Ranma is still Mr. and Mrs. Saotome's son Akane," Kasumi said just as softly. "He's still a part of their family." Genma looked up as he heard the whispering.

 

"Boy, your mother is trying to rip apart our family, talk some sense into her," Genma command. Ranma stiffened slightly in anger, his blue eyes narrowing at the man he had called 'Pops' his whole life.

 

"No," He said softly.

 

"What?! Do as I say Ranma," Genma said. Ranma stepped into the room and close to his father.

 

"I said 'no'," Ranma repeated calmly. "I will not try to change Mom's mind because I agree with everything she said. You have abused me and starved me my whole life. You made me to steal from those carts and stores when I was little but never let me have any of the food that I stole. I was lucky if I got a small bowl of rice until I was big and fast enough to steal the food from you. You put me through horrible 'training exercises' and then yelled at me not to be a girl when I cried.

 

"You threw me again and again into that pit with those c-cats even when I begged you over and over not to. Then you yelled at me again when I cried at night because of how much I was hurting from all the scratch and bite marks you didn't even bother to even clean or bandage up or when I had nightmares about the monsters in the pit." Ranma said all this in a clear, soft, even tone that had a bite of ice behind it. All while he stepped closer and closer to Genma who stepped back until he hit the edge of the couch and fell onto it again. The sudden weight was too much for it and the couch broke under the man. "You also used me my entire life in one way or another. You used me to get you free food and you used me as a barraging chip. I always wondered why you encouraged me to make friends with the daughter of whatever family was nearby, I didn't question it then since I was just happy to have a friend. And once I made a good friend and had a new playmate, you’d snatch me up in the night and run off, not even giving me a chance to say goodbye.

 

"I know now that you wanted me to get close so you could offer me up as each girl's future husband just so you could get your greedy hands on whatever they had to offer. That stopped after Sati started to travel with us but you still tried sometimes. And it's not just my life you tried to ruin, look what you did to Ucchan. You knew we were really good friends and when her dad offered their cart you snatched it up. You claim that I chose the cart over Ucchan but you forget to mention that you had one of their okonomiyakis shoved in my face and that I hadn't eaten for a while so of course I'm going to choose the food right in front of me." Ranma towered over Genma, his voice getting colder and colder in tone as he spoke.

 

"Even Ryoga blames me for stuff that is your fault in the end. He blames me for stealing his bread in the all-boys school we both went to because he was hungry and hadn't even in days. He doesn't know that I haven’t eaten yet either, you held back on all the food you could when Auntie wasn't around to make you feed me, and I was starving as much as he was. That bread sometimes was the only thing I got to eat some days. Then you knew Ryoga and I agreed to have a man-to-man fight and even agreed we would stick around until Ryoga showed up so we could have it before going to China. You knew it could take a while with Ryoga's sense of direction but as soon as I collapsed in exhaustion you grabbed me and took off. Claimed that I won because Ryoga hadn't showed up when I asked later." P-Chan made a soft bweeing noise from Akane's arms; he hadn't known about that, he always assumed that Ranma was just being a jerk and a coward.

 

"Then on top of that, you kept me from my mother all these years. You told me she was dead when I asked when I was little only for me to find out she's been alive this whole time and I had to hide from her because of a curse that is your fault," Ranma placed his hands on the back of the couch and leaned over Genma. His blue eyes were starting to get a feral look in them as the pupil started to slit like a cat's and his teeth started to change into a set of impressive fangs. His sharp claw-like nails dug into the couch as well while slight strips started to appear in his hair, only noticeable under the right light. "So no, I'm not going to tell Mom to change her mind. I completely agree with her and I’m behind her 100%. After everything you've done to me and had me do, I don't want anything to do with you. I want you out of my life." The last part was said in a hiss and a small growl in warning down at the large man cowing under him. Genma gulped loudly, Ranma's coldly calm spoken words were a lot scarier than Nodoka's yelled ones. Added with Ranma shifting slightly, it made a terrifying image. Ranma gave one final wolf like growl then pushed away and left the room so he could get himself back under control before he fully changed into one of his other forms.

 

Everyone watched Ranma storm out of the room then turned back to Genma who was still frozen on the broken couch, a wet patch spreading on the crotch of his pants giving away just how badly his son had scared him. Nabiki gave him a disgusted sneer and turned on her heel, rushing out after Ranma. Nobody stopped her, all of them still staring at Genma in shock. No one had ever seen Ranma that angry before and they were all shocked into silence.

 

"How dare you Mr. Saotome," Kasumi's quite voice said from the back of the group. The other's turned to look at the eldest Tendo daughter. "How dare you treat your own son like that? How dare you treat your wife like you did?"

 

Kasumi walked past the others and up to the man who was just starting to recover.

 

"Ever since you got here, all you have done is taken advantage of my family's hospitality. You eat up our food, use up our water and play games with my Father all day long," Kasumi continued, her hands on her hips. "And you do nothing to help out in our home. All the money you earned at Doctor Tofu's clinic has never gone toward paying for anything in our home. You lied to Father over and over again about everything."

 

"What do you know, you're just a weak woman," Genma said. "You're place is taking care of the house and cooking. Your job is to take care of us men and to keep your mouth shut. Tendo's opinion is the only one that matters within this house so keep your opinions to yourself."

 

**SLAP!**

 

Genma looked up at Kasumi in shock, a red mark appearing on his check where Kasumi slapped him.

 

"I am not a weak woman," Kasumi said as she pointed her finger into Genma's face. "I had to take care of both my sisters and my father since my mother died. I have been mother and caretaker since Mother died. And at the same time I have gone to school and finished my education and even now I take college courses on line. So do not think that I-"

 

"Kasumi that is enough," Soun said. Kasumi stopped and looked back at her father in surprise. Genma looked smug as Soun stepped up to him and Kasumi, pulling the young woman away. That smug look melted away as Soun pulled back his fist and planted it right in the middle of the large man's face. Genma flew out of the sliding rice doors, destroying them in the process, and landed in the yard.

 

"Soun what?" Genma asked as he held his hand up to his bleeding nose.

 

"Do not speak to my daughter in such a disrespectful way!" Soun said as he triggered his demon-head attack. Genma cowered under the large demonic purple head as Soun yelled at him. "I want you out of my house Saotome! I want you far away from my daughters! Ranma is allowed to stay if his mother allows but you are never allowed to set foot inside my home or dojo again!"

 

"Soun my old friend," Genma tried to reason, he didn't want to be out on the streets now that he had a cushy place to stay. Free food, he didn't have pay for anything, he could cheat at games all day long with Soun, it was the life! He had been planning all of this for years ever since they first came up with the idea to join the schools! It was why he wanted that ungrateful whelp Ranma to marry Soun's daughter so Ranma could take care of him the rest of his life. "Surely you don't mean that! Think of everything we've been through. Think of the hardships we had under the master."

 

"OUT!" Soun roared as a chi studded mace, much like Akane's chi mallet, appeared in Soun's hand and he started to chase Genma around the yard. Thinking it was better to high tail it and wait until Soun calmed down, Genma jumped over the wall and ran off into the night. (2)

 

Soun came to a stop right before crashing into the wall, giving an annoyed snort of anger as his demon head attack disappeared as well as the chi mace. He turned back to the house and sighed as he saw the damage he had caused in his anger.

 

"Nodoka, you can stay the night if you wish," He said to Nodoka in a tired tone. Nodoka bowed her head in thanks. "We should return to bed I think. I will call over our usual repair man in the morning to repair the doors."

 

"I can call him Father," Kasumi said. Soun shook his head, gently laying a hand on his oldest child's shoulder.

 

"Let me take care of it Kasumi-chan. You can go pick out a new couch, no doubt Nabiki will send Saotome the bill," Soun said.

 

"Of course Father," Kasumi said with a smile. Soun returned her smile, he felt better than he had in a long time chasing Genma off.

 

******

 

Nabiki looked around once she got outside, searching for Ranma. She looked up at the roof when she heard grumbling coming from above her and sighed.

 

 _'Of course, that's where he always goes,'_ Nabiki thought to herself. After getting the ladder, Nabiki climbed up and looked over the edge of the roof. Just like she thought, Ranma was sitting in the middle of the roof, his arms crossed over his chest as he muttered angrily to himself. Parts of Ranma’s body were still trying to transform in his anger. Pulling herself up onto the roof, Nabiki walked over to Ranma and knelt behind him.

 

She draped her arms over Ranma's shoulders and pressed up against his back. Ranma jerked in surprise, he was so angry that he hadn't even noticed that Nabiki had joined him on the roof.

 

"Nabiki?" He asked as he turned his head to look at the older teen.

 

"How you feeling Ranma-baby?" Nabiki asked. Ranma sighed and stared out in front of himself again.

 

"I've never been so angry in my life. Not at Akane, Ryoga, Herb or even the old ghoul or the old pervert has pissed me off as much as Pops did tonight," Ranma said. "I mean, it's been my whole life I've had to put up with his crap. All he ever did was use me. Sure he taught me a few things but the way he did... why would he do that? Because I'm not really his son? Would he do all that stuff to Tatsuo if he lived?"

 

"I think he would have. Mr. Saotome is a fat greedy coward who's always looking for the easy way out," Nabiki said. "He doesn’t seem to care about anyone but himself. If he loved Mrs. Saotome he would have never treated her like he has. If your brother had lived and grown up, I think Mr. Saotome would have done the same thing to him."

 

Ranma sighed and rubbed his forehead, his features fully returning to human as his anger bled out of him. Nabiki tugged Ranma back against her so he was leaning back against her. Her hands rubbed circles on Ranma's chest and arms to get him to relax.

 

"And think about this, with Tatsuo being his son, he could have ended up just like Mr. Saotome. We could have ended up with two of them in this house," Nabiki pointed out. Ranma shuttered, it made him happy he _wasn't_ Genma's real son. The idea that he could be just like Genma was terrifying, if Akane disliked him as he was now, she would have really hated him as a Genma Jr.

 

"I am really glad that he's not my real dad," Ranma said, his head leaning back on Nabiki's shoulder. Both teens looked up as they heard yelling below them, peeking over the edge of the roof to see Soun chasing Genma around with a mace. "Wow... I didn't know your dad had it in him."

 

"I didn't know Daddy had it in him either," Nabiki said. "I don't think Mr. Saotome is gonna be back for a while."

 

"Good," Ranma said as he leaned back on the roof again, pillowing his head on his arms. "I hope he's gone out of my life for good."

 

"If your mom has her way, he will be," Nabiki said as she lay out beside Ranma, draping herself over his chest. Ranma looked a bit startled but didn't make her move. Nabiki spread out her hand over her fiancé’s chest, Ranma was still a bit tense from what had happen and glancing up at Ranma's face she could tell he was still thinking about it.

 

 _'We can't have that, time to take things into my own hands,'_ Nabiki thought to herself as she propped herself up to look down at Ranma. "You're so tense Ranma," She said as she snaked her hand under his muscle top.

 

"Just can't stop thinking about everything," Ranma said, blushing slightly as he felt Nabiki's hand wondered.

 

"I can take your mind off of it," Nabiki suggested as she leaned down and captured Ranma's mouth in a kiss. Ranma was startled by the sudden kiss but he needed the distraction so much right now. He wrapped his arms around Nabiki and kissed her back with a groan. Their tongues dueled for a minute until Nabiki pulled back breathlessly. "It's chilly out here; let's go inside to my room."

 

Ranma gave a soft growl and gathered Nabiki up into his arms as he stood. Nabiki's window was thankfully open, letting Ranma enter her room from the outside. Once in, the two teens fell onto the bed, hands wandering and exploring while pieces of clothing were tossed around the room.

 

*******

 

Akane's head was bowed as she sat at the low table, listening to Kasumi clean up the mess left behind by Genma. Her thoughts were whirling and part of her was in a bit of shock, she had never seen Ranma that angry. Sure, she had seen him mad before and sometimes she was the one to make him angry but to be fair he made her angry as well.

 

Even when he was stuck in his cursed form Ranma had never been that angry. The anger Ranma had displayed tonight was soft but cold. It had been a silent kind of anger, one that had frightened her like nothing else and hoped that it was never directed at her. A shiver passed through Akane's form and she decided that she would cut back on her insulting Ranma for now. Unless he did something that truly make her angry.

 

Akane wasn't the only one in deep thought; in her arms Ryoga was also deep in thought. Ranma's cold rant at Genma had scared him almost as much when Ranma had nearly torn out his throat. It was almost worse, this time Ranma had all his wits about him and was in control of himself unlike the primal attack from before. But that wasn't what had Ryoga thinking, it was what Ranma had said.

 

Ryoga had never realized that Ranma's life had been so much worse than his. Sure, his life wasn't easy. He had no idea where he was most of the time and was almost always camping out in the wild, he was lucky when he found home or his school when he still went. But at least he knew his parents, Ryoichi and Ayako Hibiki, cared for and loved him. His mother always tried to leave him something to eat when she was at home. Of course since both of his parents had the same problem as him, it could be days or even weeks before he was at home and by then whatever his mother made was inedible. But it was the thought that counted. His father also called often to check up on his wife and son and made sure Ryoga had plenty of money to use.

 

Ryoga knew his parents would never do what Ranma's father had done. He never knew Genma had starved Ranma, it would explain the hurried way the other teen ate, like he was trying to eat before his food was taken away from him. It also shocked him that Ranma had tried to stay long enough for Ryoga to show up for their man-to-man fight only to be dragged away by Genma once Ranma was too tried to fight. For over a year Ryoga had called Ranma a coward and done everything he could to try and make his... his friend's life hell. Ryoga remembered now what Ranma had said after he vowed to Ranma’s unhappiness, the other teen had turned to Akane and asked if he was happy.

 

Ryoga thought Ranma was mocking him but now Ryoga had a feeling that Ranma was being serious when he asked.

 

"Akane-chan, go on up to bed," Kasumi's sweet voice cut through Akane and Ryoga's thoughts. "I can handle this and you need your sleep."

 

"Hai Nee-chan," Akane said as she stood up from the table, P-chan cradled in her arms. She walked up the stairs to head to her room and stopped outside of Nabiki's room, looking at the door confused. She thought she heard a groan coming from inside and was worried that her older sister was hurt. "Nabiki, are you ok..." Akane opened the door and poked her head inside.

 

"Erk!" P-Chan’s eyes widen as he caught sight of more flesh as the two bodies in the room moved, a trickle of blood coming from his piggy snout. Akane calmly stepped back and closed the door to Nabiki's room. Once the door was closed, Akane's brown eyes rolled up into her head as she collapsed into a heap as she fainted. Ryoga has swirls in his eyes as well, passed out from the blood loss.

 

"Oh my," Kasumi said when she came upstairs a few minutes later and found her youngest sister passed out in the hallway. "Akane-chan, this isn't a very comfortable place to sleep," She said as she picked up the younger girl and pig, carrying them both to Akane's room. Kasumi tucked Akane into her bed then cleaned up the blood off of P-Chan’s face before tucking the cursed teen into bed as well.

 

*****

 

Ranma made a noise in the back of his throat as he held up a hand to block the light streaming through the window right into his face. He was confused for a moment; the room he used at the Tendo's didn't have a window that faced the sun.

 

"Hmmm," Ranma's eyes snapped as he heard a female moan softly and a weight shift against his chest. He looked down and saw Nabiki with her head pillowed on his chest as her arm draped across his waist, panic started to build up in him until memories of the night before slammed into him.

 

"Ohhhh," Ranma breathed as he remembered his mother yelling at his father while serving the useless lump of a man with divorce papers before Genma had turned on him and ordered him to stop Nodoka. He remembered telling Genma off for the first time ever and how good it had felt even if he had been extremely pissed at the time. His memories had then led up to afterward where he spent the night with Nabiki.

 

"Hmf, alright there Ranma-baby?" Nabiki asked sleepily as she lifted her head to look at her younger fiancé.

 

"Yeah... just remembering last night," Ranma said.

 

"Hmm, was it good for you too?" Nabiki teased. Ranma's face became red as he blushed hotly making Nabiki smirked slightly. "Calm down lover boy. But you are feeling better right?"

 

"Yeah... I think I am," Ranma said. "I think it's really hitting me what happen last night; I was too pissed at the time to really process it."

 

"Well you'll have all the time in the world now that Mr. Saotome is gone out of your life," Nabiki said as she sat up. Ranma snorted soft as he sat up as well. "What?"

 

"You really think Pops is gonna give up?" Ranma said. Nabiki frowned for a second then concluded that Ranma was right.

 

"No, Mr. Saotome is too greedy and has put too much on joining the schools," Nabiki agreed as she climbed out of her bed, Ranma's eyes sliding down her back to rest on her round bottom. "He'll try to smooze up to Daddy again before too long. I just hope Daddy sticks to his guns for once," Nabiki grabbed her bathrobe and pulled it on, blocking Ranma's view of her ass.

 

"I hope so," Ranma agreed.

 

"Well I'm taking a bath, you can sneak back to your room, Daddy'll try to drag us before a priest if he finds out we spent the night together," Nabiki said. Ranma made a sound of agreement and pulled on his boxers and muscle shirt. While he snuck out the window to go back to his room, Nabiki walked downstairs to the bathroom. As she reached for the handle to the furo, the door opened with Akane on the other side. Akane looked up at her sister with a 'deer in headlights' look before stammering a good-morning then running quickly out of the bathroom.

 

"Hmm, I wonder what's up with her." Nabiki said as she watched Akane run out then shrugged her shoulders, whatever her little sister's problem was it didn't have anything to do with her.

 

******

 

An hour later Ranma exited the bathroom after his morning workout and headed into the dining room/living room as he toweled out his hair. He was a bit tired of having to keep his hair in a braid at all times, it made washing and drying it while male a pain in the ass. Once again he regretted eating the rice porridge with the Dragon's Whisker but he had been starving like he often was at that time. He hoped that the effects of the whisker would wear off soon but he didn't really know how long the Dragon's Whisker magic lasted. It would be nice to let his hair out of its braid while male and not have to worry about it growing uncontrollably.

 

"Good morning cub," Sati said as Ranma sat down, the towel draped over his shoulders.

 

"Morning," Ranma said.

 

"Have a good time last night?" Sati asked with a bit of a teasing smirk. Ranma's face heated up and he avoided looking at his mother figure. "Don't be so embarrassed cub. You're a healthy teenager, it's natural. As long as you and your partner are both willing there is nothing wrong with it."

 

"It's kinda embarrassing to talk about it with you, it's sorta like talking about it with Mom," Ranma said. Sati laughed softly and picked up her coffee mug.

 

"Alright, I get it," she said. "After you're done eating I want you to come with me. I have something to show you before school."

 

"Oh... ok," Ranma said, wondering what it was Sati wanted to show him. Nabiki and Akane joined them a few minutes later, Akane avoiding looking at either Nabiki or Ranma. Ranma wondered for a moment at why but all those thoughts went out the window as Kasumi placed breakfast on the table.

 

"Eat up everyone," Kasumi said with a smile.

 

"Where's Daddy at?" Nabiki asked as she noticed that the head of the Tendo family was missing.

 

"He took Auntie Saotome home," Kasumi said. "To make sure Mr. Saotome doesn't harass her."

 

******

 

"Where are we going?" Ranma asked as he walked behind Sati on the top of the fence.

 

"You'll see in a few minutes," Sati assured him. After the girls had ran off to school Ranma had left with Sati, she still hadn't told him what it was she was going to show him. After a couple of minutes Sati jumped off the fence and turned down a street, motioning for Ranma to follow her. Now highly curious Ranma followed the older Lycan down to a house a few lots down from the main street.

 

"Good morning," An older woman said as she opened the door with a smile. "You must be Ranma, thank you for taking care of them. I'm sorry Sati, I'm late for work and my daughter already headed off to school this morning, can you show him where they are?"

 

"Don't worry, I'll show him what to do," Sati said. As soon as the woman rushed out and left Ranma and Sati behind, the teen turned to Sati with a confused look.

 

"Them? Take care of whom?" Ranma asked.

 

"You'll see in a minute," Sati said as she led Ranma into the back part of the house. In the back sun room there was a card board box with soft noises he could just barely hear coming out of it. "Open the box."

 

Ranma knelt beside the box on one side while Sati sat on the other side. Pulling back the top flaps and looking inside, Ranma gave a small yelp as he fell back onto his ass.

 

"C-cats!?" Ranma said.

 

"Kittens," Sati said. "Baby cats. Ranma, you are going to take care of these little babies by coming over every day to feed them."

 

"Wha? Why? I mean I still freak out a little around cats!" Ranma said.

 

"You are nowhere the level you were before Rara helped you," Sati said soothingly. "Come here cub; just look in the box again."

 

Ranma gulped but leaned over to look in the box again. Inside was three little kittens that were making little mewling noises as they blindly crawled around.

 

"They are so little that they couldn't hurt a flea even if they wanted to," Sati said softly. "They are completely helpless, weak little things that only eat and sleep."

 

"WH-what about the mom?" Ranma asked.

 

"Hit by a car," Sati said. "So they are on their own now. They need to be fed several times a day; you are going to fed them in the afternoon."

 

"So they’re orphans?" Ranma asked, looking down at them again.

 

"Yes. Pick one up, it's not going to hurt you," Sati said with a wave of her hand. Ranma gulped again then slowly reached in. He gently scooped up a little black and white kitten who gave a loud mewl then quieted down as it moved its head against Ranma's fingers. Ranma was shaking slightly; he hadn't touched a cat on purpose since he was little, before the Neko-ken training.

 

"WH-what is it doing?" Ranma asked as the kitten tried to suckle on Ranma's thumb.

 

"It's suckling, it's trying to get milk out of your thumb because it's hungry," Sati said with a laugh. "Come here, I'll show you how to prepare their food and how to feed them."

 

Sati showed Ranma how to mix the formula and what temperature it should be. Then after filling up a tiny eye dropper and gently picking up a little gray kitten, she showed him how they should be fed. Ranma was still a bit freaked out, he was holding a _cat_ , but the part of him that always protected the weak and helpless couldn't let him drop the tiny creature and kept him steady enough to feed the first kitten he had held. The pig-tailed boy watched with fascination as the tuxedo kitten eagerly suckled on the eyedropper until its tiny belly was full and curled up into the warmth of Ranma's hand.

 

"See, that wasn't that too bad, was it," Sati said with a smile as Ranma gently placed the kitten back into the box with its siblings and picked up the third and final kitten to feed. He was still a little bit shaky but felt he had to see this through.

 

"I guess not," Ranma said as he fed a little calico. "They don't look much like the cats I see all the time."

 

"They are barely a week old, they'll grow into their looks," Sati said. "In that time I hope you will realize that not all cats are monsters. They are going to depend on you Ranma, don't let them down."

 

"I-I won't," Ranma promised. He still unsure about this, he had just got to the point where he could look at a picture of a cat without jumping now he was holding one. It was a little unreal to him.

 

*****

 

Later that day during school Ranma took a chance to spend a little time to himself. Nabiki was off doing her thing with her friends/lackeys and while he hadn't been spending any time with his two friends Daisuki and Hiroshi like he use too, Ranma felt he needed to clear his head after everything.

 

Since Ranma was off in his own little world, he didn't notice anyone coming up on him until a large object was dropping beside him, making the Lycan teen jump in surprise and turned to see Ryoga sitting down.

 

"Geez, warn someone will ya?" Ranma asked.

 

"You were the one not paying attention," Ryoga said, he was glad he managed to find Ranma so fast. Since he left the Tendo's that morning he had been looking for his friend/rival for once not looking to start a fight. "Was it true what you said? About your father?" Ryoga asked after a few seconds, looking straight out ahead of him. He couldn't bring himself to look at Ranma just yet; he couldn't get the image of Ranma and Nabiki out of his head. Too much naked female flesh.

 

"Yeah, it's all true," Ranma said with a sigh, looking out over the grounds of the school as well. "Pops would eat as much food as possible before I could eat when Sati wasn't there to stop him. He always claimed that I should have been faster and gotten something to eat before he ate it and that it was training. So when I got to school I would grab whatever bread they were tossing out to eat. And to be fair, it was a first-come first-serve thing."

 

"That's true, I was just so hungry by the time I made it to school I didn't care about that part. You also tended to use my head as a spring board so that didn’t help either." Ryoga admitted. The fanged boy was quite for a few minutes before he sighed and turned to face Ranma. "Look Ranma I think I should apologize,"

 

"You don't have to Ryoga," Ranma said, he wasn't use to Ryoga acting like this.

 

"No, let me finish, I have do to this," Ryoga said, holding up a hand to stop Ranma. "I have blamed all my problems on you for the last year. Stealing what I considered my food, for thinking that you ran off on our fight, knocking me into that pool at Jusenkyo, list just goes on."

 

"I did knock you into the Heitowennichuan," Ranma pointed out.

 

"Yeah you did but looking back on it I don't think you even noticed I was there and I know it was an accident," Ryoga said, Ranma nodding in agreement as he still didn’t remember much of what happen after he was cursed other than wanting to beat Genma to a pulp. "And you never told anyone about my curse, most everyone found out on their own."

 

"I swore after I figured out you went to Jusenkyo that I wouldn't tell anyone about whatever your curse was. I thought the neighbor’s dog was you to be honest, I didn't know you were the pig Akane found until I tossed you in the bath," Ranma said. "I sure didn't know it was my fault that you fell in. Of course I didn't know you were going to pretend to be Akane's pet when I made that promise either." Ryoga had the good graces to blush and ducked his head.

 

"I know I should stop but I feel like I'm in too deep now," Ryoga said. "If she finds out Akane is going to kill me."

 

"She will and then she'll kill me for letting you pose as her pet without telling her," Ranma said with a sigh of his own.

 

"I just wanted for apologize for everything, never once did I ever stop and think what your side of the story was," Ryoga said.

 

"Don't worry about it Ryoga," Ranma said with a shrug. "I ain't no saint either; I went overboard with my teasing and tricking you all the time too."

 

"Yeah, you did but you think I would learn to recognize your female form by now," Ryoga said with a snort.

 

"Look Ryoga, I don't have many people I can call friends," Ranma said. "Most of the people I wouldn't mind calling friends are too busy fighting over me or fighting me. I have always considered you my friend even if you piss me off sometimes and let me be honest you are the only person who can give me a proper challenge that's my age."

 

"Not anymore, you've got a big boost lately," Ryoga said with a soft laugh, alluding to Ranma's transformation.

 

"Like that's going to stop you, you will go off and train and end up getting stronger than me again," Ranma said with his own laugh. "And I'll still be better than you."

 

"Just you wait Ranma, one day I'll finally and fairly defeat you," Ryoga said with a smirk. He felt a lot better, he got want he wanted to say off of his chest and he still had his friend.

 

"You wish bacon breath," Ranma said with a laugh as he pushed the slightly larger boy.

 

"Ranma I... I can't believe your dad treated you like that," Ryoga said as he turned serious again. "I mean I can, your dad is a lazy greedy bastard. My parents would never…"

 

"Not all parents are like Pops," Ranma pointed out. "I remember your Mom the couple times I met her, she really loves you. Maybe if I was Pops real son he might have treated me better. But maybe he wouldn't have. I'll never know."

 

"I guess, I've seen a lot of type of people over the years and see some parents that don't care for their kids at all," Ryoga said. "And it always shocks me."

 

"I guess I'm used to it," Ranma said as he rubbed the back of his neck. "Hey, at least I've got a mother figure in Sati and a Mom in Nodoka. Mom had a lot of guts to stand up to Pops like that."

 

"Let me tell you, you're scary when that angry," Ryoga said. "I never want you to be that mad at me ever."

 

"Pops just pissed me off so bad," Ranma said. "Mom listed everything that he did to me over the years and then he demanded that I tell her not to divorce him... I just snapped it was too much."

 

"Is that what got you in such a funk?" Ryoga asked.

 

"A bit, I guess it's just one more thing on top of everything else," Ranma said. "It's not as bad as last night."

 

"Yeah, Nabiki took care of that," Ryoga muttered softly. Ranma still heard the other boy and blushed hotly.

 

"Wha... how do you know about that!?" Ranma asked. Ryoga cursed softly to himself, he forgot that Ranma's hearing was better now.

 

"Akane and I saw last night, she heard a noise from Nabiki's room and open the door to check on her," Ryoga explained.

 

"How much did both of you see?" Ranma asked.

 

"More than I wanted to, seeing you have sex is not the highlight of my day," Ryoga said. Ranma groaned and leaned his head back against the tree behind him.

 

"Great, now Akane is going to really call me a pervert," He said with an annoyed sigh, now he knew why she was giving him and Nabiki weird looks all day.

 

"Maybe not, Akane fainted right afterward," Ryoga said. "So did I to tell the truth. Someone moved us into Akane's room afterward and when Akane got up I think she might have thought it was a dream."

 

"I guess that's something," Ranma said. "If Mister Tendo and Mom found out they might have tried to force us to the altar. I guess that's why she was looking at me weird in class."

 

Ranma looked up as he heard the bell ring to signal lunch was over and sighed as he stood up.

 

"Don't stay lost too long P-chan," Ranma said as Ryoga got up as well and put his pack on his back.

 

"Don't call me P-chan Saotome," Ryoga said with a shake of his head. He clapped Ranma on the shoulder briefly then picked a random direction to walk off in. Ranma watched him for a moment then shook his head and headed back to the school building, that had to be the oddest conversations he ever had with the other boy.

 

*****

 

Ranma was a bit surprised but he did feel a bit better after talking to Ryoga. He was happy that he and Ryoga had cleared the air between them once and for all. It was like... he fully had a pack mate back. He wondered if that was the werewolf part of him that was making him feel like that.

 

As the school bell rang to signal the end of the school day, Ranma quickly left the classroom, switching his school shoes for his preferred black slip on shoes. He heard a few of his classmates whisper as he passed them, heading toward the doors to leave. Most everyone had noticed that he and Akane were not talking very much anymore, and that he was spending more time with the middle Tendo daughter instead. But they hadn't figured out that he was no longer engaged to Akane and Ranma wondered why Akane hadn't told anyone. After all she was very vocal about not wanting to marry him time and time again and now that they weren't getting married for sure, Akane hadn't said a thing.

 

 _'Maybe she doesn't want those stupid fights to start again,'_ Ranma mused. He had no idea _if_ the fights Akane went through when he first arrived would start again when everyone found out that Akane was truly free again but he guessed Akane thought they would and was trying to put it off.

 

 **ggrroowwlll** Ranma's thoughts were cut off as his stomach growled in hunger; he hadn't really eaten since that morning and had spent lunch time moping behind the school until Ryoga had found him.

 

 _'I'm starving,'_ Ranma thought to himself. _'Hmm... Some of Shampoo's ramen sounds good right now.'_ A satisfied soft rumble came from Ranma at the thought of eating the purple hair girl's food surprising Ranma, not even thinking about Ukyo and her food had caused that to happen and wondered what it meant.

 

"Halt Saotome!" Ranma groaned as Kuno stood in front of the gates of the school, his bokken held out in front of him. "Release Akane Tendo and-"

 

"You can have her Kuno," Ranma said as he crossed his arms behind his head. Kuno blinked and lowered his sword slightly.

 

"Tis this one of your tricks Sorcerer?" The older teen asked with suspicion.

 

"Nope, not a trick," Ranma said as a small crowd gathering around them, many of them thinking that they were going to get to see another fight between the boys. "I'm no longer engaged to Akane," he said in a loud clear voice.

 

"They're not getting married anymore?"

"Akane's free?"

"What do you think has happen?" This was what Ranma heard his fellow students saying all around him.

 

"Truly?" Kuno said.

 

"Yeah it's true Kuno-baby," Nabiki said as she stepped out of the crowd, wrapping her arm around Ranma's shoulder. "My baby sister and Saotome here are done. He's my problem now."

 

"Tendo Nabiki, thou make no sense," Kuno said.

 

"Well here's a freebie for you then," Nabiki said. "I am Ranma’s fiancée now, Akane is single again." Kuno blinked them smirked, turning to the rest of the students.

 

"Truly this is a day to remember! I, Kuno Tatewaki the Blue Thunder of Furinkan High, have freed the fiery Tendo Akane from the vile Saotome Ranma!" Kuno said while holding his weapon above his head. Ranma crossed his arms over his chest while rolling his eyes. "But wait, what of the pig tailed girl?"

 

"Sorry, nothing has changed there," Ranma said. A look of rage crossed Kuno's face.

 

"Release the pig tailed girl Saotome!" Kuno said.

 

"I can't you idiot!" Ranma said.

 

"Then I will kill you to end you're foul hold on her!' Kuno said, banishing his bokken at Ranma again.

 

"So you'll kill the pig tail girl too?" Nabiki asked with a raised eyebrow. "Because that is what will happen if you kill Ranma."

 

"What nonsense do you speak of Tendo Nabiki," Kuno asked with a frown.

 

"Ranma and the pig tailed girl's lives are tied together," Nabiki said with a wave of her hand. "Whatever happens to him happens to her and the connection goes both ways." Ranma could hear everyone start to whisper again around them.

 

"I guess that makes sense."

"They are the same person."

"Do you think I should ask Akane out before Kuno tries to claim her again?"

 

"Foul sorcerer, what spell have you cast over the pig tail girl?" Kuno asked Ranma. "Release her Saotome!"

 

"Do you think I _want_ any of this?" Ranma asked, setting his hands on his hips. "It's a _curse_ Kuno. I didn't cast it, it was put on me." Ranma had long since accepted his curse; the only thing he didn't like about was his inability to control when he changed.

 

"You lie Saotome, you want to have your wicked way with the innocent pig tailed girl," Kuno said.

 

"Believe what you want Kuno, telling you anything else doesn't seem to get through to you," Ranma said. "I'm out of here."

 

"Where are we going Ranma?" Nabiki asked as she wrapped her arm around one of Ranma's, leading him out of the school gates.

 

"Err, I was going to the Nekohanten," Ranma said.

 

"Hmm, that sounds good," Nabiki said. "I could do with some ramen and you can visit our local Amazon cutie."

 

"And you're ok with that?" Ranma asked.

 

"Remember, I'm not Akane," Nabiki said. "I'm a lot more open minded than my sisters." Ranma wasn't sure if he should be scared of the smile that crossed Nabiki's face when she said that.

 

*****

 

"Nihao Ranma!" Shampoo greeted excitedly as Ranma entered the Nekohanten in her usual way by glomping onto Ranma. Her arms were wrapped tightly around the boy, her ample breasts pressed up against his chest, and an excited squeal escaped as Ranma pulled her closer for a brief second. "Ranma take Shampoo on date soon?"

 

"Yeah, I'm taking you on a date soon," Ranma promised as he left the girl go. Shampoo flashed him a brilliant smile then turned to Nabiki.

 

"Nihao Money-girl," she greeted pleasantly, she got along better with Nabiki than she had with Akane. For one, Nabiki didn't stand in the way of her pursuing Ranma; in fact she seemed to encourage it. Shampoo also felt they had come to a comfortable understanding during the days they spent together in the woods. "Money-girl and Ranma sit, Shampoo bring ramen for both!"

 

As Shampoo turned and bounced away toward the kitchen, Ranma's eyes were glued to her rear end. Since the full awakening of his hormones Ranma couldn't help to notice all this things about the girls he had around him.

 

"Come on, you can ogle her later," Nabiki said with a laugh as she pulled Ranma over to sit at one of the tables. "You stirred up a hornet nest at school this afternoon."

 

"I know, but I thought Akane would have told everyone that we weren't engaged anymore by now anyway," Ranma said.

 

"Still, Akane is going to be mad," Nabiki said amused. Ranma shrugged his shoulders not really caring.

 

"I'm not at fault, I'm sick of Kuno constantly coming after me because of her," He said while Shampoo came back with two bowls of ramen.

 

"Is good good ramen," she said while sitting down with the other two teens.

 

"Thanks Shampoo," Ranma said as he dug in.

 

"Kuno is still after you but I'm hoping he'll curb it a bit if he thinks he'll 'hurt' his beloved pig tailed girl too," Nabiki said as she pulled her bowl closer.

 

"What silly bokken boy do now?" Shampoo asked. Nabiki told her what had happen at the school sending Shampoo into a fit of giggles.

 

"Violent girl get what come to her," Shampoo said.

 

"I'll be making money off of her again, make up for some of my loses," Nabiki agreed, she could already see many of the Hentai Horde coming to her for photos of Akane once again. They had stopped when the morning fights had, thinking that Ranma would beat them up for buying and having the photos. Except Kuno of course, he always ready to by photos of his two 'beloveds'. But now that Akane was free once again the surge in sales would go up which would make up for the lost since she stopped selling pictures of Ranma's girl form.

 

"She'll blame it all on me," Ranma said between bites of his ramen.

 

"What's new there?" Nabiki asked. "To bad we can't blame this all on Mr. Saotome; I still have to charge him for the damage to the house."

 

"What stupid Panda man do now?" Shampoo asked. "Not see Panda man lately."

 

"Pops was hiding from Sati," Ranma said. "Idiot came back when he was drunk last night and Mom really let him have it, giving him divorce papers and everything."

 

"Divorce?" Shampoo asked as it wasn't a word that she heard before.

 

"It means that they are getting un-married," Nabiki explained. "And everything he's done, I can't blame Mother Saotome."

 

"Shampoo not hear that before, only time marriage end is when spouse die or when find out new husband is not able to give wife a child," Shampoo said.

 

"It's pretty common in some places," Nabiki said.

 

"I'm glad Mom and Pops are getting divorced," Ranma said his grip tight on his chop sticks. "He better never come near her again."

 

"Aiyah... why Ranma so mad?" Shampoo asked with wide eyes. Nabiki glanced at Ranma who just tensely nodded then explained to her fellow fiancé what had gone on that morning at the Tendo’s from Nodoka telling Genma off and giving him the divorce papers to Ranma's own deadly calm words with the man afterward. She then had to explain a bit more about Ranma's life that Shampoo hadn't known about. By the end of Nabiki's tale both of bowls were empty and Shampoo had a scowl on her pretty face. "Stupid Panda man, Shampoo should have killed long time ago."

 

"Please don't go after my Pops," Ranma said. "At least not until Auntie gets everything she can out of him."

 

"Shampoo promise not go looking for Panda man but if come across Shampoo make rug out of him and present as gift for husband's mother," Shampoo said in a serious tone. Ranma shook his head; he didn't really want any of them going after Genma.

 

"Wait, what time is it?" Ranma asked as he remembered his promise to Sati. Nabiki looked at her watch and told him it was near 4 in the afternoon. "Crap! I've got to go!" Ranma left out of the Nekohanten in a red blur, leaving his fiancées at the table confused.

 

"Why Ranma in hurry?" Shampoo asked.

 

"I have no idea," Nabiki said with a shake of her head.

 

******

 

Ranma unlocked the back door of the house where the kittens were. He stopped and listened for a second, all he heard were the trio of kittens in their box. Entering further into the house Ranma peeked in on the kittens, breathing deeply to steel his nerves. He had to get over this! These little guys were counting on him and Sati was counting on him to take care of them.

 

He quickly made the formula and sat down by the box, reaching into pluck out the black and white kitten.

 

"Here you go," Ranma said as he held the eye dropper to its mouth. He watched with fascination as the tuxedo kitten ate, part of him still couldn't believe he was holding a c-cat. Once the tuxedo kitten's belly was full, Ranma fed the Calico and gray kittens next.

 

Once all three were all fed Ranma gulped and reached in to gently run his fingertips down the kittens' backs.

 

 _'Huh... they are really soft,'_ he thought to himself as he petted them. The kitten’s squeaked and mewled then settled back down in a content pile. _'I guess... this isn't so bad,'_ he mused as he watched them, ignoring the bit of fear that still lingered in the back of his mind. He wondered how the others, at least those who knew about the Nekoken, would react to him sitting and watching cats without running away screaming his head off.

 

"I'll beat this and show everyone I ain't scared of nothing," Ranma murmured to himself softly.

 

******

 

Akane had quickly noticed the looks. The looks of pity that some of the girls in school were giving her while other girls looked smug. The looks of most of the boys in school, the lustful looks not unlike the ones from the beginning of the school year after Kuno had made that stupid announcement. They had started that afternoon, after school. Akane had stayed behind to help Miss Hinako, who weeks later was still in her adult form. A passing thought of what had happen to her teacher that allowed the woman to stay in that form passed through Akane's head briefly, it was something everyone wondered.

 

"Sayuri, Yuka!" Akane called as she caught up to her friends. "Do you know why everyone is staring at me?"

 

"Oh Akane-chan, why didn't you tell us?" Yuka asked. Akane blinked at her friend in confusion.

 

"Tell you what?" She asked.

 

"That you and Ranma weren't engaged anymore," Sayuri said. "Ranma announced it in front of the whole school."

 

"What!?" Akane yelled.

 

"Yeah, Upperclassman Kuno confronted him again at the gates," Yuka told her.

 

"And Ranma told him that you were free again," Sayuri added.

 

"No, that idiot!" Akane cried she hadn't wanted Ranma to blurt it out. She had planned on telling everyone once she figured out a way to keep all those perverts away from her.

 

"You mean it's not true?" Sayuri asked. Akane sighed as her shoulders slumped.

 

"No, it's true," Akane said with a sigh. "Nabiki nee-chan took over the engagement, Daddy agreed to it."

 

"Cheer up Akane, you're always complaining about Ranma anyway," Yuka said. "You should be happy."

 

"Oh I'm happy Ranma isn't my problem anymore, not that I was going to marry that pervert anyway," Akane said. "But he was good for keeping all those other perverts away from me."

 

"Oh that's right," Sayuri said. "Do you think Kuno is going to make everyone fight you again just to date you?"

 

"That would suck," Yuka agreed.

 

"I don't know," Akane said with a sigh. "But boys are idiots... I wouldn't be surprised if he did." Her two friends nodded their heads; a lot of the boys in their school were idiots there was no doubt about that.

 

*****

Author notes: (1) the only family of Genma's is mentioned is his ancestors, I think he's the black sheep of his family so had no contact with any of them.

 

(2) Well... Akane had to get the ability from someone.

 

Edit 6-4-14: Didn’t have too much to fix here, just little things that was missed the first time.


	24. Chapter 24

Disclaimer: The characters of Ranma 1/2, of course, belong to Rumiko Takahashi (and lots of others). Sati Li, and any other strays that may appear, belong to me, unless otherwise noted.

 

A Werewolf in Nerima

 

By: USA Tiger

 

Author note: Thanks to my beta Silver-Tiamat from DeviantART.

 

Chapter 24

 

"What the hell?" Jasper tilted her head to the side as she looked at the spectacle at the front gate at Furinkan High. She had been headed back to her hotel after a night of following Taeko Kuno around as the man 'hunted' werewolves. Jasper rubbed her yellow eyes tiredly then looked back again. "Nope... still there," she muttered to herself.

 

At the gate was a huge group of boys, dressed in various states of sports equipment. They were all looking out of the gate as if waiting for something.

 

"Wow, they started that quicker than I thought they would," Nabiki said behind Jasper. The American turned toward the other girl, waving a hand at the group.

 

"What the fuck is that about?" she asked.

 

"Remember the stories I told you about before Ranma-baby showed up?" Nabiki asked.

 

"Vaguely," Jasper said. "Something about Akane fighting the fucker's cousin every day?"

 

"Yes, at the start of the school year Kuno told a school assembly that no one is allowed to date my baby sister unless they defeat her in a fight," Nabiki said. "So all the boys that liked Akane, we call them the Hentai Squad, gathered at the gate every morning and fight Akane as a group. She's quite good at fighting large groups but its soured Akane toward boys."

 

"I've passed by your school a lot since I've been here, this is the first time I've seen this," Jasper said.

 

"Well after Akane and Ranma were engaged and they saw how good Ranma is at his art, they decided to give up," Nabiki said. "The group is actually a lot smaller than it was in the past, I think a lot of the guys found themselves girlfriends since then."

 

"Ok then why are they starting up again?" Jasper asked.

 

"Ranma announced in front of school yesterday that Akane's free," Nabiki said.

 

"And these idiots are going to fight Nitro again," Jasper guessed. Nabiki nodded in agreement. "That is fucking nuts, you know that right?"

 

"Yes but I make a tidy sum off of it and it's not my fault the Hentai Squad doesn't learn," Nabiki said with a smirk. Jasper groaned and turned away.

 

"This whole place is a fucking nut house!" She said loudly as she walked away in the direction of her hotel. She could hear Nabiki laugh behind her as she left.

 

******

 

Ranma slowed from a run to a walk as he approached the gates of the school. All around the ground laid many of his classmates, most of them groaning in pain while in the middle stood his ex-fiancée. Akane's hands were clenched and she was breathing hard, face flushed with anger. Ranma looked around for a second and yep there was Kuno standing in the shadows of tress watching. Kuno notice Ranma as well, watching to see what his rival would do.

 

 _'As if I'm going to do anything,'_ Ranma thought with a snort, this was Akane's problem. She should have nipped all this in the bud even before he started school at Furinkan High instead of letting it get to the point that it had been. Ranma smirked, gave Kuno a flipping wave then jumped the wall of the gate as he heard Nabiki yell through the window,

 

"Come on Ranma or you'll be late!"

 

Akane startled, she hadn't know Ranma was there. She turned and watched as Ranma landed lightly on his feet and jogged toward the school doors, not even giving her a glance back.

 

 _'Jerk,'_ she thought to herself. _'This is all his fault.'_ She sighed and turned in time to catch the rose that Kuno threw to her.

 

"Truly, your beauty and passion in battle has not diminished in all this time Tendo Akane," Kuno said as he stepped out of the shadow. Ranma only glanced back once as he reached the door but knew Kuno would heavily pull back in his fight again Akane, allowing the other girl to win like he always had. He shook his head and headed inside to his classroom.

 

"Akane looked a bit pissed out there Sugar," Ukyo said as Ranma said down at his desk.

 

"I know, but it's her own fault," Ranma said with a shrug. "I'm not going to hold her hand or defend her 'honor' or whatever."

 

"Never said you had to," Ukyo said with a small laugh.

 

"Besides, Akane would have been pissed if I 'butted in' anyway. She was the first day I started school and ended up fighting Kuno, and that was before Nabiki let it slip we were engaged."

 

"I heard the stories but seeing it is something else," Ukyo said.

 

"Alright class, take your seats," Miss Hinako said as she walked up to the front of the class room. Ukyo quickly slid into her seat as the bell rang throughout the school. A few seconds later Akane slammed the door open out of breath. "So nice of you to join us Tendo-san," Hinako said, not even turning around as she wrote that day’s English lesson on the board.

 

"I'm... sorry... Ninomiya-sensei," Akane said between breaths.

 

"You're late, go stand out in the hall," Hinako said as she finished and turned from the board. Akane growled under her breath but stalked out back into the hallway, she had gotten out of practice in fighting the Hentai Squad and Kuno. At least Hinako didn't use her chi draining attack on her.

 

*****

 

Ranma dropped to the ground beside Daisuke and Hiroshi, startling his two friends.

 

"Ranma!" Hiroshi yelped.

 

"Where have you been man?" Daisuke asked. "It's like you've been avoiding us."

 

"Believe me, a lot of shit has been going on in my life lately," Ranma said as he pulled out the bento Kasumi was nice enough to make him this morning. "A lot of life changing stuff."

 

"We heard about you and Akane," Daisuke said.

 

"And Nabiki," Hiroshi added. He leaned over and poked Ranma in the arm. "Is it true you’re engaged to her now?"

 

"Yeah," Ranma said as he dug into his bento with gusto.

 

"So, you got her into bed yet?" Hiroshi asked half-jokingly. Ranma choked on his food, coughing and beating his chest as he tried to breathe again.

 

"Hiroshi!" Ranma yelled as he got his breath back. His face was scarlet red, something both of his perverted friends noticed.

 

"Oh Kami, you did!" Daisuke said. "You and the Ice Queen!?"

 

"SHHH!" Ranma said, waving his hands. He wasn't sure how Nabiki would feel about anyone really knowing they had slept together and he didn't really want it to spread around anyway.

 

"When did this happen?" Hiroshi asked in a whisper.

 

"How was it?" Daisuke added.

 

"That is going to cost you 200 yen to find that out," Nabiki said behind the group. Ranma gulped and turned to look at the older teen.

 

"Na-nabiki," He said. Hiroshi and Daisuke clamed up, looking down at their laps faces beet red.

 

"Telling stories are we Ranma-baby?" Nabiki teased as she sat down beside Ranma, two of her own friends/lackeys also sitting down, and teasingly kissed him on the cheek. Ranma sputtered and blushed again, trying to form some sort of excuse that wouldn't get him into trouble. "Oh don't worry Ranma, I know boys boost to their friends," she laughed as she sat back, Ranma was so cute as he blushed.

 

Ranma shook his head, sometimes he didn't think he would ever get use to Nabiki's teasing and seemingly openness. He opened his mouth to respond then snapped it shut as he heard something in the distance. It wasn't... it couldn't.... it was!

 

**Ring Ring!**

 

"Kuso!" Ranma cursed as he heard the dreaded 'Bell of Doom'. He twisted to the side to avoid Shampoo's front tire of her bike as the Amazon came in for a landing. He didn't quite make it, grumbling to himself as his face planted into the dirt as Shampoo and her bike rested on his back.

 

"Nihao!" Shampoo greeted brightly. "Bring too too good ramen!"

 

"Shampoo..." Ranma said, his voice muffled by the ground. "Get off!"

 

"Why Ranma under Shampoo's bike again?" Shampoo asked confused as she climbed off and rolled her bike off her fiancé. Ranma groaned as he sat up, brushing dirt and grass off of his shirt. How did she get him every time?

 

"What are you doing here Shampoo?" Ranma asked. Shampoo smiled brightly and took out two large to go boxes.

 

"Shampoo bring husband and friends ramen," she said in a sunny tone.

 

"I ordered the ramen," Nabiki said. "Sit down Shampoo, join us."

 

"Is good is Shampoo's break," Shampoo said, her way of agreeing. She sat down between Nabiki and Ranma, beaming happily as Ranma dug into his lunch. Across the school yard two different people watched the group.

 

****

 

Ukyo watched Ranma's group, biting her lip as she watched Nabiki kiss Ranma so easily on the cheek. She didn't like how easy Ranma was with Nabiki, she was even sitting with him at lunch with his friends, she had never seen Akane do that unless she wanted Ranma to eat something she made in Home Ec.

 

Then Shampoo showed up and Ukyo watched as Shampoo sat down beside her Ran-chan. She had to put a stop to this before the Amazon got too cozy with Ranma.

 

"Hey guys," Ukyo said as she walked up. "Looks like you're having quite the party."

 

"Just a little lunch between friends," Nabiki said with a slight smirk. Ukyo forced a smile on her face and dropped down on Ranma's other side. Shampoo gave her a mild glare which Ukyo returned. Ranma saw both of them and rolled his eyes, slurping up the noodles hanging from his mouth.

 

"Quit it you two," He said. "Can we get through a lunch without you two fighting?"

 

"Yeah, sure Ran-chan," Ukyo said as she resolved to ignore Shampoo and took out one of the last boxes of ramen to eat. Shampoo glared at Ukyo again then turned away as well. She got along well with Nabiki, the older girl wasn't going to stand in her way to Ranma and that made Nabiki acceptable in her mind but Ukyo was still an obstacle.

 

"You look like a pissed off kitten," Nabiki teased, poking Shampoo in the arm.

 

"Shampoo not kitten," Shampoo muttered and blushed.

 

In another part of the school yard Akane watched the group, a scowl on her face. She couldn't believe that purple hair hussy was here! Akane hated Shampoo and had since the other girl first showed up when she tried to feed Ranma her beloved P-chan then proceeded to make her life hell since then. Ukyo she could stand, they were even almost friends when it didn't come to Ranma, but Shampoo had never done anything to Akane that would make her like the Chinese girl.

 

Akane's two friends Yuka and Sayuri watched worriedly as Akane's teeth started to grind in anger.

 

"Akane-chan, are you ok?" Yuka asked. Akane didn't hear her friend as she watched Nabiki leaned over and teased Shampoo. Why was her older sister acting so easy around Shampoo? Why wasn't Nabiki scamming the younger girl for all her worth? Akane began to wonder if Shampoo was somehow behind her sister's actions.

 

 _'It's possible,'_ Akane thought to herself eyes narrowed. _'That stupid Amazon isn't above using potions and spells to get what she wants. I bet she used a potion on Nabiki, that's why she acting so weird. That's why she talked daddy into letting her be engaged to that pervert Ranma, just so Shampoo could get closer to Ranma.'_

 

"Err, Akane-chan," Sayuri called, sharing a worried glance with Yuka. Akane had been ignoring them calling her name for the last few minutes, so focused on the group across the school yard.

 

"Akane!" Yuka yelled, touching Akane's shoulder.

 

"Huh?" Akane jerked in surprise and turned to look up at her friends.

 

"Akane, are you ok?" Yuka asked.

 

"Yes, why?" The blue hair girl asked.

 

"We've been calling your name for the last few minutes," Sayuri said. "Are you sure you are ok?"

 

"Yes, I'm fine," She assured her friends. The bell that signaled the end of lunch hours rang out the grounds. "Let's head back in," Akane stood as she picked up her bento. Yuka and Sayuri exchanged looks again but followed her example. As she headed inside, Akane glanced over her shoulder and glared in Shampoo's direction as the purple hair teen jumped on her bike and left the school grounds.

 

 _'I won't let you get away with what you did to my sister,'_ Akane thought. _'I'll break the spell you have on her!'_

 

*****

 

Days later Ranma wondered what the hell was up with Akane. She always seemed to be watching Nabiki, something the older girl had noticed as well. It was kinda creepy in a way. Nabiki assured him that whatever it was, she would take care of it.

 

Today he had to put Akane out of his mind, today was his date with Ukyo. He had racked his brain where to take his best friend, he had been told by all the older women in his life to never take a girl to the same place you took others, at least not on the first date. In the end Ranma found a nice little fair to go to outside of Nermia to take Ukyo to.

 

As Ranma straightened his blue silk shirt he looked in the mirror as he got lost in through. He wasn't really excited about taking Ukyo on this date, not because he disliked Ukyo but he couldn't muster up the same feelings she had for him. Ranma still only saw her as a friend, a pretty friend yes but still just a friend.

 

He sighed and turned away from the mirror to leave. Who knew, maybe he would feel differently after the date.

 

At Ucchan's, Ukyo excitedly got ready for the date, picking out a pretty blue dress she bought just for the date. She was going to do everything she could to make this date go perfectly if it killed her. She couldn’t believe it, she was going to have Ran-chan all to herself! No Shampoo, no Akane and no Nabiki, just her and the boy she wanted to marry.

 

Ukyo hummed happily as she headed downstairs. The restaurant was closed for the day and she gave her only employee Konatsu the day off to enjoy himself.

 

"Ok girl, keep it together, you've got to make sure Ran-chan sees that you’re the best choice to marry," she said to herself. She fingered her battle spatula, wondering if she should take it. "No, this is going to be a fun day, no need for this," she muttered to herself as she put her weapon up. After a few seconds she did put a couple of her throwing spatulas in a hidden pocket in her dress... you never knew after all.

 

A few minutes after that the door to the restaurant opened as Ranma entered.

 

"Hey Ran-chan," Ukyo said as she quickly came around to meet him.

 

"Hey," Ranma said as he looked her over. "You look pretty," he said, the dress looked nice on her and she had her hair up in a high ponytail with a few strands framing her face. Ukyo blushed at the compliment and wrapped her arms around one of Ranma's.

 

"Thank you," she said. "Shall we then?" Ranma nodded and left the building with his best friend, stopping long enough for her to lock the door, and then headed for the train station.

 

*****

 

Meanwhile in another part of Nerima, a tall 18 year old teen wearing a green sleeveless tunic shirt and loose pants with a pair of pantyhose tied around his waist walked down the street with only on designation on his mind.

 

 _'Today is the day I finally beat the shit out of you Happosai and have you change my name,'_ Pantyhose Taro, or just Taro as he really hated his first name, thought to himself as he headed for the Tendo Dojo. Taro was given his name by Happosai as the man had helped Taro's mother when he was born then bathed him in the Niuhomanmaorennichuan at Jusenkyo. Because of his village laws, Happosai was allowed to name him since he was the first to ever bath him and cursed Taro with the name 'Pantyhose' and thanks to another law he wasn't able to change his name only the person who named him could.

 

The few attempts to get Happosai to change his name hadn't worked but Taro was sure he would get what he wanted this time. Because he was so focused on his thoughts, he wasn't playing close attention to his surroundings and nearly knocked two female figures over.

 

"Watch where the fuck you're going!" Jasper yelled as she nearly dropped her drink.

 

"You make me spill my food I'm going to charge you double to replace it Taro," Nabiki added. Taro glared at Jasper as she glared back then glanced over at Nabiki.

 

"I would owe you noting Tendo," He said.

 

"Who the fuck is this anyway?" Jasper asked. Nabiki smirked while Taro shot her a look that said 'don't you dare'.

 

"Meet Pantyhose Taro," Nabiki said, smirking again as Taro scowled at her.

 

"Pantyhose," Jasper asked with a note of disbelief in her voice. "What, is that a nickname or something?"

 

"Nope, that's his real name," Nabiki said.

 

"Not once I make Happosai change it," Taro said with a growl.

 

"Your name is really Pantyhose?" Jasper asked with a small laugh. "I thought shit like that only happen in cartoons. Is your last name Briefs? Or are you an angel? Or maybe a demon?" (1)

 

"I vote demon," Nabiki said with her own amused smirk.

 

"What the hell are you talking about woman?" Taro asked. "How dare you mock my cursed name!"

 

"I ain't mocking no one ya dumb ass," Jasper said. "Well not too much anyway."

 

"Maybe you should tone it down a bit," Nabiki cautioned Jasper softly, eyeing Taro. She knew what the older teen was capable of and if he tried to pick a fight with either of them they could be really hurt. It had been fun ruffling Taro's feathers at first but now Nabiki could see the other teen was starting to get angry and now getting dangerous to tease Taro. A werewolf Jasper may be but she was not a fighter the same way everyone else was.

 

"I don't have time for this," Taro growled, pushing past both girls again. Jasper growled as he made her spill her drink over her front and lobed the rest of her soda at the back of Taro's head.

 

"Err... Jasper I don't think you should have done that," Nabiki said worriedly, there was no way either of them could take on Taro in his cursed form when even Ranma had problems. The cold soda soaked Taro, trigging his Jusenkyo curse as he shot up in height while changing into a giant minotaur like creature with tiny wings, an eel like tail and octopus tentacles.

 

"Oh what the hell," Jasper said as she stepped back in alarm.

 

"We might want to run," Nabiki said as Taro turned around, snorting in anger as he glared down at Jasper. Taro roared in anger making Jasper squeak.

 

~Oh hell no!~ She yelled in English and turned to run. As she turned she shifted into her Hybrid form, not caring if people were watching since she was more concerned with being turned into paste by the angry Taro, and ran off on all fours as quickly as possible. Taro ignored Nabiki as he flew off after the fleeing werewolf.

 

"Oh shit," Nabiki said as she turned to run to the dojo to go get Sati. Happosai and Cologne were the only two able to easily beat Taro in his curse form and if Happosai was scared of Sati then she figured the elder werewolf could do something about Taro before he killed Jasper.

 

****

 

"Oh Ran-chan, let's go ride the Ferris wheel!" Ukyo said excitedly.

 

"Ok," Ranma said as he let Ukyo dragged him toward the ride. They had arrived not 10 minutes before to the small yet busy fair. Ranma had bought tickets for rides, not that there was many to ride, and as soon as they were in the fair Ukyo had spotted the Ferris wheel.

 

He found it to be _very_ boring, it was slow and just went around in circles. Ukyo seemed to like it though, snuggling close to his side as they rode up to the top.

 

"Isn't this great Sugar?" Ukyo asked.

 

"I guess," Ranma said in a slightly bored tone. Ukyo caught the tone and looked up at Ranma, thinking on it and snickered a bit.

 

"Ok, I guess it's a little slow paced for you," She said. Ranma's life was fast and full of adventure, he didn't do slow. "How about we go on one of those fast rides down there next then. Oh wow! Look at the view!"

 

Ranma didn't much like the slow ride but he had to agree with Ukyo, the view was stunning. They had made it to the top and it gave a stunning view of all the fair grounds and the towns surround it. To the west he could see the mountains in the distance and just to the left of the fair was a decent sized park with a small lake in the middle.

 

"The view is nice," He said as he took it all in. Ukyo hummed in agreement and wrapped herself around Ranma's arm. She was disappointed that Ranma didn't do something like wrap his arm around her or other things guys supposedly did when on dates like in the movies. The wheel went around a few more times, both teens not really speaking as they rode. When it ended, they were the first ones off.

 

"Ok, let's ride one of the thrill rides then," Ukyo said thinking Ranma would enjoy that sort of ride better. On the edge of the fair was a roller coaster called the 'Dragon', the front car had a Asian dragon head painted on it while the sides of the rest of the cars had the dragon's long body painted on them. Ranma, who had never been on a roller coaster, had no idea what to except as he was strapped in.

 

"Is this it?" Ranma asked Ukyo loudly over the clanking of the roller coaster as it left the dock and climbed up the hill slowly.

 

"Just wait Sugar," Ukyo said with a laugh. Ranma gave her an unsure look which was wiped off his face as the coaster reached the crest of the hill and took off down the tracks at a break neck speed. A gasp escaped the pigtailed teen in surprise then quickly grinned, the ride was fast and raced around the tracks at speeds he only reached when running, maybe even faster.

 

A laugh escaped Ranma as they swung around a curve that almost put them sideways. Ukyo laughed as well, she knew Ranma would love this sort of ride.

 

"That was great!" Ranma said as they exited the ride a few moments later.

 

"It was fun," Ukyo agreed but inside she seethed, Ryoga had warned her Genma had done worse to Ranma than he had ever done to her but to never let him go to a fair or an amusement park? It was clear this was Ranma's first time on a ride like this, who did that to their kids?! Her dad took her to fairs when she was little. "Come on, you need to try some fair food then we can play some games," she said, dragging Ranma toward the food booths, she was going to show Ranma how fun a fair could be and what he missed out on!

 

*****

 

 _'Oh shit, oh shit, oh shit-'_ this thought ran through Jasper's head as she ran as quickly as she could away from Taro. She dodged to the side as a chunk of wall came flying at her and ducked under a swipe from Taro's fist. She heard a roar of outrage behind her as the large cursed teen missed her and really wished she had listened to Nabiki when the other girl told her to stop. She was very close to transforming into her full wolf form in hopes it would give her the extra burst of speed and if it came down to fighting it might give her an advantage.

 

"AAHH!" Jasper didn't get the chance, Taro landed in front of her causing Jasper to skid to a stop that had her tumbling into a heap. Taro grabbed the werewolf off the ground before she could run away again and pulled her up. ~Fuckfuckfuck!~ Jasper yelped in pain, Taro's grip was tight around her torso. Thinking fast, Jasper dug into the messenger bag that thankfully escaped Taro's grip and quickly took out her trusty air horn. Holding it out in front of her in front of the monster formed Chinese youth, Jasper pressed down on the button.

 

**BBBLLLLAAAERRR!!!**

 

Taro roared in pain, letting go of Jasper who fell to the group as he brought both of his hands up to cover his ringing ears. Jasper gasped in pain as she hit the ground, her arms wrapped around her chest as she instinctively curled up into a ball. She didn't think her ribs were broken, if she had been a human she was sure they would have been thanks to Taro's monsterish grip, but the werewolf wouldn't be surprised if they were heavily bruised.

 

The pain faded away in Taro's ears after a few seconds though they still rang from the air horn. He growled loudly in anger as he reached for Jasper again.

 

"Crap!" Jasper cursed as she tried to scramble back to her feet, whimpering from the pain in her ribs.

 

"HEEYY!" A yell from above both transformed teens caught their attention. Taro looked up in surprise, nearly blinded by the sun as a dark figure flew down at him. A foot connected with Taro's head, catching him by surprise as it was knocked to the side.

 

"Get out of here cub," Sati said as she landed on the ground lightly on her feet, standing protectively in front of Jasper. Jasper grunted in agreement, staggering to her feet, a hand pressed to her ribs. "I suggest you cool your jets boy," Sati said up to Taro as Jasper made her get away.

 

"Jasper!" Nabiki hissed from an alleyway.

 

"Fuck Nabiki," Jasper said as she stumbled over to the human girl. "You could have warned me he turned into a winged Minotaur."

 

"Didn't have time and I did try to warn you not to piss him off anymore than you did," Nabiki pointed out as she draped Jasper's other arm over her shoulder and quickly helped her friend out of the area.

 

Taro roared loudly at Sati who looked back at Taro like a mother-wolf pissed off at one of her cubs. Taro swung a hand at Sati, and was greatly surprised when the werewolf caught it by the first finger, his eyes wide in disbelief as she halted his movement.

 

"Calm down cub or you're just going to get hurt," Sati said evenly. She held up her pinky finger of the hand holding Taro's in warning. "Are you?"

 

Taro roared and tried to jerk his hand out of Sati's grip while his octopus tentacles reached out to grab the woman. She sighed in disappointment and shook her head.

 

"I did warn you," She said then tapped Taro with her pinky, using the Wuxi Finger Hold to channel a burst of chi into Taro. (2)

 

A startled sound escaped Taro as the wave of chi hit him, overwhelming the cursed teen and knocking him unconscious. The wave of chi spread out around Taro and Sati, windows rattling slightly then settled down at the chi dissipated. Taro crashed to the ground, making it shake under Sati's feet. She sighed and shook her head again as she looked at Taro.

 

"So this is another one of Happosai's victims," She said to herself as she pulled a kettle of hot water from her weapon-space pocket and poured it over Taro. The yeti-riding-bull-carrying-crane-and-eel mixed with -octopus teen shifted back to his human form. "Pantyhose is a horrible name, can't say I blame him for his anger." Sati mused as she draped a cloth over the naked Taro then slugged him over her shoulder.

 

The immortal quickly caught up with Nabiki and Jasper, the pair eyeing the unconscious Taro over her shoulder.

 

"What are you going to do with him?" Nabiki asked.

 

"For now, take him back to the Dojo," Sati said. Nabiki opened her mouth to protest. "I will make sure he will stay calm, a few good pressure points will keep him in line."

 

"Fine," Nabiki said with a sigh, she saw Sati's point, better to have him close by to keep an eye on him then let him wander around plotting his revenge.

 

*****

 

"Come right up and test your strength," A barker running a High Striker game called to the people walking around the fair. "Hit the bell, win a prize!"

 

"What is that?" Ranma asked with a confused look.

 

"It's a game, you hit that big button at the bottom with a hammer and send that little black thing up the scale," Ukyo explained. "If you hit it hard enough, it'll hit the bell at the top." The pair of teens had been having a grand time at the fair. They had ridden almost all the rides at the fair, skipping the 'Tunnel of Love' since it involved water. Ranma liked the thrill rides the best and Ukyo couldn't help but smile at the almost childish glee on her best friend's face.

 

As the day wore on, Ukyo almost seemed to forget that this was a date with her fiancé as it felt more like a fun outing with her friend. They had stuffed themselves with fair foods like funnel cakes and large corn dogs and cotton candy. Now waiting for the food in Ukyo's stomach to settle the pair was walking through the pair of the fair that held the carnie games.

 

"It doesn't look that hard," Ranma said, just loud enough for the barker to hear him.

 

"Is that so?" the barker said. "Well come right up young man, test your strength! Win the little lady a prize."

 

Ranma shrugged his shoulders and took the hammer after paying for the game. He eyed the bell at the top then the large button he had to hit at the bottom. A large crowd gathered around, a lot of large muscled men started to point and laugh not believing the much smaller Ranma would be able to send the weight all the way up to the bell.

 

Ranma barely grunted as he swung the hammer down, hitting the button in the middle and sending the weight flying up to the bell.

 

**DING!**

 

The men who had been laughing at Ranma fell silent in a hurry, staring at him in disbelief.

 

"Geee, that wasn't hard at all," Ranma commented as he handed the hammer back to the barker who just stood there with his mouth hanging open.

 

"Yer game is rigged if this little runt was able to hit that bell!" One of the men in the crowd yelled. The barker scowled and turned to face the crowd.

 

"It is not!" he yelled back. "I run an honest game! You think that it's so easy, you come up and test it yourself!"

 

"Fine!" The crowd parted as a tall man who was built like an American wrestler came forward. He grabbed the hammer from the barker and stood in front of the game. The man smirked as he rubbed his hands together then gripped the handle of the hammer tightly before swinging it in an arch. The hammer smacked the button, causing the weight to fly up. The muscled man placed the hammer down head first and leaned against it with a smirk only the look in disbelief as the weight stopped a foot under the bell and fell back down.

 

"Oh too bad sir, it looks like you didn't hit the bell," the barker said with a touch of smugness. "You are welcome to pick a prize from the lower shelves. And you sir are allowed to pick one of the top prizes," he added, looking at Ranma.

 

"Oh Ran-chan, get the bear with the bow!" Ukyo said as she pointed at the bear she wanted. Ranma shrugged and pointed at the bear.

 

"The game is rigged!" the teens could hear the muscled man yell as they walked away.

 

"Or he's just not as strong at you Ran-chan," Ukyo said with a smirk.

 

"Ucchan, you could have hit that bell it was that easy," Ranma pointed out.

 

"For you and me, yeah it would be," Ukyo agreed. "Even the others it would be really easy though if Ryoga tried I bet the bell would have flew off." Ranma laughed and agreed thought privately he thought if he had used his full power the bell would have flown off when he hit the game with the hammer as well.

 

Ukyo smiled as she nuzzled her bear, she hadn't had a stuffed animal in years, giving up her womanhood after the Saotome’s had left her behind Ukyo had to get rid of her stuffed toys since 'boys' didn't play with those sort of toys once they reached a certain age.

 

"Hurry hurry hurry," another barker running a booth called out to the people passing by. "You there, care for a game! Just 512 yen, throw the ball and try to knock over the bottles. You get three tries!" The man who ran this gave was a lot sleazier looking than the previous one. He had greasy black hair slicked back and beady looking eyes.

 

"That doesn't look that impressive," Ranma said in a bored tone as he and Ukyo stopped to watch. "Just to knock over a bunch of bottles?" Ukyo narrowed her eyes as a young boy ran up and paid to play. The sleazy barker had a smirk on his face as he handed three balls to the boy. All three times the boy tossed the ball, he only managed to knock off one, maybe two bottles.

 

"That's weird, that kid hit dead center the last time," Ranma said softly with narrowed eyes. "That should have knocked off more than one bottle."

 

"Ran-chan, I think that game is rigged," Ukyo said. "Here, hold this." She pushed her stuffed bear into Ranma's hands then walked up to the booth.

 

 _'Heh, here comes another sucker,'_ the sleazy man running the game thought with glee. "Care to try your luck? Just 512 yen for three throws."

 

"Sure," Ukyo said with a fake sweet, innocent smile. She slid the yen across the counter to the barker and took the throwing balls.

 

 _'Sucker!'_ The man thought. _'Still, she's pretty. Maybe I'll ask for her number later.'_

 

Ukyo carefully aimed her ball and purposely tossed the ball so it would only knock off one bottle. The second ball missed the stack completely.

 

"Just one more ball," The barker said with a smirk. A glint entered Ukyo's brown eyes as she straightened up, her eye on the stack. Rearing back, she tossed the ball with all her might and with an accuracy that she used on her throwing spatulas hit the middle of the bottle stack. The ball hit the stack and shattered the bottles as the ball smashed through the middle. The barker's mouth dropped open as his rigged stack of bottles was destroyed and Ukyo smirked.

 

"I'll take this," Ukyo said as she picked up a stuffed monkey off the shelf and walked over to the boy who had played before her. "Here you go Sugar."

 

"Wow, thanks!" The boy said with a laugh. "Mom, Mom! Look!" The boy ran off with his new toy, making Ukyo smile. Then with a hard glint in her eye, she turned and tossed one of her razor sharp spatulas at the sleazy barker, snagging him by the shoulder of his shirt and pinning him to the side of his booth.

 

"H-hey!" The man said, reaching to try and get free. Ukyo fisted her hand in the front of his shirt, pulling him down to her level. His shirt ripped free of the spatula and he gulped in fright.

 

"Look here jackass," Ukyo hissed. "I ever hear that you been ripping off kids, or anyone else, ever again that ball is going through your teeth next time. Got it?"

 

"Y-y-yes mam!" The man said.

 

"Good," Ukyo said. She tossed him to the side and reached up, grabbing her spatula and yanking it out of the wall.

 

"What was that about?" Ranma asked as she walked back over to him.

 

"Just teaching him a lesson," Ukyo said as she tossed her ponytail over her shoulder with a smirk. "Come one Ranma-honey, let's go ride the roller coaster one more time before we head back home."

 

******

 

That evening Ranma returned to the Tendo Dojo in high spirits. He had a good time with Ukyo at the fair; they had a lot of fun on the rides and playing the games. Having never been to a fair before, it was a fun novel experience for him.

 

Whistling to himself as he entered the house, he stopped up short at the scene he came up on in the living room.

 

"What the hell is going on?" Ranma asked. Jasper, in hybrid form, was sitting topless at the low table as Kasumi wrapped bandages around her torso. Nabiki sat next to them with Akane on her other side. Akane had a scowl on her face as she glared in Jasper's direction, mutter under her breath how she just _knew_ that the other girl had been a 'demon' like Sati.

 

"We have a visitor," Nabiki said in a dry tone, pointing to the other side of the room. Ranma turned his gaze to where she was pointing and raised an eyebrow in surprise.

 

"What's Pantyhose Freak doing here?" He asked.

 

"Ranma," Sati warned softly. "Don't be insulting."

 

"I think it's the perfect nickname for him," Jasper grumbled. "Ow!" Kasumi pulled tight on the bandage and tied it off.

 

"What happen to her?" Ranma asked as he sat down.

 

"Taro ran into us earlier this afternoon and these two got into a pissing match," Nabiki explained. "Jasper threw a cup of soda at him and then he chased her all over Nerima."

 

"He did catch her but she escaped his grip," Sati added. "Then I had to knock him out as he refused to calm down."

 

"How badly did you get hurt," Ranma asked as he watched Kasumi and Nabiki help the American back into her top.

 

"Her ribs are bruised," Sati answered for her. "If she had been a human he likely would have killed her with his grip. She'll heal fully in a day or two."

 

"Why the hell would you get into a fight with Taro?" Ranma asked.

 

"I didn't know he was gonna turn into that Minotaur thing," Jasper said. "I was just messing with him about his name but the fucker just got all prissy."

 

"I fraught against Taro before, you're lucky you wasn't killed," Ranma said. Taro was one of the few people he couldn't defeat, at least not while the older teen was in his curse form.

 

"No shit Sherlock," Jasper said, hissing as she stood up. "I kinda figured that out on my own. I'm going back to my hotel."

 

"I'm coming with you, you're in no shape to go up against Kuno Taeko if he's out tonight," Sati said as she got up as well. Jasper just waved her hand in agreement then left out with Sati.

 

"I can't believe that... that demon as been hanging around our house like that," Akane said as soon as they left. "Both of them!"

 

"Oh please, like you haven’t already figured out that Jasper was a werewolf," Ranma said with a roll of his eyes.

 

"He's right little sister, she all but flaunts what she is," Nabiki agreed.

 

"You would be on those demons side," Akane said as she stood up and angrily left the room.

 

"Werewolf Akane, not demons," Nabiki called behind her as she heard Akane stomp up the stairs. "They're two different races!" Ranma snorted and shook his head.

 

"She's not going to let up on that," he pointed out.

 

"I know," Nabiki said with a shrug. "But I can hope that she'll mellow out. So, how did your date with Kuonji go?"

 

"We had fun, I've never been to a fair before or been on any rides before," Ranma said as he leaned his chin on his hand. Nabiki thought in the back of her mind that she should arrange for Ranma to visit a real amusement park, maybe not as a date but maybe as a group. She wasn't much for thrill rides herself but maybe she could put up with it this one time. "But... it didn't feel much like a _date_."

 

"What was the problem?" Nabiki asked. Ranma sighed and ran a hand through his hair.

 

"It was like hanging out with my best friend," Ranma said with a groan as he lay back on the floor. "I try and try to see her as anything else but I can't get past that I see her as a sibling as best. Don't get me wrong, she's cute but I don't see her as a future wife."

 

"Have you told Kuonji that?" Nabiki asked.

 

"Yes, I have several times told her that I don't see her as my fiancée but she just tells me not to be silly," Ranma said with a sigh. "I'm trying to see her as what she wants but I can't see her as the same as you or hell even Shampoo."

 

"I'm flattered," Nabiki said with a smirk. Ranma blushed as he realized what he confessed to her. "Look Ranma-baby, only thing I can suggest is either try again or sit down with her and tell her what you feel."

 

"You're giving me advice for free?" Ranma asked amused.

 

"Well... maybe not free," Nabiki said as she moved so she was above Ranma with a smirk. "But I have a new type of payment in mind."

 

"Oh, what's that and I can I afford it?" Ranma asked.

 

"I think you can," Nabiki said with a laugh then leaned down to steal a kiss from her fiancé. Ranma growled softly and reached up to tangle one hand into Nabiki's brown hair as he deepened the kiss. His other hand reached up under Nabiki's shirt and started to slid up her back.

 

"Groan"

 

Ranma and Nabiki startled at the groan and broke apart; they had forgotten that Taro was still in the room. Sitting up, they looked over at the Chinese teen as Taro sat up rubbing his head.

 

~Who the hell was that woman?~ Taro asked to himself in Chinese. His whole body ached like a herd of elephants had stomped on him.

 

"Well, look who woke up," Nabiki's voice cut through the headache he was sporting. Pantyhose looked over in her direction, scowling as he noticed Saotome was there as well.

 

"Saotome, Tendo," Taro bit out. "How did I get here? And where is that woman?"

 

"You got your ass handed to you by Sati and she dragged your sorry ass back here," Nabiki explained. "You're lucky the girl you attacked wasn't a human, if you killed her you would be in jail by now."

 

"As if any jail could hold me," Taro said with a snort. "Well since this was where I wanted to be anyway, where is Happosai?"

 

"Not here," Ranma said.

 

"Coward," Taro grumbled then shrugged his shoulders. "I'll just wait until he returns then."

 

"You'll be waiting for a while then," Ranma said. "The old freak ain't here."

 

"You're lying," Taro said with narrowed eyes.

 

"He's right, Happosai took off and we haven’t seen him since," Nabiki said coldly as she remembered that little perverted freak feeling her up, shivering in disgust as she remembered those wrinkled little hands touching her. Ranma touched her back gently in comfort. "So there's no reason for you to stick around."

 

"You're just trying to hide 'godfather' from me," Taro said, not believing either of the other two teens. Ranma groaned and leaned his head back while Nabiki rolled her eyes.

 

"You'll see, he's not here," Nabiki said. "I think I'm done for the night, see you in the morning Ranma-baby." The middle Tendo daughter stood up and quickly left the room.

 

"What the hell is her problem?" Taro asked with a raised eyebrow.

 

"Happosai didn't part on very good terms," Ranma said as he stood as well. "Stick around if that what gets your rocks off Baggy Pantyhose but you'll see a lot has changed around here. Hopefully next time I'll get to see Auntie kick your ass." Ranma laughed as he left toward the furo for a bath. Taro growled and started to get up but was stopped as Kasumi was suddenly standing in front of him, a pleasant smile on her face.

 

"Are you staying the night Taro-san?" Kasumi asked sweetly. "I can set up a bed roll for you in the guest room."

 

"Errr..." Taro leaned back slightly, he had never gotten use to the niceness that was Kasumi.

 

"Wonderful," Kasumi said as if he had said 'Yes'. "I'll go set you up one now." Taro blinked, wondering was just happen as Kasumi swept out of the room.

 

On the way to the hallway closet to get down a bedroll and some extra blankets, Kasumi knocked on the bathroom door.

 

"Ranma-chan?" She asked softly.

 

"Yea Kasumi?" Ranma's voice drifted out.

 

"Taro-san is going to stay the night in the guest room, you may want to stay the night with Nabiki again," Kasumi smiled as she heard a splash of water and a bucket fall to the floor followed by Ranma cursing. Giggling she left Ranma to his bath and continued her way to the hallway closet.

 

****

 

Nabiki opened her bedroom door, raising an eyebrow at seeing Ranma on the other side dressed in boxers and his muscle shirt.

 

"Kasumi put Taro in my room," he said. "She told me to sleep here instead."

 

"Damn, I can't get anything pass Nee-chan," Nabiki muttered to herself. How the hell did her sister find out? "Well, come on in then Ranma-baby, you can keep me warm," she said, grabbing Ranma by the pigtail and dragging him into her room.

 

After all, there was no reason not to take advantage of the situation.

 

A couple of hours later, Akane yawned as she left her room to go get a glass of water. As she passed Nabiki's room on the way to the stairs, she froze as she heard a soft moan from inside. Brown eyes wide, Akane turned to look at the door. This reminded her of the vivid dream she had a few nights ago. Hand trembling, Akane reached out and opened the door peeking inside.

 

"Eep!" Akane quickly shut the door and quickly ran back to her room, she still had to be dreaming!

 

"What was that?" Ranma asked, looking toward the door.

 

"Who cares," Nabiki said. "Get back to work," she added, pushing his head back down.

 

*****

 

(1) The first of course is referring to the DragonBall series with Bulma, Trunks (both versions) and Bra Briefs. The second reference is from the anime Panty and Stocking with Garterbelt. Very funny show, I high recommend it.

 

(2) I pulled a Kung Fu Panda (so said move belongs to DreamWorks, I no own.)

 

Edit 6-8-14: Fixed several mistakes and changed the yen amount above during the bottle game scene as it was way, way low using a American dollar to yen convertor so hopefully now it’s a lot more realistic.


	25. Chapter 25

Disclaimer: The characters of Ranma 1/2, of course, belong to Rumiko Takahashi (and lots of others). Sati Li, and any other strays that may appear, belong to me, unless otherwise noted.

 

A Werewolf in Nerima

 

By: USA Tiger

 

Author note: Thanks to my beta Silver-Tiamat from DeviantART.

 

Chapter 25

 

Kodachi walked toward the Tendo Dojo, dressed in her prettiest black dress with little red roses stitched along the hem, a letter clutched in her delicate hands. Since the night she had spoken with Jasper, Kodachi had thought over a lot of things. Mostly about how Ranma and the pig tailed girl was the same person and how she treated her Ranma-sama when in his female form. She was honestly ashamed that she never figured the curse out and how she acted.

 

She had also been thinking about Ranma and his new engagement to Nabiki Tendo. Sasuke had reported to her that Ranma and Nabiki seemed to get along very well, a huge turnaround from when the middle Tendo daughter had scammed and used Ranma all the time. What had perked her interest was that Ranma was also taking his other fiancées on dates and Kodachi wanted her chance with Ranma.

 

Kodachi knew to do that she was going to have to set things right with Ranma. She had a very good idea what Ranma thought of her as that werewolf girl Jasper pointed out that Ranma as well as most of Nerima thought Kodachi was insane. Her plan to act insane to keep herself safe from her father worked a little too well it seemed. So her plan now was to start patching up with her Ranma-sama, by apologizing to the boy. Kodachi had written it all down in a letter, hoping that he would accept her apology.

 

Soon enough she was standing outside of the gate at the dojo, taking a deep breath before reaching up to ring the bell.

 

Inside the house, Kasumi looked up from her stirring the curry rice on the stove.

 

"Jasper-chan, could you please go answer that for me?" She asked the werewolf sitting at the counter. Jasper had arrived that morning, changed back into human so Kasumi could rewrap her ribs. They were mostly healed but still a bit tender so they needed to stay wrapped a bit longer. Jasper had been in the kitchen with Kasumi to keep her away from Taro, the two of them rubbed each other the wrong way so to keep them from fighting they had been separated.

 

"Yeah sure," Jasper said as she slid off the stool and headed to the front door. "Yeah, welcome to the Tendo Dojo... oh hey it's you," she said as she recognized Kodachi.

 

"I'm here to see Ranma-sama," Kodachi said.

 

"He's upstairs somewhere," Jasper said as she moved so Kodachi could come in. "Not sure which room."

 

"I will find him," Kodachi said. Jasper shrugged her shoulders as she watched Kodachi head through the living room to get to the stairs. At the low table Taro glanced up briefly as Kodachi passed, having no idea who the girl was and didn't care enough to find out.

 

Kodachi headed up the stairs and glanced at the different doors trying to figure out which one was Ranma's room. She passed Kasumi, Nabiki and Akane's rooms; each door had one of the Tendo sister's names on them and didn't figure Ranma would be in any of those. She glanced into the guest room and frowned slightly.

 

 _'Where is he?'_ Kodachi thought to herself with a frown, all that was in the room was a rumbled bed roll. Heading back toward the stairs, Kodachi paused outside of the room with Nabiki's name on the door. She thought she heard a sleepy voice speaking from inside the room, one that sounded male. Biting her lip, Kodachi opened the door and looked inside.

 

Tears sprung to her gray eyes, her Ranma-sama was lying in the bed with Nabiki. The teenage boy was spooned up behind Nabiki, his arm wrapped around the older girl's waist. Kodachi's hand clenched around the letter in her hand, it broke her heart to see Ranma look so peaceful laying there with Nabiki. She turned and closed the door, quietly walking down the stairs.

 

"Hey did you find Ran... what's the matter?" Jasper asked when she saw Kodachi in the hallway. Kodachi looked down at the letter in her hand, a few tears falling from her eyes and landing on the paper in her hand. Shaking her head, she walked up to Jasper and grabbing the other girl's hand, placing the letter in it then quickly left the Tendo house hold.

 

"Oh my, is she alright?" Kasumi asked as she walked over.

 

"Doesn't look like it," Jasper said she held up the letter. "Something upset her, she left this behind."

 

"It has Ranma-san's name on it," Kasumi said. "Well, just give it to him at breakfast."

 

*****

 

Ranma and Nabiki walked downstairs roughly half an hour later, Nabiki looking bleary eye as she headed straight for her place at the table.

 

"Here you are Nabiki," Kasumi said with a smile as she placed her sister's cup of coffee in front of her. "More Sati?"

 

"No thank you cub, I'm fine," Sati said as she nursed her own mug of coffee.

 

"What is he still doing here?" Ranma asked, point at Taro who was sitting at one end of the table. He was trading glares with Jasper who was sitting at the other end.

 

"Ranma, he's a guest," Kasumi said. "Sit down and I'll bring you a plate of breakfast."

 

"Fine," Ranma said as he sat down.

 

"I don't have time to hang around here," Taro said with a huff. "When will Happosai return?"

 

"If we’re lucky, he won't return at all," Sati said. "He and I do not get along and he decided to relocate to somewhere else for a while." Taro flushed slightly, he couldn't believe the slip of a girl next to him had been able to defeat him so easily.

 

"Ok, why is he looking for that Happy guy anyway?" Jasper asked she hadn't had the 'pleasure' of meeting Happosai, luckily for her.

 

"The old freak is the one who named him Pantyhose," Ranma said with a snicker.

 

"Ah... ok so why don't you just get a name change then? Pantyhose is something an anime character is named," Jasper asked.

 

"I can't, only Happosai can change my name," Taro said harshly.

 

"... Ok I'm confused," Jasper said.

 

"One of the villages around Jusenkyo has a tradition where the first person to bath a new born baby is allowed to name the child, as such they are the only one who can change the child's name," Sati explained. "Happosai... well he is the type of person who believes 'Pantyhose' is a perfectly fine name."

 

"That is the dumbest thing I've ever heard," Jasper said dryly. "What if he chooses a worse name than Pantyhose?"

 

"What could possibility be worse than Pantyhose?" Taro asked.

 

"Jockstrap?" Jasper asked. Ranma laughed and Nabiki snorted into her coffee. Taro growled and threw down his chop sticks, getting up and leaving the house quickly.

 

"Well I guess you have a good point," Sati said with her own grin. "Happosai would do something like that in revenge if somehow that boy did defeat his godfather."

 

"That guy just has all sort of problems," Jasper said with a snort. "Oh, here Kodachi Kuno was here and left this for you," she said as she dug out the letter the other girl left earlier. Ranma's powerful nose caught a whiff of roses, no doubt from either the roses Kodachi spent so much time around or from scented perfume. But he caught another scent as well; it smelt like water and salt. Looking at the note, he saw dried spots on the outside where something wet had landed on it. He started a bit as he realized that they were tears, Kodachi Kuno had been crying and her tears had landed on the note.

 

"Well, what does it say?" Nabiki asked, scooting over to sit next to Ranma and leaned over to rest her chin on Ranma's shoulder to read over it. Ranma opened the letter, breaking the black wax seal on the back that had an imprint of a rose.

 

_'My dear Ranma-sama,_

_I have wronged you in such a way that I am ashamed of myself and I feel I must apologize to you. I love you but at the same time I have hated you, all because I was blind to the truth. Growing up as I did and going to an all-girls school did nothing for my confidence in the ways of love nor did I ever dream I would find a man such as you to sweep me off my feet. Because of this, I allowed myself to be blinded to how much you and the pig-tailed girl were alike._

_I know now, my Ranma-sama, that you and she are one and the same. You have tried to tell me before, as you have told my foolish brother, but I refused to see. Now my eyes have been opened and I see you. Please accept my apologies and let us begin again. I swear I will love and care for you no matter the form, just give me the chance to prove myself._

_All my love,_

_Kuno Kodachi'_

 

"Wow... I'm not sure what to say," Nabiki said a bit shocked.

 

"I'm not either," Ranma said as he sat the letter down. He wasn't sure what to make of it; it could be a trick he figured. "She's crazy; couldn't this be some sorta trick of hers?"

 

"Oh Kodachi isn't crazy," Jasper said. Ranma and Nabiki looked over at the third teen.

 

"What do you mean?" Nabiki asked. "Everyone around here knows the Kuno’s are nuts."

 

"Well, I'm not saying she's completely sane, but then again who is?" Jasper said with a shrug. "But she's not as nuts as she acts. I mean, how much do you really know about her?"

 

Nabiki frowned a bit as she thought it over; she didn't really know all that much about Kodachi now that she thought about it. She knew Kodachi was an accomplished gymnast and gymnastic martial artist and the girl made her own poisons and powders to use on people. Before the competition between St, Hebereke's School for Girls and Furinkan High School, Nabiki had only known Kodachi was Kuno's younger sister and that she had gone to a different school. Nabiki had no contacts in the school itself and what she was able to find out, Kodachi and her team where fierce competitors both in and out of the ring.

 

She also knew Kodachi was a pretty good cook but had a habit of lacing her food with poisons. Beyond that, there wasn't much she knew about Kodachi other than what she had seen of the younger girl. That she was a bit insane and that she was in love, or at least in lust, with Ranma. She wasn't seen nowhere near as much as her brother Tatewaki as she didn't go the same school. It could be possible that Kodachi wasn't as crazy as she acted, Nabiki wouldn't have known as she had never seen the girl any other way.

 

Ranma on the other hand was skeptical of the idea. To be honest Kodachi kinda scared him, she was able to knock a person out, or worse, paralyze someone with one of her powders. There was nothing like having your whole body freeze up and you could do nothing to stop what came next, awake the whole time. And of course there was that creepy laugh she did...

 

"How do you know anyway?" Nabiki asked. Jasper shrugged her shoulders again as she answered.

 

"I followed her around for a couple of days. I did it to everyone in that house. Takeo was pretty easy; I know some stuff about him anyway. The guy with the sword yall just call Kuno is pretty much like he acts, kinda creepy the way he moons over your girl form and your sister," Jasper looked at both teens in turn as she said that. "Don't know much about the short guy that lives there, he's pretty good at hiding. But I did see a lot of the dad guy and Kodachi. When she's not around here, she acts like a normal teen. At her house she practices her gymnastics or she's playing with those roses of hers unless she's picking on her brother.

 

"And I've followed her to different little dance schools in the other districts. She spends at least a couple of her afternoons, if not more, teaching little girls how to do gymnastics." Ranma remembered Jasper mentioning something like that before, when they had been at the cabin during the last full moon. He had brushed it off as it being someone else but now a small part of his was wondering if it was true. "I think today is one of the days that she goes in fact, though she was crying when she left so I don't know if she'll still go."

 

"Hmmm... maybe we should follow her, see this for ourselves," Nabiki said. Her curiosity was now piped and being the type of person that just had to know everything, Nabiki wanted to really find out more about Kodachi. Obviously she was slipping a bit if she couldn't see Kodachi for how she really was. Ranma wasn't as convinced about this idea and turned to Sati at the end of the table.

 

"What do you think Auntie?" Sati pondered for a moment how to respond as she sipped her coffee. She wanted Ranma to come to his own decision on what to do and not learn to depend on her for every little thing.

 

"What I know about Miss Kuno is what you told me cub," She said at last. "I can't force you one way or the other on what to do about her but I will give you this little bit of advice. Sometimes not everything is as it seems. You've come across that plenty of times in the last year."

 

Ranma scratched his cheek as he thought about it; he had thought things were one way only to be another. Ukyo, Konatsu and Tsubasa Kurenai were all perfect examples of this, he had always thought Ukyo was a boy until she had shown up in Nerima and revealed that they were engaged thanks to Genma. Konatsu and Tsubasa on the other hand he thought were girls only to find out both of them were really boys like him. And that was only the tip of the iceberg.

 

"I guess you’re right," He said. "I guess it wouldn't hurt to watch Kodachi for a while, to see what's up," He decided. Part of him now wanted to know if Kodachi really was crazy... plus he want to know what made her cry.

 

*****

 

That afternoon, the three teens waited in the shadows a couple of streets over from the Kuno estate. Nabiki had concluded any business she had that day while Ranma had quickly fed and took care of his kittens so they would be free to follow and spy on Kodachi.

 

"She usually comes this way to the train station," Jasper said lowly as they waited. And sure enough, a few minutes later Kodachi rounded the corner headed their way. Her head was bowed slightly as she walked and they could all see how sad and depressed she was. Ranma could smell the lingering scent of tears, she had been crying recently. The 'Black Rose' never looked up as she passed their hiding spot and never noticed as they followed her to the train station.

 

Ranma, Nabiki, and Jasper rode in the train car behind the one Kodachi entered. The ride was quite, the two Japanese teens lost in their own thoughts while Jasper gazed out the window. At their stop, they follow Kodachi again to a small dance school near the edge of a small town. Ranma gathered Nabiki up in his arms and jumped to the roof with Jasper, sneaking in through a window so they could watch from a room above.

 

"Kodachi!" Little girls dressed in colorful dance leotards ran up to Kodachi as she exited the dressing rooms in the back, dressed in her favorite green leotard.

 

"Hello my little flowers," Kodachi said with a sweet smile. She leaned down and let the little girls hug her, patting a few on the head.

 

"We were starting to think you wouldn't come this week," one girl said.

 

"Dachi? Why do you look so sad?" Another girl asked her head tilted to the side. Kodachi smiled sadly and patted the girl on the head.

 

"It's nothing to worry about my little rose," she said softly. "My heart took a beating today but I shall overcome it in time. Teaching all of you shall help me a great bit." The girls around her giggled and pulled her toward the practice mats.

 

Ranma and Nabiki couldn't help but be amazed as they watched Kodachi. She acted so differently than how they knew her. The black hair girl took the time to teach each little girl how to use the equipment like the hoops and ribbons and for the slightly older girls, she taught them different routines. And it was normal gymnastics, not the martial arts kind that she was a master of. Kodachi treated all of the girls kindly, like a big sister almost. She showed a great deal of patience, showering each of her students with praise when they got something right.

 

It was so completely out of character from the way Ranma and Nabiki knew her. After a while both of them turned from watching Kodachi and the girls, sitting back against the wall under the window that looked out over the lower room.

 

"Wow..." Ranma said in disbelief.

 

"I told you didn't I?" Jasper said as she sat cross-legged on the floor in front of them.

 

"You did," Nabiki said. "It was completely out of character for her from how we know her."

 

"I could never imagine Kodachi doing anything like that, I always thought she was too busy making poisons and terrorizing people," Ranma said.

 

"Do you regularly spend time around Kodachi like that?" Jasper asked.

 

"Well... no..." Ranma admitted.

 

"We don't see Kodachi as much as everyone else since she goes to a different school," Nabiki explained. "But when she does show up it makes an impact."

 

"So the act she does works pretty well on you guys," Jasper said.

 

"How did you see through it?" Nabiki asked curious. Jasper gave a short bark-like laugh and leaned back on her hands.

 

"I'm from New York baby, my city is filled with con men and actors," Jasper said. "And I've traveled all around the world first with my Dad then by myself; I've seen people trying to trick me all the time. So seeing how that Kodachi chick acts differently from what that little packet you gave me on her told me, not that there was much in there, I could tell she's just acting crazy."

 

"But why does she act like that?" Ranma asked he just didn't get it. If Kodachi wasn't as insane as she made everyone thinks she is why even do it? Jasper shrugged her shoulders.

 

"I can't tell you that," she said. "I just know that she's acting, not why."

 

"I'm really curious myself," Nabiki said. She wondered what resources she could use to find out more about Kodachi, this changed everything she knew about the younger girl.

 

"Why don't yall just ask her?" Jasper asked. Both of the other teens looked at her in surprise. "What? It never occurred to you just to ask?"

 

"Well... no," Ranma said with a shake of his head. He was used to having to find out on his own, having to pay Nabiki or having to do something for anyone else in exchange.

 

"Do you really think she would tell us if we asked?" Nabiki asked Jasper. She was used to gathering and selling information, usually through black mail or using her minions to get the information.

 

"You never know unless you try," Jasper said. "She might tell ya but then again she might not. I have no idea really." Her friends mused this over and turned back to watch Kodachi, both lost in their own thoughts.

 

*****

 

Kodachi sighed as she left the little dance school, she was still heart broken by what she saw that morning but teaching her eager little flowers made her feel a little bit better.

 

 _'I've already lost him to Tendo Nabiki and I didn't even get a chance to say I'm sorry,'_ Kodachi thought, looking down at her feet as she walked. She was sure in time she would get over this heart break, it was only her first love after all, but right now all Kodachi wanted to do was curl up on a couch, watch sappy chick flicks and eat a tub of ice cream. Maybe cry a little more while she was at it. She wondered if that Jasper girl had given the letter to Ranma and if Ranma had even bothered to read it. _'I wouldn't blame him if he didn't, I treated him so badly and I know he thinks I am crazy.'_

 

Another sigh escaped Kodachi; she wished her mother, Miyu, was here. She was sure her mother would have been able to comfort her as she went through her first heart break. Kodachi was so lost in her thoughts she nearly ran into the body that stepped out in front of her, calling her name softly.

 

"Kodachi," She looked up surprised. In front of her stood her Ranma-sama, as well as Nabiki and Jasper.

 

"Ranma-sa... Ranma," Kodachi stopped herself from calling him by the honorific she had always called him by. "What- What are you doing here?"

 

"I... um.... I got your letter this morning," Ranma said, reaching up to rub the back of his head. "Did you really mean any of that?" Kodachi looked down at her feet, still ashamed by her actions.

 

"Yes, I meant it," She said softly.

 

"Kodachi... I want to believe you but you confuse me," Ranma said in a tiny bit of frustration, what he learned and saw today went against everything he knew about the younger Kuno sibling. "Why? Why do you act like you do?" Kodachi flinched slightly, she didn't want to tell, it still hurt her to know how messed up everything in her life currently was, but at the same time she did. Kodachi had no one to sit down with and tell all of her own frustrations and hurts to. Sasuke did try to stop and listen when he could but he had other duties he had to attend to and he was always doing as her brother commanded.

 

"Do you really want to know?" Kodachi finally asked, lifted her head again. She was iffy about telling her story to Nabiki, the older girl was known for selling information to anyone, but after what she seen that morning Kodachi had a feeling that she and Ranma were a packaged deal. Ranma nodded his head slowly, he did want to know. He wanted to know why Kodachi, if she was sane, acted like she wasn't. "Fine, but not here. I'm not about to air all my secrets out on the street. Follow me." She turned and walked down the street into the town. The three other teens were quick to follow.

 

******

 

"It all has to do with my father," Kodachi said. They were in a nice restaurant that had rooms for private parties and meetings, something Kodachi was easily able to pay for. All four of the teens were sitting around a low table, tea and snacks spread out across the surface for them to enjoy. "I do not know if my father, Kaitou, wooed and tricked my mother, Miyu, into marring him or if it was an arranged marriage but I do know Father married Mother so he would have access to the Kuno fortune."

 

"So it all has to do with money," Nabiki guessed, Kodachi nodding sadly.

 

"I remember that Mother had control of our family's fortune when I was little," she said. "Mother was a very kind and beautiful woman. She used to tell Tachi all the stories of our ancestors who were samurais and taught me how to garden. She had a lovely garden of red and pink roses. Father on the other hand spent very little time with us if he could get away with it. I think even then he was out sleeping with other women behind Mother's back. I think she knew of it as well. I assume you know what happen? Roughly ten years ago?" She asked Nabiki.

 

"Yeah, I remember reading that your mother was murdered," Nabiki said. Ranma sucked in a breath; he had wondered why he never saw or heard of Kuno's mother. "There was a big investigation in it, it was never solved."

 

"That is correct," Kodachi said, sighing as she stirred her tea slowly. "It happen when I was 5, nearly 6, years of age. Two men broke into our home, knocked out Sasuke and somehow got past our other servants. I remember Mother yelling for us to hide and Tachi pushing me into a closet. He then went off to help Mother but he was too late."

 

"Kuno saw your mom die?" Ranma asked.

 

"My brother witnessed the murder, he was never the same afterward," Kodachi said sadly. "Tachi use to be very nice, he never acted the way he does now. But seeing those men kill our Mother changed him. He had always been convinced that if he had been faster and stronger he would have been able to stop those men and save our mother."

 

"Where was your dad during all this?" Jasper asked. Kodachi scowled angrily as she remembered.

 

"Father was conveniently away at the time. I cannot prove it but I am sure he was the one who paid those men to kill Mother," the dark hair beauty said. "As you already guessed Tendo, all Father wants is the Kuno fortune. He does not care for us at all; if he could I'm sure he would have had us killed as well. But if that was to happen then control of all the money reverts to my Great Uncle and Father will get none of it.

 

"As it is, when Brother becomes of age, he is to assume the head of our family."

 

"I bet your dad wouldn't like that," Jasper said. She had followed Kaitou Kuno around a couple of times; the man had been ruthless and cold from what she had seen.

 

"No, and Father has done everything he could to make sure Tatewaki is unable to assume control," Kodachi agreed.

 

"How?" Ranma asked.

 

"Since Mother's death, Father refused to let Tachi get the therapy that he needed. He wouldn't let either of us go in fact. Then there is also the fact that Father had more or less tortured Tachi, giving him those horrible haircuts among other things," Kodachi said.

 

"But how does that do anything?" Ranma asked confused. Nabiki snapped her fingers as she thought it over.

 

"I get it, if Kuno-baby is seen as insane he can be declared incompetent and your dad can petition to control the family assets in his son's place," she said. Kodachi nodded in agreement, she was sure that was what her father was up to.

 

"Wait, Principal Kuno is pretty insane himself, how would that work?" Ranma asked confused. Kodachi shorted and griped her tea cup tightly.

 

"Like Me, Father only acts like he is out of his mind," Kodachi said darkly. "He makes it seem like an eccentric but harmless sort of crazy. Father has also greased a fair amount of palms over the years. Once Father is home and out of sight of the school, he reverts to his normal self."

 

"I've seen that," Jasper said. "He takes off that stupid looking palm tree on his head and goes out for the night in the company of some really racy looking ladies."

 

"The palm tree on his head comes off?" Ranma said surprised.

 

"Really Ranma, you didn't think that thing was really growing out of his head did you?" Nabiki asked.

 

"No, I figured it was fake but I thought it was surgically attached or something," Ranma said in his defense.

 

"Nah, he's got that thing on with spirit glue or latex," Jasper said then turned to Kodachi. "So we know what happen to your brother, but why do you act like your madder than a hatter?"

 

"I act as though I am insane to protect myself," Kodachi said. "If Father believes I am already out of my mind, he will leave me be. He luckily does not pay that much attention to me, as long as everyone thinks I am as crazy as the rest of my family I can get away with other things. I am lucky I go to a different school than my brother does, so I will not be under Father's watchful eye all the time like Tachi is."

 

"So that's why he became our principal?" Nabiki asked. "I wondered, I know Kasumi had a different principal when she started school there then Principal Kuno started the year me and Kuno did. But he didn't stick around long; he headed to Hawaii at the end of last year."

 

"Father was convinced that Brother-dear was far gone enough that he could finally enjoy himself away from us," Kodachi said. "We were relieved when he left us on our own. But then Tachi started to look into the finances to prepare him to take over when he's of age."

 

"And he came back, making everyone in the school go through hell," Ranma said, shaking his head. "You're right, he is a bastard. He almost makes Pops look like a saint. Pops might be a greedy bastard but he did go out of the way to teach me during our training trip."

 

"That doesn't excuse Mr. Saotome what he did to you," Nabiki said coolly.

 

"No, it doesn't but at least Pops didn't try to drive me insane," Ranma said. "Not even with the Neko-ken training, he was just too stupid to stop and think that it would be a bad idea." Nabiki hummed but didn't comment further.

 

"So now you know, I act the way I do to protect myself from my Father," Kodachi said, her head bowed and her hands folded in her lap. "Since Mother died I had to do what I could to keep myself safe." Nabiki's heart went out for the younger girl as she heard the sorrowful note in her voice. Nabiki knew what it was like to lose a mother, her own died from cancer when she was little herself, and couldn't help herself on what she did next. She scooted around and wrapped her arms around Kodachi in a hug.

 

"Hey, it's ok," Nabiki said as Kodachi stiffened at the contact. "My mom died too, she wasn't killed but she did have cancer and passed away when I was a kid."

 

"My mom is dead too," Jasper said with a sigh. "Mom was from Transylvania and got sick when I was a baby, she didn't get the vaccinations she needed against certain sicknesses after she came to America and died from it." Ranma didn't say anything, he didn't know if his birth mother was dead or alive but his adopted mother Nodoka was alive and well.

 

Kodachi sat there stunned for just a moment, she had forgotten that the Tendo sister's had lost their mother as well and hadn't know about Jasper's, the file Sasuke had found on the American only mentioned her father. Kodachi turned slightly in Nabiki's embrace and lifted shaking hands to cling to Nabiki's top. Her dark eyes started to fill with tears and once they started fall she couldn't stop from sobbing.

 

They understood, they believed her, and Kodachi let out the years of pent up sorrow, shame and frustrations, crying for the first time in years since her mother died and her brother lost himself.

 

********

 

After a while Kodachi's sobs died off and she pulled away from Nabiki with a slight blush. Nabiki didn't say anything, grabbing a napkin off the table to hand to Kodachi whose eyeliner had run a bit.

 

"Thank you," Kodachi said softly as she dabbed at her eyes.

 

"So what now?" Ranma asked his and Nabiki's world had been rocked. Everything they thought they knew about the Kuno family was a lot more complicated than they thought. "I mean, you gotta act nuts to keep safe from your own Pops but you said you wanted the same chance as the other girls." Kodachi blinked in surprise at Ranma.

 

"I saw you and Tendo this morning," Kodachi said. "How would I still have any chance after seeing the two of you so... close."

 

"Ranma-baby and I aren't in love," Nabiki said. "We're more friends with benefits right now. I had Daddy switch the engagement to me because of my baby sister but I told Ranma he could date anyone he wishes until he decides on who he wants to marry."

 

"I have been curious, why have you taken the betrothal away from that foul-mouth, uncouth sister of yours?" Kodachi asked, she had been wondering about this since Jasper told her that Nabiki was Ranma's fiancée instead of Akane.

 

"Hey now, pull back on the insults a little bit, I do have to protect my sister's rep just a little," Nabiki said. "But to answer your question, Akane will be even more angry with Ranma when she finds out... well something is different about him," she tried to explain without giving away Ranma's furry secret.

 

"Like that he'll become lupine and furry at least once a month?" Kodachi hinted as she picked up her tea. She wrinkled her nose slightly as she discovered that it was cold.

 

"Wha.... how did you find out about that!?" Ranma asked in shock.

 

"Sasuke is a much better ninja than people give him credit," Kodachi said. "He heavily tones down his abilities so Father will not fire him."

 

"Why would he do that?" Nabiki asked.

 

"Mother and Sasuke were friends growing up and Sasuke's family has always been loyal to the Kuno's," Kodachi explained. "Uncle Sasuke plays the fool otherwise Father would fire him and we would lose our only real ally within our home. If not for him, I may have truly fallen into insanity. He uncovered that you were a werewolf after that woman Sati and Jasper appeared, he overheard your conversation with her."

 

"He got his information wrong," Ranma said with a sigh. "But I can't blame him for that, Auntie didn't know at the time either."

 

"Know what?" Kodachi asked. Ranma sighed again and went for broke, transforming on the spot into his hybrid from. "Oh my! How is that even possible?"

 

"Lycanthropes, or were-whatevers, can crossbreed with any other race out there," Jasper explained. "Humans are the most common choice if they don't take a mate from their own race. And sometimes weres will mate with someone who's a different type of animal. Something about our genes allows us to have hybrid children when it's not even possible with normal animals."

 

"I see..." Kodachi said. "Your father, what little I've seen of him, does not strike me as either a werewolf or weretiger."

 

"Well that's cause he's not," Ranma said. "I'm adopted, both of my real parents were werewolves and tigers but I don't know anything else about them. Mom and Pops raised me from a baby."

 

"I see," Kodachi said again. She took a good long look at Ranma, she thought he was very handsome like this as she had always secretly harbored a fetish for liking furries, and wanted to run her fingers through that thick fur.

 

"A-hem," Nabiki faked cough, smirking as Kodachi flushed and quickly adverted her eyes. "Well I don't see why couldn't go on at least one date to see if you two click."

 

"Huh?" Ranma asked.

 

"You've been taking all of us on dates outside of Nerima to hide it from Daddy and Mister Saotome," Nabiki explained. "So do the same for Kodachi, no one knows who she is outside of home right?"

 

"No, while the Kuno family name is well known, our family reputation is not known outside of Nerima," Kodachi confirmed. "It is how I've been able to volunteer at the dance schools, no one knows who I am or that I am supposedly insane."

 

"See!" Nabiki said.

 

"How does your dad keep everyone from knowing what goes on?" Jasper asked. "Rumors do get around."

 

"Money talks," Kodachi said. "Father has paid a lot of money to keep those 'rumors' just that, rumors. I just take advantage of that. As long as I don't draw too much attention to myself, Father doesn't know or care about what I do."

 

"See, problem solved," Nabiki said with a smirk. Ranma sighed and rubbed the bridge of his muzzle, he now had four girls he had to try to date and get to know. Still... it was better than all of them fighting all the time and getting him in the middle of it.

 

*******

 

Akane sighed as she pushed to the side the book she had been reading. As soon as Akane had woken up, she had headed straight out to the library. She wanted to research werewolves more so she could figure out how to get rid of Sati and Jasper and was trying to figure out what spell or potion Shampoo used on Nabiki to make her sister act so weird.

 

All the books on werewolves couldn't agree on information on werewolves except that silver bullets could kill them. She didn't think she could afford bullets made out of silver and she didn't even know how to shoot a gun anyway. On the subject of magic, there were surprisingly a lot of books. With a huff Akane pulled another book out, if she could get Nabiki back to normal maybe her big sister could help her get rid of the two monsters.

 

The bluenette perked up slightly, in the book she found a potion that could get rid of any spells cast on a person.

 

 _'Hmmm, this shouldn't be too hard to make,'_ Akane thought with a smile. _'After all, how hard can it be to make a potion? It's just like cooking after all.'_ She also found a potion that could make a person stronger, not unlike those Super Soba noodles she ate one time that really made her strong. Once she fixed Nabiki, she would use this other potion so she could knock the stuffing out of Ranma and all those boys at school.

 

"Yeah, I can do this," Akane said to herself softly as she put the book to the side. The rest of the books was useless she decided, maybe she should try a bookstore instead. She placed them on a cart for the librarian to return to the shelves.

 

"Fun reading dear?" The head librarian said with a smile as she checked the potion book out. She didn't really believe that Akane could make a real potion; after all it was just all fantasy.

 

"Yeah... err just looking stuff up for a play," Akane said with a nervous laugh, rubbing the back of her head. The librarian gave her another smile as she handed the book over to Akane.

 

"Well good luck on your play then dear," She said.

 

"Yeah, thanks," Akane said as she tucked the book into her bag. She wondered where she could find all the things to make the potions with.

 

*****

 

"Hey there guys," Ranma whispered as he sat down next to the box where his kittens were kept. He smiled as they mewled excitedly as they saw their caretaker. Sati was right, once he pushed down his fear and got use to the little guys, Ranma had no problems with picking up and cuddling the little kittens as they grew into cats.

 

He was quite proud to say that he could now look at and be around cats without flinching in fear as long as they didn't jump out at him. He was never so glad to be rid of his fear of cats. It was crippling and frankly really embarrassing to cower whenever he had seen even a hint of a cat.

 

"You won't believe the day I've hand," Ranma said as he picked up the kitten that had become his favorite out of the bunch, the little calico, and cuddled her against his chest. He told her and her two siblings what he learned about Kodachi earlier that day and what he felt about the dark hair girl. Ranma had felt really silly the first time he spoke to the kittens but soon found that it made him feel a lot better. He got whatever was on his chest off and the kittens didn't judge him.

 

"I don't know what to think," Ranma said as he rubbed the kitten behind her ears. The calico wrapped a little paw around Ranma's fingers and started to gnaw on his fingertips. "Stop that," Ranma laughed as he wiggled his fingers. "I feel bad for her; even Pops was never that bad. Yeah he's greedy and used me, but he never tried to drive me insane like Kuno's pop did. But at the same time it's hard to get around how Kodachi always treated me... man her act was really good."

 

"Mewlll,"

"mew mew," The gray and tux kittens tried to climbed out of their box making Ranma smile as he picked them up and placed him in his lap, wincing a little as claws dug into his leg then smiling as he didn't panic at the pain.

 

"I did sorta promise I would try to give Kodachi the same chance as the rest of the girls," Ranma said as he placed the calico with her litter mates.

 

"Meeewww," The kitten said.

 

"Ok yeah, Nabiki promised for me," Ranma said with a small laugh. "Heh, with you guys help I'll be able to learn the real Neko-ken in no time, then I'll really be the best."

 

The kittens mewled as if they were agreeing with him.

 

****

 

"Nee-chan, I'm going to... ummm... cook something up right quick," Akane said as she leaned out of the kitchen door.

 

"Oh... do you need any help?" Kasumi said as she stopped by the door with a laundry basket full of damp clothing in her arms.

 

"Ahhhh, no no that's ok Kasumi," Akane said with a nervous laugh. She did not want Kasumi to know she was trying to make a potion not lunch.

 

"Alright, just don't make a big mess," Kasumi said.

 

"I won't," Akane said with a smile then ducked back into the kitchen. Kasumi sighed and shook her head.

 

 _'Guess I'll have to clean my kitchen again before I start dinner,_ ' Kasumi thought to herself as she headed out into the yard to hang up the laundry. _'I do hope this one doesn't come to life like her last attempt did.'_

 

Akane breathed a sigh of relief as she heard Kasumi walk away. She knew her sister would not approve of what she was about to do but Akane was so sure that this was going to cure Nabiki of whatever spell or potion Shampoo used on her. Then Kasumi would be happy she made this potion.

 

"ok, let's do this," Akane said as she clapped her hands in front of her and looked at the ingredients on the countertop that she gathered. For the most part she had been able to find everything in the book though there had been a couple of things she hadn't been sure on but Akane was confident that she had figured it out.

 

Akane turned on the stove and took one of Kasumi's pots, glancing only once or twice at the book as she tossed in the ingredients into the pot without properly measuring them. Akane imagined what would happen to Shampoo once Nabiki was back to normal. Her sister wouldn't let anyone get away with controlling her, it just wasn't in Nabiki's nature, and Akane knew the older girl would get her revenge.

 

A gleeful smile lit up Akane’s face as she stirred the potion she was making, tossing in a handful of mustard seeds. Akane's attention was quickly drawn back to her potion as it made a rumbling, violent noise.

 

"Oh that doesn't sound good," Akane said stepped back in alarm as the potion rolled in the pot and started to bubble over. She was quite sure that the potion she was making wasn't supposed to do _that_.

 

"Akane? What are you doing at my house?" A voice said from behind Akane. She quickly turned to see Ryoga standing in the doorway of the kitchen with a confused look on his face. Ryoga was quite sure he was just in the living room of _his_ house with his dogs and wondered when Akane came over. At the same time the pot seem to expand then spew forth a geyser of mis-made potion, splashing the whole kitchen and covering the two teens completely.

 

******

 

"Oh my!" Kasumi said as she dropped the shirt she was hanging up on the line as something exploded in the house.

 

"Kasumi, what was that?!" Soun said as he ran out of the dojo where he had been meditating.

 

"I think it might have been Akane, she was trying to make something for lunch," Kasumi as she hurried toward the door with her father right on her heels.

 

"What the hell?" Nabiki said as she ran down the stairs from her room while Sati exited from under the stairs.

 

"It came from the kitchen," Sati said.

 

"Akane is in there," Kasumi said.

 

"She was cooking again?" Nabiki said with a groan, that explosion meant Akane made quite a bit of damage this time and she would have to shell out money to repair the kitchen.

 

"Whatever she's cooking it smells disgusting," Sati said as her nose wrinkled. Kasumi ignored them and headed toward the door to check on her youngest sister.

 

"Kami-sama!" They heard her said in alarm.

 

"Kasumi!" Soun said as he ran after his eldest child. Sati and Nabiki looked at each other then followed the man.

 

"Well... this is new," Nabiki said.

 

"What happen to my baby girl!?!?!" Soun cried as he fell to his knees. Kasumi carefully navigated through the kitchen, careful not step in any of the left over goop on the floor, over to Akane. She gently turned Akane over so they could see the girl.

 

"She kinda looks like a cave man... or cave women in her case," Nabiki said. "What the hell was she doing in here?"

 

A groan caught their attention on the other side of the kitchen.

 

"Akane wasn't the only one caught in this stuff," Sati said as she stepped into the kitchen and over to the crumpled figure by the wall. It was easy to tell who it was with the yellow top and black hair as Sati knelt down next to Ryoga. "Ryoga, are you alright?"

 

"What happen?" Ryoga said as he sat up, reaching up to press a hand to his head. The room seemed too bright, too noisy and his nose was working in overtime causing his head to ache. Sati gasped and leaned back in surprise. "What?"

 

"Ryoga... I don't know how but... I think your demon blood has been drawn to the front," Sati said. Nabiki walked over to look, blinking in surprise. Ryoga's ears were now pointed, his nails looked to be thicker and sharper than before and coming from his backside appeared to be a bushy wolf tail.

 

"Wait, Akane looked like she could fit in with the Flintstones and you turn into a demon?" Nabiki said. "What the hell is going on?"

 

"I don't know, but we need to get these cubs out of this room and somebody needs to contact Cologne," Sati said. "Don't touch them if you can help it; use a towel to move Akane and Kasumi go wash your hands now." Kasumi hurried from the kitchen to go wash her hands in the bathroom while Soun grabbed a blanket off the couch and wrapped his daughter in it gently. He lifted her up and carried her into the living room. Nabiki meanwhile rushed out into the hallway to call the Nekohanten.

 

"Come on cub," Sati said, careful not to touch Ryoga until they were sure what they were dealing with but did guide him out of the kitchen into the living room.

 

"I'm back!" Ranma's voice called a few minutes later as he entered the Tendo home. He blinked as he walked into the living room, seeing his ex-fiancée Akane knocked out on the floor looking a bit strange and his pack brother Ryoga was sitting at the table sporting a new tail. "What the hell is going on?"

 

*****

 

Author note: Ok, just a quick notice, this will be the last chapter for a short while. I'm going on a short hiatus but don't worry it won't be as long as the years old writer's block I had. I am going back over the previous chapters of this and my other stories to give them a tune up. As soon as I'm done, I'll be back to writing.

 

Edit 5-9-14: And with this, AWIN’s editing is complete. Nothing much has changed in any of the chapters and I think I caught all the mistakes to be found. As you can see, I’ve also changed over to another format in writing. Thank you everyone for putting up with me as I fix all these chapters and for waiting a little longer as I work on the next story. I hope to be done with this hopefully soon and I’ll be back to writing like normal again.


	26. Chapter 26

Disclaimer: The characters of Ranma 1/2, of course, belong to Rumiko Takahashi (and lots of others). Sati Li, and any other strays that may appear, belong to me, unless otherwise noted.

A Werewolf in Nerima

By: USA Tiger

 

Author note: Thanks to my beta Silver-Tiamat from DeviantART. Also a little warning, Akane will be acting a little OOC so please remember this is just a fanfic and that the change will be temporary.

 

Chapter 26

Ranma didn’t know whether he wanted to laugh or bang his head on the nearest hard surface as he was told what Akane had managed to do. For whatever reason, Akane had decided to try her hand at making a potion. Why, nobody knew just yet, but her inability to cook had come to really and truly bite her in the ass and affected not only her, but Ryoga got caught in the crosshairs as well.

Ranma looked to his side at Ryoga, marveling at the changes in his pack brother. The most obvious change; of course, was the black, bushy tail the other teen now sported. It moved every now and then, startling Ryoga who seemed to forget that it was there until it moved. But there were other changes as well. Ranma eyed Ryoga’s ears which now came to a point making them almost Elven-like and the other boy’s nails where thick and sharp like claws, not unlike Ranma’s own fingernails had turned as his Lycan blood awakened. The fangs were a given as Ryoga always had them but Ranma could almost swear that they were even more canine-like.

Another big change was Ryoga’s eyes, they had always been a hazel sort of green, seeming to change color depending on Ryoga’s mood but now they were an even more intense shade of green and Ranma couldn’t see any visible pupil making the iris of Ryoga’s eyes look like a solid color. (1)

And then there was his scent, there was the undercurrent of pig that was always there because of Ryoga’s Jusenkyo curse much like Shampoo always had a scent of cat always clinging to her and Genma a panda, that much hadn’t changed. But Ryoga’s scent overall had changed, from human to wolf. Not a werewolf type of wolf and not a normal wolf either but still a wolf and Ranma could only guess the difference came from him being a _demon_ of all things.

 _‘Kami, how the heck did you manage this, ya thick tomboy?’_ Ranma thought as he turned his attention to Akane. She looked and smelt different as well, but not as much as Ryoga. Physically Akane still looked mostly human but her brow was a little thicker looking and her jaw was a little more squared. She looked a little thicker as well, as if her muscles had gotten a little bigger. Her scent, on the other hand, was human but at the same time… well Ranma didn’t know what to compare it too honestly. He heard Nabiki call her a ‘Flintstone’ though Ranma had no idea what the hell that was since he didn’t watch American cartoons.

“What have we here?” Cologne’s voice said from the doorway, drawing everyone’s attention.

“We’ve seemed to have had an incident,” Sati said, waving her hand at Ryoga and Akane. “This cub here somehow came up with a potion that, as far as I can tell, reawakened old blood. Ryoga’s wolf demon blood has overtaken his human blood and Akane has turned herself into something similar to a cavewoman for lack of a better word.”

“I see,” Cologne said as she looked form Akane to Ryoga then back to Akane again. “This is… certainly unheard of. Tell me what happened,” she looked at Ryoga who shrugged his shoulders slightly.

“I can’t tell you much, Granny,” Ryoga said with a shake of his head. “One minute I’m at home with my dogs then I go into the kitchen and Akane’s there. Course, I guess I somehow managed to get from my house to here.” Ryoga shrugged helplessly as he had no idea how _that_ happened. Ranma snorted in amusement and punched Ryoga in the shoulder.

“Only you could pull something like that off,” Ranma said. Ryoga sighed, knowing that it was true, and then turned back to Cologne.

“Anyway, when I entered the kitchen, whatever Akane was making in that pot on the stove just sorta blew up,” Ryoga continued. “Then I woke up to Sati telling me that somehow my demon blood was active or something. Whatever that stuff was in that pot really stinks,” he added as he looked down at himself, the goops was still clinging to his clothing and he wrinkled his nose wondering _why_ it smelt so strongly. Cologne came forward; capturing Ryoga’s chin in her hand and making him look up at her. She turned his head this way and that as she looked at his eyes and ears then let go of his face only to grab his hand to examine his new claw-like fingernails.

“You are correct Sati,” Cologne said as she stepped back again. “Not only has his body turned into that of a higher class demon but his chi has changed as well. I’m sure his scent is different?” She asked, looking at Sati who nodded. “Remarkable… the change seems to be as complete as a Jusenkyo curse…” The elderly woman moved over to Akane’s side, looking her over next. Akane groaned softly as Cologne examined her but didn’t wake up.

“Do you think the change is permanent?” Sati asked, ignoring the flood of tears from Soun as the man wailed about his baby girl being a cavewoman for the rest of her life. Cologne sighed and sat back as she closed her eyes.

“I don’t know, I need to get a sample of the potion and to look at the book the girl used,” Cologne said after a moment. “I’ve never seen anything like this, at least not in a potion. We will for the moment assume that it is permanent and that hopefully it can be reversed.”

“Well, can I get this stuff off me then?” Ryoga asked. “It really stinks.”

“It does, it smells worse than Akane’s usual cooking,” Ranma agreed as his nose wrinkled.

“Really? It does stink a little but I don’t think it smells _that_ bad,” Nabiki said.

“To you it wouldn’t,” Sati said. “Both Ranma’s and Ryoga’s sense of smell is a lot stronger than a human’s. Ryoga’s might even been better than Ranma’s, it’s never been documented how much stronger a demons senses are compared to a lycans.”

“Oh… is that why everything sounds so loud… and looks so bright…” Ryoga was starting to get dizzy from the overload to his senses, kneeling over onto the table with a groan. Ranma reached forward to help his friend until Sati’s voice snapped at him.

“Don’t!” Ranma’s hands jerked back as he looked up at his auntie in surprise. “Don’t touch him bare handed, we don’t know if the potion is still active and what it could do to you.”

“Oh,” Ranma said. Kasumi came over with a pair of rubber gloves that she used when she cleaned the house.

“Here you go Ranma-kun,” She said with a smile.

“Allow me to take a sample off of him first,” Cologne said as she produced a small jar from her robes and a blunt knife. “Then you can take Hibiki to get washed off, just make sure to leave his clothing as is. I am unsure if it is a good idea to let this stuff enter the sewer system…” she muttered this last part to herself as she gently scraped a bit of the goop off of Ryoga.

“Come on, P-chan,” Ranma said as he pulled on the gloves while standing up then reached down to help Ryoga to his feet.

“Don’t… call me…p-chan,” Ryoga said as Ranma guided him out of the room.

 

******

Inside the furo Ranma sat Ryoga back against the wall, the other teen groaning softly as he held his head. Ranma turned on the showerhead and pointed it at Ryoga, the cold water rushing over the demonized teen. Ryoga instantly disappeared into his clothing, wiggling for a moment inside his shirt until he found a hole to exit out of.

“Well, your curse didn’t change, at least,” Ranma said as he looked down at the small black piglet.

Ryoga gave a small piggy sigh of relief. He never, ever thought he would be so happy to turn into his curse form. All the sounds and smells were muted greatly, sure his pig form had better hearing and smell than his human form but that had nothing on his new demon form. He did _not_ know what to think about all this, it was all too new and everything had been…well… too much. Ryoga felt himself being picked up and shivered as the cold water washed the strange goop that changed him off his tiny body.

“Well at least like this, most of that crap was off of you already,” Ranma said as he rinsed Ryoga off. “A lot of it was on your clothes I think.”

“Brink,” Ryoga looked down at his shirt and pants on the floor sighing again, there was, as Ranma said a lot of the strange goop Akane created on them.

“I’m gonna have to take this off,” Ranma said as he tugged at the knot on Ryoga’s bandanna. “It’s got a little on it too.” The bandanna came loose and was held in one of Ranma’s hands as he lifted Ryoga with the other above his head.

“BWEEE!” Ryoga protested as Ranma tossed him into the hot water of the furo.

“In goes the pig,” Ranma said with a laugh as the piglet when under. “Out comes the demon,” he added as Ryoga surfaced with a gasp.

“What the hell was that for?” Ryoga groused as he pushed his wet bangs out of his face, without his bandanna to hold his hair back, it was hanging down low enough to almost cover his eyes.

“Just a bit of fun,” Ranma said with a shrug. “I’ll go give this to Kasumi, she’ll have it clean in no time,” he held up Ryoga’s special bandanna between his fingers. Ryoga waved his hand in agreement and watched Ranma leave. He sighed and propped his arms on the edge of the furo, his head leaned back. He could smell the hot water he was in, the stink of the goop and Ranma’s lingering scent in the air. It was a lot better than the mess of scents outside of the bathroom and didn’t feel as overwhelming. It was quieter in the furo as well.

Part of Ryoga was in shock at the turn of events, he knew about his demon blood, of course, and had spent a lot of time with his great grandfather but Ryoga had never thought _he_ would _ever_ turn into a wolf demon. It should be impossible outside of maybe jumping into a Jusenkyo spring that happens to be of the ‘drowned wolf demon’. He had no idea if there was a spring like that but he wouldn’t be surprised if there was. He lifted his head and looked at his hands, at his claws. They looked sharp and he knew he could hurt someone with them if he wasn’t careful.

Something moved under the water and Ryoga stood up, looking over his shoulder at his water-logged furry wolf tail.

 _‘That is going to take some getting use too,’_ Ryoga thought as he reached down and brought his tail around to look at it more closely. The black wet fur was clumped together and it felt weird to be feeling the sensations from his new tail. He was half tempted to go find a mirror just to see what else had changed about him, but he didn’t know if he would get lost and wandering around naked when he looked like… _this_ … was asking for trouble. Demons had to keep themselves hidden; hiding in plain sight, though Ryoga had no idea how that was done.

“Kasumi said it’ll be no problem cleaning that thing,” Ranma said as he came back into the furo, striping off his clothing to wash as both Sati and Cologne wanted him to make sure that none of the stuff got on him, just in case. “It’s kinda weird to see you with your hair down like that,” Ranma said, his voice changing to the higher pitch tone his female body had in the middle of the sentence. Ryoga promptly turned so his back was to Ranma to avoid seeing the red head’s breasts.

“It’s a little strange not wearing it,” Ryoga admitted. It was quiet for a few minutes as Ranma washed herself, the sounds of the scrub brush against Ranma’s skin and the splash of water were loud in Ryoga’s ears. “How can you handle all this?” Ryoga finally asked.

“All what?” Ranma said as she poured a bucket of cold water over her head to rinse off all the suds then climbed into the hot water, sighing softly as her body changed back.

“All… all of these noises, all these sounds,” Ryoga said, waving his hands as he turned to face Ranma now that his friend was a male again. “Everything seems to be much brighter than I’m use too!” Ryoga and Ranma both winced as Ryoga’s raised voice echoed off the tiled walls of the bathroom.

“I got use to it bit by bit,” Ranma said. “I started hearing better and smelling better and stuff as my Lycan blood awakened. I had time to get use to it and that first night of the full moon, I was a little overwhelmed but I was mostly use to it by then so it wasn’t hard to adjust. But I guess it would be a little harder on you, since it was all dumped on you at the same time and you wasn’t eased into it.” Ryoga slowly nodded his head, he suppose that did make sense, then leaned his head back again against the cool tile.

“Hey man, are you ok?” Ranma asked as he watched his pack brother. Ryoga sighed and lifted his head to look at Ranma again.

“I’m just… weirded out I guess?” Ryoga didn’t sound too sure of that as he frowned slightly. “In shock, for sure.”

“Well it’s not the worst thing that’s ever happen to ya,” Ranma said. Ryoga hummed softly in agreement, it was true enough, there were several things that had happen to him in the past that was worst than turning into a demon.

“No, it’s not,” He said out loud. “Turning into a pig with cold water still sucks worse and so was the time we both turned into little kids. I guess my mind is trying to catch up to the fact that Akane turned me into a demon.”

“I think I kinda know what you mean,” Ranma said. “When Auntie told me I was a werewolf, I was really floored and it took a bit to wrap my head around, and I thought I was still, at least, half human at the time.”

“But you came around to it,” Ryoga pointed out. Ranma shrugged his shoulders slightly.

“Kinda had to, nothing was going to stop me from transforming and once I got use to the idea I got excited about it,” Ranma said. “She really pushed me hard but I love the training Sati’s been giving me and as I got use to my body it’s something else to feel all that raw, wild power under your skin. Just wait it out, I guess. You might end up liking being a demon and if you don’t, I’m sure the old mummy and Auntie will be able to change you back.” Ryoga slowly nodded, he could see what Ranma meant and it wasn’t that he was _against_ the idea of being a demon and he could easily come to love it.

“Heh, I guess this means I’m stronger than you again,” Ryoga said with a smirk. Ranma blinked at Ryoga then grinned at his friend.

“Maybe P-chan, but I’m still the better marital artist,” he said half teasingly. Ryoga growled and dunked Ranma under the water, starting an all out water war between the two boys.

 

**********

 

“Let’s just see what this foolish child was up to,” Cologne said as she and Sati entered the kitchen. Sati gagged and placed her hand over her nose and mouth as her eyes watered.

“Sweet moon! I think the smell has gotten even worse,” she said, her voice muffled by her hand.

“It is unpleasant,” Cologne agreed with a wrinkle of her own nose. She hopped over to the stove where the ruined pot was still sitting on a hot eye. “I think this might be the source of the smell,” she said as she found some of Kasumi’s oven mitts and used them to move the hot pot, the bottom covered in scorched blackened goop, then turned off the stove.

“I think this might be the book the cub was using,” Sati said, picking the library book up by an untouched corner. Cologne took the book and carefully turned the pages.

“This isn’t even a real potions book,” she said, with a scowl on her face, as she read some of the ‘potions’ in the book. “What was that girl thinking?”

“It could be any number of things,” Sati said as she pulled her shirt up over her nose so both hands would be free. It didn’t really do much for the smell but it was better than breathing the toxic air straight out. Cologne continued turning the pages of the book until she came to one that was practically covered of goo.

“Perhaps this is what she was trying to make,” Cologne said as she laid the book down so Sati could look at the page while Cologne turned to glance at the ingredients Akane had used in her ‘potion’.

“A potion to undo mind control”, Sati asked as she read the book. “Who in the world was she making this for?”

“It could have been her family,” Cologne said as she picked up one of the bottles with a frown. “Her hostility toward you could have made her believe you were using magic to allow yourself to fit in here.”

Sati snorted softly and said, “I can’t even use magic. That was my first mate that was able to use magic and he passed at ability down to our daughter.”

“No, but you can use magical items,” Cologne pointed out. “And potions. It’s also very possible that she thinks Shampoo and I are behind everything giving our history.”

“You really should cut back on using the potions and tricks, old friend,” Sati said with amusement.

“With son-in-law being what he is, it’s no surprise none of my plans worked,” Cologne said as she picked up another bottle and shook her head. “I do not know what was going through that girl’s mind; at least a quarter of this stuff wasn’t mentioned in the book! I will have to figure out on my own what Akane did; this could take a few days, if not weeks.”

“Ryoga would be easy to hide, all he needs is an illusion to make him appear human and a little time to get used to his new senses,” Sati said. “But what about Akane?”

“If it’s only a physical change and her mind is still fully intact, couldn’t an illusion spell be used on her as well?” Cologne said as she gathered everything Akane used into a sealed bag to take back to the Nekohanten.

“Maybe but I’m worried that it’s more than just a physical change,” Sati said as she crossed her arms over her chest. “This stuff turned Ryoga into a full-blooded demon, he only had a small amount of demon blood in him to begin with, barely enough to even register him as having any DNA but human. Akane on the other hand is fully human just like her sisters and now she’s de-evolved for lack of a better word.”

“Well if that is the case she should be thankful she didn’t turn all the way back into a Neanderthal,” Cologne said with a chuckle.

“This is serious, Kon Lon,” Sati said.

“Yes yes,” Cologne said. “I suppose all that can be done this is to take her away somewhere until I figure out how to undo her mistakes. This wouldn’t be the first time she’s missed school.”

“No, from Ranma’s stories, it wouldn’t be,” Sati said with a sigh. “I wonder how they even pass all their classes with the amount of school that they all miss.”

“I think with the amount of chaos in the area, the school would just be happy that the students would pass in the end,” Cologne suggested. Sati nodded her head, it did seem that way.

“Auntie, Miss Cologne, Akane-chan is waking up,” Kasumi said from the doorway.

“Let’s go see how far changed the girl is,” Cologne said as she and Sati left the kitchen.

 

*******

 

Akane groaned softly as she came too, her whole body _ached,_ which was understandable as she had taken the full blast of the ruined potion and had been thrown across the room.

 _‘What… happen…?’_ Akane thought to herself, her whole mind feeling like it was stuffed with cotton. She couldn’t seem to think straight. What had happen to her? _‘I make… food?... no no that’s not right… Make something in metal bowl… no it was a pot not a bowl… food….no not food something… it blow up…’_

“Akane-chan, are you awake?” Kasumi’s sweet, worried voice pierced her thoughts. Akane groaned again and her brown eyes fluttered open.

“Ka—sumi?” Akane asked. “What… happen? Why Akane hurt?” Akane paused and frowned, something was strange about the way she said that but she couldn’t put her finger on why. Kasumi traded a worried look with Nabiki and Soun then got up to tell Sati and Cologne that Akane was coming to.

“You ok there, little sis?” Nabiki asked. “You sound a little…. off there.” Nabiki thought Akane sounded a bit like a stereotype cave-girl they showed on TV sometimes.

“Akane… My head hurts…” Akane groaned as she slowly sat up, pressing her hands to her head.

“I should say so, child,” Cologne said as she and Sati rejoined the group. “You were lucky not to kill yourself or the Hibiki boy.”

“Other than your head, how do you feel?” Sati asked as she knelt down beside Akane.

“Akane sore…. Why do I sound strange?” Akane frowned as she heard the words coming out of her mouth.

“It’s like she can’t decide if she wants to talk like a cave woman or like a modern person,” Nabiki said.

“She’s been somewhat de-evolved,” Sati said. “My guess, she knows what she should sound like but she’s having problems getting it through her brain.”

“What can be done about this?” Soun asked. Cologne sighed as she rubbed her forehead.

“Your daughter has taken a fake potion book and somehow created a real potion,” Cologne explained. “Some of the things she used were not even a part of the fake potion she was attempting to create; it will take a bit of time to recreate the potion then to make a counter for it.”

“So she and Ryoga are stuck like this?” Nabiki asked.

“Yes,” Cologne said. “I suggest you take Akane on a short vacation to hide this while I fix her mistake.”

“Is that necessary?” Soun asked. Cologne scowled at Soun while she waved her hand at Akane.

“Look at your daughter, you foolish man,” She said. “Do you want everyone to know about this? It would be safer for her to be away for awhile.”

“NO!” Akane said, mostly following along with what was being said. “Can’t miss school, Akane go.”

“You cannot even speak correctly,” Cologne told her.

“I… will… not… miss school,” Akane said slowly, she had an easier time getting her words out correctly if she took a little time to say it.

“There you have it, Akane doesn’t want to miss anymore school,” Soun said.

“Fine, but it will be on your head then,” Cologne said as she stood. “Sati can get her an illusion charm; I will get started on fixing her mistake. Hopefully I can finish quickly before anyone sees her mistake.” She quickly left the house, muttering under her breath about foolish men and children.

“Illusion?” Akane asked.

“You haven’t seen yourself yet, sis,” Nabiki said. “You’re going to need it.”

“What about the kitchen?” Kasumi asked, looking over at her messy kitchen.

“Just make sure to wear protective clothing when you clean up,” Sati sighed. “Don’t worry cub, I’ll help you out.”

“Thank you, Sati,” Kasumi said with a grateful smile. “Akane-chan, maybe you should go have a bath to wash off the rest of your potion.” Akane looked down at herself; her nose wrinkled as she looked at the stuff clinging to her clothing and skin and wondered why she didn’t notice before.

“Bath,” She repeated as she stood up and lumbered toward the furo.

“Aren’t the boys in there now?” Sati asked.

 

**********

 

Ryoga grumbled to himself as he dug around in one of the many backup packs that he had, looking for a bandana to wear. He felt naked without something wrapped around his head. He was already dressed otherwise in one of his many yellow tunic shirts though he was pants less at the moment, as Ranma currently had them and was making a hole for his new tail.

“Ah, found one,” Ryoga said as he finally found a bandana at the bottom, pulling it out and tying it around his head. Ranma glanced up from where he was finishing up the moderations he was doing to Ryoga’s pants.

“Isn’t that your old one?” Ranma asked. Instead of Ryoga’s usual yellow with black strips bandana, he had a solid black one on, just like the one Ryoga use to wear up until he had been cursed at Jusenkyo.

“Hmm,” Ryoga nodded as he closed his pack and stood up. At that time the door opened and Akane walked in. She stopped, staring at the two boys inside then growled.

“Baka, out!” She said, grabbing both of them and tossing the boys out into the hallway. Ryoga and Ranma landed in a heap as the door slammed.

“The hell is her problem?” Ranma asked as he got untangled from Ryoga. “None of us were even naked.”

“Well she’s in there for a bath so that means she was going to get undress,” Ryoga pointed out as he sat up rubbing his ears that still rang slightly from Akane’s yell.

“Didn’t mean she had to throw us,” Ranma grumbled as he pushed Ryoga’s pants into the other boy’s hands. Ryoga hummed in agreement as he pulled his pants on and tied the yellow ropes around his shins. He stood up, letting his tail swish side to side as it settled in the hole Ranma made.

“I wonder if Akane’s seen herself yet,” Ranma asked as he stood and started walking toward the living room.

“Why, what’s wrong with Akane?” Ryoga asked absently as he tried to get use to walking with his tail, on top of all the sounds he could hear around him. It was slowly getting better for him thankfully.

“You weren’t the only one affect by her potion remember?” Ranma asked.

“Somewhat,” Ryoga admitted, he had been too focused on the loud sounds and strong smells to really pay attention to anything around him.

“Well Akane kinda looks like something Nabiki called the ‘Flintstones’,” Ranma explained. “I have no idea what that is.”

“It’s an old cartoon from the USA, about a family from the Stone Age called the Flintstones,” Ryoga explained to Ranma. “So… cave woman then?” He guessed. Ranma shrugged his shoulders slightly as they entered the main room.

“How are you feeling cub?” Sati asked as soon as she saw the boys.

“Everything is loud and smells too strong,” Ryoga said as he sat down. “But I’m starting to learn how to deal with it.”

“If you have any problems, you need to tell someone,” Sati warned. Ryoga nodded in agreement, this was much different that turning into a pig with cold water.

“So, what now?” Ranma asked.

“Kasumi and I will clean up the kitchen, Cologne is looking into how to reverse what Akane did,” Sati said. “She said it may take a little time so we’ll have to cover up how you and Akane look until then. Of course, I realize you may wish to stay like this in the end.”

“Maybe, I’m still kinda overwhelmed by it all,” Ryoga said as he rubbed the back of his neck.

“Understandable,” Sati said.

“So, just what is going to happen?” Ranma asked.

“Ryoga and Akane will be given illusion spells,” Sati explained then nodded toward Kasumi. “She knows someone that can get Ryoga a demon illusion to use.”

“I called my boyfriend, he said he’ll be by tomorrow,” Kasumi said with a smile.

“Boyfriend?” Soun asked, as this was the first he really heard of it.

“Later Father,” Kasumi said as she didn’t want to get into this right now. She was a grown woman after all and she liked her Demon boyfriend.

“So we’ll just have to get Akane one she can use while at school,” Sati added, interrupting Soun before he could question Kasumi further.

“She’s going to school like that?” Ranma asked.

“Yes… against my and Cologne’s advice,” Sati said dryly. She didn’t think Akane should be going to school while she was like this, mostly because she thought it would end up being embarrassing for the girl if anyone found out, more than anything else. “But I’m just a guest here, I can’t tell anyone what to do.”

“I think we all had a long day,” Kasumi said. “I think we should order out since the kitchen is useable for now and try to relax the rest of the evening.”

“AAH!” A scream rang through the house after Kasumi said this.

“I think Akane’s seen herself in the mirror,” Nabiki said dryly. Akane came stomping into the main room a few minutes later with a bath robe tied around her.

“What happen to Akane face!?” Akane yelled, pointing at herself.

“You knew that you’ve been changed by your little potion,” Sati remarked. “You didn’t think it was just the way your spoke and thought did you?”

“This bimbo's fault!” Akane seethed with her fists clenched at her sides.

“Just how is this Shampoo’s fault?” Ranma asked. “You’re the think headed tom boy who decided to try to make a potion when you can’t even cook. Shampoo’s got nothing to do with it.” Akane growled at Ranma as he insulted her, bringing her hands up above in head as if she was clutching something.

“Ranma baka!” Akane yelled as she brought her hands down and summoned her mallet. But instead of a mallet it turned out to be a giant club.

“Oh Kami-sama, she’s even got a club!” Nabiki said as she laughed loudly. Ranma rolled out of the way of the attack, he decided some time ago he wasn’t going to let Akane hit him anymore, he was done being mister nice wolf…. Tiger… whatever person. Akane stared in shock as her club hit the space where Ranma had been sitting instead of hitting Ranma. Ranma rolled to his feet and snorted softly.

“Well, you might be some sorta cave girl now but you still can’t hit me,” Ranma taunted. Akane growled again and started chasing after Ranma who easily ducked and dodged all her attempts to hit him.

“Take it outside!” Sati called.

“Yes, please,” Kasumi agreed.

“Got ya!” Ranma said as he headed toward the open doors into the yard, Akane hot on his heels.

“You would think he would go a little easier on her,” Ryoga said as he watched them. “This can’t be easy for her, I know I’m still trying to get used to it.”

“Ranma is letting Akane get her frustrations out,” Sati said. “Let’s face it, who wouldn’t be a little angry in her place?”

“I guess,” Nabiki said. “Still, this is her fault for ending up like this.”

“Don’t be so crude Nabiki,” Kasumi scolded. “You know Akane-imouto didn’t mean for this to happen.”

“Maybe not this, but she was up to something,” Nabiki said.

Out in the yard Akane panted as she stopped chasing Ranma round, dropping her chi club and sitting down heavily by the koi pond. Once the club left her hand, it disappeared back into nothingness. Ranma skid to a stop as well watching his ex-fiancée for a moment then nodding to himself as he headed back into the house. Once Akane cooled down she would be, for the most part, a lot more level headed.

“Oh my, I think she’s going to need another bath,” Kasumi remarked as she got up and went outside to see to her youngest sister. Ranma flopped down onto the floor beside Nabiki and reached for the cookie plate Kasumi put on the table.

“So what do we do about dinner since Akane destroyed the kitchen?” Ranma asked around a mouthful of cookie, always thinking with his stomach.

“Don’t talk with your mouth full, Ranma-baby,” Nabiki said as she slapped the back of Ranma’s head.

“Order out, what else?” Sati said with a shrug. This lead to an argument between Ranma and Ryoga of just where they should order food from while Nabiki threw in her two cents and Kasumi took care of Akane.

 

***********

 

Taro scowled as he leaned against a lamp post, crossing his arms over his chest. He had been all over Furinkan and the surrounding area in Nerima looking for his bastard of a godfather. He hadn’t believe Saotome or the Tendo girl when they told him Happosai wasn’t around but now he was starting to wonder if it was true.

 _‘Great, now where did that old bastard go to?’_ Taro thought angrily to himself. All he wanted to do was force the old man to change his name to something else less… perverted and stupid sounding. It was near impossible to get a date with a girl when your name is Pantyhose. He ignored the part of his brain that told him that it really could be worse; refusing to acknowledge what that annoying wolf girl had said that morning when she said his name could have been ‘jockstrap’. He had no idea what a jockstrap was but it didn’t sound like something he wanted his name to be.

Taro grumbled to himself as he pushed away from the lamp post, he would have to leave Nerima and try to find Happosai else where it seemed. As he turned to walk away, another body ran into Taro’s, pushing the Chinese teen back.

“Watch where you’re going,” A man’s voice said.

“You watch where you’re going,” Taro said as he got up into the man’s face. He was angry and frustrated and wanted to pick a fight with someone.

“Do you have any idea who you’re talking to?” The man said. Taro frowned and stepped back to get a proper look at the man.

“A wanna be Indiana Jones?” Taro asked as he raised an eyebrow at the other’s outfit. He could have sworn he could hear somebody starting to laugh hysterically in the background. The man glared at Taro then posed dramatically with a silver inlayed katana above his head, the lamp light glinting off the blade.

“I am Kuno Taeko, the Silver Werewolf Hunter,” Taeko announced loudly. He didn’t get the reaction he was looking for, many of the people around them shook they heads and continued on their way, used to the insanity that came with living in the Nerima Ward, while Taro gave Taeko a bored look. Taeko’s shoulders sagged slightly, while his self imposed title had impressed a few girls no one else seemed care about who and what he is.

“Is that all?” Taro asked. “You don’t seem to be doing a very good for a so called ‘werewolf hunter’.”

“I am close on the beast’s tail, no one shall have to worry about the creature for much longer,” Taeko boosted as he puffed out his chest. Taro just gave him another look then shook his head as he turned away. Taeko glared angrily at Taro’s back then reached out to grasp the teen’s shoulder. “Don’t you turn away from me peasant, I am the only one here keeping you safe from the monsters! I demand respect!”

“Monsters?” Taro repeated with a bite in his voice. He was sick and tired of dealing with this man and he was frustrated with his inability to locate Happosai so Taro decided to vent his anger on this foolish man. “I will show you a monster,” Taro took a bottle of water he kept on him at all times to transform with, pouring the cool waters over his head. In an instant Taro transformed into his cursed form and roared loudly in Taeko’s face. Taeko took a step back in surprised fright, nervously clearing his throat as he tried to gather up his bravo again.

“F-foul beast!” Taeko said as he drew his .45 colt recover and aimed it at Taro’s head. But since his hand was shaking so badly his shot went wide and only grazed the side of Taro’s face, leaving a very shallow cut behind. Taro snorted then back handed the man as easily as if he were swatting at flies. Taeko flew across the street, several people running out of the way, and crashed into a pile of garbage. The man groaned once then went silent, knock out.

“Moo,” Taro said in satisfaction and turned away to head back to the dojo since he wasn’t having any luck finding Happosai. Maybe he could pump Saotome or those two idiots that followed his godfather for more information. He did hear the hysterical laughter again somewhere on the rooftops above him but considering that this was Nerima that wasn’t all that unusual so he ignored it.

 

*******

 

Up on the rooftop Jasper had one arm wrapped around her middle while the other pounded the surface under her.

“Oh god… he moos!” Jasper managed to say between bouts of laughter. “That was the funniest thing I’ve seen, a one hit KO!” She continued to giggle as she sat up, grinning down at her phone where she had recorded the whole thing. She hadn’t expected her prey, Taeko Kuno, to run into Taro but it had been totally worth it since the man had shot off his mouth which resulted in Taro hulking out and going to town on his ass. Jasper took a deep breath, trying to calm down her laughter only to start giggling again as she went back over the so called ‘fight’. Seeing as how she hated Taeko more than her dislike of Taro, it had been the highlight of her evening.

Jasper jumped off the rooftop to the sidewalk below, her knees bending slightly on impact, then walked over to where Taeko laid knocked out in the garbage.

“Smile motherfucker,” Jasper muttered to herself as she held up her phone and snapped a couple of photos with it then walked away back toward her hotel. With Taeko out of the count and likely unable to properly move after the beating he took once he did wake up, Jasper decided her watch for the night was over and now had more time to play one of her games.

 

***********

 

The next morning Ranma groaned as he held up a hand trying to block the light shining directly into his face. Beside him in the bed Nabiki mumbled under her breath and pulled her blankets up over her head. Yes Ranma slept in Nabiki’s room again seeing as how Taro had returned the night before and was once again sleeping in the guest room. Ryoga was there as well, seeing as how nobody wanted the lost boy to wonder off until they hid his new demon features.

“Ranma, close the curtains,” Nabiki said as she pushed at Ranma’s back. “Too early to get up.”

“It’s always too early for you,” Ranma commented only to grunt in surprise as Nabiki planted a foot in his back and pushed him fully off the bed.

“Curtains, now!” Nabiki said from her bundle of blankets. Ranma rolled his eyes and pulled the curtains shut over the window.

“Better?” Ranma asked over his shoulder. A happy hum followed by a soft snore followed making Ranma roll his eyes again and fondly shook his head. No one would believe him that the Ice Queen of Nerima was a snorer if he was ever insane enough to bring it up. He could hear shuffling around downstairs meaning that Kasumi was up and making breakfast. Opening Nabiki’s door to head downstairs Ranma stopped in the doorway as Ryoga sleepily walked past him toward the stairs.

Figuring it would be a good idea to follow his friend to keep Ryoga from getting lost, Ranma was surprised to see that not once did he have to correct Ryoga’s path as the other teen made his way toward the main room of the house.

“Well, that was new,” Ranma said making Ryoga jump in surprise.

“Fuck, don’t do that!” Ryoga said as he held his hand up against his chest over his heart. “What are you talking about anyway?” He added as he sleepily rubbed at his eyes.

“Ryoga, you walked from the guest room to downstairs without making several detours along the way,” Ranma said. “By now you would either be in the dojo or someplace even more insane.” Ryoga blinked at the Lycan, Ranma was right by now he would be lost someplace.

“Huh…” was the only thing Ryoga could think of to say. Ranma looked over his shoulder as the door under the stairs opened and Sati came stumbling out, making a bee-line for the low table where Kasumi was putting out a cup of coffee. “Hey Sati I-“ The rest of the words came out muffled as Ranma quickly covered his mouth as Sati walked past them. Ryoga glared at Ranma as he pulled the other’s hand away from his mouth. “What the hell?”

“Auntie isn’t a social creature in the mornings until she has her coffee,” Ranma explained. “Better to wait until she’s more awake.” A small grin crossed Ranma’s face as he remembered the onetime Genma had been stupid enough to mess with Sati before she had her morning coffee. The man hadn’t been able to move for days without groaning in pain.

“Come on you two, breakfast is almost ready,” Kasumi said with a smile as she spotted the two boys standing in the doorway.

“Kitchen all fixed then?” Ranma asked as they sat down.

“It’s cleaned thanks to the help Sati gave me,” Kasumi said. “But a couple of things will have to be replaced. I’ll go get everyone else for breakfast.”

“What the fuck is that smell?” Jasper asked from where she stood by the sliding doors into the yard. “Was Nitro trying to cook again?”

“No, something much worse,” Ranma said with a snickering grin. Jasper moved over to plop down at the table then stopped as she stared at Ryoga.

“Tha fuck happen to you?” She asked as she took in the pointed ears and tail Ryoga had.

“Ryoga has been turned into a full blooded demon,” Sati said finally awake enough to be in on the conversation.

“… say what now?” Jasper asked. “One of those spring thingies?”

“No, Jusenkyo had nothing to do with this,” Sati said with a shake of her head.

“Ok… then how the fuck did he go from human to demon?” Jasper asked. “He’s not like Ranma under a seal was he?”

“No, nothing like that either,” Sati said as she sipped her coffee. Ranma rolled his eyes and leaned forward to speak.

“Akane thought it would be a good idea to make a potion. But she messed it up and turned into something that made Ryoga a full demon and Akane into… well…”

“What happen to Nitro?” Jasper asked. Ryoga pointed at something over her shoulder and when Jasper looked she started to snort in laughter. Akane growled at Jasper, her hands clutching into fists at her sides.

“No laugh!” She shouted at the other teen.

“I’m sorry, I’ll be right back,” Jasper said as she quickly ran outside into the yard and around the house. A few seconds later Ranma and Ryoga’s sharp hearing could pick up Jasper’s laughter. Akane grunted under her breath as she sat down at the table with a huff.

“Well at least none of you have school today,” Sati said trying to break the tension in the air. “That’ll give us time to set up each of you an illusion to hide... all this… until we figure out a way to reverse it. Or not depending on your feelings.” She added to Ryoga who nodded. Nabiki wondered in a moment later as did Soun, Nabiki muttering a thanks under her breath as Kasumi handed her a coffee.

“So where is Pantyhose Freak?” Ranma asked, remembering the other house guest.

“Ranma, no need to be so rude,” Kasumi scolded lightly. “Taro-kun came in really late last night; he was still asleep when I checked on him so I let him be. Oh Ryoga-kun, it took a little elbow grease but here,” she reached into her pocket and took out Ryoga’s signature yellow and black bandana, handing it over to the younger teen.

“Arigato Kasumi-san,” Ryoga said happily as he untied the black bandana and put his normal one back on. Kasumi smiled sweetly then picked up her chopsticks to start breakfast.

“George said he would be here in an hour or two,” Kasumi said after a few minutes.

“Ah yes… your suitor,” Soun said slowly. “This will be my first time meeting him.”

“Yes, he’s looking forward to that too,” Kasumi agreed with another happy smile. Sati smiled behind her cup of coffee, ah to be young and in love.

“Suitor?” Akane repeated. “But… what about Tofu?”

“What about Dr. Tofu?” Kasumi asked confused. Nabiki rolled her eyes, finally awake enough to follow the conversation.

“The good doc has a crush on you nee-chan,” Nabiki told her older sister. Kasumi blinked in surprise then made a little humming noise.

“Hmm, I guess I never noticed,” She said, ignoring the sweat drops from the others. Jasper came back in, out of breath from her laughing fit and waved off the offer of breakfast.

“But… what about love for you?” Akane said with a frown.

“Akane-chan, if Dr. Tofu has a crush on me he should have said something before now instead of prancing around like a silly-billy,” Kasumi said. “I have a boyfriend now; I’m not going to just dump him because somebody else likes me as well.” Akane frowned again and looked down at her food, she gave up her crush on Dr. Tofu because he loves Kasumi so much so she was letting Kasumi have him but Kasumi was brushing off the idea as if it was nothing.

 _‘Poor Tofu,’_ Akane thought with a small huff. _‘He need woman to take care of him. Kasumi no want him, Akane still has chance? No with baka Ranma, can’t stop me from trying.’_

“Ok, Akane understand,” Akane said with a bright smile. Nabiki smirked slightly, she had a feeling she knew what was going through Akane’s mind right now. The question was, was Dr. Tofu going to take Kasumi being with another man lying down or was this the kick in the pants he needed to try to woo Kasumi. Not that she wanted to break Kasumi up from her demon boyfriend, the big guy was good for her sister and Kasumi went out more instead of being shut in all the time, but it never hurt to sell a little bit of information.

 

*********

 

Author note: And we finally get new chapter out. I hoped everyone enjoyed this chapter.

(1) Think Kouga's eyes from InuYasha, his eyes are a solid color, there is no visible pupil.


	27. chapter 27

Disclaimer: The characters of Ranma 1/2, of course, belong to Rumiko Takahashi (and lots of others). Sati Li, and any other strays that may appear, belong to me, unless otherwise noted.

A Werewolf in Nerima

By: USA Tiger

 

Author note: My beta Silver-Tiamat from DeviantART has informed me she was unable to look at the chapter due to computer problems.  Blissfull Wulf has volunteered to proof read the chapter this time around.

 

Chapter 27

 

An hour later the bell on the gate rang and Kasumi happily jumped up.

“I’ll get it,” She said as she rushed out of the room. Soun lowered his paper and waited to meet the man that his oldest daughter was dating. He was hurt that Kasumi hadn’t informed him that she had found somebody to date, and from what he understood, had been doing so for a while. A few seconds later Kasumi returned, a blissful smile on her face as she introduced the man that had walked in with her. “Father this is George.”

George turned out to be a tall man, at least over six feet, with short black hair that had two streaks of blueish purple throughout it. Pale skinned and eyes that were blue, Soun had to guess that Kasumi found a gaijin to date. A part of Soun, who was old fashion, wished that his oldest daughter could have found a native to date instead.

“Err, it’s very nice to meet you son,” Soun said as he stood and bowed.

“Pleased to meet you too, Mr. Tendo,” George said in a low rumble of a voice.

“Go ahead and take it off dear, Father will have to find out anyway,” Kasumi said, patting the tall man’s arm. Soun looked at Kasumi confused then at George again, gasping as the man’s looks suddenly changed. The man’s pale skin now had a set of double stripes on each cheek the same color as the streaks in his hair, his blue eyes were now dragon-like slits and Soun could see a pair of small horns on top of George’s head.

“D-d-demon!” Soun yelped.

“Of course, why else do you think he was asked to come help poor Ryoga-kun,” Kasumi said. “Come on, he’s out in the dojo.” Soun watched as Kasumi lead the demon to the dojo, his mouth gaping.

“Something the matter Soun?” Sati asked from the other doorway.

“She’s dating a demon!” Soun said.

“Yes, is that a problem for some reason?” Sati asked. “After all, you didn’t seem to have a problem with young Ryoga being a demon now and you’re hosting two full blooded lycans, one of which is under a gender-bending curse. Why would Kasumi dating a demon be a problem?”

“Well… um…” Soun blushed at a sudden loss for words. “It was just… shock?”

“Hmm…” Sati hummed and walked out toward the dojo. “Just remember that Kasumi is an adult and she seems to be a good judge of character. Being a demon doesn’t make a person evil.”

Out in the dojo Nabiki and Jasper were watching Ranma and Ryoga spar. The boys were testing how strong Ryoga was now and how much his abilities had increased.

“He’s gotten a bit faster,” Nabiki mused as Ranma and Ryoga jumped around the dojo like demented Mexican jumping beans.

“Demons usually are,” Jasper said.

“Still not as fast as Ranma,” Nabiki said with a smirk. Both girls turned toward the dojo’s door as Kasumi walked in with George.

“Oi! Kasumi’s boy-toy is here you two!” Jasper called out to the boys. Kasumi flushed hotly making Nabiki snicker at her sister.

“So… you’re here to hide P-chan’s demon looks?” Ranma asked, grunting softly as Ryoga punched him in the shoulder.

“What kind of demon are you?” Ryoga asked curious.

“I’m a dragon demon,” George said. Jasper snorted in laughter, looking up at the tall man.

“Man your mom had to have a twisted sense of humor,” the girl said with a grin. George smiled slightly and shrugged his shoulders.

“Mother thought it would be ironic,” He said. Ranma looked confused as he didn’t get what they were talking about.

“Huh?”

“It’s an old story from Europe cub,” Sati said as she stepped in behind the group. “A man named George, born around 280 AD, was a roman soldier that later became a Christian martyr. He’s famous for slaying a dragon, so this young dragon demon’s name being George is a bit funny and ironic.”

“Oh,” Ranma said, scratching the back of his head. George grinned then turned to Ryoga.

“So you’re the new demon Kasumi told me about?” He asked. Ryoga nodded, standing still as George walked around him. “Class A at the very least, you were human before ne?”

“Yeah, but my great grandfather is a wolf hanyou,” Ryoga said. “So I had a little demon blood at least.”

“And he turned into a full demon from a potion?” George asked, turning to Sati.

“Yes, another cub in the house somehow created it by accident and this cub walked in at the wrong time,” Sati explained. “Somehow it latched onto his weaker demon blood and changed him into this. We’re not sure if the effects are permanent or if they can even be reversed.”

“And… umm…  I might want to stay like this,” Ryoga spoke up.

“I see,” George said as he stood in front of Ryoga again. He reached into his pocket and took out a box. Opening it showed Ryoga several different black stones that gave off a rainbow shine when the light hit it just right. “These are demon-illusion stones, Class S demons can maintain a human appearance on their own but lower classes need these beauties. If it wasn’t for your tail, you could pull off looking human on your own without these. You wear one of these and just think of your original human form and for all appearances you will _look_ human but under the image you’re still a demon.”

“Does it matter which one?” Ryoga asked. Some of the stones were on chains while some were set in an earring, some in bracelets and some in rings.

“No, choose whichever type of jewelry you’re comfortable with,” George said. Ryoga frowned and looked at the stones again. A ring was out, it would fall off when he transformed into his pig form as would a bracelet. The collar Azusa put on him fit on both of his forms so he could at least get a short chain but that ran the risk of the chain breaking and as active and dangerous as his life was that was a real possibility.

“An earring,” Ryoga said at last, pointing at a simple stud with a round black stone.

“Alright, just sit down somewhere and we’ll pierce your ear,” George said. A few minutes later Ryoga was sitting just inside the doorway of the dojo, his head tilted to the side as the older demon cleaned his left earlobe then pushed a sharp sanitized needle made to pierce the already tough skin of a demon. Ryoga hissed as the needle when through the skin, George the only one in the group strong enough to push the needle through Ryoga’s tank-tough flesh. “Since demons heal faster than humans, this’ll heal up in a few hours instead of weeks. So if you want to ever take it out, the hole will still be there,” George explained as he pushed the earring into the new hole before it could start to heal.

“Hmm, doesn’t look bad on you Hibiki,” Nabiki said as they finished and Ryoga reached up to touch the earring.

“How does this work?” Ryoga asked.

“Just think of what you want to look like, the stone does the rest,” George explained. Ryoga nodded then thought of his old human form. He didn’t feel any different when the change happened but the other teens made small noises. “Just remember that it’s only an illusion, you’re still a demon under the image so be careful not to let your tail brush up against someone.”

“Alright,” Ryoga agreed.

“Ok, it’s been great and all but me and P-chan’s got something to do,” Ranma said as he grabbed the other boy’s wrist and dragged him out of the dojo.

“Wha? Ranma!?” Ryoga yelped as he was dragged off.

“What was that about?” Jasper asked. Nabiki shrugged her shoulders having no clue.

“Come George, you should properly meet Father,” Kasumi said as she laid her hand on George’s arms and lead the tall man out of the dojo. Sati followed at a slower pace back into the house.

“Oh, did I show you the video I got last night with Jockstrap?” Jasper asked as she took out her phone.

 

************

 

“Ranma!” Ryoga growled as Ranma dragged the other boy out of the Tendo household and out onto the streets of Nerima. “Where the hell are you taking me?”

“Nowhere,” Ranma said as he came to a halt with Ryoga nearly bowling him over at the sudden stop. “You’re gonna lead me.”

“Huh?” Ryoga asked, giving Ranma a confused look. “Did you suddenly forget my little problem? You know the one where I can’t find my way anywhere?”

“Just humor me will ya?” Ranma asked. “Just lead me to Ucchan’s, if you start to totally go off course then I’ll see the whole idea was a flop and take over.”

“Ranma…” Ryoga said not sure about this.

“Would you just go?” Ranma waved his hands at Ryoga, motioning for the other to walk. Ryoga groaned softly and rolled his eyes, everything outside was brighter, louder and smelt stronger to his new senses but Ryoga was getting used enough to them that they didn’t overwhelm him like they did the night before. Seeing Ranma motion for him to move again, Ryoga sighed as he turned and started walking down the street.

Ryoga walked down the street, pausing at street corners to look around before moving again. He was surprised when several minutes later he found himself and Ranma standing outside of Ucchan’s. The restaurant’s windows were dark and a closed sign hung in the window. Ranma could see lights on in the upstairs apartments, no doubt Ukyo or Konatsu getting ready for the day.

“Not bad P-chan,” Ranma said. “I didn’t have to correct you once.”

“Wha… how…” Ryoga was confused. Happy for the turn of events, yes, but still confused. He had lived with his inability to find his way his whole life. It hadn’t been that bad when he was really young, able to stick close to one of his parents but as he grew older his lack of direction became worse until it was to the point Ryoga couldn’t even find his way out of a room with just a single door. So to be able to find his way from Point A to Point B without visiting Points R, Z, C, I, and S along the way was nothing short of amazing. For the first time even he knew where he was and didn’t feel that depressing haze of being utterly lost.

“No idea,” Ranma said. “You’re demon blood maybe?” Ranma said the last part lowly so no one could overhear them. “Something we’ll bring up to Auntie or the old mummy, they might know.” Ryoga just nodded dumbly, he was still in shock about how much this whole changing species thing was changing his life. Ranma sighed and grabbed Ryoga’s arm. “Come on, let’s get you someplace quiet so you can think.”

Ryoga followed after the other, easily keeping up with his rival-turned-friend as Ranma lead him to a neighborhood some streets away from the Tendo’s. He blinked and shook himself out of his thoughts as he noticed Ranma walking up to one of them and unlocking the door.

“What are you doing?!” He hissed. “You can’t just barge into someone’s house.”

“It’s cool, I have a key,” Ranma said, holding up the key he had used to unlock the door. “I have permission to be here Ryoga. Come on.” Ryoga hesitated at the doorway then followed Ranma inside. Ranma closed the door and paused to listen, his head cocked to the side slightly. Curious, Ryoga listened as well but all he could hear were the soft hum of the electronics in the house and an odd noise coming from the back.

“Ranma, why are we here?” Ryoga finally asked as Ranma nodded to himself and started moving. “Who’s house is this?”

“Somebody Sati knows I guess,” Ranma said as he led the way to the back of the house. “I’m doing a favor for them, a mom and her daughter as far as I can tell.”

“What sort of favor?” Ryoga asked as Ranma opened a door into a small sunny room. In the middle of the room sat a box that had noises coming from it that sounded an awful lot like… cats.

“Hey guys, miss me?” Ranma asked with a smile as he walked over to the box and sat down beside it. Ryoga watched as Ranma reached in and took out a small Calico kitten which mewled loudly. “I know, I know. I’ll have breakfast in a minute.”

“Ranma…” Ryoga said slowly as Ranma stood and carried the kitten into the kitchen, standing in the doorway to watch as Ranma mixed together some formula one-handed. “That’s a cat….”

“Really?” Ranma drawled sarcastically, the tone eased by the grin on Ranma’s face. “I didn’t notice.” Ryoga huffed and rolled his eyes, moving out of the way as Ranma came back with a small bottle full of the formula and sat down by the box again. He offered the nipple to the Calico kitten that latched onto it like a demon possessed.

“Ranma, I thought you were afraid of cats,” Ryoga finally said after watching Ranma feed the kitten. Ryoga had been there the day Shampoo had arrived back from China in her new cursed form of a cat. He had been there in his own pig form, held safely by Akane at the time. He remembered the look of pure terror on Ranma’s face and the sick feeling in his stomach as Genma calmly told everyone how Ranma was trained in the Neko-ken as if it was normal to talk about throwing your child into a pit of starving cats.

After that, no matter what his feelings on Ranma were or whatever else he had done to the other boy or the other boy had done to him, Ryoga swore to never use Ranma’s fear of cats against him. Genma had tried of course, the time he had named Ryoga his heir to the Saotome branch of the School of Anything Goes. Of course, Ryoga hadn’t _really_ been made Genma’s heir, the man had been using him to get back at Ranma because the teen had eaten some of his snacks. Genma had tried to get Ryoga to use Ranma’s fear against the teen but Ryoga had refused to do so.

“I was… but I’ve been getting help recently,” Ranma said as he traded the full, satisfied Calico kitten for a black one. “I can look at images of cats now without breaking into a cold sweat and I don’t even stumble over the word any more. I can hold these little guys and as long as a cat doesn’t jump out and startle me, I’m fine.”

“But… how?” Ryoga asked. “I’ve seen how you are around cats, it was pretty extreme.”

Ranma told Ryoga the story of how Rara, taking a moment to explain who and what Rara was, had helped him confront the cat inside him for lack of a better word while inside his own mind. With the cat that had been his ability to use the Neko-ken but also all of his fears and terrors for any small felines as the large ones never bothered him defeated so to speak, Ranma didn’t react as violently to cats as before.

“So then Auntie suggested either seeing a shrink or trying self-help therapy to fully get over my fear,” Ranma finished explaining, slowly petting one of the kittens as it napped in the crook of his arm. Ryoga had another kitten spread out over one of his legs, one finger ever-so gently petting it. If there was one thing Ryoga knew how to do, it was control his own strength so not to hurt anything weaker than himself. “I decided to try the self-help thing then Auntie told me I was taking care of these guys while the people living here were gone for the day.”

“Where’s the mother cat?” Ryoga asked.

“Dead,” Ranma said. “And these guys are too small to take care of themselves. I gotta say…. It’s a relief not to have such a crippling fear like cats hanging over me anymore,” He added the last part softly. Ryoga watched his friend look down at the kitten sleeping on his arm, the little Calico he had at the start he noted, and was giving it the same affectionate look he knew he gave Shirokuro, his bi-color dog, whenever he saw her.

“So why keep it a secret?” Ryoga asked.

“Nabiki knows, she was there when I asked Sati if there was any way to get over the Neko-ken training,” Ranma said. “I don’t think she knows about the kittens, but she knows I’m getting help. Everyone else…” He shrugged his shoulders slightly. “I don’t really like to talk about it to start with, so why bring it up?”

“So what happens when you’re cured?” Ryoga asked, smiling down at the kitten sleeping on his leg as it yawned, a little paw stretched out in front of it with the toes spread wide then curled up into a little fluffy ball. His wolf-like tail started thumped softly on the floor behind him as it wagged like a dogs.

“Learn the real Neko-ken of course,” Ranma said with a grin.

“Huh?”

“Auntie said that the Neko-ken I’ve been using when I went cat wasn’t the real one, it’s a bastardized version,” Ranma explained. “The actual Neko-ken was invented for cat races, not humans.”

“Makes sense,” Ryoga said. “I’ve never seen you when acted like a cat but I heard you used Chi claws and stuff.”

“Yeah and Sati said since I’m half weretiger, I can learn the real one,” Ranma said. “It was in the old freak’s book.”

“Why would Happosai have the real Neko-ken written down in his book?” Ryoga asked. Ranma shrugged his shoulders.

“No idea, he’s got a lot of stuff written down in there, mostly powerful or sex related,” Ranma blushed slightly at the word sex. He might not be a virgin any more but some of the techniques written in the book were over the top! “It’ll take me years to read through the whole book.”

“That’s if he doesn’t try to take the book back,” Ryoga pointed out.

“He’ll try I guess,” Ranma said with a shrug of his shoulders. “But he’s so scared of Auntie, we won’t see him as long as she’s here at least.”

 

****************

 

“Sati, you have a letter,” Kasumi said as she passed a letter to the elder werewolf from the pile in the young woman’s hands.

“Hmm, thank you cub,” Sati said as she used her sharp nail to slice through the top of the envelope and slipped the contents out to read. A frown crossed her face as she read the missive. “ Well… crap.”

 

*****************

 

"You're leaving!?" Ranma exclaimed that afternoon after he and Ryoga had returned to the Tendo’s, standing across from Sati in the dojo.

"I've been summoned by the council," Sati said. "I'll only be gone for a few days, a couple of weeks at the most."

Ranma fought to keep the scowl off his face, he had heard of the council before from Sati. It was commonly known as the 'Were Council', not a very original name but it served its purpose, a council of lycanthropes from all over the world. Most of the main packs and clans each sent a representative usually an elder to serve on the council. While they didn't rule over the werewolves and other were-animals of the world, they did come up with the rules that kept the lycanthrope races safe and hidden from the rest of the world.

Ranma was sure the council had other functions as well but he had never asked. Sati who was not a member of the council herself was summoned from time to time by them. For what reason Ranma never asked and Sati never said but Ranma had hated it when she had to go during the years she traveled with him and Genma. During the time she was gone Genma usually started up his bad habits again without the werewolf to keep him in check.

"I know you're disappointed cub," Sati said with a sigh, placing her hands on his shoulders. "But it is something important I have to do. You're doing fine and a few days flying solo won't hurt you. And besides, I can question around about any werewolf and weretiger mates missing a 16 year old cub."

"Do you think you'll find something?" Ranma asked he was happily bonding properly with Nodoka now that everything was cleared between them but he still wanted to know about his real parents.

"I don't know," Sati said. "I may or may not, but we'll never know unless I ask. Just don't let that Akane-cub tear down my room, I'll be back."

"I don't think Kasumi will let her," Ranma said with a small laugh. Sati shared his laugh and grinned.

"No, I don't think so either," She said. "Just keep up with your exercises, try to make time to lounge in your hybrid form and have fun with your little girlfriends. Keep an eye on Ryoga and Akane while Cologne figures out what happened. And if something does happen, Jasper is still nearby."

“Wait, what about Akane?” Ranma asked. “Wasn’t she supposed to have something to hide her appearance?”

“Jasper used her own contacts to get something whipped up right quick,” Sati assured him. “It’ll be fine cub, just keep calm and go about as normal. Just don’t annoy the girl too much, she’s having a hard time with all this.”

“What about the full moon?” Ranma asked as that time of the month was creeping up on them again.

“I think you’ll be fine if I’m not back in time,” Sati assured him again. “You’ll have to get used to me not being here during those times cub. If you’re not sure about being around others, the cabin we used is still under my name. Just relax cub, everything will be fine.”

“I can’t help but feel something will happen,” Ranma grumbled.

“I can’t help but point out something always happens to you cub,” Sati said in amusement.

“Yeah I guess,” Ranma said with a sigh.

“Good,” Sati said as she squeezed Ranma’s shoulders. “I have to go finish packing and leave. Kasumi and Soun know I am coming back as soon as possible.” Ranma watched his adopted auntie leave the dojo and huffed to himself, things had calmed down a little since she arrived and Ranma wondered if he and the others could keep that up.

 

************

 

“What’s the were council anyway?” Nabiki asked sometime later when Ranma told her Sati was gone, at least for now.

“Big gathering of stuffy elders from different packs and clans,” Jasper explained, tossing a hacky sack into the air and catching it over and over. “They make up the rules and stuff that help keep our kind hidden from humans. My dad works for them, he goes around getting back old treasures or important documents that had been stolen or lost over the years. Kinda like what I do but I work for profit.”

“And Sati is going to be gone for a while because of them,” Nabiki verified.

“When the council calls, you come runnin’,” Jasper nodded.

“Auntie used to be summoned every now and then when she traveled with me and Pops,” Ranma said. “Hated it too, Genma always fell back into his old habits without her to keep him in check. It was around the time I was in junior high when she left for good, she said I was old enough to handle Pops and she had something important to take care of but she would see me again.”

“Then she came back in time for your… ah… little change,” Nabiki said.

“Sati’s got a lot of duties she takes care of,” Jasper said. “Since she’s been around for so long, the council uses her for a lot of stuff.”

“I just think the timing sucks,” Ranma said as he crossed his arms over his chest.

“Well nothing we can’t handle,” Nabiki said with a dismissive wave of her hand then sat down next to Ranma, running a hand up his chest. “After all I have a sexy furry here to keep me safe.” Ranma blushed at Nabiki’s teasing while Jasper laughed.

 

*********

 

“Well well well, look at my pathetic student now,” Genma jerked in his drunken haze, he knew that voice. That voice that sent fear down his spine quicker than his wife… ex-wife… could or that bitch of a werewolf. Genma turned his head, squinting at the short figure that stood on the tabletop next to him.

“Master!” Genma yelped as he fell over into a drunken sprawl of a bow. Happosai rolled his eyes at his so-called student. He wasn’t surprised to find the large man in the tavern getting drunk off his ass. He wasn’t exactly sure what happened at the Tendo household as Happosai had been keeping his distance for now but Happosai knew Genma had been kicked out on his fat ass. Before that the man had been in hiding from that werewolf Sati.

Sati, Happosai’s hand formed a fist at his side, everything had been going great until that were-bitch had come along. He had a nice hideout to keep all of his treasures and silky darlings, good food made by Soun’s oldest daughter Kasumi and all the lovely ladies he could want to grope within easy distance. His favorite of course was his sweet Ranma-chan. She had a rack on her that was to die for! Too bad Ranma was born a boy but Happosai had been working on convincing his so-called heir that she really wanted to be a girl and serve her master. In the meantime, the boy/girl was entertaining to tease as was Soun’s heir Akane.

Oh he never planned on making Ranma his heir no matter what he said to the boy. Happosai planned on living for a long time, much longer than the boy would, so why would he need an heir? But it was still fun to dangle the promise of being Grand Master of the School of Anything Goes in front of Ranma whenever he got the chance.

Then Sati came along, he had no idea the boy had known the werewolf. Happosai had met Sati in his youth, around the same time he met Cologne when she was a sweet young thing. At the time Happosai had been cocky and thought he could defeat what appeared to be a busty young foreigner woman. After all he was a young, strong man even if he was only around 3 feet high and seemed to absorb different martial arts techniques like a sponge. Ranma was much like him in that way, Happosai would admit he admired the boy for that at least. As such Happosai thought he would win against Sati for sure. His defeat at the hand of the woman had been humiliating to say the least. (1)

Sati had easily beat him down and left him in the dirt. Insulted and nursing a bruised pride, Happosai had trained hard and sought Sati out again to challenge her. Once again Happosai had met defeat at the woman’s hands. Angered, Happosai had searched out anything that could help him bring Sati down which lead him to a certain village in China. Ah good times, his brief fling with Cologne had been a fun distraction and lead him to a hoard of treasures, one of which was the Magic Mirror that had been in Cologne’s family for years.

Armed with magical artifacts that boosted his strength and techniques he had stolen from the Joketsuzoku, Happosai spent years looking for Sati. When he had finally found her, he was shocked to see Sati hadn’t aged a year since the last time they met in battle. He didn’t let that stop him as he attacked Sati a third time, determined to defeat Sati once and for all. Happosai’s attack just so happened to be timed perfectly with the rising of the full moon where he learned Sati’s true nature.

Coming face to face with a snarling irritated werewolf is never fun Happosai found out and after that he decided it would be better to leave the woman alone. At least until he was sure he could win in a fight against her. He had come close the few times he had run into Sati, as he got on in years the better Happosai got at his martial arts. He had collected hundreds of different arts and techniques that he had wrote by hand in the book that whelp Ranma currently hand. If he was to go up against Sati now, Happosai wasn’t sure how he would fair. He liked to think that after decades since he last saw the woman, Happosai was the better warrior. But when faced with snarling razor sharp teeth that old fear kicked in and Happosai put as much distance between himself and the Lycan as he could.

Then given the threat of that mage werewolf Valamar, who scared him even more than Sati did and the two of them were way too similar for his comfort, well Happosai decided it was time to hit the road at least for a while. He had only gone back to the dojo to get his book and to bring Ranma-chan along with him. That of course hadn’t worked out at all and he had lost both. He needed that book! And he wouldn’t mind the side prize of Ranma-chan, permanently trapped in that sexy female form, for him to use and play with until he got bored with her. (2)

“Get up you fool,” Happosai said to Genma as he sat on the other side of the table and poured himself some sake in one of the small choko on the table. Genma quickly sat up, his hands clasped in his lap and shaking slightly in fear. “My Genma, surely you don’t fear your old master do you? Haven’t I taken care of you and taught you all I know?” (3)

“Y-Yes master,” Genma stuttered slightly, no Happosai hadn’t ‘taken care’ of him as Genma knew he was nothing but a pawn to the man. The con-man had been out coned and Genma knew it. He also knew Happosai hadn’t even taught him or Soun even a fraction of what he knew, just enough that they were considered part of the Anything Goes school and were able to start their own branches once he and Soun sealed away the old man years ago before either of them had married. But hell if he was going to say any of this to Happosai, the man could and regularly did make his life a living hell. “Forgive me master.”

“Of course,” Happosai said with a smirk, signaling for more sake to be brought to the table. He eyed the pretty young waitress that brought over a fresh tokkuri of sake and clean chokos. As she gathered up the old flask and cups, Happosai slapped her on her firm ass and leached a small amount of chi from the girl. She squeaked in outrage, glaring at the dirty old man then quickly walked away. Happosai chuckled and removed his pipe from the inside of his gi, lighting up the tobacco inside. “Drink Genma.” (4)

“Yes master, you are very generous,” Genma said as he quickly poured himself some of the sake to drink.

“Tell me Genma, why are you here drowning yourself in sake instead of playing go with your old buddy Soun?” Happosai asked once Genma had several more cups of sake in him. The drunker Genma was, the looser his minions tongue would be.

“Soun kicked me out,” Genma slurred, staring bleary at the table. “That that bitch Nodoka divorced me.”

“Dear sweet Nodoka cut ties with you?” Happosai said in fake shock not really all that surprised. Nodoka had always been respectful to him, at least to his face, but the woman had clearly hated his guts. She had been a beauty in her youth, clearly that was where Ranma-chan got her looks from thank Kami cause what if his Ranma-chan looked like Genma, and had aged gracefully as she got older. Happosai had never figured out just how Genma managed to convince Nodoka to marry him. He hadn’t even been invited to the wedding, by that time Soun and Genma had managed to temporarily seal him in that blasted cave.

“Yes… she found out about the boy…” Genma said. “Found out everything about Ranma. Wazn’t happy that I lied to her.”

“So Nodoka figured out that ‘Ranko’ was her beloved son hmm?” Happosai chuckled; he would have loved seeing Ranma try to explain his way out of that one.

“Found out about Ranma’s curse, about his lycan blood, how I trained him…” Genma kept rambling, Happosai giving him a sharp look. “I never shoulda taken that brat in, shoulda known he would be more trouble than he was worth.”

“Genma, what’s all this about Ranma?” Happosai asked obviously there was something about Ranma he didn’t know. Lycan blood? The boy was a werewolf? He knew for a fact Genma was no werewolf and he was quite sure Nodoka wasn’t either. _‘Did Nodoka have another lover before Genma? Is that why she married him, to cover up the fact she was with child?’_

“My son Tatsuo died, No-chan was depressed then found out she couldn’t have another baby…. I needed an heir to marry off to Soun’s daughters for the school,” Genma said as he poured himself another cup of Sake, the rice wine splashing over the edge of the cup as he poured. He gulped down the wine then let his hand fall back onto the table. “A man approached me; he had a baby that he needed to get rid of. Told me the boy would be strong, that he was a werewolf. I didn’t need a creature for a son but he promised that the boy would be human, that he would lock away all the wolf blood and would make him controllable. I needed an heir so I finally agreed to take the boy.”

 _‘Oh ho! Ranma isn’t Genma or Nodoka’s son at all! Strange that Ranma-chan looks quite a bit like Nodoka but that can just be put down to similar looks,’_ Happosai thought to himself as he mused over Genma’s tale. Genma and Nodoka did have a son, one named Tatsuo, but according to Genma the boy died and Nodoka was now barren. Genma needed a male child to fulfill his part of the agreement to merge the schools and took in Ranma instead. _‘This explains why Sati has so much interest in the boy. If she knows that he’s a werewolf…’_

“Did the boy ever change?” Happosai asked, with the way chaos and mayhem followed Ranma around Happosai doubted that any spell or potion to lock away his werewolf blood would hold on for so long.

“ _She_ came, she told the boy what he really was,” Genma spat out, no need to tell Happosai who ‘she’ was, “I overheard Sati talking to Soun’s middle daughter, telling the girl all about how his first transformation would go. I knew I wouldn’t be able to find the man who gave me Ranma so I tried to force the whelp to mate with Akane but I wasn’t able to locate them. Sati confronted me about it but I escaped her grip.”

 _‘Meaning Sati scared the shit out of you and you ran away like a coward,’_ Happosai translated in his head.

“I came back to the Tendo’s one night and No-chan was waiting for me. She divorced me and told me she was given full custody of Ranma,” Genma burst out into tears, wailing about how all his plans were ruined and now the schools would never been joined and his perfect retirement would never happen now. Happosai sneered at Genma in disgust, there was no hope of talking to the man now and really he had all he needed to know. The short man quickly moved to another table and ordered another flask of sake, telling them to put in on Genma’s tab.

Happosai relit his pipe and closed his eyes, thinking about what Genma had just told him. It gave him a much better insight into his so-called ‘heir’, it explained somewhat why his and Cologne’s plans for the boy never worked. Lycan’s had always been able to throw off most spells and potions made by man, something about their biology made them hard to control. It made them wild and unless you were a powerful demon or vampire, the only way you could control a werewolf was if you trained them since birth to listen to you. It was why so many Lycan were taken from their parents at a young age, the younger they were the easier it was to mold and control them.

While Genma never said so, Happosai was sure that by this time Ranma had the ability to transform and if he didn’t the boy would soon. He thought it might be better in the long run to abandon all plans for the boy’s cursed form, unless he wanted to keep a close eye on his Ranma-chan and keep applying the spells and potions she would break out of them on her own. It just wasn’t worth the headache in the end.

 _‘And that’s too bad, Ranma-chan has such a sweet body, if she had been human I know she would love to do whatever I asked,’_ Happosai thought mournfully to himself. The feeling passed quickly, there were hundreds if not thousands of pretty girls out there waiting for his touch. He really had no reason to stick around, except for one. His book.

Happosai had stolen the book from a magical run community, not unlike the places described in those Harry Potter books that Happi found in Kasumi’s room once. It was a magical book, blank at first glance but Happosai discovered no matter how much he wrote in the book, there was always space to write more. So he did, martial arts schools, attacks, spells, potions, anything and everything that caught Happosai’s attention had been carefully copied over into the pages of the book. He was almost 300 years old that was a long time to remember years and years of information that he learned. It was easier to just have it all written down and when he needed to know something, like how to counter an attack or a handy spell, he would steal away to his book and look it up.

There was a certain… awareness about the book. Not so much a soul or a mind but the magic allowed the book to always bring up what Happosai wanted as long as it was written in the pages and he was the only one who could read it. He assumed that no one else could read the book, not knowing the magic in the book had chosen the boy as its new master.  

So Happosai had to go back and get his book. And a few other things that he had left at the house if he had the time. Magical and powerful items he had acquired over the years, his favorite silky darlings of course, he couldn’t leave them behind if he could help it. Hopefully Kasumi or Nabiki hadn’t cleaned out his room and sold everything. Or worse, returned them to their owners.

After he had what he wanted, Happosai was out of there. It was time to see what else had changed in the world while he was sealed away. North America sounded pretty good right now, he hadn’t been there in a long, long time. He also thought about giving the Tendos and Saotomes a final kick in the ass by officially disbanding the Tendo and Saotome branches of his school. After all he hadn’t given either Soun or Genma permission to start their own schools.

 _‘Yes, that’s the way to go. But I don’t want to get tangled up with Sati or the boy,’_ Happosai thought, looking back over at Genma who had passed out in a drunken stupor by this time. Hopefully Genma would be of some last use, as a distraction if nothing else. And he had heard his Godson was back in town once again, he was sure he could dangle the promise of changing his name in front of Pantyhose to get his help. Happosai chuckled to himself; yes it was all coming together…

 

*********

 

The first day back at school went a lot better than Ranma thought it would be. He and Nabiki just told everyone that Akane’s voice was gone so she couldn’t talk much. It wasn’t the best excuse and it wasn’t one they could keep using, Ranma really hoped that Cologne would figure out a way to change Akane back quickly, but it was working for now. The illusion charm that Jasper got for Akane worked great, looking at his ex-fiancée she looked just like her normal self. As long as Akane kept everything she did at a slow pace, they may be able hide what happened from everyone, he hoped at least.

Akane’s two friends Yuka and Sayuri were suspicious of course, they knew Akane better than anyone at the school barring Nabiki and could tell something was off and Ranma hoped they didn’t pry. Ukyo could tell something was going on as well but Ranma held off on telling his best friend since… well… how do you explain that Akane managed to turn herself into a sorta cave woman?

That afternoon, after Akane was safely under the care and watch of her oldest sister, Ryoga approached Ranma.

“I’m going home,” Ryoga said.

“Wait, what?” Ranma asked looking up from where he was stuffing a few of Kasumi’s cookies into his mouth.

“I said I’m going home,” Ryoga repeated. “I need to check on the house, make sure the dogs are ok and to see if my parents are there.”

“Are you sure that’s wise?” Ranma asked. Ryoga shrugged his shoulders slightly.

“I don’t see why it wouldn’t be,” He said. “I can make it home on my own for once and with this,” He tapped the earring that now graced his ear, “no one is gonna be able to tell I look like this now.”

“How are your parents gonna take this whole demon thing?” Ranma asked.

“I don’t think it’ll bother them,” Ryoga said. “They know about my curse and believe me, as Hibikis we’ve all seen some really strange things. This whole thing that happened to me is pretty tame.”

“Huh…” Ranma guessed that was true, during his calm moments in the past Ryoga had told him about some of the things he had seen on the road. A lot of it sounded unbelievable but the things Ranma had seen and done himself had led him to always believe Ryoga’s crazier stories. “Alright, let me stop long enough to check on my kittens and we’ll go.”

“Ranma I don’t need you to go with me,” Ryoga said. For once in his life Ryoga had the ability to find his own home and it was a feeling like no other for someone who had been unable to find his way out of a simple room before.

“I know, but I like your mom and wouldn’t mind seeing her myself,” Ranma said with a shrug of his shoulders.

“Alright, whatever,” Ryoga said with a groan. “Just don’t pretend to be my sister this time.” Ranma’s face flushed slightly, that had been one of his meaner tricks he pulled on the other boy.

 

**************

 

There were five women in Ranma’s life that he admired. The first of course was Sati, the elder werewolf had been the closest thing to a mother he had for years, and had treated him like one of her own children. She taught him things that Genma didn’t bother with or neglected on purpose, made sure he was taken care of and had been one of his teachers in the art for many years.

The second was his own mother, Nodoka had pined for him and Genma for years, wanting her family back and when confronted with the fact that not only did her adopted son turn into a girl with cold water, a girl she had previously believed was a Tendo cousin and had mothered, but was also non human. Nodoka had accepted him for whom and what he was and even went out of her way to protect him from Genma by divorcing him and getting sole custody of the teen. While he was curious about his birth mother, Ranma was glad to have Nodoka as his mom.

The third was Cologne though he would never tell anyone this. While she had tricked and tried to trap him several times into marriage with Shampoo, Ranma could admire the lengths Cologne went to to take care of her Great Granddaughter and her village, he just didn’t like being involved in it. The old mummy was also one hell of a martial artist and had gone out of her way to teach not only him but Ryoga some of her village’s secret moves. Of course there was also a motive behind what she did but both boys were still happy with what they had been taught.

The fourth woman that Ranma admired was Kasumi. The oldest Tendo daughter had always treated him kindly, like a little brother, and had tried her best to deflect her sisters’ activities. She took good care of her family and almost everyone else near her. While she acted naive at times, and at times she was when it came to Tofu’s affections for her, Kasumi was sharp as a tack and could pick up on anything. The fact that she hadn’t been driven crazy by everything that had gone on in the last year proved that she had a soul of steel under that sweet smile.

And lastly there was Ayako Hibiki, Ryoga’s mother. The few times Ranma had ever met the woman, she had the same problem as her son and husband meaning she had a hard time finding her way around, Ayako had treated Ranma kindly. She did her best to take care of her little family, always leaving a snack out for Ryoga even if it ended up spoiled since Ryoga didn’t get there in time to eat it, and always checking up on her only child. But that didn’t mean Ayako was some soft spoken housewife. As a born Hibiki, Ayako was a wanderer. Not because she wanted to be but because she had no choice. She was also a very strong woman that had a hell of a temper on her. Ranma could gleefully remember the one time Genma had come to the Hibiki home during the time they had lived in the area looking for Ranma. Genma had proceeded to insult Ayako, calling her a mewling weak woman, only to be knocked out flat by Ayako’s fist to his jaw. Ryoga always did say you never piss off a Hibiki woman.

Ayako was a martial artist in her own right as well, through Ranma had never known what she practiced until recently. As he gazed out the window of the train he and Ryoga rode to get to the other boy’s house, his mind wondered back in time.

 

**Flashback…**

 

“Ok, this has been bugging me for days,” Ranma said as he stared at Ryoga, tapping his fingers against his knee.

“What the hell are you talking about?” Ryoga said with a sigh. It was a week after the Rhythmic Gymnastics Martial Arts match between Furinkan High School and St. Hebereke’s School for Girls. Prior to the match first Akane then Ranma had been trained by Ryoga in Rhythmic Gymnastics Martial Arts. Ranma hadn’t put much thought to it, more entertained in watching Akane try and fail to learn the unusual art. She hadn’t been horrible but there had been no way Akane would have won against someone like Kodachi Kuno. Then Ryoga had tried to run Ranma into the ground as he ‘trained’ the girl-cursed boy, attempting to make Ranma too tired to properly fight against Kodachi as he had wanted Ranma to lose to the girl. It would have worked too as Ranma had been dead tired when they arrived at St. Hebereke’s for the match but when the fight started Ranma got an adrenalin rush that had woken him right up.

But Ranma wondered where the hell Ryoga had learned something like Rhythmic Gymnastics Martial Arts when he hadn’t even heard of it before. It was a very girly sport and he just didn’t see someone like Ryoga going out of his way to learn it.

“Where the hell did you learn Rhythmic Gymnastics Martial Arts?” Ranma finally asked. Ryoga sighed and rolled his eyes, he didn’t see what the big deal was.

“I learned it from my mom,” Ryoga said.

“Your mom?” Ranma repeated blinking in surprise. Ranma didn’t know much about Ryoga’s mother other than she had a great right hook and could fight with a bamboo umbrella just like Ryoga.

“Yes Ranma, my mom,” Ryoga said with another sigh. “She’s the regional champion for Rhythmic Gymnastics Martial Arts on a professional level and was the captain of her school’s team when she was a girl. I’ve seen her use it all my life and she taught me herself, I adapted some of the techniques into my own style over the years.”

“But isn’t it a …. Errr… girly art?” Ranma asked.

“It’s used by girls mostly yeah,” Ryoga agreed with a shrug of his shoulders, “but there are male gymnasts too Ranma. There’s nothing in the rules that says a boy can’t compete in a Rhythmic Gymnastics Martial Arts match.” Ranma still thought it was a girly art but finally dropped the subject.

 

**End Flashback…**

 

“Hey Ranma, we’re here,” Ryoga said as he poked his friend in the shoulder as the train slowed down and pulled into the station.

“Huh?” Ranma blinked as he pulled himself back into the present. “Oh, come on then.” He stood and stretched then followed Ryoga off the train.

 

******************

 

Author Note: whew, took a little longer than I thought. I hoped everyone enjoyed the chapter.

(1) Before anyone starts screaming about Sati being a Mary-Sue because she defeated Happosai, remember this happened when he was young. Happosai is between 118 to 400 depending if you go with the manga or anime version, Sati is several centuries older than him and when this incident happened he wasn't much older than Ranma currently is. So he was nowhere near the powerful grand master that he is now. If they were to fight now, I think Happosai would have a much much greater chance of defeating Sati as she never studied Martial Arts with the same fervor as Happosai or Cologne.

(2) Happosai has no idea that Valamar is Sati's oldest child, it's not like he regularly spends time with either werewolf.

(3) A choko is the small cup that sake is drank from.

(4) A tokkuri is the small pitcher sake is poured from.

 


	28. Chapter 28

Disclaimer: The characters of Ranma 1/2, of course, belong to Rumiko Takahashi (and lots of others). Sati Li, and any other strays that may appear, belong to me, unless otherwise noted.

A Werewolf in Nerima

By: USA Tiger

Author note: Thanks to my beta Silver-Tiamat from DeviantART.

 

Gah I’m sorry, I didn’t mean to take so long to update. I had another case of writer’s block.

 

 

Chapter 28

 

   For the last few weeks, Mousse had kept his head down and his mouth shut. Except for a couple of token attempts of fighting Shampoo in an effort to defeat her and become her rightful husband, Mousse had kept to the background. It started the night that Sati had come over to the Nekohanten two full moons ago for dinner and he had attacked her thinking she was a demon, hoping Shampoo would be grateful and see him with new eyes if he saved her. Foolish thinking, of course, as if Shampoo wasn’t able to protect herself from a simple demon or that Cologne would have let one close if it was dangerous. But love made a fool of everyone and Mousse was no exception.

     Of course Sati hadn’t been a demon like he first thought; she was instead a real live werewolf. Mousse had heard of werewolves, of course, as well as other animals such as tigers and panda, but if you had asked him over a year ago if they were real… well he might have said no. He knew magic existed, but very few people in the village could use it at all and he never encountered any of the magical items that the village kept locked up tight. Jusenkyo had for the most part been forbidden to the villagers, not much had been known about it other than it was an old training ground that might have been cursed. That, of course, had ended up being totally true as Mousse had learned when he walked right into the spring of the drowned duck when he had snuck in to train himself. From then on, Mousse had seen or encountered several strange and magical things since he followed Shampoo to Nerima, Japan.

     So having attacked and met a werewolf wasn’t high on the list of weird things that happened to him. Mousse had kept a low profile since that day and kept his ears open as much as he could and had learned that his rival for Shampoo’s heart, Ranma, was a werewolf as well. He assumed that werewolf Sati or some other werewolf had bitten Saotome as all he knew about werewolves came from American films which would explain why Ranma hadn’t been a werewolf before now. Mousse had ended up sending a letter to his mother asking for advice and to his internal delight she had sent a letter back telling him about a little unknown sub-rule to the Kiss of Marriage. Were-creatures were an exception to the Kiss of Marriage, a woman could pursue one if they wished but since they were so hard to control there wasn’t any shame if a village sister did not want to marry one. This was also because many sisters who did marry a were-creature often left with their new spouse. Mousse felt that Shampoo would finally give up on Saotome now, no matter what she felt for the teen Shampoo had to have more loyalty and love for Joketsuzoku than she did for Saotome. And even if for some bizarre reason Shampoo did decide to pick Saotome over Joketsuzoku, surely Cologne would stop her only Great-Granddaughter and heir.

     As the days went past without all of them returning to China, Mousse began to have his doubts. There was, of course, that ‘training trip’ that Shampoo went on by herself without Cologne or her father Poe. A training trip that just so happen to fall on the last full moon and Mousse had noticed that Saotome was gone as well, he just knew his darling Shampoo had been with Saotome as she had come back with a very satisfied look on her face. She still went out to visit her ‘husband’ on an almost daily basis! Mousse didn’t like it and his hatred for Saotome rose every time Shampoo came back from seeing the other boy. Mousse had started to study what he could about werewolves; he wasn’t sure how much was true as everything he read were mostly legends. The only thing that could supposedly kill a were-creature was silver and that Mousse learned from movies instead of books. Still it was the only thing he really had to go on and already he was looking to buying silver weapons to use against his rival.

 

     That was slow going for several reasons; not only was silver way out of his pay range at least for the amount he needed, but pure silver didn’t make good weapons or objects in general as it was too soft to hold any shape. So to get a decent weapon Mousse would have to buy blades made out of sterling silver, not only was that more expensive to buy, but he wasn’t sure if it would work as well. Did it have to be pure silver or did silver mixed with other metals work just as well? Mousse sighed to himself as he leaned back against the wall by his bed. He had a lot of planning to do and he needed allies to take Saotome down. He thought about asking Hibiki, they had worked together in the past against their shared rival surely the Eternally Lost Boy would love to take a crack Saotome. Nodding to himself Mousse decided to go looking for Ryoga the next day, who knew how long it would take to find the other teen with his lack of direction.

 

     Downstairs in her private work room Cologne was bent over studying the contents of the failed potion Akane had made. _‘I will give the girl this much, she made quite the powerful potion even it was by accident,’_ Cologne thought to herself. It was too bad Akane was such a horrible cook which would make her a terrible potions mistress if she tired, if Akane had any real skill who knew what she could make but since Akane couldn’t follow simple instructions… Still if she could figure out what Akane had done, this new potion could be a great help to her village. Speaking of the Joketsuzoku, Cologne glanced up from her work to peer at the missive from the other elders sitting on her desk. Getting up, Cologne hopped over and picked up the letter again reading it.

 

_Elder Kon Lon of the Joketsuzoku_

_After weeks of debating on the issue, we the elders council have decided that the Kiss of Marriage of your Great Granddaughter Xian Pu issued to one Saotome Ranma shall be at this point null and void. As such, all of Xian Pu’s honor shall be restored to her in the eyes of the village. We feel that while the Saotome boy would have been an asset to our village, the reveal of his werewolf and weretiger bloodlines puts our village at risk. As such, the Kiss of Death will also not be reinstated as we do not wish to cause trouble with the lycan community._

_Our recommendation is that you, Xian Pu, and Poe are to return to the village. You may also bring Mu Tsu if you so wish but other than his mother not many would miss him within the village._

_If Xian Pu wishes to continue to pursue the Saotome boy it will be without the backing of the village._

 

     Cologne sighed as she put the letter down again, it was as she thought, her fellow elders had decided it was just too much trouble to keep trying to add Ranma to their gene pool. She couldn’t blame the others, she would have decided the same thing if it had been somebody else. After all, the amount of trouble they had with the lycan tribes in the past they didn’t want to borrow trouble when they could avoid it. Now she had to sit Shampoo down and tell her the elders’ decision though she had a feeling that her Great Granddaughter already knew that this would happen. What she was afraid of would be Shampoo’s decision. Deep down in the pit of her stomach, Cologne just knew Shampoo believed herself in love with Ranma and would chose to follow her heart instead of her brain. The question was did she support her Grandchild and continue to help her despite the fact there was a chance like many other village sisters and even brothers in the past she would stay with Ranma instead of returning home. Cologne sighed again and headed back over to her work table, right now she shouldn’t jump ahead of herself. Right now she should figure out the mess that the Tendo girl made and how to change her back. Shampoo and her love life would still be there when she was done.

 

*************

 

     Ryoga beamed happily to himself as he led Ranma to his house. Not that Ranma didn’t know where he lived since it was usually the other boy who did the leading but knowing how to get home for once in his life without having someone lead him there or stumbling on it by pure luck was such a novel thing Ryoga couldn’t help but be in high spirits. Ranma easily noticed how high spirited his pack mate was and really who could blame Ryoga?

 

While both of them had spent most of their lives on the road, Ranma’s time had been a lifelong training trip while Ryoga’s time was simply because he didn’t have a choice as he couldn’t find his way. If Ranma had the same problem, he suppose being able to do something as simple as knowing how to go home was the greatest feeling in the world.

“I hope Mom and Dad are home,” Ryoga said as they passed the lot behind Ryoga’s house where they were supposed to have that man-to-man fight all that time ago.

 

“How are you gonna explain… well you know?” Ranma waved his hand at Ryoga, meaning the boy’s reawakened demon blood. “I know you said your parents would be ok with it, but you know it’s kinda a big thing.”

 

“Ranma don’t worry about it,” Ryoga said as he unlocked the front door of his house. “I’m home!”

 

“AWOOO!” Ryoga’s dog Shirokuro came bounding from around the corner, her tongue hanging out the side of her mouth as she leapt up and landed on paws first on Ryoga’s chest knocking around onto his back. She started licking Ryoga’s face in greeting while her pack of puppies caught up with their mother and swarmed Ryoga as well.

 

“Ack! Shiro!” Ryoga gasped, in laughter, as he gently pushed his dog back so he could sit up. Shirokuro huffed and sniffed her master then gave him a confused look.

 

“Awoo?” While it still smelled like her master, there was something very different about Ryoga’s scent but she couldn’t figure out why.

 

“Oh my, what is all that barking about?” A female voice asked as a woman walked out from the kitchen. “Ryoga!”

 

“Mom!” Ryoga said happily as he quickly got up off the floor and picked up his mother in a joyous hug. Ayako Hibiki laughed with just as much joy as she embraced her only child in a hug.

 

“Oh Ryoga, I am so happy to see you’re home,” She said once Ryoga put her back on the floor. “You’re just in time, I was about to make lunch.”

 

“Is Dad here?” Ryoga asked. Ayako shook her head sadly.

 

“I’m sorry sweetheart, I just got off the phone with your father a few minutes ago. He’s lost somewhere in Canada,” she told him. Ryoga’s shoulders slumped slightly, he had really hoped his father Ryoichi would be here as well.

 

“Alright, do you think he’ll make it home any time soon?” He asked. Ayako shrugged her shoulders slightly.

 

“When it comes to your father, who knows?” She said, she missed her husband as well. It was hard being married to someone who had as bad of a sense of direction as herself but she wouldn’t trade her husband for the world. “Ranma-kun, how nice to see you again! I haven’t seen you since you and Ryoga were in junior high.”

 

“Hello Mrs. Hibiki,” Ranma said.

 

“Oh please, not that again,” Ayako said with a laugh as she pulled Ranma into a hug. “You know to call me Auntie Ayako.” Her attention was pulled from Ranma while Shirokuro whined softly and pawed Ryoga’s leg, looking at him confused still. “What’s wrong Shirokuro?”

 

“Awooo,” The dog answered looking between Ryoga and his mother. She got up and walked over to Ranma sniffing him as well, his scent was all wrong too. Ryoga sighed and rubbed the back of his neck.

 

“Mom, there’s something I got to tell you,” he said.

 

A few minutes later Mrs. Hibiki and the two teens were in the living room, Ryoga explaining what had happened a few days before hand. Ranma chimed in, telling her about how much of a bad cook Akane was and how that was the reason the ‘potion’ had been messed up.

 

“Let me get this straight, this Akane girl attempted to make a potion, using a fake one from a book, and accidently created a real one that awoke your demon blood you inherited from your father, making you a full blooded wolf demon?” Ayako asked, one eyebrow raised at her son. When Ryoga nodded Ayako sighed, well it certainly wasn’t the strangest thing she ever heard or seen after all her only child turned into a pig with cold water. “Alright, let me see it then.”

 

“Huh?” Ryoga asked.

 

“Let me see what’s changed about you,” Ayako repeated. “You look like you usually do so you must be doing something to make you look like a human, let me see what’s changed.” Ryoga blushed, he forgot it was hard to get anything past his mother, and reached up to touch the black earring in his ear. It wasn’t necessary to touch the black stone when he wanted to bring up the illusion that made him look human or to bring it down but he did find it easier. In an instant Ryoga’s looks changed from human to his new demon features. Shirokuro gave a small bark in surprise at her master’s change. Ayako got up and studied her son, taking in the seemingly pupil-less green eyes and the pointed ears. She reached down and took Ryoga’s hands to look at his longer claw-like nails.

 

“Well it’s not too bad,” She said as she had him stand up so she could look at his tail. “Your tail is quite fluffy. You’re still my handsome son, you must be beating the girls off with a stick.”

 

“Mmoommmm,” Ryoga groaned in embarrassment.

 

“So what about you Ranma-kun?” Ayako asked as she turned her attention back to Ryoga’s friend. “Something has changed about you, I can tell just by looking.”

 

“Oh… well… umm…” Ranma stumbled over his words, looking to Ryoga for help. Ryoga shrugged his shoulders, it was Ranma’s choice if he wanted to tell Ryoga’s mother about his own Lycan blood thing. “It’s a little hard to believe but I found out I wasn’t as human as I thought.”

 

“Ranma-kun, both my husband and son have wolf demon blood in them, I’ve met their demon relatives at some point or another,” Ayako said as she sat back down on the couch. “And now my son is even a full blooded demon. Whatever it is, I’m sure I won’t be surprised.”

 

Ranma had to give her that, after having relatives that were demons and even having your son turn into a full blooded demon, a Lycan like himself wouldn’t really shock the Hibiki matriarch. Letting out a deep breath Ranma felt himself shift, grunting slightly in discomfort as his clothing got a lot tighter against his form as he put on more muscle mass and sprouted fur.

 

“Ohh!” Ayako said. “That’s… A werewolf? But you look a little bit like a cat too.”

 

“I’m a hybrid, my real parents were a werewolf and a weretiger,” Ranma said as he rolled his shoulders and shifted around trying to get his Chinese silks to fit better, he was starting to wonder if he should just go ahead and get a whole new wardrobe or maybe go Sati’s route and find a wizard to charm all his clothing to properly fit him in any form.

 

“Well you look very cute like that Ranma,” Ayako assured him with a smile, making Ranma blushed slightly under his fur but relieved that Mrs. Hibiki had accepted him so quickly.

 

     Soon the sounds of Ayako and Ryoga talking in the background filled the air as they filled each other in on what was going on in their lives. Ranma started to wonder around the room, he didn’t get to be in this form very often, a lot less than Sati wanted him to be for sure but it couldn’t be help. Everyone but Akane knew about Ranma being a werewolf-tiger but since Akane would likely freak out if she knew, look at how she acted around Sati and Jasper, he kept his form a secret from her. It was… hard… do to so. At one time Ranma might have fallen in love with her but things just got to rocky and he was grateful he and Nabiki had become closer and the engagement moved to the middle Tendo sister. He thought, if nothing else, they could remain friends if he did chose to marry someone else.

 

     A group of photos hanging on the wall caught Ranma’s attention and he stepped closer to get a look at them. He vaguely remembered the photos from years ago and when he had visited while pretending to be Ryoga’s sister but he couldn’t say he really looked at them. Most of them were pretty standard, photos of Ryoga growing up, of Ryoga and his parents Ayako and Ryoichi, of just Ryoga’s parents by themselves. He spied one of Ayako and Ryoichi’s wedding day in the middle of the group. There were others as well, ones of the elder Hibikis when they were around Ranma’s age. _‘Ryoga sure looked a lot like his parents at that age,’_ Ranmamused. One really caught his eye thought, a photo of Ayako in a school uniform with two other girls. He looked at it a few minutes, there was something familiar about the two girls in the photo with a teenage Ayako, something familiar that he couldn’t put a finger on. The girl on the right had dark red hair and blue eyes that were familiar, the girl also carried a bokken in her arms in a way that was so… Ranma blinked as he realized the girl looked a bit like his female form. Not the same of course, there was enough difference that had he been standing side-by-side with this girl you could tell they weren’t related but… _‘Wait… she looks like Mom.’_ Ranma realized. He quickly looked at the other mystery girl in the photo and picked out features he was very familiar with. The girl had a face similar to Nabiki but her hair was the same dark brown as Kasumi.

 

“Hey Auntie Ayako,” Ranma said as he quickly took the photo off the wall and brought it over to her. “Who’s this?”

 

“Oh,” Ayako took the picture and looked at it fondly. “That’s me from my days at school, I went to an all-girls school back then. Capitan of the Rhythmic Gymnastics and Rhythmic Gymnastics Marital Arts teams I was.”

 

“And the other girls?” Ranma asked.

 

“No-chan and Su-chan,” Ayako answered. “They were my best friends growing up. No-chan was the captain of our school’s kendo team while Su-chan headed the cooking club. She was quite the cook as I remember.”

 

“Would…” Ranma’s tongue darted out to lick the end of his muzzle before continuing. “Would No-chan be short for Nodoka?”

 

“That’s right, Nodoka and Suzume,” Ayako agreed. “Why?”

 

“My Mom’s name is Nodoka,” Ranma said. “That girl looks a lot like her.”

 

“Really?” Ayako said as she looked at the photo again. “It’s been a long time since I spoke to either one of them. We drifted apart after school. I went on to start my career as a champion Rhythm Gymnastics Martial artist then married Ryoga’s father. I don’t know what happen to No-chan or Su-chan really, except that I remember reading that Su-chan had died some years ago.”

 

“She kinda looks like Nabiki,” Ryoga remarked. Ranma nodded, he thought so too and knew that Mrs. Tendo, whom name he had never learned, died when the Tendo sisters were really young.

 

“You think my mom would remember you?” Ranma asked.

 

“Well I should hope so, if No-chan is really your mother,” Ayako said with a laugh then sighed. “We were friends for many years, I always regretted not keeping in touch with them.” Ranma nodded and headed out of the room.

 

“Where are you going?” Ryoga asked.

 

“Gonna use your phone to call Mom,” Ranma said over his shoulder.

 

********

 

Nodoka sighed as she placed her and Genma’s wedding photo into a box. The divorce had been finalized the day before, meaning she was no longer Mrs. Saotome having decided to go back to her maiden family name of Tanaka, and had finally set herself to cleaning out all reminders of her ex-husband from the house. Not that there was many, with Genma on a training trip with Ranma for over 10 years there wasn’t much past photos and some letters from the man. It hurt a bit to be putting all these reminders of her past away, sadly part of her still loved Genma. The man had been so sweet when they first met, Genma giving her little gifts and taking her out on little walks. She wondered now how much of the things he gave her he had stolen from somewhere now that the blinders were off. Nodoka would like to think that Genma hadn’t given her stolen gifts that at one time he might have really loved her, but 10 years of keeping her form their adopted child then to do all that he did to Ranma…

 

“Panda-no-baka,” Nodoka said with a small sniff, reaching up to wipe away the tears. She hated that she was still crying over the man.

 

**Ring-Ring! Ring-Ring!**

 

Nodoka blinked as she glanced over at her phone, startled out of her thoughts. Sniffing again and wiping away the tear tracks on her face, she walked over to the ringing phone.

 

“Moshi-moshi,” she answered then smiled when she heard the voice on the other end.

 

“Hey Mom, I’ve got a question,” She heard Ranma said.

 

“Of course, what is it dear?” Nodoka asked.

 

“Were you friends with anyone named Hibiki Ayako?” Nodoka blinked, she hadn’t heard that name in a long time. She, Ayako and their other friend Suzume had met in school when they were children and for several years were thick as thieves but after high school she had gone to collage while Ayako had started a promising career in the professional Rhythm Gymnastics Marital Arts circuit and Suzume had started dating Soun whom she had married and had their three girls. Suzume she had managed to keep in touch with but sadly not with Ayako.

 

“Mom?”

 

“Oh… sorry dear I was lost in my memories,” Nodoka apologized. “Yes, I was friends with a girl named Ayako while in school. Why do you ask?”

 

“Cause I’m over at her house and saw a picture with you two and another girl in it,” Ranma said surprising Nodoka. “Hey, the other girl in the photo with you two is Mrs. Tendo isn’t it? Cuase she looks like Nabiki.” A smile broke out over Nodoka’s face, Nabiki really did look just like her mother.

 

“Yes, Suzume is the girls’ mother,” She said. “Where are you dear? Th-that is if Ayako doesn’t mind…”

 

“I think she’d be happy to see you Mom,” Ranma said. “I think she missed you too.” Nodoka smiled again, it would be so nice to see one of her two best friends again. She quickly wrote down the address that Ranma rattled off then hurried off to the bathroom to wash off the evidence of her crying after she hung up. Maybe things were starting to look up.

 

**********

 

“I hope you don’t mind but I told my mom where you live,” Ranma said when he came back in the room. “I think she might be on her way.”

 

“It’s fine dear,” Ayako said with a grin. “Might be for the better, if she tried to come at any other time well… you know us Hibikis, we might not be there.”

 

“Unless you’re Ryoga,” Ranma said as he sat down, his tail curling around his legs.

 

“Huh?” Ayako asked confused. Ryoga blushed slightly and rubbed the back of his neck.

 

“The potion didn’t just change me into this Mom,” Ryoga explained. “Don’t know if it’s because I’m a demon now or the potion that did it itself but I can find my way around now.”

 

“You can find… you have a sense of direction?” Ayako asked. When Ryoga nodded she gave a shout of joy and hugged her son tightly. “Oh that is wonderful Ryoga! First Hibiki in generations to no longer be lost. Your father and I always felt bad by passing the family curse on from both of us but now for you at least you can find your way.” Ryoga blushed harder as his mother gushed about how happy she was that he no longer got lost like the rest of their family, all the while holding her son. He shot Ranma a glare as the other boy sniggered at him.

 

“So Auntie Ayako, tell us about Mrs. Tendo,” Ranma said as last, saving his friend from further embarrassment.

 

“Mrs. Ten- oh yes, Suzume did marry someone named Tendo didn’t she? I remember getting the invitation to her wedding but I couldn’t find it in time,” Ayako said. “Su-chan was a sweet girl, she was head of the cooking club like I said but if you got on her bad side, she would make you pay for it. I remember her father used to head a finance firm and taught her all sorts of tricks. She was always looking for a way to make money, she would cook up a bunch of sweet treats then sell them at school.”

 

“That sounds like Nabiki,” Ranma said with a shake of his head.

 

“The cooking part sounds like Kasumi,” Ryoga said.

 

“I’m sorry dears, but who?” Ayako asked.

 

“Kasumi, Nabiki and Akane family name is Tendo, they’re her daughters,” Ranma explained. “I’m engaged to Nabiki, I use to be engaged to Akane but really wasn’t working out.”

 

“You’re a little young to be engaged to anyone Ranma,” Ayako said with a frown. “And why were you two timing this Akane girl with her sister?”

 

“It isn’t like that Auntie,” Ranma quickly assured her. “It’s an arranged marriage, some promise between Pops and Mr. Tendo to join the two schools of Anything Goes. I was engaged to Akane at first cause of that but well… things didn’t go so great so Nabiki volunteered instead after we got to know each other better.”

 

“Oh! Oh I’m sorry Ranma dear, I shouldn’t have…” Ayako’s cheeks flushed slightly in embarrassment.

 

“That’s ok, I know it looks weird from the outside,” Ranma said.

 

“Tell her about your other fiancées,” Ryoga said with a grin, watching as Ranma squirmed under his mother’s gaze.

 

“Other fiancées?” Ayako asked with a raised eyebrow.

 

“They’re all pops fault!” Ranma defended himself. “Well…. Except Shampoo, she’s mostly my fault but still… and Kodachi doesn’t count as a fiancée, even if I did agree to take her on a date.”

 

“Wait what? Why would you take that nutcase on a date?” Ryoga asked as this was all news to him.

 

“Funny thing is she’s not a crazy as she acts,” Ranma said. “She explained it all to me, Nabs and Jasper the other day.”

 

“So why-“

 

“Boys!” Ayako said loudly bringing their attention back to her. “You, explain. How do you have so many girls set to marry you?” Ranma sighed and explained out Genma had engaged him to several girls, starting with Kaori, whom he had been traded for the bowl of rice, two fish and a pickle, and Ukyo who’s family cart had been stolen then covering the other girls who had stopped by the Tendo Dojo looking for him one way or another. He also explained how Shampoo and Kodachi fit into all this.

 

“That man,” Ayako said with a sigh as she pinched the bridge of her nose. “How could No-chan marry someone like that?”

 

“It’s not mom’s fault,” Ranma defended his adopted mother. “She didn’t know until recently and she went off on Pops the first chance she got. She’s even getting a divorce from him now. And me and the girls are trying to sort everything out now finally.”

 

“Good, she should divorce that sorry sack of…” Ayako breathed deeply before she went into another rant. She already greatly disliked Genma Saotome from the few times she met the man when Ranma was younger but if she had known he was doing all this to his son… she would have tried anything to get the poor boy away. Ayako stood up, straightening her shirt then smiled at the boys. “Why don’t you to go find something to entertain yourselves with. Maybe do something about all that stuff in Ryoga’s room.” Ryoga winced slightly as he thought of all the souvenirs from his ‘trips’ he stored in his bedroom over the last couple of years.

 

“Sure Mom, we’ll get right on that,” he said over his shoulder as he quickly left the room, yipping puppies following after him. Ranma laughed and followed Ryoga out to his room.

 

“Wow… You sure do collect a lot of junk,” he said as he stood in the doorway, looking at all the stuff Ryoga collected. “Guess I never paid much attention last time we were here.”

 

“Of course not, you were too busy pretending to be my sister,” Ryoga said with a roll of his eyes as he stood in the middle of his room. “Can’t believe I fell for that either.”

 

“I thought I made a pretty good little sister,” Ranma said with a grin.

 

“Well, you were pretty good at being a girl,” Ryoga said with a smirk. “You listened to your big brother so well.” Ranma laughed, glad Ryoga had forgiven him enough for that trick to joke with him about it.

 

“So where do we start on this mess?” he asked as he stepped into the room. Ryoga sighed and ran a hand through his shaggy hair.

 

“I have no idea,” he said. “I can’t even remember what most of this stuff is.”

 

     The boys started to sort through the mess, placing everything into different piles. One of things that were cheap or spoiled to be thrown away, another of items that were nice but Ryoga nor his family needed so they could be given away. Some of the things Ryoga had found over the last couple of years were really nice and either placed around Ryoga’s room or piled by the door to be placed around the Hibiki house hold. Sometime later the bell by the front gate rang and the puppies ran out of the room yipping excitedly.

 

“No-chan! It’s been so long,” Ayako’s voice drifted through the house.

 

“Oh Aya-chan, it really has,” Ranma heard his mother say, a slight waver in her voice. The boys peeked out of the bedroom door, watching the two old friends embrace in a hug, tears in both woman’s eyes.

 

“We should leave them for now,” Ryoga whispered. Ranma nodded, he hadn’t see his Mom that happy in a while and wasn’t about to spoil her meeting.

 

In the living room Nodoka and Ayako sat on the couch, a tray of tea and snacks sitting on the low table.

 

“It is so good to see you Aya,” Nodoka said with a sigh as she settled back against the couch, a cup of tea in her hand. “It’s lovely to see a familiar face from a happier time in my life after everything.”

 

“I can imagine,” Ayako said with a small laugh. “I had the displeasure of meeting your ‘husband’ a few times when Ranma-kun went to the same school as my son Ryoga. Of course I had no idea that he was your husband.”

 

“I won’t say I’m too proud of allowing myself to fall in love with Genma, but he was so charming at the time,” Nodoka said with a sigh. “I knew a little about his past of course, he was friends with Su-chan’s husband after all and Su-chan told me a little about their master but I had thought he moved away from all that. I don’t know if he really had changed and later reverted to his old ways or if he had tricked me the whole time.”

 

“I am so sorry to hear that,” Ayako said. Nodoka laughed a little and waved her hand.

 

“It’s not your fault, we drifted away by that point, you couldn’t have known,” she said. “But you went on to become a big star in your field, I read a little bit about it in the papers.” Ayako laughed and rubbed the back of her neck.

 

“Yes, I got lucky when I made it to all the matches on my own,” she said. “Ryoichi, that’s my husband, even made it to several matches to cheer me on.”

 

“How did you meet your husband?” Nodoka asked curiously. “Your family name is still Hibiki, did he take yours?”

 

“No no, Ryoichi’s family name is Hibiki as well, he comes from a distant branch of our clan,” Ayako said. “We met on this island near South America. Very odd place, I don’t think I ever caught the name for it, but it was filled with large reptiles that looked a lot like dinosaurs.”

 

“Really?” Nodoka asked a bit surprised. Ayako would sometimes tell her and Suzume some pretty crazy tales of things that happen to her during school vacations but this was one of the stranger ones, it almost didn’t sound real. Then she remembered her adopted son was a Werewolf-tiger hybrid that changed sexes when splashed with hot or cold water and thought it didn’t sound all that strange after all.

 

“Oh yes, being chased by a T-rex isn’t something you forget easily,” Ayako said with a laugh then sighed with a little grin. “My Ryoichi was so brave but he respected that I was able to take care of myself as well. We were surprised to find we were from different branches of the Hibiki clan and had to seriously think of what that meant for our future and any children. But we were in love, and still are, so we married and a year later I had Ryoga. The only thing we regretted is that we were unable to always be around for him with all three of us always lost.”

 

“At least your marriage worked out for you, I am glad to see you are so happy,” Nodoka said.

 

“Ranma-kun said you are getting a divorce,” Ayako said.

 

“Not getting, got one,” Nodoka said. “It was finalized yesterday and I am once again Tanaka Nodoka. I can’t say father was disappointed, he never did like Genma.”

 

“So does that make Ranma a Tanaka as well?” Ayako asked.

 

“I thought about it, the judge gave me full custody of my son,” Nodoka said. “But I decided Ranma should keep the Saotome name. It’s a good family, Genma is the black sheep. His father and brother were very disappointed to learn what Genma has been doing all these years and assured me Ranma will be welcomed in the family. Once the new school break starts I hope to take him to meet his adopted family on his father’s side.”

 

“I’m glad to see you both have support,” Ayako said. “Tell me about Su-chan girls, Ranma and Ryoga said she had three?”

 

“Ah yes, Kasumi, Nabiki and Akane,” Nodoka said with a smile. “Lovely children, really they are. Kasumi picked up on Suzume’s cooking skills, though her temperament came from Su-chan’s mother. Remember her?”

 

“Oh yes, she was always so sweet,” Ayako agreed. “She always had snacks and tea waiting for us after school.”

 

“Nabiki is the most like Suzume I think,” Nodoka mused. “She has her drive and her love of numbers. Nabiki is a little more… brutal… than her mother had been when it comes to making money but from what I’ve seen, it’s Nabiki that makes sure all the bills are paid in the Tendo home. Akane, her youngest, on the other hand is more like Soun’s side of her family though she does have Suzume’s temperament.”

 

“Oh dear, I remember the rages Suzume went into when you pushed her too far,” Ayako said. The name Akane sounded familiar too then Ayako remembered the boys saying that she was the one that made the ‘potion’ that changed Ryoga into a full demon.

 

“Yes, but I think Akane’s fuse is a little shorter than her mother’s ever was,” Nodoka said. “She really is a sweet young woman, but sometimes her anger gets away from her a bit at times.” Ranma, who was listening in, snorted softly. Sometimes it was more than a bit, remembering how hard Akane hit with those damn mallets of hers. Of course it could just be him that angered Akane to that point… well him and Shampoo, the purple hair girl really got under Akane’s skin. “She and Ranma had been engaged to marry thanks to that betrothal that Genma and Soun set up but sadly that didn’t work out. But it was for the best, Ranma and Akane tend to get under each other’s skin.”

 

“I can’t believe you agreed to such a thing,” Ayako said with a shake of her head.

 

“Well Genma had already had the promise in place years before I met him,” Nodoka said as she slowly stirred her tea. “Suzume and I were enchanted with the idea of our children marrying each other, like in all the romance books, but well reality is much different from fantasy. Still, who knows, Ranma and Nabiki might marry in the end if Ranma doesn’t decide to marry one of the other girls instead.”

 

“Oh yes, Ranma told me a bit about all that mess,” Ayako said with a snort. Nodoka gave a tired chuckle and rubbed her forehead.

 

“You have no idea, that mess… I was shocked when I heard it all and who knows what else Genma has done over the years that we have no idea about,” she said.

 

“I’m surprised the police haven’t come pounding on your door,” Ayako said.

 

“Oh, they have once or twice in the past, but that was years ago,” Nodoka admitted. “I guess they figured out I really didn’t know where my ex-husband was or what he was doing at the time. Really, that should have been my first clue something was up.”

 

“Well at least you’re fixing things now,” Ayako said patting her old friend’s knee.

 

“I just hope it’s not too little too late,” Nodoka said with another sigh. Their conversation turned to other things, catching up on what they had missed in each other lives while their sons listened in with half an ear while clearing out Ryoga’s bedroom until Ayako called them both for dinner.

 

**********

 

     Mousse raised an eyebrow as he looked up at the Kuno estate, he had been racking his brain as to where he could get some sterling silver weapons and had finally came to conclusion that… he was just too poor to buy any. Of course he had already known this but that didn’t make buying the weapons any easier! For a while Mousse had thought about stealing the silver instead, there were plenty of stores that sold it, wasn’t there? Jewelry stores at the very least. Or a weapons shop that had premade sterling silver weapons? But no, Mu Tsu of the Joketsuzoku would not lower himself to a thief like that cad Saotome! Stealing his darling Shampoo like he had!

 

     So he couldn’t buy any sterling silver with his own money and he refused to steal any like a common dirty thief, Mousse was stuck with the problem of how to get his hands on that silver. Then it came to him… if he couldn’t use his own money maybe he could borrow some. He heard that people got loans all the time for anything they wanted. He could borrow some money, buy the silver and have them fashion into weapons then once Saotome was dead and his Shampoo free at last, he could sell them back and give back the money. It was foolproof! But that left the burning question of where to get the money from. Mousse had considered a bank at first then remembered he wasn’t even in Japan legally and doubted any bank would lend him money without some sort of paperwork which he didn’t have. He thought for a moment of asking the Tendo girl Nabiki, she was some sort of loan shark wasn’t she? Then Mousse slapped his forehead and told himself not to be stupid, everybody knew not to borrow money from Tendo Nabiki if you could help it. Plus he heard that Saotome was engaged to her now instead of her younger sister Akane.

     So who did he borrow from? Then it hit him, Kuno! The other boy was rich and hated Saotome as much as he did! If it meant getting rid of Ranma then surely Kuno would lend him money. After all Kuno had more money than sense, it shouldn’t be hard to talk him into it and who knew, if Mousse was smart, maybe he wouldn’t even have to pay the Japanese youth back. Plus Kuno could be another potential ally against Saotome with Hibiki, who he hadn’t been able to locate but that wasn’t surprising considering who it was.

 

   _‘Well, here goes nothing. I’m doing this for you my darling Shampoo,’_ Mousse thought as he marched across the grounds toward the house. Half was across Mousse heard a hissing sound and turned around confused to see what it was. He let out a surprised yelp as a giant sized crocodile came out of the nearby pond that was on the property. Mousse stood frozen in place for a moment, his face as white as a ghost, the crocodile getting close enough that Mousse could see the tag hanging off the collar on the croc’s neck that read ‘Mr. Green Turtle’.

 

   Mousse snapped out of his daze and took off running down the path toward the house with a frightened yelp, Mr. Green Turtle’s fangs snapping at where Mousse had been standing. The giant lizard made a loud rumbling growling like sound and took off after the intruder. Mousse glanced over his shoulder and cursed loudly, the crocodile was gaining on him fast! Reaching the front door Mousse began to pound on it.

 

“Let me in!!” He yelled. The door was yanked opened by an annoyed Sasuke, the ninja wearing a frilly pink apron over his uniform and a matching maid’s hat. Mousse was unprepared for the door opening and fell inside the house.

 

“Yes, what is it? Oh Kami-Sama!” Sasuke started to say only for it to turn into a yell of fright when he saw Mistress Kodachi’s pet bearing down on him with gapping maw.

 

     Sasuke quickly slammed the door shut, Mousse rolling out of the way just in time so he wouldn’t be shut outside with the monster, and leaned back against it, his arms and legs spread wide to brace the door. Mr. Green Turtle hit the door full force, the door bowing under his weight for a moment then snapped back into its proper place. Sasuke breathed a small prayer of relief when the door didn’t break, his hand pressed against his chest over his franticly beating heart. Thank Kami, Master Tatewaki insisted the reinforced doors were put in! Mousse lay on the floor a few feet away breathing rapidly trying to catching his breath from his fright. Sasuke took a deep breath and straightened the hat on top of his head then marched over to the teen sprawled on his clean floors.

 

“A-hem,” Sasuke said his arms crossed over his chest as he looked down at Mousse. “May I help you?”

 

     Mousse tilted his head back and adjusted his glasses to bring Sasuke into focus, vaguely recognizing the tiny man as Kuno’s personal man-servant. Blushing in embarrassment Mousse quickly picked himself off the floor and straightened his robes about him.

 

“I… um…” Mousse coughed into his hand for a second trying to gather his thoughts from where they scattered during the near-death experience he just had. “I need to speak to Kuno.”

 

“And who may I ask is calling? And why my master will want to speak to you?” Sasuke asked.

 

“I’m Mousse and tell him it has to do with Saotome,” Mousse said. “Tell him I have a proposition for him on how to get rid of the thorn in both our sides.” Sasuke sighed and rolled his eyes.

 

“Very well, I will tell Master Tatewaki he has a visitor and see if he will consent to meet with you,” Sasuke turned to walk away. “Wait here,” he added then left. Mousse sighed and slumped his shoulders slightly, well he had gotten in, now he just had to wait for Kuno see him.

 

***********

 

     Outside on her usual perch, Jasper watched the whole event with Mousse and Mr. Green Turtle with snorting laughter.

 

“Oh my god, I can’t believe Kodachi gets to keep that thing as a pet,” She said to herself as she wiped her eyes. “It puts to shame any urban legend about gators in the sewers. But who the fuck was that guy?” Humming to herself, Jasper pulled over her messenger bag and dug through it until she found the files that Nabiki had sold her when she first came to Nerima. She flipped through them until she came to one with the photo on the outside matching the guy that had just went into the Kuno household.

 

“Mousse… where the hell do they come up with these names? Pantyhose, Shampoo, Cologne, and now Mousse? These are not normal Chinese names,” Jasper muttered to herself as she opened the file. “Sounds like one of the Archie characters except named after a fucking hair product now let’s see….” Jasper’s topaz yellow eyes darted over the words in the file. “Hidden Weapons master, from the same village as Shampoo, works at the Nekohanten, turns into a duck… oh what a surprise, hates Ranma’s guts. So he’s one of the psychos that’s always trying to kill Ranma then. Wonder what the heck he’s doing here.”

 

     Jasper was kinda surprise she hadn’t run into this Mousse guy before now, the way the file sounded he was one of guys that fought Ranma on a regular basis over Shampoo. She vaguely remembered seeing him at the Nekohanten a couple of times but he just hovered in the background and Jasper just kinda wrote him off as someone unimportant. Humming to herself, Jasper took out her cell phone and sent a text to Nabiki.

 

_‘is there any reason why the mousse guy would go over to the kuno place?’_

 

     At the Tendo Dojo Nabiki absently grabbed her phone as it dinged and had to read the message twice.   “Mousse and Kuno-baby huh?” Nabiki said to herself. “This should be fun. What are you two up to?”


End file.
